Transforming Destiny
by Unprepentant Geek
Summary: Dana didn't remember her former life as a witch. She just knew her boring life in Jasper, Nevada and that the only thing making it worthwhile was her friend Miko, the transfer student her parents were hosting who related to Dana's wish things were more interesting. Then they get their wish when two of Miko's classmates are approached by vehicles without drivers. femHarry
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dana Potter was reborn in another universe. For the most part life in Jasper Nevada was boring for her and Miko- the Japanese girl Dana's parents were hosting as part of an exchange student program. Neither expected that to change. Then Miko's classmates Jack and Raf are approached by a pair of driverless vehicles. When the two girls follow, they discover robotic aliens and more excitement than they ever expected to experience in their lives. And Dana and Miko couldn't be happier about it.

 **Chapter One**

Dana grinned as she watched Miko sketch a blue and silver motorcycle. To others it was just a drawing on the same level as an elementary student, but that was because Miko liked colored pencils and preferred to capture the scene or idea and its colors before her memory faded so that if she wanted she could draw a better version later. Dana's parents wrote it off as a silly hobby she should improve on or outgrow but in Dana's opinion it really worked for the younger girl. Especially when they collaborated to make use of Dana's skill with digital art programs to make comics. Neither were actual artists but it was fun.

Just as Miko was ignoring a call from Dana's parents- probably about some boring adult hangout that would be referred to as a party despite having nothing festive about it- the pair vaguely noticed Miko's classmate Jack exit the building and approach a younger classmate named Raf. Before Jack could get out more than a few words out a yellow car with black racing stripes drove up to them.

Dana whistled. "That is one cool car."

"Yeah, it's sweet! Looks like a racecar." Miko agreed.

When the front passenger door opened to let Raf in and shortly closed behind him Dana swore there wasn't anybody in the driver's seat but it still drove away. Jack stared at the motorcycle for a moment- Raf had pointed out to him- but quickly turned and walked away as if trying to escape. Then the two girls watched as a driver materialized on the motorcycle out of nowhere and said motorcycle proceeded to follow him. Nobody else noticed if anyone else was even around but Dana and Miko exchanged a glance, both grinning and seeing that the other had the same notion.

"Ready for an adventure?" Miko asked.

"You know it. Now hurry, they'll get away!" Dana pointed out.

As they chased after the promise of something interesting it occurred to Dana that her parents would be both furious and beside themselves with worry if they knew their daughter and foreign charge were rushing into potential danger. Dana and Miko caught up just in time to see the motorcycle transform into a robot. It was mainly blue and silver but it had pink accents, and its eyes were a glowing blue.

"-trying to get me killed!" Jack was raving.

The robot- its voice made it seem like it was a girl- seemed both adamant and exasperated. "Look- Jack, is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence."

Her explanation just confused Jack. "Optimus who?"

She elaborated. "You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the _only_ humans who have ever seen us."

"Dude! What are you waiting for?!" Miko exclaimed, giving away their presence and hiding place, "Go with!"

Dana sighed. "Miko, couldn't you wait?"

"Oh well, too late now." Miko said unrepentantly.

"Scrap." the robot groaned, "Not more humans. You two may as well come with to get it over with."

Miko pumped her fist in the air. "Yes!"

Dana shrugged, trying to hide how she was equally unrepentant but still grinning. "Beats the quiet and boring life we've been stuck with. Will we even all fit on your bike mode?"

"It might be awkward but you'll need to make it work." the robot said as she transformed, "Now let's go. We've wasted enough time as it is."

A short ride through the desert- Dana rode with Raf in the driver seat of the black and yellow car once they met back up- brought them to an old secret military base hidden partly in a cliff and partly underground. They were greeted by a white and red robot and a green robot.

"I thought there were only two of them." the white and red one said.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." the motorcycle robot quipped.

Dana snorted. "If you think that about us you clearly don't know about rabbits or some of the other animals. I'm Dana by the way."

Raf and Miko also introduced themselves. Then Miko proceeded to ask the green one- Bulkhead- a dozen rapid fire questions without giving him time to answer. Dana didn't get to see how he would've responded because Raf being both smart and sensible asked a more relevant question.

"If you guys are robots who made you?" Raf said.

The white and red one scoffed. "Puh-lease!"

"Rude much?" Dana muttered, "Given what little we know it's a reasonable question."

Just then the biggest one yet- a red, blue, and silver one- entered the room and actually answered Raf. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots."

"So you're aliens who just so happen to be living robots? I don't think this can get much cooler." Dana said.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from Decepticons." Optimus said.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." The only girl elaborated.

"Okay. Why are they here?" Jack said.

"A fair question, Jack." Optimus said, kneeling to be able to look the humans in the eyes, "In part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"And the human equivalent of things like that is why my parents tend to end up scolding me for saying humans are stupid." Dana commented quietly to Miko as the conversation continued.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus answered, proceeding to tell them briefly about the leader of the Decepticons Megatron, who had been Optimus' friend before he became corrupt.

"Sounds like resources isn't the original reason for conflict but stuff like that is usually the reason for our wars." Dana said.

Miko just yawned. "Is there gonna be a quiz?"

"So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"I can guess." Dana said dryly.

"Megatron hasn't been seen or heard from in some time." Optimus said, "But if his return is imminent as I fear it could be catastrophic. And now that you know of our existence I fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours."

"Got it. Spot any strange vehicles we call 911." Jack said, "Can we go now?"

"Are you insane?" Miko retorted, "I'm living the dream here in Botswana. And I won't allow you or anyone else to shatter it."

"It is best that you three remain under our watch." Optimus cut in, "At least until we can determine our enemies' intentions."

"Hm, I get it. Best case scenario considering you guys aren't common knowledge I'd say for whatever reason the Decepticons don't want attention any more than you do." Dana mused, "And when we caught up to Jack we heard her tell him that you wanted to see him and Raf because of their safety. So whether they see us as your allies or just a threat to their cover we could be in danger."

"That makes sense." Raf agreed.

"Optimus. With all due respect the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." the white and red one protested.

"Children?!" Jack complained.

"You're not an adult so you're technically still a kid. Heck I'm almost 20 and some people see me as a kid. Now shush." Dana intervened.

"They have no protective shell." he continued without acknowledging Jack or Dana spoke, "If they go underfoot they will go squish."

He lightly stomped his foot to emphasize his point.

"Then for the time being Ratchet we must watch where we step." Optimus countered.

A green alarm started blaring.

"What's that?" Jack asked in alarm.

The yellow and black Autobot answered but he only spoke in beeps.

"The proximity sensor. Someone's on top." Raf translated.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet said.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys." Jack commented.

"This is clearly an abandoned then repurposed military base. Of course someone else knows." Dana pointed out.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world." Optimus explained, "As he tends to visit only when there are issues it may be best that you do not meet him at this time."

Right as the humans got out of sight a man in a gray suit came out of an elevator in a foul mood.

"Seven wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam and a particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car." Fowler listed, "So. Anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." Optimus reassured.

"They're back aren't they?" Fowler guessed.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Optimus answered.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Fowler said.

"Hear me Agent Fowler. We are your best possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat." Optimus warned.

"Says you." Fowler retorted.

"Hey Fleshy. Did _anyone_ get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force and how much to use." the green one interjected, breaking off and crushing part of a machine to demonstrate his point.

"Bulkhead I needed that!" Ratchet protested.

"Enough." Optimus interjected before addressing Fowler again, "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler. I however cannot."

Dana had to hold back from whistling in appreciation at the burn Optimus used to shut down Fowler's idea. She was already gaining a lot of respect for the Autobots' leader.

Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime." Fowler demanded, "Under the radar. Or I will."

"Pretty big bearings. For a human." Bulkhead commented.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead. As he should be." Optimus said.

"Well something crawled up his rear." Dana commented, "I wonder if he's looking for a fight or if his boss gives him a tough time because of dumb assumptions?"

"If he's dealing with someone worse than he's been acting then I don't want to meet them." Bulkhead responded.

"Blasted Earth tech. Cliffjumper's signal popped back online." Ratchet said.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

"A friend they thought they lost, I guess." Dana said.

"How is this possible?" Optimus asked.

"It isn't. Another bug. The system's chalk full of them." Ratchet wrote off.

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive…" Arcee trailed off, seeming to silently request they look into it.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We may need it." Optimus ordered, faceplates covering his mouth.

"Hey! What can we do?" Miko asked.

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus said.

Miko and Ratchet both 'awed' in disappointment. Optimus called for the departure then he, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee transformed into vehicles and drove into a green portal. All the humans were in awe.

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge." Ratchet explained.

"What's a ground bridge?" Raf asked.

"Ugh. A scaled down version of space bridge technology." Ratchet elaborated as if it should have been obvious, "Since we do not currently possess the means or energon required for intergalactic travel…"

"You're stuck here on Earth." Jack realized.

"With the likes of you, yes." Ratchet confirmed, "But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

"That is so cool! It's just like in Stargate!" Dana gushed.

"Whoa. Does it work for humans?" Raf asked.

"Naturally." Ratchet said.

"You mean I could just pop on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked.

"Within moments. In fact allow me to send you there immediately all four of you." Ratchet said.

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko said.

"You built that?! You're… so cool! You've got to teach me some things or give me some tips; I'll be the envy of the other engineering majors with the improvements to my skill set!" Dana exclaimed.

Ratchet blinked. "You think… I'm cool?"

"Duh! Anyone who can build something so cool and keep an old, run down place like this running is worth knowing in my book." Dana answered.

Miko started exploring the room, poking at a piece of complicated technology. "What is this anyway?"

"Broken don't touch." Ratchet said, then when Miko went to touch something else added "Don't touch that either."

"Is there anything we can touch?" Jack asked.

Ratchet didn't answer Jack. At the same moment an error message popped on the screen. From the looks of the box, Ratchet was stuck trying to do complex work on an outdated system. If that was the case Dana was pretty sure that it was like trying to run something made to work on Windows 7 or later on Windows XP or maybe even Windows 98.

"How come you're using human computers?" Raf asked.

"It certainly wasn't by choice. It was handed down by the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." Ratchet answered, groaning as more error messages popped up.

"I think I can fix that." Raf offered.

"Really?" Ratchet replied sarcastically, "You know this is complex technology don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy."

Ratchet started laughing at the last part. Raf had already gotten out his laptop and was typing away.

"Now try." Raf said, looking up at Ratchet.

The red error messages were replaced with green and check marks before the boxes cleared away to show the normal screen. Ratchet looked at Raf in surprise. Dana whistled in appreciation.

"I know who I'm bringing my phone and laptop to if either of them stop working." Dana said, "Ratchet this place seems pretty old. Are the operating system and programs it had when you got it even up to date? Does that thing even have the programs needed to keep everything running smoothly and prevent and get rid of viruses and malware?"

Ratchet blinked. "I've had to modify a lot because a number of the functions I require involve technology humans are decades if not centuries away from developing, so I'm not positive it would do much good. What do you even know about computers in the first place?"

"Hardware wise I know more than most. I might be a university student but I'm engineering major." Dana said, "Software wise? I don't know anything about programming but most humans who have their own computer know about keeping the software up to date and the necessity of antivirus programs."

Not much later the other Autobots came back. They seemed to be running from an explosion. Ratchet barely closed the ground bridge in time.

"Cutting it a bit close." Ratchet commented, "How about Cliffjumper?"

Miko cut in before anyone could answer. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?"

Miko's questions seemed to make Arcee mad. Jack pulled her away with a weak excuse in an attempt to distract her and diffuse the situation. Optimus asked Arcee about the results of the failed rescue. Her answer made it clear that he was dead or basically dead. Then she fell to her knees. Bumblebee beeped was clearly an inquiry about her health.

"I'm fine." Arcee reassured, "Just dizzy."

Miko was surprised. "Robots who get dizzy?"

"Robots with _emotions_." Raf pointed out.

"Robots who can die." Jack realized.

Everyone watched as Ratchet scanned and tended to Arcee. The problem seemed to be something purple on her hand.

"What is this?" Ratchet asked.

"Don't know. Cliff was covered in it. _Leaking_ it." Arcee answered.

Ratchet scraped some off onto a scalpel. "Go take a decontamination bath. Now."

Bumblebee helped Arcee up and led her away. Meanwhile Jack tried checking his phone only to notice that there was no signal.

"Optimus I hate to bug but no bars." Jack pointed out.

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus explained.

"Makes sense. It's not like much signal would come through all that rock and concrete anyway." Dana said.

"Well if I don't call my mom like now I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack admitted.

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked.

"Curfew. It's after 10 PM." Jack said.

"I better get home too or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf chimed in.

"The fact that they know Miko's probably with me is the only reason my parents will only be fretting instead of panicking." Dana agreed, "Adults' rules and way of doing things usually has as much sway as actual laws for minors under their care and young adults who still live with them."

"Earth customs. I hadn't considered." Optimus realized, "But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead accompany Miko home."

"Awesome. My host parents will freak." Miko cheered.

"It's true. Anything vehicle that can handle sand, snow, grass, mud or dirt more easily than the average car is viewed with suspicion by them. Even ATVs." Dana agreed.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form." Optimus continued.

"Curbside duty. Got it." Bulkhead said.

"Awe." Miko was disappointed that he was basically a babysitter.

"Cheer up, Miko. It just means we have more opportunity to befriend him." Dana said, "Besides this probably means we usually won't have to walk or take the bus to get around anymore."

"Bumblebee. You'll watch over Raf." Optimus said, "Ratchet-"

"Busy." Ratchet interrupted.

Just then Arcee returned.

"Arcee you'll accompany Jack." Optimus informed her.

Arcee tried to pretend to still be dizzy but Ratchet didn't let her get out of it.

"That just leaves Dana…" Optimus said, clearly thinking.

"I should just go with Miko and Bulkhead, considering my parents are the ones hosting her during her stay in the US." Dana reassured, "And I'll probably have my own vehicle eventually."

"If needed I would have offered to accompany you myself, but that is more efficient." Optimus agreed.

Once Dana was ready for bed and holed up in her room for what little was left of the night she opened up her laptop and accessed her diary she wrote in using the note feature of her email account. She was aware that this might be a bad idea. But it wasn't like she was sharing the information, or posting it on a private blog that wasn't supposed to have followers but might still be found. Besides, it was her _diary_. It was protected by two passwords and an obscure trivia question.

 **So today was one of the best days of my life. Apparently aliens are real. Miko and I met beings that could be described as organic sentient robots called Autobots. Apparently their home planet was lost or at least made a wreck due to war with some opposing group called the Decepticons. Miko was lost in how cool everything is. And it's easy to be dazzled by how awesome robotic beings that can transform into vehicles are and the advanced tech they have. But towards the end things took a somber turn. They lost someone. And I have a feeling whatever happened was only the beginning.**

A little later far away on the Decepticon warship, the communications officer Soundwave came across a written reference to the humans who got caught up when the drones chased Arcee.

 **End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next day they had extra time on the way to the base so Miko and Dana talked Bulkhead into making a little 'side trip' of sorts- which was really going off roading, something Miko had always wanted to try. Bulkhead wasn't positive it was a good idea because he didn't know how safe it was.

Currently Miko was starting a countdown. "Ready, set-"

"Miko, I'm supposed to be protecting you and Dana." Bulkhead protested.

"Bulkhead. We're strapped tight inside ten tons of metal muscle. I'm protected." Miko reassured.

"Adventurous humans do stuff like this all the time. There's even a smaller open air vehicle that was invented specifically for this." Dana added.

Bulkhead finally indulged Miko's whim, and all three of them had a blast. Dana really adored and appreciated the bond Miko and Bulkhead were already forming. Plus both lucked out in being looked after by the one most likely to indulge in their less stationary idea of fun. When they arrived at base they found that the boys had been bonding with their guardians too- though Miko left her guitar inside Bulkhead. Then Dana noticed that they all seem to have arrived towards the end of a serious discussion between Optimus and Ratchet.

"Autobots, prepare to-" Optimus started to call them out on a mission but then he looked down and remembered the humans had arrived along with the three Autobots assigned as guardians.

"Roll out?" Arcee finished.

"Remain here." Optimus decided, unable to leave the humans completely alone and changing his orders accordingly, "Ratchet you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time so I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude, you're biggest. You should be the boss." Miko told Bulkhead.

"He… never picks me." Bulkhead said, unsure how to take it.

'Bulkhead's awesome but somehow I doubt the others would take him seriously if Optimus did put him in charge without giving him a chance.' Dana thought, 'Though I'm not sure he'd even want to be in charge.'

"Optimus, with all due respect. Playing bodyguard is one thing _babysitting's_ another." Arcee complained, "Besides Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war."

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing's sharp as ever." Ratchet pointed out.

"Arcee that's pretty rude." Dana said, "Besides ignoring the fact that I've met veterans who have trouble walking yet are still able to take on a black belt martial artist medics trained in fighting have an edge because of their knowledge in biology."

"For the moment it's only reconnaissance." Optimus assured.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee asked.

"Arcee much has changed in the last twenty four hours and we all need to adapt." Optimus admonished, "Ratchet bridge us out."

"That is still the coolest thing I've ever seen." Dana said as Optimus and Ratchet walked through the ground bridge, "Good luck you two!"

"Okay chief. So uh what is on the activities list?" Jack asked.

"I'm going on patrol." Arcee said, starting back towards the tunnel.

"But Optimus told us to stay." Bulkhead pointed out.

"When you're in charge you can call the shots." Arcee snapped, "Bee, with me!"

Bumblebee said something- Dana thought his beeps sounded like a complaint- but complied.

"Bulkhead you're in charge." Arcee said, and then the pair transformed and drove off.

"So uh… what's on the activities list?" Bulkhead said, looking like he felt slightly awkward.

The screeching sound of Miko plugging her guitar into an amp preceded her suggestion. "What about band practice!"

"But we're not a band." Raf pointed out.

"Why so anti social?" Miko responded, "Come on, Raf. You play anything?"

Raf gave his laptop as an instrument, and that was good enough for Miko. Jack however Miko was dissatisfied with. Dana was certain that the music that matched Miko's instructions was much more hardcore than anything Jack would consider except maybe for the sake of someone he wanted to impress. Dana got left out, Miko knew she only played the flute- partially due to stuff that would fit in in a school's orchestra or band being all her parents found acceptable. Then Miko gave Bulkhead the role of both being and playing the drums. Finally Miko started playing, but she'd turned the amp up way too high for the guys to handle. Before Dana could get her to turn the amp down the same green alarm from the day before blared. Bulkhead quickly tried to get Miko to stop playing.

"Come on. You can't handle raw power?" Miko protested.

"Proximity sensor." Bulkhead explained, "Quick hide!"

Naturally it was Fowler again. He was complaining about the explosion the Autobots had barely escaped the day before. It seemed at first like the humans would be hidden just fine behind Bulkhead. But of course nothing ever goes according to plan. Miko took her guitar with her and the noise from her trying to drag the amp and Raf's laptop out of sight only caught Fowler's attention quicker- or was the only reason he noticed anything at all. Jack's brilliant plan to stop an awkward conversation was to reveal themselves. Dana smacked her forehead.

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off book this time." Fowler said, "Wait don't tell me. You're running a daycare center."

"Dude none of us are young enough for that. And I'm nineteen. If you're gonna be a jerk at least don't be patronizing about it." Dana complained.

Jack meanwhile did the worst thing he could- try to come up with the reasonable excuse that they were interns even though Fowler would likely have been the one to introduce and maybe even hire them in the first place. Raf and Miko backed him up admirably though.

"If you need proof I can show you the class list proving I'm an engineering major at the local university." Dana offered.

Instead of buying it Fowler wanted to take them into custody. Bulkhead quickly blocked him.

" _We're_ protecting them." he insisted.

"Is that so? Well maybe you can explain that to _my_ superiors at the Pentagon!" Fowler threatened, going a phone.

Bulkhead quickly broke it, Dana suspected it was only partially on accident. "Don't use that phone it's out of order.

"This isn't over Bigfoot! Not by a long shot." Fowler threatened, headed back up the stairs to leave.

"Dude before you cause a mess consider that taking Miko could cause an international incident and that the best way to be protected from gigantic alien robotic organism is to be protected by gigantic robotic organisms!" Dana called after him.

As Fowler left Miko and Jack had displeased expressions. When Fowler was gone Bulkhead in contrast let his serious expression shift into one of worry. Dana knew this was trouble, she may not be a liberal arts major but she paid enough attention in history to know the government's pulled some pretty messed up and occasionally just dumb moves in the past.

Later Dana was trying to study when a worse alarm went off. She was sure it meant there was trouble.

"My ears!" Raf complained, covering them to try and dampen the noise.

"It's an SOS from Fowler." Bulkhead said, but when he approached the console he didn't know what to press.

The humans exchanged a look. Raf went closer in hopes of helping.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asked.

"Location scan was incomplete." Bulkhead read off, then shrugged. "Oh well."

"'Oh well.' Seriously?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Fowler's a jerk." Bulkhead excused.

Jack seemed incensed. "Whoa! Whether you like the guy or not the Decepticons may have him."

"And Agent Fowler knows your location." Raf pointed out then realized "Our location."

"And did you not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a bot?" Miko added, "The 'Cons will totally make him squeal!"

"Plus here's some food for thought- this is a grumpy guy who might actually be a jerk but might just be a guy who's trying to do a job he's barely or just not equipped to handle." Dana said, "Do you really want to risk him being replaced by someone worse or Optimus getting in trouble?"

"But we lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead protested.

"Maybe I can narrow it down." Raf said as he took out his laptop and got to work, "About five years ago the government started microchipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets."

"That's probably how they see guys like Fowler too." Dana quipped, making Miko snicker.

"What?" Raf said when he noticed Miko's and Jack's looks, "I saw it on TV. Anyway if I can hack into the feds' mainframe maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"Impressive. Raf, I have a feeling we could accomplish great things together." Dana said.

"You know how to hack?" Miko said incredulously, "You're like two years old."

"Twelve." Raf corrected as he fixed his glasses and looked up at her smugly, "And a quarter."

Soon enough Raf had the coordinates; Bulkhead wasted no time inputting them and opening a ground bridge. "Wait here."

"Aw, don't break up the band." Miko complained.

"Uh... Jack, you're in charge." Bulkhead said right before he entered the ground bridge.

Miko and Dana exchanged glances. Dana could tell Miko planned to follow, and indicated that she insisted on going too. After all not only would it be dangerous if the younger girl was going to see something so cool Dana wasn't about to miss out. Her only response before they proceeded to do just that was give to give Dana a thumbs up.

The scenery on the other side was a bunch of cliffs and mesas not dissimilar from the area the Autobot base was in. Actually of interest however was the spaceship and bunch of black and purple robots that clearly must've been Decepticons. Bulkhead was hidden behind a boulder, reading the situation. Miko and Dana were quick to hide behind smaller boulders.

"All right. What's the plan?" Miko asked.

"Miko!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

Before Bulkhead could react one of the Decepticon drones spotted them and aimed his blaster at Miko.

"Oh. Unwise." Miko berated herself.

Bulkhead quickly warned Miko away from the blast. As she dodged just barely in time and ran out of the way Bulkhead was quick to take the Decepticon out. Miko got in the way trying to help but Bulkhead was quick to place her away from harm's reach.

"Miko look away!" Bulkhead said.

Naturally she protested. "But-"

"Turn your head away." Bulkhead insisted, proceeding to tear out some wiring and killing the other bot without noticing Miko hadn't listened.

"Well that was cool. Pretty foolish of you to make noise like that though." Dana said.

"You too?!" Bulkhead groaned.

"I wasn't about to let her out her by herself. I knew it'd probably be dangerous." Dana excused, "Besides this is really cool."

Once the three of them were out of sight and Miko and Dana were in his hand and on his shoulder respectively Bulkhead did the logical thing, considering he was outnumbered and had two humans with him- he called Arcee and Bumblebee for backup. They weren't as quick to show up as Bulkhead had hoped. Dana doubted it was just that Jack and Raf couldn't work the ground bridge- not with how good with computers Raf was.

"What's taking Arcee and Bumblebee?" Bulkhead complained.

"Dude, the 'Cons could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now. Let's just storm the joint!" Miko insisted.

"And what could us two humans do?" Dana pointed out, "Besides do you see how outnumbered we are?"

Before Bulkhead could give in or shoot down the idea a ground bridge appeared- only instead of Arcee and Bumblebee like Bulkhead assumed it was Jack and Arcee. Dana wasn't surprised. Miko was pouting.

"Why don't those guys hang with their own bots? This is our two on one time." Miko protested.

Dana snickered. She figured overly serious Jack probably realized where they were and thought he could do something to help. Mostly she was just amused at Miko's reaction. Bulkhead just groaned.

Dana patted him sympathetically. "There, there. You had to know it wouldn't be easy."

"Sure but couldn't it be a little easier?" Bulkhead moaned.

Just then all three noticed Jack and Raf had walked right into view of the ship and the Decepticons and said the same thing in unison. "Scrap."

The Decepticons naturally immediately started shooting at the pair. But most of them must have either had terrible aim, bad angle to get good aim or didn't really want to hurt the boys because very few spots came close to actually hitting Jack or Raf. Just as Jack was helping Raf up from when a shot came so close it threw off the younger boy's balance Bulkhead managed to get in front of them in vehicle mode, throwing the door on their side open.

"Get in. Now!"

The moment they did as demanded the door closed behind them. Bulkhead drove away from the ship, dodging shots the whole time. Dana wished her phone had a good enough camera to take a decent video recording.

"Thanks Bulkhead." Jack said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Raf agreed, clearly a little shook up.

"What are you doing here?!" Bulkhead asked.

"We were worried about Miko and Dana. Have you seen them?" Jack asked.

Miko and Dana took that as their cue to sight upright from their spot in the back seat.

"What do they look like?" Miko quipped.

The moment Bulkhead was behind some boulders he opened a door again. "Everyone out. And this time _please_ wait here."

Once they complied (or seemed to) Bulkhead drove back towards the ship dodging shots. When he was close he transformed back into bot mode and climbed up the cliff on one side of the ship. He jumped and grabbed the edge of the ship closest to him and before he pulled himself up he threw a bot off the roof of the ship. Once he was actually on the roof he took out two more, using the second's corpse as a shield. Not that Dana or Miko actually _saw_ what he did, just felt the movements and heard the shots- neither had actually gotten out when he got Jack and Raf to safety.

Bulkhead finally noticed their absence when he looked towards where Jack and Raf mostly visible even though they were supposed to be hiding. "Where's the girls?"

Miko banged on the inside of his chest plate. He opened it up in surprise, Miko gasping to get control of her breath.

Bulkhead was so perplexed, Dana would've felt bad if she wasn't amused. "Miko? Dana?"

"I heaved on your floor mats. Sorry." Miko said, almost hurling again.

"At least it didn't get on me." Dana commented, "I don't know why but I feel like I've handled worse."

Bulkhead brought up his hand to let the girls down, Miko clearly still recovering from her bout of motion sickness.

"Remind me _never_ to do that again." Miko said from where she was on her knees.

"I doubt you'd listen." Dana replied, "But I can try."

Just then a Decepticon leapt right over Miko and at Bulkhead. He wasn't a match. Before anything else could happen a panel opened to reveal two more bots. Bulkhead took them and the others that showed up out relatively easily. Bulkhead picked the girls back up- setting Dana on his shoulder for better maneuverability- and shot an approaching bot, looking around to figure out what he should do. He opened the panel back up and jumped in, landing in a hallway on the ship. When they came across yet another pair of Decepticons he tossed Miko so she slid between them, took them out quickly and picked her back up. When they came to a corner- the girls back on the floor and Bulkhead's blaster charged because they heard noise- they came across Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack and Raf.

"Friendly." Arcee alerted the others with her, pointing her blaster away from Bulkhead.

"Hello." Bulkhead said, probably relieved to have backup.

"Brought the humans huh?" Arcee said.

" _You_ try getting them to stay behind." Bulkhead protested incensed, gesturing to Miko who he was holding again and Dana who was back on his shoulder.

Dana raised her hand. "I can concur that Miko would never listen if determined enough."

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here." Arcee said, ignoring Dana.

"He's in the brig." Jack and Raf said at the same time.

"You got captured didn't you?" Dana deadpanned.

Soon after Bulkhead was between the humans and three Decepticons on one side and Arcee and Bumblebee on the other. Jack grabbed Raf and Miko's hand and tried to run to safety but instead almost got in the way of Bulkhead's part of the fight. Luckily the vehicons as Dana finally learned these lackeys were called were no match for the Autobots. When they got to an actual room the humans waited while the Autobots cleared it out. Arcee told them to wait there. Bumblebee beeped, either questioning or protesting.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets." Arcee rationalized, "They'll be alright in here as long as they stay put."

"What if a patrol shows up? None of us have weapons of any sort." Dana pointed out, "This will _not_ work out, that's action adventure 101."

"She's the one in charge, we just all have to roll with it." Bulkhead said, "If it does come to that try to hide or something."

"That was intense." Miko said when the doors closed and they were alone.

"'Was'?" Raf questioned.

"It's your fault that we're stuck in this intensity. What were you thinking Miko?" Jack complained.

"Did we ask you to follow us?" Miko retorted.

"You wanted us to be a band. Doesn't that usually mean playing together?" Jack replied.

"Well maybe I decided to go solo." Miko said.

"That's clutching at straws Jack; we're not Mystery Inc or something." Dana pointed out.

"Well maybe I have some regard for your safety." Jack retorted.

"Getting pretty sick of being ignored here." Dana said.

"Oh I'm sorry, is your name Optimus? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead thank you very much." Miko said.

Finally Jack had enough.

"Stop it. Both of you." Raf shouted, running to sit where he could hide how upset he was getting.

The pair quickly raced to sit by him and reassure him. It didn't work very well. Dana wanted to make Jack apologize for ignoring her but didn't want to make things worse and let Miko and Jack fumble and fail at being comforting. Finally Dana got sick of the somber mood and decided it was time to distract them with something the others were only just starting to notice.

"Yo, stop ignoring the adult for a minute. There's something on a computer over there." Dana pointed out, "Looks like it might be involved with blueprints or an experiment. Any ideas Raf?"

He jumped down to get closer to the computer. "It's important. Real important. We've got to get this to Optimus."

"How do you know it isn't just a recipe for space nachos?" Miko asked.

"I know math when I see it. That is one serious equation." Raf said, confirming Dana's suspicions.

While Jack was trying to figure out _how_ to take the information Dana was taking a picture. Judging by Raf's response it couldn't hurt to have the fallback. Besides it could also be an example to fall back on if she talked someone into teaching her Cybertronian. Before anything else could happen a vehicon entered the room- or came to that part of the room. Miko and Jack hid alright but before Dana could reach them she noticed Raf had fallen behind- he'd almost forgotten his backpack. Now the vehicon knew he was there. Dana had been pulling him to safety, hoping her better speed would help things work when Jack tackled them.

"Miko take a picture!" Jack yelled.

"Great idea." Miko agreed, taking a picture… of the vehicon; Dana did the same.

"Not of that. Of that." Jack said, pointing out the screen with the equation; Miko proceeded to take a picture of that too.

Then the four of them raced towards the door. The vehicon blasted it open and they quickly made their escape. Before the vehicon could take another shot Bulkhead arrived, quickly transforming back into bot mode and taking out the threat.

"I guess you were right Dana." Bulkhead commented, "Let's hope the others actually pay attention to you in the future with these things."

"Let's be fair Bumblebee seemed to think the same thing I did." Dana pointed out.

Just then Arcee and Bumblebee arrived, Bumblebee opening his door.

"I told you to stay put." Arcee said.

"We'd be dead if we had." Dana retorted from Bumblebee's driver seat where she was helping Raf get in the back and buckle Fowler in, "I told you someone would probably come along."

"We can argue later. Let's get out of here." Arcee said, dodging the 'I told you so'.

Later on they had Fowler sleeping off his ordeal in a hospital bed while Dana was doing her best to help Optimus patch Ratchet up. Dana was sure Optimus didn't actually need the help, but she was eager to do _something_ useful.

Miko was the first to speak up when Ratchet stood after he was patched up. "What happened to you guys anyway?"

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors." Ratchet explained.

"Zombies?" Miko realized, "You fought zombies and I missed it?!"

"Bulkhead you exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing the humans to accompany you." Optimus said.

"It won't happen again Optimus. I promise." Bulkhead responded.

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault." Miko protested.

"She's right; we followed without letting him know." Dana cut in.

"And check it out- recon." Miko added, pulling up a picture on her phone.

Optimus leaned in to view the photo. "Hm. Ratchet have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

That freaked Jack out and made him try to sidetrack things. Ratchet ignored him in favor of looking at Miko's phone. Though she'd accidentally went to a different picture. Miko explained the picture of the vehicon with some fangirling over Bulkhead's fighting prowess. That made Jack yell at her again over the danger. When she pointed out Raf hadn't been the only one in danger Jack said he didn't want to be a part of things if danger like that was normal.

The snark resulting from Dana's restrained anger at Jack's attitude towards Miko might've made her say something stupid if Optimus hadn't cut in. "Jack. Putting you in harm's way was _never_ our intent. However it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

Without warning Ratchet opened a ground bridge. "No point in long goodbyes here's the door."

Jack started to move towards the ground bridge but paused to turn to Raf. "Come on Raf."

Raf looked at Bumblebee. "I'll be okay Jack. See you at school."

"Sure thing." when Jack reached the bottom of the stairway Arcee approached, "I know. You don't exists."

"Don't make me hunt you down." Arcee said.

Arcee's tone and her expression as Jack walked through the ground bridge made Dana suspect she'd miss Jack and might've just wanted to say goodbye. Dana shook her head. That boy was too serious for his own good. If that thought brought to mind the face of a pompous boy she'd never met with curly red hair and a twinge of unwarranted nostalgia… well, she chalked that up to weird dreams she used to have as a child.

"I get that different people respond differently to danger but that boy has some serious hang-ups." Dana said, "At the very least he's too responsible and tries too hard to act mature."

That night Miko got Bulkhead to stop by Jack's house on the way home. She seemed to want change his mind or get closure. Dana stayed put in the driver's seat. Sixteen may not have been as old as Jack seemed to think but he was still old enough to make his own choices about these things. Bulkhead and Dana listened as Miko first skirted around the issue, then summarized her life in Tokyo- a safe, boring upper middle class lifestyle that stifled her. She admitted that that lying brochures aside she jumped at the chance to transfer so she could be herself.

"Do you have a point?" Jack asked, seeming to get short tempered with Miko again.

"You bet. I saw what you do today." Miko said, "When you jumped to save Raf. When you came to save Dana and _me_."

Jack moved to put the wheel back on his bicycle. "I've been raised to be responsible. To my schoolwork, my mom, my job."

"Dude, hear me out." Miko said, "You're no fry cook you're a rock star. Stop trying to pretend you're normal Jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more."

"Thanks Miko but I think normal suits me fine." Jack retorted.

Miko groaned in disgust then went back to her seat in Bulkhead's vehicle mode. He drove off unprompted.

"What was that all about?" Bulkhead asked.

"I had to try to show him he's making a mistake." Miko said, "I didn't want him to leave on my account."

"The bots are caught up in a civil war, Miko." Dana said, he was always going to ditch us at some point the way he is now. He cares too much about being responsible. And not even the good kind like Optimus."

"What do you mean good kind?" Miko asked.

"He cares too much about following the rules, staying safe and out of trouble." Dana elaborated, "Then when someone else is in trouble or he thinks they are and he's convinced he's the only one who can help he's so convinced he's responsible he subconsciously thinks he's above the rules. Guys like Jack… even without he Decepticions he'll get in huge trouble one day or piss off someone who isn't just some schoolyard bully."

"You seem to know a lot about it." Bulkhead noted.

Dana shrugged. "Some people bird watch. Some people try to solve crime Sherlock Holmes style. Me, I people watch. Besides, I feel like I knew a girl kind of like him, not that I really did."

"Wouldn't something like this help?" Miko asked.

"Maybe, or it could make it worse." Dana said, "Honestly how he ended up like that is a huge factor."

Miko shrugged. "Well, I guess we can just hope for the best."

An hour or so later found Dana making another entry in her online diary.

 **Today turned out way better than I expected, mostly. After a short period when I expected a boring day that agent guy Fowler showed up and found out about us. He meant to cause trouble for the Autobots with his superiors and uproot our lives for being civilians in he know. Instead he got captured by the Decepticons. Long story short Miko and I followed Bulkhead and Jack and Raf followed us. Now the Decepticons know that there's four of us and not just two. I'm still not sure what to make of Fowler but he at least didn't give up the base's location. I can respect him for that, considering how whatever they did affected him. Apparently the story of a civil war hadn't gotten the message of potential danger across to Jack; he treated Miko pretty badly today over it. He also has a nasty habit of ignoring me, the brat. Does he realize I'm almost twenty? Whatever, Raf and the Autobots are enough awesome new friends. Now that I'm over being mad at how he yelled at Miko I'll give him a pass because I'm convinced he has issues. You'd figure between my arms and liking Miko more than my parents I'd be the troubled one of the group. Also the Decepticons' leader is back and has a method to create Cybertronian zombies now? If the dude's not careful this could be bad for him too, in fiction the bad type of black magic or evil necromancy always has consequences that come back to whoever used it. Not my business, with the situation as I'm aware he can dig his own grave. Most importantly Optimus is the definition of noble, the others are awesome but he especially makes it a real delight having a front row to this. Incoming trouble aside for the first time in my life I'm really looking forward to what the future holds.**

Not much later back on the Decepticon warship Soundwave once again discovered Dana's diary entry. He took note that this was clearly going to be a regular thing and set the program alerts he used to keep track of Cybertronians and Cybertronian objects that made their way to the internet to alert him immediately of these entries in the future. If Starscream had had as much pull as he thought he did keeping silent would get the communications in trouble. That wasn't the case and Megatron was back on Earth and aware of the humans; Soundwave already had standing orders to track down or keep track of the humans but to take no measures unless he found something useful or a plan where they could be useful was hatched. The silent bot was pleased that as a result he could keep his typical silence despite his actual leader's presence. This had the promise of amusement, something one took where they could get it when stuck on the Decepticon warship.

The next day after a shorter than scheduled day of classes for Dana she, Miko and Bulkhead went in to base to discover that Dana was one hundred percent correct. Optimus' and Ratchet's encounter was only a test of sorts- Megatron was planning to make a much bigger army of robotic zombies and use a space bridge to bring them to Earth. No matter what reason Megatron had it couldn't be good, given what the Autobots had let on about what their enemies were like.

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge- high in Earth's orbit." Ratchet reported.

"Out of our reach." Optimus noted.

"Okay so you guys can't fly." Miko said, "But can't you just ground bridge there?"

'I doubt it's that simple.' Dana thought, staying silent so she could hear Ratchet's response.

"A ground bridge has limited range. Stretched all the way into orbit its vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars." Ratchet replied.

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit I'm afraid we must take that risk." Optimus said, "Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him."

"Well just two of you survived being outnumbered by zombie bots." Dana pointed out, "I have got faith that you've got this."

Just then a horn sounded twice and Arcee drove back in with Jack in tow. The serious bot had clearly either been through a lot in general or specifically taken the recent loss hard, it warmed Dana's heart to see that despite yesterday's grumbling about babysitting Arcee had managed to bond with her charge.

"Hey. Guess who's back." Jack greeted.

"Autobots prepare for departure." Optimus ordered.

"Where to?" Arcee asked in surprise.

"The final frontier." Miko said, accepting a high five from Dana at the reference.

"Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there." Jack pointed out.

"They don't, really." Raf confirmed.

"'Where there's a will there's a way.'" Dana quoted, "And they really need a way."

"Be seeing ya?" Jack told Arcee.

Arcee smiled at him as she went to prepare to head off.

"Be careful Bee?" Raf asked, clearly scared for his new friend.

Bee knelt on one knee to see Raf better and from the sort of positive tone of his response Dana thought it was a safe guess that he was reassuring Raf that he would be cautious. It really warmed Dana's heart to see the youngest human of the bunch and the yellow and black Autobot bond. Their interactions made for some of the cutest sights she'd ever seen.

Miko on the other hand was focused on the small picture. "I'm so jealous."

Bulkhead held up a hand at her and took as stern a tone as Dana thought he'd ever be able to with Miko, he was already getting a big soft spot for her just the same as Miko was already really attached to him. "Don't even think of following me."

"We can't, if there's any oxygen at all in space it's not enough to breathe." Dana reassured, "Wish you had a camera or a camera phone to take a few pictures though."

Bulkhead shook his head and chuckled.

"Optimus if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans I will _never_ forgive you." Ratchet claimed.

Dana looked at Ratchet suspiciously. 'Does he hate humans? Or does he just hate being cooped up on a planet where he has to hide on top of being unable to choose to actually live on his homeworld?'

"Until we meet again old friend." Optimus replied in lieu of reassurance, "Autobots roll out."

The humans and Ratchet listened in over the communication feed. The Autobots expected an immediate fight. But when the Decepticon Warship showed up moments after the Autobots oriented themselves and prepared to open fire and nothing happened it became clear that something was up. Moments after realizing something was amiss Optimus noted and reported that a part of the ship needed to lock onto Cybertron was damaged. When Raf was confused why the part described was needed Ratchet explained that the coordinates needed to be extremely precise.

"If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his space bridge he must have an alternate targeting system- a remote one." Optimus noted.

"Hmph. From what I know of Earth's technology I doubt there exists a single radio telescope on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." Ratchet scoffed.

"You'd be surprised what humans pull off if determined enough. We can barely travel to space stations orbiting our own planet let alone travel to even our own moon, but humans are fascinated by space. Always have been." Dana countered, "So where we can't study space in person we create telescopes and other pieces of technology specifically designed to be powerful and durable enough to enable us to study space remotely."

"She's right. What about a whole bunch of _linked_ radio telescope dishes?" Raf said as he pulled something up on his laptop, "Like the giant size array in Texas."

Ratchet made the sort of noise typical to adults when children are arguing or messing with something breakable. "This is not child's play."

"Good thinking Raf." Optimus said, "Ratchet have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard."

As if summoned by his name Fowler sat up but what he said made it clear he was still either delusional from his ordeal or asleep. He also laid back down immediately. Dana snickered, she had no idea there were people who could be so funny when out of it.

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet noted.

"S-sorry, Optimus. If he's even conscious I don't think he's aware yet." Dana got out between laughs, "We need another way."

Raf was already on his laptop again. "I can't get passed the array's firewalls. They're too thick."

"You-" Ratchet laughed before he got serious, "actually think you could keep the Decepticons out."

"Maybe." Raf said, "If I could get in."

"Let's see, what different ways do connections work…" Dana mused, trying to summon her limited knowledge from a computer course that was part of the requirements for her engineering degree.

Jack either figured something out from her comment or was on a similar track. "W-w-wait- Raf. What if we could get you all the way in. Like inside the building in."

"I could login to their internal network on the other side of the firewall." Raf said.

"The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there. Perhaps even on site." Optimus protested.

"Optimus with all due respect you said it yourself." Jack replied, "This is bigger than the safety of four humans."

"Yeah. If we let the 'Cons we're fragged along with everyone else on our planet." Miko agreed.

"We'll be okay Optimus. Humans are good at improvising tough situations." Dana reassured, "If we have each others' backs it should normally take more Decepticons than it would make sense to send to render us unable to either run, hide or defend ourselves until we can get away."

"Raf." Optimus prompted, making it clear that no matter how grave the situation he wouldn't take the choice away from the one the plan depended on.

"I want to give it a shot." Raf said.

Dana ruffled his hair. "Attaboy. Don't worry, Optimus. I've got his back."

"You did survive encountering a vehicon without the others there to protect you." Ratchet said, "If Optimus believes in you that's enough reason to try for me."

Within moments the four humans were through a ground bridge that let out slightly above the ground just inside the perimeter fence. Miko, Jack and Raf were momentarily rendered disoriented, possibly even nauseous. Dana just stumbled a little, similar to yesterday's incident when she and Miko didn't get out of Bulkhead's vehicle mode she felt like she'd been through worse even though that was more intense than even the more extreme carnival rides.

"That'll take some getting used to." Jack groaned.

"You'll have to walk it off, there's no time to lose." Dana said.

With that the four ran for the nearest door. It was strangely easy to get a room with a computer for Raf to hack into. As in Dana wasn't certain if it was deserted, basically deserted or if something had happened to whoever was supposed to be there yet clearly wasn't. She did her best to keep her guard up, without knowing how this would work for the Decepticons there was no knowing whether they were managing the same feat remotely or if they also had to have someone on the inside.

"Security sure is lax in this place." Miko said, having partially noted the same thing Dana had.

"I'm in. And so are the Decepticons." Raf informed them.

Jack clearly didn't know what the phrase meant in that situation. "What?!"

"How can you tell?" Miko asked, not seeming to understand either.

"Schematics. With the same alien math we saw on their ship." Raf explained, seeming to miss their alarm and holding up a flash drive, "But this time I can download it."

"It's got to be the space bridge." Miko noted.

Out of the corner of her eye Dana noted a camera; she subtly shifted to keep an eye on it and the door at the same time. "Great idea but be careful."

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes. But I can sync to _them_." Raf elaborated.

"Will they know?" Jack asked.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system they'll have no idea I'm in the house." Raf reassured.

"If we're lucky that is, it still adds to the risk." Dana commented as she side eyed the camera, "Be careful Raf."

"Of course, Dana. Don't worry I've got this." Raf said.

"They're locked on to Cybertron." Raf alerted, "But not for long."

Of course Dana's instincts were spot on. None of them were aware but the only Decepticon capable of completing the job competently, Soundwave was in a room not far off performing the very feat of hacking Raf was trying to stop. And even without that the sudden halt to the plan would alert the Decepticons. What ensued was if only for a few moments a hacker version of a game of tag.

"Guys, shouldn't we be watching Raf's back instead of watching him work?" Dana pointed out.

"What happens when the Decepticons realize they're being punked?" Jack asked.

"It's only virtual combat. You know like online gaming." Raf replied.

"Yeah Jack. What are the 'Cons gonna do? They're probably like a thousand miles away." Miko agreed.

As she spoke the door opened and something between a cord that could move on its own and a tentacle entered the room. Dana prepared to jump on it.

"Two words- ground bridge." Dana said as she leapt, "But more importantly I SAID TO WATCH RAF'S BACK."

Despite Dana's best efforts the appendage grabbed Jack and threw him- right towards an axe. Miko had tried to grab on to stop it and was still clinging on. After a few more swings Miko landed right below where the axe was held. Dana made a second jump to restrain the end of it from trying to grab at Raf.

"Keep going!" Dana shouted.

Unfortunately while Dana was struggling Miko tried to attack it with the axe. Right as the appendage grabbed it Dana fell off. She raced after it, first intending to protect the other three and then racing to stop whatever it actually planned to do with the axe when it didn't follow through on the swing. But she was too slow. - and some cords she knew were essential to what was going on. She leapt for the appendage only to land on the ground as it cut the hardline moments before the others entered the room.

Dana stood up as the opponent moved to leave through the open roof. Just then the others arrived on the scene. All four of them looked up to see the bot the appendage was attached to- it was a slender purple and black mech. At the noise of the footsteps the bot turned to look at them, revealing a screen like visor hiding his face. Miko and Dana were in awe of how cool he looked. The Autobots were cool, but Dana personally felt that he looked cooler than any of them. In unison Miko and Dana got out their phones and took a picture of him. At the same time the four humans' image appeared on his screen and Dana faintly heard a similar sound- he had a similar idea but undoubtedly for far different reasons. Mission complete he transformed and flew off.

"Why is he leaving?" Miko asked.

"Because his job is done." Dana said as Raf finally noticed the damage.

"He cut the hardline. The dishes are locked onto Cybertron- for good." Raf explained as he approached to inspect the damage.

Dana phoned Ratchet. "We did all we could. The 'Con setting up the dishes was on site and cute the hardline to stop Raf's interference."

"You've already done more than expected. I'll bridge you back." Ratchet said.

Minutes later they were back on base and once more listening in on how things were going on the Autobots' end. Then something strange came up on the screen.

"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex. One with a peculiar energy signature." Ratchet warned.

"Dark energon." Optimus realized- or informed, "Ratchet we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation. But we lack the firepower to ignite it."

"Things like that always have some sort of quirk or opening that can be used against it or make for huge risk if not careful." Dana said, "If we can figure something out that's no issue."

"Dana has a point. If I knew how it was engineered I might find a way of accomplishing that feat." Ratchet confirmed.

"Um, would schematics help?" Raf offered, holding his flash drive out to Ratchet.

Ratchet still hesitated. "Optimus I must say- the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain its destruction is our only option."

"I am afraid so." Optimus confirmed.

Ratchet's newfound conviction showed Dana that he had enormous faith in Optimus. "Then by all means let us light up our darkest hour."

The humans- including Fowler now- watched and listened as Optimus ordered the others to prepare for the detonation while he bought time. They all but had a front row seat to a showdown between the noble bot and Megatron. Once given the signal that the others were ready Ratchet walked them through what to do. It was obvious that despite the ruined friendship and Megatron's desire for Optimus' demise he held great respect for Optimus- as noted by his reaction when he caught onto the plan. As the Autobots held ground Ratchet opened a ground bridge. The four of them got through just in time.

However it was taking long enough to worry Raf. "Do you… think they're…"

Ratchet checked a reading on a screen on his arm. "Four life signals. One very faint."

That was when Optimus came through the ground bridge shortly followed by the others. Bulkhead was the first of them through.

A delighted expression on her face, Miko ran to the green bot. "Bulkhead!"

He leant down so she could hug his hand. Dana, Jack and Raf were right behind her. Dana approached Optimus.

"I'm sure that decision and having to fight a former friend isn't easy." Dana noted quietly, "I've seen and heard enough that chances are it could never be enough but thanks. Humanity lucked out getting you for an ally."

Optimus just looked at her. No words were needed. She could tell he didn't think that gratitude was necessary, and that seemed to feel surprised gratitude of his own at her acknowledgement. Dana didn't get to find out if he would've broken the silence because just then Bumblebee walked through- holding a gravely injured Arcee. As the ground bridge closed behind him Jack ran towards them, worried. Arcee didn't look conscious. Miko put a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder.

"We lost one this week by the allspark don't let it be two." Ratchet prayed when he reached them.

Just then a reassuring thing happened- when Jack moved closer and touched her hand Arcee opened her eyes. They exchanged a touching moment.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked, worry abated now that he was assured Arcee was alive for him to treat.

"Not even he could have survived ground zero." Optimus answered.

"Prime! I didn't get to thank you bots for the save. I owe you one." Fowler said as he put his suit jacket back on and entered the elevator. We all do."

Bumblebee helped Arcee stand. A concerned expression crossed Miko's face and she approached Optimus.

"So is there where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" Miko asked.

"No, Miko. It appears we are here for good." Optimus reassured.

After some relaxation and Dana helping Ratchet treat Arcee as much as she was able and allowed Bulkhead drove Miko and Dana home. Once she was in her room for the night Dana made another entry to her diary.

 **So today was tense. After yesterday I sort of expected something serious to happen. But this was more intense than expected. The horde Optimus and Ratchet faced was as expected just the beginning- Megatron tried to use a space bridge to create an entire army of zombie bots and bring them to Earth. When Optimus noticed an issue with the ship we latched onto the weakness and tried to stop the Decepticons from locking onto Cybertron. It very well could have worked, but we'll never know. It was always obvious that the Decepticons would figure out something was amiss quickly, but the Decepticon doing the hacking so they could lock onto Cybertron was in the building too. The other three didn't expect it. But since we didn't know how those things work for the Decepticons I tried to keep an eye out for trouble- not that it did much good. Once aware something was going on the bot doing the hacking figured out where we are and used an… I sort of want to call it a tentacle but it was also like a cable- to stop us. I did my best but naturally a human without weapons stood no chance against a gigantic robotic alien or the single appendage it used to fight us off. Then came the win-lose situation, sort of. On the one hand instead of using the axe the cable tentacle grabbed to hurt or kill us- and that WAS a surprise considering the tentacle- or rather the bot it was attached to- had no qualms throwing us around- it receded back to the room the bot was actually in. Then comes the bad part. I gave chase because I knew that couldn't be good, but I was too slow- or just didn't have a good enough jump. He used it to cut the hardline and block any chance of resetting the radio telescope dishes. The others caught up right as I got up, and we finally got a good look at the bot Raf was playing hackers' tag with. He was the coolest looking bot I've seen yet- no offense to the Autobots. (Best of all his vehicle mode can fly. Pity he's an enemy.) This is where the loss became twofold- he may not have tried to kill us but I'm positive he took a picture of us at the same time Miko and I took a picture for him, and I doubt he just thought we looked cool. Despite all that we managed to get out unscathed and in the end the Autobots still managed to stop doomsday through blowing up the space bridge before the zombie bots could come through. Megatron was still on site though, and to the Autobots' best knowledge he can't have survived. I doubt this is the end of trouble completely, civil wars just do NOT work that way. But things ended pretty satisfactorily.**

Back on the Decepticon warship Soundwave got a notification about Dana's diary entry. After he read it in need of a distraction- Starscream was annoying at the best of the times but being in charge blew it up to astronomical proportions- the communications officer made a spur of the moment decision for the first time in a long time. He messaged the human- the oldest apparently, one of the two girls.

Soundwave: _Greetings. For a reckless seeming femme who is awfully nonchalant for a human you are surprisingly smart._

CyberMechanic: First of all if I don't write something I'm aware the Decepticons don't know and I don't do this where it can be stumbled across I figure it can't cause harm.

CyberMechanic: Second I resent that. I can't help that my life before this was so boring I jumped at the opportunity for excitement.

CyberMechanic: Third you're a Decepticon right? Is Soundwave your name? Are you or do you know the bot from the science facility?

Soundwave: _In order- Touche. That seems unusual for a human from what I've seen but I do understand, my apologies. Yes, my name is Soundwave and I am the mech from the facility._

Soundwave: _I noted you have a metallic arm. I do not believe this is usual for humans._

CyberMechanic: That's actually a longer story than how young I was would make you think. See when I was little there was this fieldtrip. The student teacher wasn't told everything he needed and he let my parents sign up my teenage babysitter as a chaperone…

Dana chatted with the Decepticon lasted longer than expected. Soundwave had a wit and sense of snark and sarcasm she really appreciated. Plus apparently he used how his job had him monitoring the internet as an excuse to watch and read human fiction to relieve his bordom amidst his actual duties. Given what Dana had heard and what she'd gleamed about his job from their conversation she was surprised a Decepticon had stumbled across her diary and instead of spy on her he chose to talk to her. Maybe he was lonely. Or he could be as bored as she'd been a few days ago. It was probably a mix of things if Dana was being honest. But maybe just maybe it meant or could come to mean something good. After all 'more than meets the eye' could refer to more than just the literal 'the vehicles are actual alien robots that transform into vehicles'.

 **End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The afternoon a couple days later found All four humans at the Autobot base a couple hours earlier than normal since it was Sunday. Except for Bulkhead having to pick Dana up from a shorter shift at the garage, that is. Soon after they got there they found the other three humans working on science fair projects- with Bumblebee and Arcee doing their best to help. As Bulkhead obligingly helped Miko with hers without protest or question- or returned to helping, as the case may be- Dana took out her tablet and got to her own studying- she hated reading actual books on tablets and phones but her parents didn't contribute enough to the part of her schooling not paid by grants and scholarships for the added expense of actual textbooks to be reasonable in the cases where digital was available.

As Dana read and took notes she idly overheard Ratchet and Optimus talking. Optimus admitted that he'd still hoped to persuade Megatron away from the dark turn he'd taken after their falling out. Her heart went out to the big bot, it couldn't be easy fighting someone you'd never stopped caring about and it sounded like he'd never stopped wanting to mend things between them. Then the topic turned to the state of the Decepticons after what happened. Apparently there was an unpredictable bot named Starscream to step in as leader. Just then the conversation was brought to a halt by Raf's model volcano exploding in a way it shouldn't have.

Naturally, both rushed to investigate. "Decepticons! We're under attack."

Ratchet and Optimus stopped and stared in puzzlement at the spectacle.

Raf did his best to wave away the smoke. "It's no attack Ratchet. It's my volcano… Was."

As he'd spoken the volcano deflated. Dana felt bad for him. That was when he noticed Miko painting a model of the solar system.

"Hold it still Bulkhead. Jupiter needs its red spot." as Miko spoke a blob of paint fell on the floor, "Whoopsie."

"What in the Allspark is going on here." Ratchet said.

"Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack said as if it explained anything.

As if to demonstrate Arcee suggested a part that from Dana's perspective looked as if it either was part of the handle bar to steer the motorcycle or was something that should go on the side. If it _was_ part of the inner workings Jack might need to start over.

"You can't work on these projects in here." Ratchet protested, "You're… making a mess."

"But the science fair's a big part of our grade." Raf protested.

"Yeah." Miko piped up, "If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system-"

"Oh?" Ratchet scoffed in amusement, "What does Bulkhead know of your solar system? Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes. Or-"

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack guessed.

"Precisely! We're not Earthlings. And _they're_ not scientists." Ratchet finished.

"Think of it as a bonding exercise, they're learning this together." Dana offered, still reading, "It might seem silly but schools take pointless competitions like the science fair too seriously."

"Dana has a point. The Autobots _are_ their guardians Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?" Optimus said.

"Well maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron." Ratchet countered.

Dana looked up at that. "Where can I sign up?"

A little later Raf had started over, as he worked Bumblebee told him a story and he made sounds and gave one word answers to show he was listening. "Really Bumblebee? Then how _do_ you make warrior class?"

"But I've seen you in action. You're awesome." Raf countered when Bumblebee answered.

Optimus placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder and cut his reply short. "I second your opinion Raf. But Autobot life cycles are much longer than those of humans. Though it may be hard to believe our young scout still has much to experience."

Just then there was a signal on the computer.

"Exposed energon. And it's on the move." Ratchet said as he looked at the readings.

Bulkhead moved to get a look to. "And since _we_ ain't moving it guess who must be."

"Decepticons." Arcee noted.

"Without Megatron?" Miko asked.

"They're a faction in a civil war, not a supervillain and his minions." Dana pointed out, "Someone must've been promoted or seized control."

"Dana isn't far off. Unfortunately Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place." Optimus said, "Autobots you have projects to complete. Ratchet I may require aid."

Ratchet looked at Raf. "The science fair is a big part of their grade. Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise."

"Very well." Optimus allowed, "Bumblebee, let us see about this energon in transit."

Bumblebee nodded and within moments the two of them were off through a ground bridge. Dana put away her tablet and got down to where the others were. She supposed she may as well help, nobody else besides Ratchet was equipped to help Jack anyway. A while later Ratchet was constructing a metallic something that was probably meant to be the Cybertronian equivalent to a volcano.

"Um… What _is_ it?" Raf asked.

"You'll find out." Ratchet replied, not looking up from his work; Dana didn't know if it was the tool itself or metal meeting metal but it was sparking like crazy.

"But Ratchet, shouldn't I be the one doing the work?" Raf pointed out.

Ratchet made the adult 'you're misbehaving' noise. "Don't touch just watch… and learn."

Bulkhead tried to avoid the situation. "So we're just gonna go help Jack and Miko finish _their-_ "

"Without my supervision?! You want them to be _right_ don't you?" Ratchet protested; Bulkhead and Arcee exchanged a glance as Ratchet started up his tool, a look of maniacal glee on his face, "Then watch a master at work."

Jack looked worried.

"Control freak." Miko muttered.

"Ratchet, this please slow down. If Raf has the teacher he could be given a failing grade because they won't know what his project _is_ if he turns that in." Dana said.

"But nobody else knows how to do this!" Ratchet complained.

"Doing all the work for them and not explaining what the project is or how to work it won't teach anyone anything." Dana countered, "Guys I suggest finishing your original plans for the science fair as a backup."

"Aw, but it was starting to look like he'd do the work for me." Miko complained.

"You're almost done, Miko. And Bulkhead and I are here to help." Dana reassured, "Jack last chance. Do you want the human professional's advice or not?"

"Uh, I've got it. I'll just bring whatever Ratchet does if it doesn't work out for an easy pass." Jack said.

A while later after Dana had finished helping Miko and Raf Optimus and Bumblebee were back. Bumblebee was slightly hurt. Dana rushed to his side and brought out the toolkit she had from the having had work that day and worked on stabilizing the damage until Ratchet could repair him properly.

The sight alarmed Ratchet when he got close enough to see. "What are you doing, you- you're… actually doing remarkably well for someone not versed in Cybertronian biology."

"That could still change, you know. I really am interested in learning about Cybertron and learning how to help you around base." Dana said as Ratchet took over and moved to get Bumblebee to the actual med bay.

"I could use the help." Ratchet mused, "Very well, I'll teach you. See what we need to do is…"

Dana grinned briefly before focusing on lesson one. In less time than she's expected the repairs were done and all that was left was for Bumblebee to rest until it was time to check how he was healing.

"You've done good work." Ratchet praised, "These lessons just might go over better than expected."

Dana smiled at him. "I hope so, it's really cool how you manage to repair the others and repair all the glitchy or broken tech by yourself."

That threw Ratchet off; flustered he looked away from her. "Yes well it's not like I can trust the likes of Bulkhead to help out."

Dana laughed. "If you say so."

Later that night Dana made another diary entry.

 **Today was a slow day. I expected to have nothing to do but study but I was proven wrong. Ratchet got super involved in the others' science fair projects in a way that wasn't actually helpful. I tried to do damage control but Jack wouldn't listen and Raf insisted on bringing in both to indulge Ratchet. I guess Jack wanted to be lazy and Raf didn't want to risk offending Ratchet? While all of this was going on Optimus took Bumblebee on a mission. It proved more serious than expected; apparently Megatron's replacement as leader- an arrogant and dramatic sounding bot named Starscream- woke up a warrior Optimus respected from something like cryo sleep. Only he was loyal only to Megatron and was only interested in completing a mission to kill Optimus he'd been given. Apparently Bumblebee managed to take Skyquake, the warrior in question, down. Only he got hurt in the process. Not too seriously, but I doubt he'll be let out of the med bay tonight. Today did have one plus- I finally convinced Ratchet to teach me how to repair bots and and the work he does maintaining the base. Let's just hope this Starscream character doesn't cause Megatron levels of trouble, there's something about how Optimus' report and Raf's translation of Bee's input made him sound that makes me want to be on guard.**

Soundwave: _You are interested in medical work?_

CyberMechanic: Not human wise. But I like working with vehicles and technology. How could I pass up learning about advanced alien tech and how to help my Autobot friends?

Soundwave: _I see. I admit I'm impressed that you managed to persuade him._

The next day Bulkhead drove all four of them.

"Well? How were my- uh, our projects received?" Ratchet prompted.

They exchanged a look.

"Well…" Raf trailed off, unsure how to give the news.

They explained the crazy series of events. Miko avoided any fallout because she thought Dana had a point and didn't want to risk a fail if they accused her of cheating. Jack wanted an easy pass and brought Ratchet's, when it turned on it went crazy, broke down the door and 'escaped' into the hallway. Raf couldn't decide what to do and brought both. Ratchet's blew a hole through the ceiling, creating a hole in the roof; it sounded like it was lucky they hadn't been on the first floor.

"Well on _our_ planet you would've been awarded the highest honors." Ratchet seethed.

"Stuff the teachers couldn't recognize or learn about through google plus property damage… they're lucky they passed at all and didn't get detention." Dana countered.

Ratchet stormed off in a huff. Dana snickered at how he was all but pouting. Bumblebee had walked up in time to overhear and gave his own input.

"Indeed Bumblebee. It was smart of Miko to listen to Dana." Optimus agreed, "Raf and Jack would've been wise to stray from Ratchet's path."

That made Dana's snicker become much more obvious laughter.

Sometime later, Saturday and the end of what had been a particularly long week for Dana arrived. On top of putting in extra hours at the shop because she had to cover for someone who had a sick kid school was extra busy. One class had had a test coming up, another had a paper due, and a group project had been due. Dana had been stuck with half the work because only one of her partners pulled their own weight- their own, but refused to make up for the lazy two who did far less than they'd agreed to.

Then not only were the test and due date for the paper and the presentation _all_ Friday, but someone had signed their group up to be one of the ones presenting Friday instead of having a little break wherein the lazy pair could familiarize themselves with the information and what to say. Dana's boss had originally agreed to let her leave early and give her full pay when he saw how long and stressful the day had been but the person who was supposed to replace her called in and she'd had to stay later than her normal shift while he scrambled to find someone to cover for them. All in all Dana was sleep deprived and he nerves were frazzled, but her parents didn't care if they'd noticed. Instead of letting their daughter catch up on some much needed they dragged her out of bed and kicked her and Miko out of the house without breakfast to 'enjoy what a beautiful day it was'.

Bulkhead was a real gem about it, he put her seat back to keep the sun out of her eyes during the drive and dropped them off at Dunkin Donuts to eat and wake up while he reported for an exploration mission and picked them up when he was done. Miko teased her about how she took school too seriously and 'shouldn't this be nothing to you with how late you go to bed when you have nowhere to be in the morning' but it was all in good fun. She knew as well as Dana did how odd Dana's parents were. Plus it was a private joke that she must not have ever gotten the option of sleeping in in a former life, with how little sleep she could normally go on. When they finally arrived Optimus and Arcee looked to be about to go on a mission.

"Miss us Doc Bot?" Miko asked as she got out.

"Ugh. Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked.

"On _Saturday_? We have the whole weekend off- to spend with you." Miko countered.

"I wasn't expecting to carpool. What gives Arcee?" Jack said, approaching Arcee.

"Tag team Jack. It's my turn for exploration duty." Arcee explained.

'Isn't it obvious that she's about to go on a mission?' Dana thought, watching as he tried to 'manipulate' Arcee into bringing him until she elaborated that she and Optimus were off to the Arctic.

Raf approached in time to hear the exchange and whereas the idea of cold chased Jack off he was intrigued. "The Arctic? I always wanted to see snow."

"I would invite you to join Rafael but the conditions are much too extreme even for we Autobots." Optimus explained.

"My boss is from Michigan." Dana chimed in, "He'd tell stories of engines refusing to start and gas freezing in cars. If technology doesn't do extreme cold well imagine what it'd do to ill prepared humans."

"I understand." Raf assured.

Optimus made to leave but paused and turned back to Raf.

"But I will bring you back a snowball." he offered.

"That would be awesome." Raf said, cheered up.

"Transport complete." Ratchet said, and then the console for the ground bridge started sparking and smoking, "By the Allspark."

Miko proceeded to ask what they should, do leading to Bumblebee miming using a controller as he gave his input, making it clear even without Raf's help that he was suggesting videogames. Raf seemed to like that idea and Dana was starting to get excited.

But then she noticed the smoke just as Ratchet interrupted. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee. Here now."

Dana rushed to the railing where she could see what was going on better. "What's wrong Ratchet?"

"You can't boss us around just because the boss is out." Bulkhead complained.

"I need some heavy lifting the ground bridge is down." Ratchet said, then when Bumblebee asked something, "Optimus and Arcee made it through just fine it's bringing them _back_ that concerns me. Now remove those panels. Chop chop."

"Anything I can do Ratchet?" Dana offered.

Ratchet helped her down. "That has yet to be seen, but if you're serious about learning and helping this should be an educational experience."

"We most definitely have a problem. But what could have caused this?" Ratchet asked, holding up a broken chip.

"Uh… do those look like bite marks to anybody else?" Dana pointed out nervously, what eats metal and leaves the remnants of what it touched burnt?"

"Or that." Bulkhead said, referring to the second momentary blackout.

"Might be the main grid. Hopefully it isn't a substation malfunction. And I'm not sure yet, Dana." Ratchet replied.

"Hey guys. Look what I found." Raf said, coming back from exploring the base.

"We're busy." Ratchet snapped.

Then he looked at Raf and he gave a scream when he saw the boy holding a metallic… something. It reminded Dana of those pseudo robotic toys modeled after bugs. Bulkhead let out a shout as all three backed up, his and Bumblebee's weapons primed to fire. Miko stood in front of Raf, confused and concerned. Then it hit Dana- metal something, a chip that looked like something ate part of it… she hoped she was wrong.

"Hey hey. What's with you guys?" Miko asked.

"Scraplet. Scraplet!" Bulkhead's shouts definitely reminded Dana of the time she was working on a project in middle school at her partner's house and her partner's older brother started shouting over a spider to get them to back away or get their feet off the floor.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf asked.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet answered.

That seemed to make the two teens take it as a joke.

"This?" Jack laughed, "Are you kidding me?"

"You're giant robots. Scrappy here is teeny." Miko said.

"Doesn't stop people from being scared of bugs or mice." Dana pointed out.

"You have no idea the damage that teeny thing could do." Bulkhead exclaimed, clearly getting more alarmed by the second.

"Awe, he wouldn't hurt anything." Raf tried to reassure.

Then the scraplet woke up and saw the Autobots. It jumped out of Raf's arm and headed for them, mouth open to revealing rotating pointy teeth- it had as many as a shark, maybe more. It jumped on Bumblebee and started eating its way up his leg. Alarmed, Dana tried to grab it. Then it bit her left hand and she flung it away. Raf, who had already grabbed a crowbar smashed it.

When Raf didn't stop when it was dead Jack grabbed the crowbar from him. "Easy there killer."

Raf heaved out a breath and ran towards Bumblebee, who Ratchet was checking.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee." Raf exclaimed, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Only a mesh wound. He'll live." Ratchet assured, "Speaking of… Dana that was quick thinking but are- I applaud your bravery and quick thinking but that was incredibly reckless of you!"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Ratchet I'm fi- oops." Dana was interrupted by her hand sparking.

Bumblebee said something, and Raf responded. "Yeah, it got brought up our second day when she got shocked."

"I forgot about that." Jack commented.

"You forgot Dana has a prosthetic? It's not even one the same color as her skin." Miko pointed out.

" _Now_ do you believe me? All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal. Especially living metal." Bulkhead said.

"Well, bug squashed game over. Right?" Jack dismissed.

"No. When it comes to scraplets there's never just one." Ratchet interrupted, "And I fear I know how it got in here."

Shortly after they were all looking at a giant metallic capsule with a hole in it.

"It's a trap. A scraplet trap." Ratchet confirmed.

"An _empty_ scraplet trap." Bulkhead pointed out nervously.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago only to end up in the Arctic where the temperature kept them in stasis." Ratchet explained.

"Until we brought the thaw." Jack realized.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko said.

"So how many are we talking about?" Raf asked.

"Thousands. And the power malfunction and ground bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well under way." Ratchet answered.

Shortly after Ratchet was trying to reach Optimus and Arcee but communications proved to be out too.

"If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately the entire base to a scrap heap." Ratchet said.

"I say we bug out of here and let 'em keep it." Bulkhead replied, Bumblebee seemed to agree.

"Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat Optimus and Arcee will perish." Ratchet refuted.

Jack seemed surprised. "They will?"

Miko was just confused and mad. "Bulkhead you never run."

"Miko you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot. I have." Bulkhead explained, "They pick you apart from the inside out going for the small juicy bits first fuse by fuse circuit by circuit till there's nothing left, and I mean _nothing_. Not even your optics."

'So they're like inaccurate cartoon piranhas brought to life. Good to know.' Dana thought.

"You have to let us help." Jack insisted.

"Yeah, we're not made of metal." Raf pointed out.

"The scraplets can't hurt us." Miko agreed.

"My arm may be metal but still, give me a weapon and I'll do my part." Dana added.

"Typically I find your fleshiness to be your leash engaging quality." Ratchet said, "But it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes."

With that they split up. Jack wanted to watch Ratchet's back, but Dana argued that as the one who could help she should stay with Ratchet in hopes to speed up the repairs and he should help Raf protect the already injured Bumblebee. Poor Bumblebee visibly shivered. Minutes later they'd repaired what they could with no luck. Dana had backed off to let him work and better watch his back halfway through, though he still demonstrated and explained what he was doing.

"We've repaired the conductors and rerouted the central conduits but the ground bridge still won't receive power." Ratchet seethed.

That was when a whole bunch showed up on the wall Ratchet's back was toward. Some were looking at Dana's arm but quickly waved it off. Then they all seemed zeroed in on Ratchet. Dana was quick to get to work, but she was so focused on protecting Ratchet and minimize the damage he was taking a few of them bit and scraped her arm. There were so many Dana wasn't helping quick enough.

"Fire extinguisher!" Ratchet pointed out.

Dana wasted no time. Grabbing it quickly she sprayed them and they all fell dead. Then the others came back at the same time even more scraplets showed up and all three got even more hurt. By the time the four humans fended the scraplets off the Autobots and Dana's arm were pretty badly off but they had done well enough to keep the damage superficial. By the end of it all all of the bots had trouble staying standing.

"Did we get them all?" Jack asked.

"Hardly. These were just scouts." Ratchet answered.

"So the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead said nervously.

"If we allow ourselves to become their next meal Optimus and Arcee will never make it home." Ratchet pointed out, "We must get the ground bridge operational."

"Then we could use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth." Raf noted.

"What about the Arctic? We already know they don't do cold." Jack offered.

"Sweet. One stop shopping." Miko commented.

"With the body mass of the scraplets sub zero temperature should freeze them on contact." Ratchet agreed, "So think, Ratchet think. If the ground bridge is still down… it must be a breach in the energon fuel line."

Bumblebee said something, possibly wanting to help but he fell right back down when he tried to sit up.

"If we weren't breaching one of us could go over there and fix it." Bulkhead noted.

"Where do we find it?" Jack said.

"And how do we fix it." Raf asked.

"Only, we should split up. We can't leave the bots unprotected." Dana pointed out, "I guess I'll stay."

A few minutes later Dana was working some repairs, starting with Bumblebee since he was worse off. The damage to her arm wasn't anything a reckless classmate or clumsy coworker hadn't done before so she wasn't worried about herself. Ratchet still offered to fix it and see if he could improve it when all was said and done.

"So if we get… when we get the ground bridge open we send the creepy crawlies out and send our bots in." Bulkhead summarized.

"Optimus and Arcee will be fresh meat. If we bring them in first the scraplets will have no reason to leave." Ratchet said, "We'll need bait."

"Where are we gonna get bait? The scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here." Bulkhead exclaimed.

For Dana it was a no brainer. "Isn't it obvious? As the only human with constantly available metal I'll do it."

"Dana any more damage and your arm may need replacing." Ratchet protested.

"That's just something I'll have to risk." Dana said, then the whirring noise of the scraplets started again, "We've got trouble."

As the scraplets prepared to attack again the other three humans ran in. Dana immediately ran for the ground bridge, holding her improvised weapon.

"Ratchet all systems up." Jack said.

"Fire it up!" Miko prompted.

Behind her Ratchet managed to stand up just long enough to start the ground bridge before he fell face forward.

Dana waved her improvised weapon, careful to hold it in her left hand. "Hey, over here! You want metal? You've got to catch it first!"

"Dana, the temperature!" Ratchet protested.

"Come and get it, scraplets!" Dana shouted, running through the ground bridge.

Within moments she was through, the scraplets hot on her tail. "Duck down, hurry!"

Then the scraplets got through. They flew at the frozen Autobots only to freeze to death before they reached them. Their bodies crashed into Optimus and Arcee as they fell.

"Some Saturday, sorry about the wait. Cybertronian pests are an even worse menace than mosquitoes and wasps." Dana quipped, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering.

As Dana worked Raf and Ratchet had to walk Jack and Miko through how to help monitor the bots' vitals. He was checking on the others' status and whether the other three had a hang of things even as Dana worked on him.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself old friend." Optimus suggested from where he sat next to the medic, "You and Dana saved quite a few lives."

"It wasn't all my doing." Ratchet said, watching the humans work, "We're just fortunate that this infestation happened on a Saturday."

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong." Optimus agreed.

Just then Miko screamed and freaked out over a spider. She rushed off, jumping this way and that.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked, unaware of the irony of his statement.

Dana laughed. "I guess every planet with life has its pests."

 **End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Dana was taking a break while Ratchet was checking on some readings. The medic's lessons on Cybertron were going well. So well that recently they'd been comparing the space bridge schematics- it helped Dana that she had a copy on her phone- with the schematics Ratchet made of the ground bridge. Lately they'd been discussing how to modify it for use as a space bridge, but they were having trouble deciding what parts were needed and what Earth equivalent could be modified to work. It frustrated the bot enough that he'd taken to help her study for her tests to wind down. Just then Bulkhead walked in, Miko on his shoulder.

"All right chores are done. _Now_ can we do some dune bashing?" Miko asked.

"I don't know Miko Last time I spent a week picking sand out of my articulators." Bulkhead said, then as a compromise and to keep her mood up, "But there's a monster truck rally in town."

Just then Ratchet found something.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a star ship _inside_ the solar system." Ratchet reported, "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So there are other Autobots out there?" Jack asked.

"Duh, it's a war not a small band of survivors fighting villains who managed to wreck a whole planet." Dana said.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark." Arcee explained, "But 'Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

By Optimus' expression he seemed to think Arcee had a point, Dana did agree that it couldn't hurt to be on the safe side. "Unknown vessel this is Autobot outpost Omega One. Identify yourself."

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades." a make voice commented.

That seemed to spark Bulkhead's interest. "Wheeljack? You ole 'Con crusher. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?" the now identified Wheejack asked.

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?" Bulkhead replied.

"Sometime tomorrow if I put metal to the pedal." Wheeljack said.

"Another bot's coming here. How cool is that?" Miko said.

"Wheeljack? I know of him by reputation only." Optimus mused, "Can you verify his voice print?"

"He is 1000% the real deal Optimus." Bulkhead confirmed.

"We will send landing coordinates Wheeljack. Safe journey." Optimus informed the new arrival.

"See you soon buddy. I'll make sure you get a proper welcome." Bulkhead added.

"So who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked.

Bulkhead laughed, and Dana wondered if they were actually a thing. "Me and Jackie go way back. We were part of the same war unit- the Wreckers. Which means the 'Cons are gonna wish he never found us."

As he explained Bulkhead lightly punched one hand with the other in emphasis.

The next day everyone was gathered in front of the monitor watching the signal from Wheeljack's ship get closer.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe he'll stay." Miko said optimistically, "Hm, he'll have to find his own human though. What about you Dana?"

Dana laughed. "Don't rush things, Miko. You and I do live at the same place so it's his choice."

"Ground bridge cycling up." Ratchet informed everyone, but it sparked when he tried to start it; he slammed his hand on the console, "Blasted scraplets. Even with Dana's help the equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

Jack asked about the plan to have him land far away then bridge him to base. Optimus explained that the Decepticons could be tracking Wheeljack's ship too so it was best to err on the side of caution. Dana had thought it was obvious, so she ignored Jack in favor of approaching Ratchet.

"Everything still glitchy? We've been fine tuning repairs and fixing glitches for weeks." Dana said, "Anything I can do?"

"I'm not positive about what the problem might be." Ratchet said, "For now you can take it easy."

Behind them Bulkhead was pacing.

"Dude I've never seen you so stoked." Miko noted cheerfully, clearly liking or amused by Bulkhead's reaction to the incoming mech.

"Oh you're gonna _love_ Wheeljack, Dana too. We were like brothers." Bulkhead replied, "And tonight we are gonna party."

That had Miko as pumped up as Bulkhead. "Sweet."

Just then the alarm blared. The Decepticons were closing in on Wheeljack. Bulkhead was quick to urge Ratchet to open the ground bridge so they could back him up. Bulkhead seemed pretty convinced that Ratchet's medical expertise wouldn't be needed. Not even five minutes later they were back through with a white mech with red and green accents. None too soon, since the ground bridge console sparked so badly Dana saw lightning before the ground bridge puttered out almost without Ratchet's doing. It even happened with the ground bridge itself.

"We… _definitely_ need to check how that's doing." Dana noted.

Naturally, Bulkhead was quick to introduce Wheeljack and Miko. "Jackie, c'mere. Meet my other best buddy- Miko. She could wreck with the best of us."

Miko waved. "Hiya."

Wheeljack leaned towards her. "You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?"

"I try. But trouble finds us anyway." Miko joked.

"We're gonna get along just fine." Wheeljack claimed.

Wheeljack walked away and came face to face with Optimus. "Optimus Prime- it's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?" Optimus asked.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend or foe." Wheeljack answered, "Now I find both."

"We are few, but strong." Optimus said, "We have suffered losses but we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

"I would be honored." Wheeljack replied.

"Then let's get this party started." Bulkhead said, patting Wheeljack on the back almost full force.

Wheeljack turned and they slammed into each other.

"Oh joy." Ratchet muttered.

Dana just giggled at their antics and Ratchet's reaction. "Too much for you?"

"Between Bulkhead and Miko and the way you encourage them the base is loud and exciting enough as it is." Ratchet complained.

Dana chuckled more. "You've gotta admit, though. It's really nice seeing the big guy so happy. I've only seen Miko get him in that good a mood. It's… nice. Friendships so strong and long lasting always are."

"You sound like you don't relate." Ratchet noted.

"Honestly between how the other kids reacted to me losing my arm and other more typical social difficulties Miko and you guys are my first real friends." Dana admitted quietly, "If you only count people that actually care, that is."

"Well, that's behind you now." Ratchet offered semi awkwardly in an attempt at solace, "I don't see that changing any time soon."

Dana smiled. "Thanks, Ratchet. I doubt I could find better friends than you bunch if I tried."

Sometime later Miko was playing her guitar- at a non-painful volume. Dana was taking a break and having a snack as she enjoyed the live music. Meanwhile Wheeljack and Bulkhead were playing a game similar to catch with a giant metal ball that seemed almost as if it was a bunch of spare metal parts welded together. It was so heavy each catch sent the bot catching it sliding backwards a little.

"Haha, nice lob." Bulkhead complimented.

"So what's that about?" Jack asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"It's called lobbing. A favorite pastime on Cybertron." Arcee explained, "Especially among the warrior class."

"It's basically just catch right? I'm sure most sentient species have their own versions." Dana chimed in, "I think Earth even has a few animals that have games like it they play with each other."

"Come on, Raf. Show us some moves." Miko encouraged.

"Oh, alright." Raf said.

Naturally once standing he did the obvious thing- he did the robot. Bumblebee imitated him. Loving the cute sight, Dana took a video. Ratchet groaned, the noise was probably making it hard for him to work. No matter what she'd said Dana couldn't get him to join her in taking a break to relax and have fun.

"Where's Optimus?" Jack asked.

"Went for a drive." Arcee said, "Primes don't party."

"Maybe he just wanted some quiet or he enjoys the view? Lots of people get moods where they just aren't up for much excitement or noise." Dana suggests, "Though he just generally seems like he'd probably enjoy watching his friends have fun more than he might enjoy joining in on the fun. I can relate, sometimes watching is fun all on its own."

Just then Wheeljack missed a lob and after it left a crack on the wall it hit the ground bridge console as it fell to the floor.

"You know I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here." Ratchet snapped.

"Sorry Doc. Guess we're a little charged up." Wheeljack said as he picked up the lob, "Built this bridge from scrap huh?"

"I did." Ratchet confirmed.

"That's quite a feat of engineering." Wheeljack complimented.

"Yes, it is." Ratchet acknowledged.

"Something wrong with it?" Wheeljack asked.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump. I put it in shutdown." Ratchet explained.

"What if you need to use it?" Wheeljack said.

'That seemed… oddly pointed for a comment that sounds completely natural and casual.' Dana thought.

"Oh I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage." Ratchet waved off.

"So uh… how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack asked.

"A few hours- if we're lucky." Ratchet answered, "Maybe longer."

"It can't be helped- scraplets wrecked a lot of equipment." Dana elaborated, "The quicker scans designed to make sure technology is functioning are just cursory so the more thorough scans are the best way to tell if we need to make repairs or fix the programming."

"You a tech expert too?" Wheeljack asked.

"Nah, just a student. I'm pretty green." Dana waved off.

Later on found Bulkhead telling a story about his days as a Wrecker with Jackie. It was pretty interesting. Miko especially loved it, naturally. Dana agreed that the stories proved that the two mechs were even cooler than she already thought they were.

"-so there we were no communications, low on energon, surrounded by 'Cons. So what did Wheeljack do?" Bulkhead laughed, "Tell 'em Jackie."

"What I do best." Wheeljack waved off.

"He chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger." Bulkhead continues.

"Yeah… seemed like a good idea at the time." Wheeljack agreed.

"The joint went supernova." Bulkhead finished, complete with gesturing to demonstrate.

Dana whistled. "That must've been one heck of a sight."

"Awesome." Miko said, entranced.

"Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside." Bulkhead claimed.

"I'm not surprised- given the size of your backside." Arcee commented, Bumblebee either agreeing or just finding the exchange funny.

"There it is, Jackie's signature." Bulkhead explained, "One grenade one shot. Hey, you all right?"

Dana couldn't tell if he was confused or if he'd been startled out of his thoughts. "What?"

"You don't seem like yourself." Bulkhead claimed.

That struck a cord in Dana.

"What do you mean?" Wheeljack prompted.

"Well you seem… quiet." Bulkhead said.

"Ah, I've been stuck in a can too long." Wheeljack waved off, "I should go topside before I go stir crazy."

"I have patrol in the morning. You could come with." Bulkhead offered.

"Well let's go now." Wheeljack suggested.

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead countered, "Come on, the gang's loving you. You got to tell them about the battle of Darkmount Pass."

"You tell 'em. You're better at it." Wheeljack said, "How about if Miko here shows me the rest of your base?"

That clearly threw Bulkhead off. "Well yeah, sure Jackie. Hey, go ahead."

"Tour starts now." Miko said, getting down from where she was sitting, "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons than Bulkhead?"

"You alright?" Arcee asked when the two were gone.

"Yeah, just out of sorts I guess." Bulkhead reassured.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Arcee accused.

"That Miko's making a new friend? Come on." Bulkhead replied, "Something… something's just not right about Wheeljack."

 _That_ sent metaphorical alarm bells ringing for Dana.

"Bulkhead really? He's galaxies. You haven't seen him for centuries." Arcee said, "He could just be rocket lagged, or… Well, bots do change you know?"

"Not Jackie." Bulkhead refuted.

Sometime later Ratchet was finally nearly finished with the defrag. By then it had turned into an argument. Arcee just wanted to calm and reassure the green mech. But Bulkhead didn't seem to appreciate not being taken seriously. By then Dana had covertly texted Optimus that while it could be nothing something about the bot on base made Bulkhead suspicious. Arcee didn't take Bulkhead seriously.

"Look I know Wheeljack better than _anyone_." Bulkhead insisted.

Just then the bot in question walked back in with Miko.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack asked.

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me… at the battle of Darkmount Pass." Bulkhead said pointedly.

"That's a heck of a story." Wheeljack commented.

"Yup. Tell it." Bulkhead insisted, clearly challenging what he thought could be an imposter.

"Talk talk talk. How about after we go off roading?" Miko suggested.

"Miko stay out of this." Bulkhead insisted, stern with her for the first time anyone had seen.

Dana understood why, but Arcee saw this as a situation to defuse. "Bulkhead. Easy."

'Wheeljack' tried to get out of it. "I'm not sure I-"

"Tell it." Bulkhead demanded.

"Fine. You want to live in the past, Bulkhead." Wheeljack said, "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left 'em for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones for crossing the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah… that's exactly how it happened." Bulkhead said grimly.

'Wheeljack looked almost smug. Dana on the other hand saw a 'but' coming. She subtly changed where she was standing to be closer to Miko.

"Except for one little thing. I wasn't there." Bulkhead continued, wiping the look off of 'Wheeljack's' face and prompting even Ratchet to look up and pay attention, "I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. You wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record."

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-" before Miko could finish her sentence things escalated.

The imposter made a grab for Miko. Dana had gotten close to Miko specifically to protect her and pushed her out of the way. Unfortunately she ended up captive instead.

"Dana!" Bulkhead and Ratchet shouted.

"Stay back." the fake threatened in his real voice as me moved toward the ground bridge console, "Or I'll squeeze her into pulp."

Bulkhead's expression had never been so fierce. The others had alarmed expressions too. Dana was struggling but it didn't do any good.

"What's your game, faker?" Dana growled, banging at the imposter's hand with her prosthetic arm.

"Decepticon coward." Bulkhead seethed, "Let the girl go and face me."

The Decepticon grinned, "Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come."

"Is there a real Wheeljack?" Jack asked.

"Oh my god, and I totally trusted him." Miko realized, "Dana saved me! But what about her?"

The imposter actually answered Jack. "Oh indeed. And I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him."

Moments later the defrag was done and the imposter punched in some coordinates to start up a ground bridge. He backed towards the ground bridge and the vortex.

He gestured grandly with the arm not connected to the hand Dana was in. "Let's get this party started."

Just then the real Wheeljack came leaping through the portal, a jump kick landing on the imposter. Dana went flying but Bulkhead caught her and let her down.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through." the real Wheeljack suggested.

Ratchet was quick to do as he said. Then Wheeljack and his copy faced each other, going in circles and wielding their swords as they gauged the situation.

Bulkhead moved to join but Wheeljack stopped him. "Ugly is mine."

The ensuing fight was the coolest thing Dana's witnessed yet. The bots almost seemed evenly matched but the imposter hadn't stood a chance.

"That's my Jackie." Bulkhead said.

"You. Hit the switch." Wheeljack told Ratchet, clearly having a plan, "It's time to take out the trash. All yours buddy."

Bulkhead grabbed the imposter. Then after Wheeljack attached a grenade the green mech sent the imposter flying through the portal.

"Nice lob." Wheeljack complimented.

"… I thought something was off about his interest in the ground bridge and when it'd be fixed. I just didn't have a reason to pay the thought any mind until Bulkhead got suspicious." Dana said, "Wheeljack? Thanks for the save. Also it's great to meet the real deal after Bulk's talked you up so much."

"No problem. Always a pleasure to take down 'Con scum." Wheeljack replied.

"You may have saved Miko but Dana please, in the future try not to be so reckless." Ratchet scolded, "That Decepticon could've killed you."

That was when Optimus got back. "I received news of potential trouble from Dana. Is everything alright?"

"It turned out to be an imposter." Dana explained, "When Bulkhead exposed him I got taken hostage getting Miko away from him, but the real Wheeljack showed up just in time to save me and prevent a disaster."

"It is good to see everyone is unharmed." Optimus noted, "I am relieved that I was not actually needed but it was wise thinking informing me, Dana."

"When'd you contact Optimus?" Bulkhead asked.

"When Arcee started trying to calm you down." Dana said, "The more clear you tried to make it something was off the more worried I got."

When things settled down the party was back on- complete with Miko playing her guitar again. This time Jack was dancing too. Ratchet kept Dana close, though he wasn't making her help.

"It's a recurring nightmare." Ratchet groaned.

Dana chuckled. "You don't have to like it but you can't begrudge them a chance to relax and let loose."

"Now that you're part of Team Prime we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you." Bulkhead said in excitement, elbowing Wheeljack, "I have some ideas."

"Uh… About that Bulk. Now that my ship's repaired I'm itching to know what else I might find out there." Wheeljack admitted.

"Wait. You're leaving?" Miko said upset, "Why?"

"Well, because some bots never change." Bulkhead said, staring at Wheeljack then laughing as if he found something he'd been searching for.

Even Optimus was smiling. "Wheeljack, know that you always have a haven here."

Bulkhead slapped Wheeljack on the back then pulled him into a one armed hug. "Jackie never stays but he always comes back."

Wheeljack smiled at Bulkhead and they exchanged a fist bump. Their relationship reminded Dana of the pale quadrant in Homestuck.

Later on everyone took a ground bridge to Wheeljack's ship to see him off. Dana was really excited to see said ship. Wheeljack had even agreed to teach her how to pilot it if he was ever around long enough. In the meantime everyone were watching the two Wreckers exchange farewells.

"There's room for two Bulk." Wheeljack offered, "Even with a backside like yours. Who knows who we might find out there. Some of the old crew…"

Wheeljack seemed to be tempting the green mech, Dana got a sense he didn't like parting any more than Bulkhead did. Bulkhead himself looked conflicted. He looked back at the others… and specifically at Miko. The Japanese girl was looking down now with a hand gripping the opposite upper arm. Dana pulled her into a hug from behind and Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"Heh. It sounds like fun Jackie but my ties are here now- with them. With Miko." Bulkhead said.

Wheeljack smiled. "If anything happens to my favorite Wrecker I'm coming after you."

"I'll take good care of him." Miko reassured as she and Dana pulled out their phones, "Now. Say 'cheese'."

The picture of those two was one of the best yet. Dana was sure it ended up Miko's background.

Unlike the scraplets- Dana hadn't been sure the Decepticons wouldn't find some to try to use against the Autobots- this went in her journal.

 **We met another Autobot. Wheeljack, a friend of Bulkhead's and part of a group called the Wreckers. The Decepticons must've noticed his ship entering Earth's atmosphere or intercepted his transmission to Base, because the Decepticons got to him before the Autobots did. At first it looked like Wheeljack was just fine and had taken out every Con sent after him. But it was an imposter, they'd managed to capture the real Wheeljack. For a while everybody bought it. Even when I thought something was off when the Con asked Ratchet about the ground bridge I ignored it because there was nothing to justify feeling that way. But even without slipping up Bulkhead knew Wheeljack to catch on that something was wrong and tricked him into giving himself away. Unfortunately Miko was showing the bot we thought was Wheeljack around base when Bulkhead spoke up so when Bulkhead tricked the Con she had no idea what was going on. The Con tried to take her hostage but ended up with me instead. As the Autobots tried to figure out how to save me the plan became clear- the imposter opened a ground bridge and made to leave still holding me hostage, most likely as a precursor to an attack coming through the ground bridge. But the real Wheeljack had escaped and managed to get to the Decepticons' ground bridge just in time to arrive on base and save me. I wonder what the expressions on the Cons' faces were when they noticed the grenade Wheeljack added before the imposter got tossed through back to the warship? I bet at least one had a really funny expression.**

Soundwave: _Starscream's reaction was particularly comical._

CyberMechanic:The guy who's taking Megatron's place right?

CyberMechanic: Not a very good plan, I thought it was like disguise 101 to never pretend to be someone a target knows really well.

Soundwave: _He was hasty in coming up with that plan. It seemed reasonable on the surface but it was flawed._

CyberMechanic: Eh, let's be honest. How many people can account for a taste for flare like that and a bond like that?

After two incidents where a weapon might've come in handy Dana was determined not to be completely unprepared again. After consulting with Ratchet which metal would actually work in self defense she used a couple of free days in the workshop on campus to fashion herself what was essentially a big, collapsible club or a smallish collapsible metal bat. It even had a function like a tazer when collapsed, but the battery was terrible and it could only be used for two short zaps or one decent one a day. Ratchet must've approved her increased caution or felt guilty for being unable to protect her from the Con that infiltrated the base, because he even helped her make improvements to her prosthetic. It worked better than ever and was much more durable- waterproof even.

By the time all of that was done Dana and Ratchet were finally making headway in figuring out what materials and already mostly together parts they needed to turn the ground bridge into a space bridge. They were researching where to get them from and how to discern online whether it was even an acceptable quality. Luckily money wasn't an issue- Fowler's superiors had an account for any expenses they'd expected the Autobots to need. (So far all it'd been needed for was furnish the humans' lounge area where the TV, couch, and a table were.) Plus Dana had a hardly touched account just for money from the trust fund her grandparents had set up back when she started middle school.

One day that the others got off early from school Dana had a full day of classes at the university. When she was done Ratchet had to get her to move somewhere isolated enough to bridge her through. Apparently Fowler had been attacked and though he chased them off they still managed to shoot down his aircraft. He was transporting an experimental nuclear power source called D.N.G.S said Cons probably wanted for a weapon of mass destruction. The D.N.G.S was too volatile to risk ground bridging to its destination so every bot bar Ratchet was escorting it. And it was being sought not by the Decepticons Fowler had expected, but by humans from an organization called M.E.C.H. Right when Dana arrived they were switching the D.N.G.S to a train in a tunnel. That was when actual Decepticons showed up.

"Optimus you have company!" Ratchet warned.

Optimus barely managed to get away from the trailer before missiles hit it and it exploded. The Autobots got off the road. The Decepticons were right behind them and transformed back to bot mode as soon as they landed.

"Agent Fowler. I'm afraid that if you and we are to survive it has become absolutely necessary to drop our cover." Optimus said.

With a fight with the Decepticons on their hands the Autobots didn't have time to pay attention to M.E.C.H or worry about the D.N.G.S. And Silas, the leader of M.E.C.H had figured out phase 2, the switch to the train. But Optimus had been knocked out.

"Optimus is down." Miko noticed.

"Optimus! Optimus, are you okay?" Dana tried asking.

"M.E.C.H's gonna grab the D.N.G.S." Jack pointed out, "We need to think of something quick."

"You mean, like a phase 3?" Raf asked.

"What choice is there? This is a 'best laid plans' scenario, and when plans fall apart it's time to improvise." Dana said, "The thing is this for the moment the bots aren't in the position to act."

"C'mon, think. Alright if M.E.C.H wants the D.N.G.S they have to get on that train." Jack pointed out.

"What if we get on board first?" Miko suggested as she mimed punching, "You know run some human on human interference?"

"Absolutely not." Ratchet denied.

"Yeah. That would be suicide." Jack agreed.

"Hello, the United States of _Meltdown_. _Lives_ are at stake." Miko pointed out.

It occurred to Dana that maybe the reason Miko was taking things more seriously than Jack might be because she's from Japan. As in the country the US bombed in World War II.

"Yes, yours." Ratchet exclaimed, "You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space but one traveling at ninety miles per hour? I can't even count the number of ways that can go wrong. Mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn..."

Ratchet remembered these were humans, not bots.

"Well, maybe not the last one." he continued, "Regardless it is nearly impossibly to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed.

Raf was on his laptop saving the day again. "Would it help if we have access to the train's coordinates?"

"Well…" Ratchet mused, "I suppose. But it's still dangerous."

"Ratchet, Miko's got a point. We have to try to do something. It's up to us because who else is there?" Dana argued.

Ratchet sighed. "I don't see much choice."

Ratchet and Raf bridged Dana, Miko, and Jack out not a moment too soon. M.E.C.H had managed to take down the human soldiers on the train. If the three human members of Team Prime had been any earlier they'd have no doubt been incapacitated too. Dana was wearing a wireless Bluetooth that came with her phone she never used before then, and was quick to activate it.

Jack got out his phone. "We're in."

" _I read you Jack. The cellphone comlink pact works."_ Raf said.

Jack opened the door to check on things outside. "Raf. M.E.C.H's landing on top of the train."

" _In about twenty seconds you're gonna come to a fork."_ Raf said, _"Brace yourselves."_

When they got to the fork Raf's computer skills had the train turning at the fork, which threw off the helicopter. But unknown to them at the time M.E.C.H managed to counter hack. It even managed to damage Raf's laptop and almost shocked him.

That was when the helicopter landed on the train again. Someone was cutting through the roof.

"So what'd that buy us? Ten seconds?" Jack complained.

"Raf's losing his touch." Miko agreed.

"At least he was able to do anything." Dana countered, "Now get ready!"

Miko grabbed an axe. Jack grabbed the fire extinguisher. Then M.E.C.H finished their hole in the roof. Dana held her bat at the ready, still collapsed so she could shock someone if needed. It would probably work much better on humans than bots.

"You want a slice of this?" Miko threatened, "Well do ya?"

"What she said." Jack said, holding the fire extinguisher like he was going to bash them with it.

"I am not afraid and I am not letting you trash use this to hurt anyone or create weapons." Dana said, imitating a stance she'd seen in movies.

Suddenly they retreated. All three of them looked out of the train car.

"Whoa. You're pretty fierce." Miko complimented.

Dana doubted they'd been scared off by two teens and a young woman not even twenty. "No, it must be something else. Those guys are too much like soldiers to be scared by the likes of us."

Then M.E.C.H blew up the train tracks. Jack asked Ratchet to bridge them out. But the counter hacker took away that option.

Jack got out his phone. "Ratchet. M.E.C.H blew the train tracks. You _need_ to bridge us out of here. The soldiers too."

" _We've lost access to train data. I can't bridge you back without your coordinates."_ Ratchet said.

"Think, Dana! What can…" Dana trailed off, getting an idea, "Ratchet, while you I'm going to the engine car to see if I can stop the train in time."

With that Miko was boosting Dana to the roof and she was racing over the cars.

Over the Bluetooth Dana could hear Ratchet try for help _. "Optimus, Dana, Jack, and Miko are on that train and M.E.C.H has blown the tracks. Dana's trying to stop the train but I don't think she can make it in time."_

" _I'm on my way."_ Optimus said, _"Maximum overdrive."_

Optimus reached the train just as Dana reached her destination.

"Optimus!" Dana shouted, "Perfect timing. I'll try the brakes."

Together, they managed to stop the train.

" _Optimus. Are you and the humans intact?"_ Ratchet asked.

"Intact Ratchet. Crisis averted." Optimus confirmed, "But the world in which we lived is a different one than previously imagined. One which has spawned its own Decepticons in human skin."

That night's diary entry was short.

 **So we ran into an evil human organization today. The leader reminded Optimus of Megatron. The actual Decepticons tried to take advantage of the Autobots being on the move but that's more of a footnote. When I was told what Fowler was told by the leader I swear a shiver ran down my spine. What's worse is… nobody else caught on but these guys must have connections to the military or an organization like the FBI or CIA. They are going to be huge trouble, I just know it.**

 **End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Miko had detention so Dana had talked Bulkhead into stopping through a drive through so that she could make up for missing lunch with a snack. Bulkhead had barely parked and was singing along to the song he was playing on the radio as Dana absently tapped along and munched on some fries from Del Taco. Then Miko came racing towards the car earlier than expected

"I love this song!" Miko exclaimed as she proceeded to sing along too.

" _Miko_ , I thought you had a history report to do." Bulkhead pointed out, "Did detention end early?"

"Did for me." Miko claimed as she leaned back with her hands behind her head, "Uh oh. Here comes teacher. And she doesn't look happy. Step on it Bulkhead."

As soon as she'd noticed said teach she scooted down until she couldn't be seen by those outside the car.

"Aw, Miko." Bulkhead groaned, "But he still drove away as Dana leaned until she couldn't be seen.

"What's the excuse for my parents?" Dana said pointedly after a while.

"Uh, I don't know. I had a restroom emergency and I forgot to go back to the classroom?" Miko offered nonchalantly as she munched on a taco.

"Miko, I'm supposed to be your guardian not your getaway car." Bulkhead scolded, "You can't just cut detention. What if your parents found out?"

"They live in Tokyo remember?" Miko pointed out, "And don't even worry about my host parents. I think I scare them."

Dana put a hand on her shoulder. "Aw, Miko. They're a little strict and they worry too much but I promise they try their best to be supportive."

Bulkhead sighed. "Miko listen. If you fail high school you can't go to uh, uni… col… what's that word again?"

Finally they were at base.

"Uh… college?" Miko said, "Ugh. You sound like my parents."

"Aren't they Japanese?" Bulkhead pointed out.

"They may speak a different language but they _say_ the same things." Miko elaborated as she walked away.

"Because we want the best for you." Bulkhead explained, "And that means making sure you go to school not jail."

"Uh oh. What'd you do?" Jack said.

"Shut it Darby." Dana said.

Bulkhead kneeled down. "Look Miko before I became a warrior I was a laborer- construction. I can build stuff I can break stuff. And that's it."

"I love breaking stuff. I wanna be just like you Bulk." Miko said.

"Why would you want to be like me when you could be a medic like Ratchet?"

Just then there was a signal.

"I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse from the nation called Greece." Ratchet said, "An ancient city. Quite historic I believe."

"Ancient Greece huh? Oh fieldtrip." Bulkhead said.

"Awesome!" Miko said, hold on let me put down my stuff!" With that she ran to leave her bag in the lounge area.

"That'll be cool, I've never been out of the country." Dana commented once she was out of sight, "But on the current subject- if Miko wants to go into construction like you is that so bad?"

"She could do so much more with her life, though." Bulkhead protested.

"Bulkhead, I know- you're worried. But construction is a pretty nice job if you can handle physical labor here on Earth." Dana said, "She'll make a decent salary and she won't be swimming in student debt or the red tape of applying for scholarships and financial aid."

"Don't her parents have enough to pay for college for her though?" Bulkhead asked.

"Maybe, but that's not the point. It's good that you're trying to encourage her to be the best she can be, but… Look- here's the bottom line. Between her parents and mine disappointing her she has all the schooling lectures she needs." Dana said, "What she wants from you- what she needs- is unconditional support. Just be you and be there for her- you're already the best positive influence she could ask for."

Bulkhead sighed. "I'll try. I just hope it's enough."

Soon the three of them were in Greece and Bulkhead was letting Miko and Dana out.

"Here we are." he said.

"Sweet. So what are we doing in Grecoville?" Miko asked.

" _I'm_ scouting energon. You're doing research for your history report." Bulkhead answered as he started checking readings on a scanner.

"You conned me Bulk? Not cool." Miko complained.

"Signal's strong." Bulkhead noted, then saw all the equipment, "An excavation site."

Miko was clearly impressed. "Whoa."

"I know construction." Bulkhead wrote off, "According to my scanner humans hit energon veins and they don't even know it."

Then he noticed pictures on one of the few things still intact; an old man was holding some kind of orb. "That's Cybertronian."

Moments later they got up close.

"It does resemble the lob and stuff from the Decepticons' warship." Dana agreed.

"Why would ancient Greeks paint an energon harvester?" Bulkhead asked, probably thinking out loud.

"You know what that round thing is?" Miko asked as she took a picture, "You're smarter than you let on."

"But even dumber than he looks." an unfamiliar voice claimed.

It was a blue and silver mech with a red face and yellow optics. He lacked the appendages on the back signaling that the bot's vehicle mode was flight based. Dana really doubted he was friendly.

And apparently Bulkhead knew him, or of him. "Breakdown."

Breakdown chuckled. "Miss me?"

"Like rust on my undercarriage." Bulkhead replied.

"You know this lunkhead?" Miko asked.

"We have a history." Bulkhead said.

Dana was guessing that before the war Breakdown was a coworker that either betrayed Bulkhead or someone they mutually knew or who had always been an ass.

"And you have a pet." Breakdown mocked, Does it play catch?"

Breakdown broke a pillar in half and tossed it right at Miko. "Catch!"

"Hey, asshole! Ancient Greek architecture is already in enough of a bad shape without your help!" Dana shouted as she dived out of the way.

Bulkhead just barely caught it as Miko tried to get out of the way. "Miko, Dana stay down."

That was when Breakdown caught Bulkhead by surprise in the dust cloud and tackled him. Before Bulkhead could truly counter the attack Breakdown tossed him into the very picture they'd found before he showed up.

"Oops. Hope the pretty wasn't too important." Breakdown said.

Then he drove off. Both girls approached Bulkhead.

"Told you I'm good at breaking things." Bulkhead said.

"I always have your back Bulk." Miko said as she brought out her phone, "Got us a picture of the picture."

"Are you hurt? That bot didn't even give you a chance to counter attack." Dana asked, "Guess he's in a rush."

Later they were showing Optimus the picture.

"It is indeed an energon harvester." Optimus confirmed, "A powerful tool created by the ancients to remove raw energon from any source."

"Like the site we found that picture at or energon mines that get caved in." Dana commented.

"Greek gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked.

"No. The ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages." Optimus explained, "This fresco was likely a sign post indicating a harvester's location hidden somewhere on this planet."

Jack was the first to note a problem. "Uh, Optimus. If the harvester removes from anything and you all have energon pumping inside you…"

"In Decepticon hands the harvester would be a devastating weapon." Optimus said, confirming Jack's suspicions.

Dana wasn't surprised. "Even super advanced alien robots can't avoid inventing stuff that can be misused as weapons or otherwise hurt others huh?"

"See? You were a genius to total that painting." Miko reassured Bulkhead.

"Miko's not wrong. How can the Cons find the harvester without the fresco?" Arcee asked.

"Suppose Breakdown remembers enough or also has a picture of the picture, it could still be possible." Dana pointed out.

"Dana's right. With high speed internet if you do an image search for Greek god and golden orb this pops up." Raf said, bringing up a picture of a statue holding the harvester on his laptop, "It's in a museum."

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked.

"Contact Agent Fowler." Optimus ordered.

But of course Fowler was on some kind of training retreat… or was taking a vacation or a day off. He wasn't available until Tuesday.

"I hate talking to machines." Ratchet complained.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own." Optimus decided.

That immediately freaked Jack out. Raf was just worried about how it was illegal. Dana however was trying to think of how to handle this.

"I do not wish to break human law but once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly." Optimus said.

"Okay no offense Optimus but covertly and giant robots don't really go together. Museums are public and they have guards and security cameras." Jack objected.

"No problem." Miko cut in, " _We're_ small enough to sneak in. And we're not a government secret."

"Miko I'm not sure that's wise." Bulkhead replied.

"But it may be our best option Bulkhead." Optimus pointed out, "The longer we debate the longer the more time we give the Decepticons."

"Wait, we could make a decoy to replace it with." Dana said.

"While that would be a preferable method of handling this we do not have the time." Optimus said, "Autobots move out."

Soon they were listening as the Autobots confirmed they were in position around the museum. Finally it was time for the humans' part.

"Jack, Miko, Rafael, Dana." Optimus said, "I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the harvester I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base."

Ratchet opened the ground bridge. "Now since you'll bypass all points of normal entry you won't need to worry about setting off the alarm. But take care to avoid any security guards."

Soon the four humans and the lift they were using was through and in the museum just behind a security camera pointed specifically at the statue. They were quick to lift it up. Miko figured out the right vantage point and took the picture upside down so she could set her phone over the camera and trick anyone watching into thinking everything was okay. Dana gave her strips of duct tape to make sure an accident didn't happen.

Then trouble arrived. As the four of them worked to get down the harvester the Decepticons showed up. They had a front row seat to Optimus catching a missile fired at him and sliding backwards enough to crack the glass window-wall. Then the red one who had driven up right next to him transformed into bot mode and shocked Optimus with what would later be revealed to be called an energon prod. Optimus fell forward and the red bot was quick to stand on his back and shock him again- this time with the prod at Optimus' neck.

"It's Cons." Raf realized, clearly afraid.

"They got Optimus." Jack pointed out.

"Focus, boys! Eyes on the prize, Optimus would never let them get this thing or hurt us." Dana scolded, working to slide the harvester off of the statue's hand.

Raf obligingly tried to actually help while the Jack and Miko watched Breakdown drive towards Optimus and the Con on top of him. Bumblebee drove onto scene, but Breakdown shot a missile at him. The blast got him and Bumblebee transformed back as he was blasted away and towards Breakdown. Another missile took Arcee out of the picture. Outside Bulkhead jumped off of the roof at came at Breakdown. Breakdown transformed into bot mode and gave a punch that sent Bulkhead flying backwards- into the other Decepticon.

They hit the wall of the museum and triggered the alarm. To make matters worse the harvester made a huge racket when it hit the lift and she saw Miko's phone about to fall. The red Decepticon made to shock Optimus a third time but even face forward on the ground he managed to knock the Decepticon away as he turned over. The four humans almost made it out but when Miko got off the lift to run ahead and open the way out she got caught by the security guard. Then a bot with slender legs showed up. The legs didn't look blue and silver but Jack still made assumptions.

"Arcee!" Jack exclaimed, him and Raf running forward.

"Wait!" Dana called, but it was too late.

The bot knelt and now purple accents were visible. Then they lifted the door up further to reveal the bot from the array station- Soundwave.

Dana scrambled to turn on the Bluetooth and her phone's com function. "Anybot out there? We've got company and Miko's in trouble of her own."

Raf gulped. "It's Soundwave."

Raf and Jack scrambled for cover but Dana got out her collapsible club. Soundwave approached Dana and the harvester. She swung at him but just grabbed her with a cable and picked up the harvester. He seemed to give her a contemplative look for a moment and then exited. Once outside he set her down and still holding the harvester transformed and flew off.

'Why didn't he just knock me unconcscious?' Dana wondered.

Dana got a text that didn't list any number or contact, let alone an unknown one. **Nice try.**

Once he was gone they wasted no time in running to the bots.

"The Cons have the harvester!" Jack shouted.

"And security has Miko!" Raf added.

"What?! I'm going in after her." Bulkhead said.

Optimus held him back. "Bulkhead, Miko may be detained but she is safe from harm."

Later Optimus was sending Bumblebee and Arcee to energon deposits that normally can't be mined to look for Starscream. He wanted Bulkhead to stay, but since Fowler was the best option for that it wasn't to help Miko. Bulkhead was freaking out and wanted to return the orb. But finally Ratchet revealed he was in fact trying for Dana's plan.

"We can free Miko if we could just return that harvester to the museum." Bulkhead tried to reason.

"So the Decepticons can steal it all over again?" Ratchet pointed out.

Bulkhead put his hands on his head. "I am so dumb!"

"So how _are_ we gonna help Miko?" Jack asked.

"By returning this replica to the museum." Ratchet revealed, holding up a half finished metal project full of wires and other parts doubtless made specifically in hopes of fooling the Decepticons if they got their hands on it, "The construction of which would be going a lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just mangled my frame welder."

"We're already trespassers and thieves. Why not add forgery to the list?" Jack shrugged.

Bulkhead sighed. "I wish I'd never taken Miko to the- the painting of the harvester isn't the only thing we found at those ruins."

Dana remembered but Ratchet wasn't following. "I'm sorry?"

Dana elaborated. "The energon you were sent there to find! A place like that would normally be too conspicuous even for the Cons to risk, basically like Optimus was talking about."

"Exactly. Starscream's not dumb. No matter what kind of tool he has he's gonna take the easy route." Bulkhead added.

Bulkhead was immediately sent out. By the time the others got to him as backup the green mech had had to break the harvester to save himself and he couldn't stand anymore. Dana hoped they could repair the harvester but wouldn't hold her breath, and that was far from important at the moment. Luckily Dana was able to fix him up while Ratchet worked on the replica. Plus check whether Optimus needed medical attention. After that with Dana's help Ratchet finished the replica quicker than expected, if only a little bit. But it still took until morning to rescue Miko because of Fowler being out of reach until then.

"Good timing you two. I was running out of history factoids- stuff I didn't even _know_ I knew." Miko said once she was in her seat and buckled up.

Dana ruffled Miko's hair. "I didn't doubt you for a moment."

"Looks like you're smarter than you let on." Bulkhead agreed.

"Under pressure." Miko pointed out.

"Me too." Bulkhead said.

Dana laughed.

"Can't wait to finish my history report." Miko said, "I'm gonna write all about how the Autobots interacted with ancient civilizations."

"Uh… I'm not so sure _that'll_ get you into college Miko." Bulkhead pointed out.

"If it didn't go against the 'robots in disguise' thing that'd be a great topic though." Dana said.

 **So yesterday was so much longer than I'd have ever expected. Miko getting detention then skipping it? Nothing truly unexpected. Bulkhead trying to make sure Miko doesn't get herself into trouble? The way the other bots talk I bet they wouldn't expect it but it's just like him. He's just like a mother hen with Miko when he's concerned, it's adorable. Getting to go to Greece? An unexpected but wonderful perk. My parents hate the idea of my leaving the state let alone the country, if they get their way it either won't happen for a very long time or won't happen at all. While there we discovered signs of Cybertronian presence so long ago it might've been before the war or during its early days- and that a device called an energon harvester was somewhere on Earth. Before we could try to figure out more a Decepticon called Breakdown attacked. Apparently him and Bulkhead either are deadly rivals or just have bad blood between them. Despite the very thing with information about the harvester being destroyed as a result we figured out that of COURSE there was still a way for the Decepticons to find out about and locate it because isn't that how it always works? Long story short it was decided our only option was to steal it to keep them from using it as a weapon. I wanted to replace it with a decoy but there wasn't enough time. In the end I forgot to just call for a ground bridge and the Decepticons got their hands on it anyway. That is DEFINITELY my fault. Everything still turned out okay in the end even if it was a close call, though because Bulkhead figured out where Starscream would test the harvester and though he failed to retrieve it he did break it so that it couldn't be used against him or the other Autobots. Now that it's over truth be told I wouldn't have cared at all about the bit of theft supposing we all evaded security if it weren't for Optimus- it's because of his influence that I tried to suggest a decoy to keep the museum from catching on. I didn't want whoever was on duty at the time to lose their job and it's only because of his influence that I thought of it. Ratchet is awesome but the more time goes on the more I look up to Optimus. I just hope that I can do something some day to make the ways he sticks his neck out for the four of us worth it.**

Soundwave: _Keep an open mind human. No matter how things changed over the millenia today the war isn't what it seems._

CyberMechanic: Isn't that true to life though? Most of the wars in Earth history I've heard of aren't.

CyberMechanic: I'll keep that in mind though. Ratchet's lessons don't exactly include politics or history.

Dana mostly missed the next big thing to happen. It was mostly Jack's fault, really. Dana secretly thought it was actually entirely his fault. Apparently peer pressure and wanting to impress a pretty girl he barely knows drive Jack to be really reckless and basically stupid. He wound up in a race against a guy who bullies him that Arcee only went along with because the jerk insulted her. In Arcee's book due to Optimus' rules it would've ended there because even that bent or flat out broke said rules. Then the bully challenged him to compete in some underground street racing as a rematch. Arcee refused and completely ignoring Bumblebee's sentience asked Raf to borrow said yellow and black bot. Raf apparently only agreed because Miko brought up 'beating the bully'.

Bulkhead was telling her about it as he picked her up from a later shift at the shop.

"Jack _what_?! And without asking the bot in question for his consent?" Dana exclaimed.

"Hey Bumblebee didn't actually protest." Bulkhead defended, "He was hesitant to break the rules but he didn't mind. If he was really against it Raf or I would've spoken up."

"This is gonna blow up in his face I just know it." Dana groaned, "I can't think of a single time he let go of being too serious for any teen's good and taking being responsible too seriously that didn't blow up in his face."

"Well maybe this will be different." Bulkhead offered, "He does have Bee with him."

"Yeah and Bee's great, but Jack can't even guess what he means by the sound of his voice let alone understand him properly like Raf can." Dana pointed out.

Later Dana was looking something up for homework on her tablet while Miko and Raf played a racing game. Then Arcee walked in. She immediately noticed Jack wasn't there.

"Anyone seen Jack?" Arcee asked.

"Not since… we last saw him." Miko dodged.

"I haven't seen him since the other day." Dana said, refusing to cover for him, "Some event at school is changing when I have one of my classes so I have a different shift at the shop this week."

Arcee's eyes narrowed. "They're racing aren't they?"

"Just this once." Raf defended.

"Did you know about this?" Arcee asked Bulkhead sharply.

"No. Maybe… A little." Bulkhead said.

Arcee sighed.

Dana raised her hand. "For the record if I'd been around to know I'd have informed him how stupid this probably is. When he lets go of being responsible he's the worst trouble magnet I've seen."

Just then Bee was comming them.

Raf stood up. "You're being chased by Knockout?"

Miko stood up too, fist clenched. "That sounds like a Decepticon."

"Wasn't that the red one with the awesome alt mode's name?" Dana asked.

"Bee do no engage. Your first priority is to keep Jack safe." Arcee said, then mumbled, "Until _I_ get my hands on him."

"Dana!" Miko exclaimed, incensed.

"What? If I ever get enough money I can actually spend to afford a car I've always wanted one like his or Bumblebee's alt modes." Dana defended.

Arcee and Bulkhead were quick to head off to get Bumblebee and Jack. But it took longer than expected. Or maybe just act as backup, Arcee wasn't clear. Raf was getting worried. Dana felt he had every right to be, it probably meant her suspicions about things escalating were right.

"They should have called by now. Do you think Bumblebee's okay?" Raf asked.

"Don't worry Raf." Miko assured, "Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Jack or Bee."

That was when Optimus walked in. Raf seemed even more worried. Miko only seemed concerned with him finding out. Dana had every intention of being honest if the subject came up.

"We should just tell Optimus the truth." Raf whispered.

"Absolutely not. We made a deal." Miko countered just as quietly, "Just act completely normal."

"Raf, Miko, Dana. Do any of you know where the others have gone?" Optimus asked.

"Why no sir we do not know." Miko claimed in a clearly fake-casual tone.

"Miko is correct. We do not know." Raf said just as stiffly.

"Why would we know?" Miko added with fake cheer.

Optimus raised an eyebrow. Dana could tell that if anything they just succeeded in making him suspicious.

"Enough you two, nobody but Fowler or a drone would buy that." Dana sighed, "Look, before I start I just want to say that these two and the bots are totally blameless and were just dragged along for the ride, so to speak. I would've tried to stop it or advised being cautious if I were here."

"Is something amiss Dana?" Optimus asked.

"Long story short Jack is terrible with peer pressure. He accepted a challenge to participate in a street racing competition. When Arcee said no because of the rules instead of dropping it he asked Raf to borrow Bumblebee." Dana started, "When I heard about it I expected something to go wrong and I was right. Knockout turned out to be in the same race and last we heard he was attacking Bee."

"A race does not sound like something you would typically be against." Optimus commented.

"If he had his own car or motorcycle so he could keep it fair and respect your rules, in most cases I would absolutely be okay with mostly harmless fun and humiliating a bully." Dana conceded, "However Jack's a trouble magnet and when he actually tries to act his age beyond stuff like TV and videogames or tries to stand up against the local bully things always escalate."

Optimus considered what Dana said for a moment. "I will have to ask you to elaborate on your meaning at a later time. Thank you for being honest with me Dana."

Later Dana heard that the bully Jack let talk him into that mess got mistaken as Raf's human friend and taken hostage by Knockout by the time Arcee and Bulkhead arrived. Optimus had showed up just in time to keep Knockout from getting away… and to retrieve the hostage by picking up Knockout's alt mode and ripping the driver's side door off.

The journal entry was a pretty sort one.

 **So I was completely right about Jack. When it comes to actually standing up to bullies and acting his age Jack is a disastrous mix of thinking he's so responsible he's above the rules and a trouble magnet. Because of him the Cybertronians' cover was almost blown to a random bully. That or the kid almost got killed. Of course it was bad enough he was breaking Optimus rules PLUS technically cheating. But then seemingly by pure chance Knockout joined the same race and naturally when he noticed Bumblebee he tried to take advantage of the situation. The thing is… when he thought he'd snagged one of the humans associated with Team Prime for use as leverage it was the bully instead. I'm kind of curious how he'd have reacted if he found out. In the end the bully was saved, Jack took responsibility for the trouble he caused, and Arcee learned not to write me off just because Jack's so serious he seems more mature. Then again the bots haven't had enough experience to know and Raf and Miko don't even see it. Maybe I'm being harsh, maybe the others overestimate Jack. Only time will tell.**

 **End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Dana has nothing to do with the next big incident. Arcee took Jack with her on what should've been a safe, typical scouting mission. But _naturally_ because sometimes Jack doesn't even have to try to act his age to get into trouble something bad happened. Some rogue former Decepticon, a real nasty piece of work called Airachnid showed up. And of _course_ because don't things always work that way she just so happened to have bad blood between her and Arcee… and want to add Jack to some kind of demented collection she had because not only was Airachnid just that twisted but she knew it would really get to Arcee. Apparently Cliffjumper had been the second partner Arcee lost and Airachnid had killed the first one, a mech called Tailgate right in front of her.

But luckily Jack's a smart guy. He not only managed to escape the vicious femme but take out her ship. Dana found big spiders irrationally annoying and off-putting on a good day and she didn't look forward to running into Airachnid. But at least it seemed to be important for Jack's and Arcee's bond or at least to Arcee healing.

When they were back and Arcee was cleared as in good health Dana pulled up youtube and played some music she thought Arcee would appreciate from the fifties. (The femme struck Dana as the type to enjoy classic rock or perhaps Elvis-era rock. Optimus she intended to introduce to jazz or suppose music from the 30s and 40s.) The pair were on the cliff, the music sounding gently from the speakers at a volume just loud enough to be heard clearly.

"Thanks, Dana. I really needed this." Arcee admitted, "Every time you think you have it together… moving on is so much harder than it should be."

"You know, Arcee… it's okay to let yourself grieve." Dana said, "Grief over a loved one never dies completely but if you let yourself try to heal it'll get easier to bear. There will always be moments where it strikes you as if it just happened kind of like ghost pain, but that's just life."

"When did you get so wise? You're barely older than Jack." Arcee commented.

Dana shrugged.

"I can't give you a clear answer. But I feel like… I've seen it before." Dana admitted softly, "What things like clinging to the past, dwelling on 'what ifs', or pretending from the start that you're okay do to you. Nothing is wrong with remembering or wishing, Arcee but don't lose focus on the here and now. Tomorrow will only hurt or slip away if you cling to or try to relive the past."

On a high note Dana and Ratchet were finally able to start experimenting with making the ground bridge a space bridge. It would take a while before they could start testing how well it was going though, they had barely started. Dana was still optimistic that they could figure it out.

One day things took a grim turn. Investigation of an Autobot distress beacon led to the discovery of the wreckage of a ship. All of the bots on there had died of a virus called cybonic plague- and Optimus accidentally touched one of the disease ridden bodies. It infected him quickly.

Once back at base the four humans and the other Autobots watched as Ratchet scanned Optimus' vitals. "Cybonic plague. It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon."

"What was a plague doing in an Autobot spaceship?" Miko asked.

"Its passengers were infected." Arcee explained, "The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the great war."

"Humans with heavy duty illnesses get quarantined. It makes sense that the bots would be no different." Dana pointed out.

"Cybonic plague was engineered in the Decepticons' biological warfare program- by Megatron himself." Ratchet said.

"You- have a cure don't you?" Raf asked.

Dana stayed silent, simply watching and listening. She was wracking her brain for anything that could help. Cures could be invented just the same as diseases- but such things often took so much time. Could they buy time? Surely Cybertronians had way to relieve symptoms or help an ailing bot hold on. Surely she knew or could look up something! If Dana's knowledge from her college courses and job as a mechanic couldn't allow her to help someone important to her what good were they?

"No cure." Optimus said, barely able to speak loud enough to be heard.

"Optimus please- save your strength." Ratchet said.

"Would Megatron invent a disease without having a cure?" Jack pointed out, "I mean what if he caught it by accident."

"It's not like we can ask Megatron Jack." Bulkhead said, "He's pushing up lug nuts."

" _But_ we might be able to access the Decepticon database. For the moment we still have a fix on the warship's location." Ratchet cut in.

"Bumblebee. Come with." Arcee demanded.

"Arcee- quickly." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet is there anything at all we can do while we wait?" Dana pleaded, "Something that helps the symptoms or at least makes him better able to hold on?"

"I'm afraid that with such limited resources there isn't much. All we can do is trust in Optimus' will to survive." Ratchet said gravely, noting that Dana seemed more concerned and torn up than the others.

Still, the pair did what they could. Optimus also seemed to catch onto Dana's somber mood, but he stayed silent.

Finally as Arcee confirmed over the com that she was at the database Optimus, ever selfless had something else on his mind. "Ratchet were you-"

"Infected? No." Ratchet assured.

Over the com there was trouble.

"If it's here I don't see it." Arcee reported.

"Are you certain, Arcee." Ratchet asked.

"Maybe they listed it as something misleading or something?" Dana suggested, "After all would Megatron just leave something like that freely available?"

"I searched every file. Nothing." Arcee confirmed.

"Well search again." Ratchet snapped in desperation, "Clearly you missed something."

"I scanned the entire database." Arcee insisted.

"Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm?" Ratchet asked.

"Don't tell me how to research. You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus?" Arcee said.

Just then Bumblebee spoke up. When he finally had Arcee's attention she reported something vital- Megatron was alive, and on life support. He had no idea they were there. That had Optimus' attention; Dana patted his hand reassuringly and reminded him that he should wait to focus on the news until he was well again. Even over the com the noise of Arcee's blaster priming could be heard. But Ratchet stopped her just in time. Upon confirming there was brainwave activity the medic elaborated why- if a cure even existed, Megatron would know it. They had to enter his mind using a cortical psychic patch to find it. Arcee put up a huge fuss over the idea, and her hesitation and time wasting infuriated Ratchet.

"Time is one thing Optimus does not have. One of you must try this." Ratchet demanded, "I will _not_ Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him."

Arcee was still hesitant. But Bumblebee cut in. Dana didn't need Arcee's or Raf's responses to know that he'd stepped up to the plate and offered to do it.

"Bee's the best scout there is." Bulkhead reassured Raf.

Miko knelt down to hug Raf.

"Bee, you're a real gem." Dana praised, "Keep your eyes open, be careful, and _be quick in there._ This sounds dangerous."

Finally they were making process. Ratchet gave a play by play of how to do it and Arcee made quick work of linking Bumblebee up to the comatose Megatron. Using the communications downlink they could see and hear everything Bumblebee could. Megatron's mindscape took the setting of a fire stricken Kaon, the Decepticons' capitol on Cybertron. Without the ability to help Optimus all Dana could do was watch. Bumblebee finally stumbled on something after a few minutes. Megatron was fighting an illusionary Optimus. Ratchet confirmed what Dana had guessed- it was a hellish dreamscape more than memories. And Bumblebee got discovered by Megatron himself.

Then more illusion bots showed up. Megatron was a smart mech, and he finally grew wise to what was going on. Then even more bad luck- Starscream, Knockout, and Soundwave entered the room. The former two were telling Soundwave that as things were Megatron would never wake up on his own and were advocating to take him off life support. In Megatron's mind Bumblebee finally got to the point. Megatron saw no reason to help, but Bumblebee played on his pride and his desire to end Optimus personally. When Megatron summoned an image of the formula Dana was quick to take pictures of the screen with her phone. As Megatron insisted he'd only give Bumblebee the formula if he ensured the Decepticon leader's recover Ratchet rewound the image of Bumblebee's journey in Megatron's mind and had Arcee pull him out. The pair pulled a fuss as they escaped, and that night Optimus was well again.

"That's it- steady." Ratchet said as he helped Optimus to his feet.

Everybody clapped in glee and relief at Optimus' recovery. Dana watched silently with a smile on her face.

"Please- reserve the hero's welcome for my physician." Optimus insisted, humble as ever, then gestured at Bumblebee, "And- my scout."

Naturally everybody applauded again. Bumblebee paused for a minute, but Dana didn't notice anything actually wrong with him. Then Optimus approached her.

"You still seem uncharacteristically somber, Dana. Are you alright?" Optimus asked.

Dana gave a watery grin.

"I'm okay- crazy as it sounds there's this thing with humans called 'tears of joy'." she assured, "I'm just so happy and relieved that you're okay and that Bumblebee doesn't seem harmed by his experience with the psychic patch."

Optimus help a finger to her face gently in an attempt to wipe her tears. "I believe I owe you thanks as well, for the helping hand you provided Ratchet."

Dana gave the proffered finger a hug. "Anytime, Optimus. There isn't much I won't do for friends and family."

A couple days later Optimus was well on the road to recovery but still had instructions from Ratchet to take it easy. Later that day Miko was introducing the bots to basketball. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were using the ball for lob to play one-on-one. But something wasn't right with Bumblebee. He just stopped and stood still for a full two minutes below the hoop still holding the ball for playing lob. When he finally came out of it he threw it straight at Bulkhead's head and he barely dodged it in time. Dana recalled that though she'd written it off then it had happened when the cure was confirmed to work.

"Bee? You okay?" Raf asked, then when he responded, "Yeah. Three out of five."

Raf was smiling but Dana was worried. She resolved to keep an eye on the yellow mech. Ratchet didn't exactly mention the possible side effects of the cortical psychic patch. When she returned her attention to the textbook she was holding she barely paid attention to it.

Strange moments like that persisted. The next day Miko texted Dana that Bumblebee failed to pick Raf up for school and didn't even have his comlink on. Bumblebee seemed to have it off all the time since returning from the Decepticons' warship. Clues to the puzzle came when the humans arrived on base. Bumblebee kept seeing Megatron's face- 'waking nightmares' Ratchet called them, but Dana feared the worst. It was like the scout's situation reminded her of something.

"But you said Bee was fine when you checked him over." Raf said.

"Physically but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary affect on his psyche." Ratchet explained, "This induced power down should force Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover."

Just then Fowler called in. The Decepticons stole from a naval observatory. The stole the primary lens from the Hoyt Nigo Golzium, a space telescope. (Not sure what Fowler actually calls it or how to spell it.) It apparently had a tracking device and Starscream had it in the Arctic. There was apparently a huge deposit of unmineable energon, and it was apparent Starscream's plot was to melt his way to it to make it mineable. Coastal cities everywhere would be wiped out if he succeeded, which might have been part of the point.

Later while the Autobots were out to stop Starscream Raf was keeping Bumblebee. Dana was doing her homework in there too to keep Raf company and keep an eye on things. Dana smiled at how cute it was as she absently listened to Raf's story about his sister's reaction to how much better at racing games he'd gotten.

"Rafael. I'm afraid Bumblebee can't hear you in power down mode." Ratchet said, "It's getting late why don't I bridge you home to your family."

"Because I told Bee I'd stay- he's family too." Raf insisted.

"I did already got him to tell his folks he was spending the night at a friend's house and made my own excuse to my parents." Dana added, "Even used the ground bridge to get some blankets and pillows from my room."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not even the same species." Ratchet said.

" _That's_ being related. It's not the same thing. I'll show you." Raf retorted, getting out his phone, "This is my family."

"Mm hm, it's very nice." Ratchet mumbled, having missed the point.

"Very _large._ Sometimes I can shout and no one hears me." Raf elaborated.

Dana noticed Ratchet was barely listening. "Yes, yes yes yes yes."

"But Bumblebee always listens." Raf finished, "And I can understand him. Not sure why, but I do."

The last part seemed to get through to Ratchet, if only a little. Dana looked at the photo from her spot behind Raf. He had four siblings, and the amount of people in one family photo made Dana think of red hair, peaceful chaos and mischief. More importantly it made her realize something- Raf must've been a pretty lonely boy before Arcee, Jack and Bumblebee stumbled into him while escaping some vehicons. Having a big family could be hard even when most of them were parents and your parents' siblings, and Dana had never heard the boy mention other friends. Found family was important for lots of different reasons.

Eventually Raf was on his laptop and Dana was browsing the internet. After a while Ratchet made to leave the room.

"Rafael, Dana. I'm going to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this." he said, "You know what that means."

"Don't touch anything." Raf recited, going back to what he was doing when Ratchet was gone, "Wait until you see this new laptop I'm saving up for Bee- Bee?"

Before Dana's and Raf's very eyes the chamber made a hissing sound and Bumblebee was walking out. Dana knew that he shouldn't have been up yet. She was right- something _was_ amiss and it wasn't what Ratchet thought. The pair followed him just in time to walk him walk through a ground bridge. Ratchet showed up as soon as he was gone.

"What did you do?" Ratchet asked severely.

"Nothing. Bumblebee just got up and-"

"He was in power down." Ratchet insisted, "Where does he think he's off to?"

"I don't know but something's wrong." Dana replied, "Where does that bridge let out?"

"Let's find out." Ratchet said, going to the console, "These are the coordinates for the site of our previous battle with Megatron's undead."

"Maybe we should call Optimus." Raf suggested.

"Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting." Ratchet pointed out, "We need to handle this on our own."

Dana frowned as she watched Ratchet reopen the ground bridge. Did Optimus and Ratchet ever even mention the coordinates when they told everyone about what they found out that day? Before they could follow Bumblebee returned- holding a purple crystal.

Ratchet grabbed his wrist. "Dark energon."

Ratchet looked at Bumblebee in shock as the yellow bot reared back his other arm and punched him. Dana shouted in distress, rushing to check on Ratchet.

"Bee, what are you doing?" Raf asked.

Bumblebee approached Raf and headed to set the boy on the vent up where he couldn't get down without a bot's help.

"Bumblebee please. I know you're in there." Raf begged as Bumblebee set him down unusually harshly, "You have to fight whatever's making you do this."

Bumblebee- or what or who ever was controlling him- set new coordinates for the ground bridge and ran through. Dana didn't find any injuries on Ratchet but he was coming to. The medic stood up with a groan. With only moments to choose, Dana steeled her determination. Maybe she'd get in trouble for 'pulling a Miko', but that didn't matter. She ran after Bumblebee, barely getting through the ground bridge.

Dana's mind raced a mile a minute, putting together the puzzle as she ran through the vortex of the ground bridge. First, Bumblebee's been off and sometimes acted completely unlike himself. Second, the mentions of seeing Megatron. Third, he came out of an induced power down far earlier than should be possible. Now dark energon- but how did he find it? As far as she knew it's only been used to create Megatron's robo zombies. Then it hit her- the zombies and dark energon. Optimus and Ratchet may have reported what happened but they never mentioned the coordinates. The only bot who could've known them was Megatron himself. Now she was on track- what did she know of mind stuff? The cortical psychic patch- it was basically linking two minds using a cable- but stuff like that was a two way street. Megatron was possessing Bumblebee! She had to make sure Bumblebee made it out of this.

Finally Dana was through and- on the warship? Of course- back in his mindscape Megatron's price had been helping him back to full health. She supposed the dark energon was a last resort or something that had corrupted Megatron's biology enough to need it. She was careful to follow the yellow and black mech but stay out of sight of both him and any lurking Decepticons. Others might be intent on stopping Megatron from restoring himself but Bumblebee was her main priority. He had to get out of this safe and no longer possessed- for Raf's sake and everyone else's. Bumblebee was definitely in there- Raf's continued good health proved that. Megatron was truly ruthless- he took out every vehicon he came across as if they weren't his troops.

Dana found a hiding spot as Megatron found the cord for the cortical psychic patch and hooked it up. But before he could finish the process Ratchet rushed Megatron.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee." Raf pleaded.

"That's not Bumblebee." Ratchet retorted as he attacked, failing to get in a hit before Ratchet sent him flying back with a single punch.

Megatron looked at the shard of dark energon and turned to his body. But again he was interrupted.

"Bumblebee no! Remember who you are. Remember me." Raf pleaded, "I know you'll always listen to me no matter what."

Bumblebee's optics changed as he began to fight for control.

"That's right Bee- it's me." Raf encouraged.

Things weren't looking good. Then Bumblebee fell to his knees- and his optics weren't right. Judging by the expression Megatron seemed to be in control. Dana ran out of hiding and got sent flying sending him out of the way. Before someone could move or Dana could speak up Ratchet stood up and disconnected the life support. Megatron landed a pair of punches that sent Ratchet landing near Dana.

"Bumblebee!" Raf called.

The bot turned to look at Raf. "Bumblebee can't hear you anymore."

Dana was quick to restrain Raf from rushing the bot- she was certain that if Raf tried something Megatron wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. "Look, just get the hell out of my friend and let us leave. Don't you have an army to command and a plot to drown a good deal of the Earth to deal with?"

Without adieu Megatron thrust the shard into his body and returned to it using the patch. Raf and Ratchet watched in horror as Megatron's red optics opened and he stepped off of the medical table. By then some vehicons had arrived and also witnessed the spectacle. Dana just approached Bumblebee, concerned.

"Decepticons! Your rightful lord and master has returned." Megatron declared, pausing to look at Bumblebee and Dana as he went, "Finish these pests. I have my own extermination to perform."

As the vehicons present fired their blasters Ratchet grabbed Raf and Bumblebee grabbed Dana to get out of there. As they fled to safety Dana got a message from Soundwave. Once on the ground to run herself she checked it discretely.

 **Soundwave: You had multiple chances to intervene and prevent Megatron's revival. Why?**

 **Dana: I was more concerned with Bumblebee's, Raf's and Ratchet's safety.**

 **Dana: That was more important.**

 **Soundwave: The sentiment is foolish but admirable.**

They made it to the ground in time to vaguely see Starscream try to escape a furious Megatron in alt mode only for Megatron to grab his wings and fling him to the other end of the ship. Moments later they could hear Starscream's scream of fear and anguish.

"Ratchet we need a bridge." they heard Optimus attempt to use the com as they finally reached them.

"You are not the only ones." Ratchet said as the quartet walked into view, Raf on Bumblebee's shoulder and Dana on Ratchet's.

Dana raised a hand in greeting. "Hey guys."

An hour or so later Ratchet and Dana had double checked Bumblebee's health now that he wasn't sharing head space.

"Everything's back to normal." Ratchet said, then after Bumblebee said something, "Well normal for Bumblebee."

Bumblebee looked at where Dana was watching with a smile and said something to her. She didn't need to understand him to get that he was thanking her for protecting Raf.

Dana's smile softened. "Any time, Bee. I would never stand by and let Raf get hurt or leave you in the lurch."

"Dude, can you understand him too now?" Miko asked.

"Not the way Raf can." Dana, "But some things don't need words."

With a chirp of what seemed to be agreement Bumblebee moved to kneel in front of Raf to talk to him.

Raf, of course was just happy to have his best friend back and healthy. "It's okay. Of course I was. I know."

Bumblebee said something else and held out his hand. Raf grasped his finger.

"What'd he say?" Miko asked.

"He said thanks." Raf answered, not once looking away from Bumblebee.

Everyone simply watched in silence as the pair seemed to continue their conversation through their expressions alone. Raf's and Bumblebee's bond was strong and truly unshakable. Dana knew that this proved that nothing would ever stand between them.

 **End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Trouble was brewing yet again. Ratchet had detected dark energon on the move. The bots all seemed surprised. Dana just figured that the lack of knowledge of where Megatron got it and how much he brought with him meant that it was a bit of bad luck.

"Megatron." Optimus guessed.

"Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee asked.

"What's he gonna _do_ with it? Recruit a new army of the undead?" Bulkhead commented.

That got Miko's attention. "Zombie Cons?"

She elbowed Dana and gestured her head at the conversation. Dana nodded to show that she was listening. The older girl had a feeling that they would be walking into potential danger again.

"We cannot rule out the possibility." Optimus decided, "Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site."

It was pointed out that the signature was headed to where Optimus and Bumblebee had fought and buried the Decepticon Skyquake. Dana wondered if Megatron even knew about that. He'd been in stasis so Dana supposed maybe someone had written a report or gone out of the way to tell Megatron about it. As the Autobots prepared to rush off Dana silently made it apparent that if Miko was going to go rushing in to whatever danger awaited she'd be sticking by the younger girl.

"Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it seems he's already making up for lost time. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet prepare to roll out." Optimus said.

Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee made their way to the ground bridge. Ratchet was surprised and had yet to move from the monitors.

"Me?" Ratchet asked.

"If we are dealing with dark energon I may well require your expertise." Optimus pointed out, "Arcee."

"Bridge operator. Got it." Arcee confirmed, cutting Optimus off.

'Rude.' Dana thought.

"Go get 'em Bulkhead. Bring the hurt." Miko encouraged without looking away from her coloring, mostly succeeding in playing it cool.

Bulkhead brought his fists together. They really did make quite the pair. Dana could overhear Jack noting how it was odd Miko didn't want to go. Raf agreed, both knew Miko better than to think she was keeping safe for once. Dana mentally sighed and made a note to herself of how she'd apparently have to keep an eye on Miko _and_ the other two.

The moment the Autobots transformed into alt mode Miko and Dana jumped and raced to get through the ground bridge behind them. As predicted, Jack and Raf followed after her. Once they reached the girls Jack grabbed Miko's arm.

"Not safe." Jack protested.

"I am not gonna miss my first Zombie Con throwdown!" Miko protested, struggling.

Miko finally got her arm free but didn't notice that she lost her phone. She grabbed Dana's hand and they dashed to make it in time.

"Why do you think I'm going?" Dana called, "If you're so worried about safe stay put."

"Miko! Dana!" Jack protested.

Despite Dana's reminder Jack and Raf followed anyway. Again, just as she'd figured they would. Dana hoped horror movies didn't give them nightmares, but figured it was all Jack's fault if that did happen.

Dana and Miko helped each other climb a rock formation to watch the show. The Autobots and the two of them noticed something off at the same time. It wasn't Megatron but a bot Dana hadn't really seen before.

"That's not Megatron." Bulkhead pointed out.

"Rise, Skyquake. Rise!" Starscream called dramatically.

"Let's see some fight of the living dead already!" Miko said.

That was when the boys finally got up with them.

"What were you two thinking?" Jack exclaimed in a whisper.

"They weren't." Raf claimed.

"Hey, I totally missed out last time. This could be my only chance to take some snaps." Miko defended.

"You really think anyone could stop her?" Dana said, "I go because I figure we can keep each other safe and actually get to see something cool instead of just hear about it."

Miko was patting her clothes all over to find her phone to take pictures but she didn't have it. "My cell phone. I must've dropped it back at base."

Meanwhile the Autobots were confronting Starscream.

"Starscream." Optimus called out.

"Autobots." Starscream practically hissed.

Optimus aimed his blaster right at Starscream. "Stand down."

Dana snapped a picture best she could. She just couldn't resist the keepsake of finally getting to see how awesome Optimus was in action.

"Hey send that to me when I have my phone will ya?" Miko requested.

"Sure thing. Now let's keep quiet so we don't get caught." Dana replied.

As they spoke Starscream's response had been to launch a missile from his arm at Optimus. A pretty outdated one by Cybertronian standards, considering humans had missiles more advanced or just more powerful without even accounting for nuclear missiles. Of course, an explosion is still dangerous.

"You can't harm me while dark energon flows through my veins." Starscream boasted.

In response Optimus shot Starscream's arm clear off. Starscream ran and grabbed it. He seemed to hope he could just shove it back on, but it did _not_ work that way for Cybertronians. It didn't even work that way for humans' robotic prosthetics that could actually be used like or mostly like the flesh and blood limb it replaced.

"You clipped his wing. He's grounded." Bulkhead informed Optimus.

The Autobots ran at Starscream. First he shouted at Skyquake's grave, clearly hoping for undead backup. Despite the purple glow nothing happened. Then he could be heard requesting a ground bridge over the Decepticons' comlink. Of course, Optimus being so cool when Miko couldn't take a picture or video herself was the last straw.

"I can't believe you made me lose my phone!" Miko shouted, bringing attention to their presence.

"How is this my fault?" Jack retorted.

"Uh, 'cause you didn't leave her to make her own decisions?" Dana suggested, "We'd have peacefully been watching and recording the action on our own, we know to stay out of the way."

"Oh no." Bulkhead said.

Just then Arcee seemed to be speaking over the comlink about their not being at the base.

"We have a visual. Send a ground bridge immediately." Optimus confirmed.

Two ground bridges opened at the same time. It seemed to surprise Ratchet.

"You four. Into our ground bridge. Now." Ratchet shouted.

"Come on." Jack insisted, grabbing Miko's wrist again to drag her back to base.

As Miko groaned in protest Dana pried his hand off of her. "Miko's completely capable of walking on her own. She's not a rowdy child or a poorly trained dog."

Right after Starscream entered his ground bridge the humans entered theirs. Or rather, they tried to. It fluctuated and part of it streamed off of the portal like smoke, reaching similar let-off of the Decepticon ground bridge's portal.

"Ratchet what is happening?" Optimus asked.

"The dueling ground bridge portals must be feeding back on each other." Ratchet explained.

"Miko. We gotta get Dana and the kids out of there." Bulkhead said, trying to rush to the humans' rescue.

Instead the portals practically exploded right as Bulkhead reached them, throwing him along with the others back and sending up smoke and dust clouds. Being so much smaller it was worse for the humans. When everything started to settle the sat up and reoriented themselves.

"Are you guys okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I think so." Raf answered as he stood up.

"You, Miko?" Dana asked, helping the other girl stand.

"I'm just fine." Miko assured.

Just then Bulkhead stood up with a groan.

"What just happened?" Bulkhead asked.

Finally the others stood up too. Dana noticed that on top of the colors being duller there was what might be mist or steam.

"I can't be certain. But if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates cross streams the feedback could've triggered a system overload." Ratchet explained.

"'Could'? _Hello_ more like totally did." Miko pointed out.

"The kids made it through right?" Bulkhead said as if he hadn't heard either girl.

That threw all four of them off.

"Huh?"

"What's he talking about?" Jack asked.

Not one to be easily phased Miko marched up in front of Bulkhead with a stern expression. "Bulkhead we're right here."

"Arcee did the humans make it safely back to base?" Optimus asked.

"No sign." Ratchet said in response to whatever Arcee said.

Miko was not pleased. "What? No sign? Okay, seriously Bulk-"

Miko got cut off when Bulkhead stepped forward. She screamed as his pede landing right where she was but passing through her instead of squashing her. Jack caught her as she almost fell backwards from the shock.

"He went right through you." Jack noted, "We're not alive."

Raf panicked. "I don't want to be a ghost."

"Calm down! Don't jump to conclusions, there's a lot of unknown factors with science and technology even without factoring in what the Cybertronians know and have that humans don't." Dana reasoned, "This _could_ be bad but we need to keep clear heads and figure this out."

"Wait. How can we still touch each other?" Jack asked, letting Miko go.

"Dude, there are lots of takes on ghosts." Dana pointed out, "Don't just blindly assume that if they're real the version where they literally can't interact with anything is how they work."

The Autobots were walking away, probably intent on leaving.

"Ratchet could the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Optimus asked.

"Not likely. If Starscream didn't arrive at our base the most likely explanation is a dislocation. Dana and the children may have been bridged to an unintended destination." Ratchet explained.

"Okay, so there's nothing indicating we died and Ratchet can't help us the way things are. Any ideas?" Dana asked.

"Another place but the same place." Raf theorized.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"We're probably in a different dimension. Some kind of- alternate reality." Raf explained, "A shadow zone."

"Hm… I'm an engineer in training not a scientist but that's the only thing that makes sense without us being dead." Dana agreed, "Quantum physics is all about things like that."

"Nerd alert." Miko commented.

"Oh like you don't like Stargate, Star Wars and Star Trek just as much as I do." Dana retorted.

"Look. Skyquake's tomb is empty." Optimus noted.

"How'd we miss Skyquake rising and shining?" Bulkhead asked.

"It would seem Starscream got what he came for." Ratchet said.

"Another matter for another time." Optimus dismissed, "Right now our priority is locating Dana, Jack, Miko, and Rafael. Arcee bridge us back to base."

Dana smiled. It always warmed her heart to see and hear that the bots cared about them. But it fell just as quickly when Skyquake's zombie walked into view. The other three immediately raced towards the zombie and the Autobots shouting to try and alert them of the seeming danger. But Dana stopped Miko and Raf from getting more than a couple of feet forward.

"Something's wrong. Bulkhead's right- how _did_ they miss that?" Dana pointed out.

Then the zombie bot swiped at Bulkhead only for its arm to go right through him.

"Awesome. It can't touch _them_ either." Miko pointed out.

The zombie bot looked their way. That and the ghost effect added up to a very bad scenario.

"Oh frag. Sometimes I hate being right." Dana moaned.

"If that thing can't touch the bots…" Jack trailed off.

"Just like we can't." Miko continued.

"Then we're trapped in the Shadow Zone with a Decepticon zombie?" Raf finished.

Dana picked up Raf. He was smaller and at least a little slower. She wasn't about to risk him trailing behind.

"If we aren't ghosts now we will be soon." Miko said.

"Enough chatter. My club won't do any good against an undead bot. We need to run." Dana replied as she grabbed Miko's hand- _not_ her wrist, she could pull away if she wanted- and sped off, "Run!"

As they ran they tried to come up with ideas. Miko wanted to set a trap but the ground was the only thing besides them and the zombie bot that was solid. She was also right about how they couldn't run forever, leading to her second idea- maybe they could hide. Finally the reached an outcropping and stopped to catch their breath.

"The best thing about zombies- they're slow moving." Miko commented, swaying from side to side in demonstration.

Then Jack's phone rang. But when he answered the signal was too bad for any conversation.

"Nothing." Jack reported.

"Gee imagine that. The fourth dimension has lousy cellphone reception." Miko snarked.

Jack pointed out that they did still have a signal. Raf realized that they might be moving at hyper speed or something similar. As the others realized texting might work Dana was already on her phone trying to text Miko's phone. Then the zombie caught up and they were running again. Miko realized they were running in circles. Then they all ran smack into Starscream's arm.

"Sweet." Miko said.

"It must've gotten trapped in her during the explosion too." Raf noted.

"Well if it's solid we can use it." Jack said.

"Nope. Bad idea. We'd need to take out the zombie bot's head and I doubt we could aim it _that_ well." Dana retorted, "And have you _seen_ any monster movies or supernatural genre shows? If we detach a limb with our luck it'll be able to move independently."

"Well we've got to try." Jack said.

Dana wound up outvoted, unfortunately. After struggling to figure out how to make it work they made it fire. It seemed to actually hit dead on but it didn't do much good. But the zombie bot's arm did fall off. Dana's suspicions were realized when said arm twitched. As it started towards them Dana was already pulling Miko and Raf behind her.

"Come on! I told you that would happen!" Dana called behind her.

"How can the zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie?" Miko complained.

"Clearly you haven't seen the Adams Family." Dana said dryly.

A few minutes later right as the zombie bot's detached arm came back into view Starscream showed up in the proper dimension. Then luck finally came as right when they were starting to run again a ground bridge portal opened up.

"A ground bridge portal?" Raf noted.

"That has to be our way out of here." Jack said.

"The Autobots saw our text." Miko added.

"What are we waiting for an invitation?" Dana asked.

Raf weighed their options. "If we go through we run smack into Starscream. If we don't…"

"We're zombie chow." Jack finished.

"Option three we keep running in circles." Miko said.

"Option four, we wait for the right timing for the arm to attack Starscream instead." Dana cut in.

"Good idea. Follow my lead." Jack told the others.

Luckily Jack timed it just right. They ran out of the portal and between Starscream's legs- in the correct dimension. But naturally he noticed them.

"Humans? Where did you vermin-" Starscream was cut off when the zombie's arm jumped out and landed on him.

As Starscream tried to pry the arm off of him a second ground bridge opened and the Autobots walked out of it.

"Dana, Jack, Miko, Rafael." Optimus greeted.

Later back at base Miko tried to take the blame. Jack seemed delighted. Dana on the other hand didn't let her.

"No, this is Jack's and my fault too." Dana said, "Jack acting like he could control her escalated the mess and instead of going with to keep her safe I should've tried to convince her to stay put."

"Miko what you endured was lesson enough." Optimus assured, "Dana I realize that you cannot control others' decisions. I realize you did what you could. We are just glad you are all safe."

Bulkhead crouched down and held out Miko's cellphone. "Guess it was a good thing you dropped this. Too bad you didn't get any pictures though."

Miko waved it off. "Nah that's okay. I think after today I pretty much have zombie close-up seared into my brain."

"I did get one sweet picture of Optimus though." Dana said with a grin, bringing the photo up.

"You seem pretty happy about that." Ratchet noted.

"Well duh. After hearing so much about how cool Optimus is in action it was a real treat finally seeing it for myself." Dana gushed, "I mean did you _see_ the way he shot Starscream's arm clear off?"

Ratchet chuckled indulgently. "Yes, he is indeed quite the sight."

Dana mostly missed the next big incident, bar for the end. She had both classes and work that day. Bulkhead had had an energon scouting mission. He should've been done in time to get her to base. Instead he was ambushed by Breakdown. When he came to and was bridged back to base the Autobots and Fowler figured out that M.E.C.H kidnapped Breakdown after he beat Bulkhead. The Autobots went to save him since M.E.C.H are a huge threat to humanity- with Ratchet and minus Bulkhead. Not just by the green bot's choice either. Miko had been very unhappy that he wasn't off to save his rival so they could have a rematch and talked Bulkhead into going after the others for that very reason. Naturally the timing meant that Dana had to call Miko to find out why she was without a ride and get her to make Fowler help her open ground bridge.

Not having anything else to do Dana readied Medbay and worked on changing and fixing parts needed to change the ground bridge to a space bridge. Apparently the Autobots discovered that M.E.C.H had dissected Breakdown. Plus M.E.C.H had laid a trap for Breakdown's rescuers so it was a very good thing both to stop M.E.C.H and for Breakdown's wellbeing that Bulkhead did go after them. Of _course_ , just after Bulkhead got Breakdown out of there Starscream and some vehicons showed up. Due to sheer luck medbay wasn't actually needed for the most part.

The next incident entirely revolved around Jack, Arcee, and Jack's mom. First Mrs. Darby was getting suspicious and worried. As in Jack was grounded. When they blew Mrs. Darby believing that Jack listened to her Jack tried to tell the truth only for Arcee to refuse to break cover. Naturally thinking Jack lied made it worse. Then M.E.C.H and Airachnid teamed up and kidnapped Mrs. Darby to get to Jack and Arcee. Airachnid gave them so much trouble that Fowler actually managed to save their hides… giving Airachnid an alt mode in the process. Though Dana, Miko, and Raf were there when Jack brought his mom to base to meet the rest of the Autobots. Mrs. Darby was immediately awed and overwhelmed.

"Mom meet my science fiction club." Jack said.

"Really? Such a thin excuse, Jack." Dana commented.

With a start Mrs. Darby finally noticed the humans present, her eyes immediately finding Dana. Now that she had a clear view of the woman Dana was shocked. That wasn't just any nurse- she worked in the ER. In fact the woman was part of the medical team that kept Dana from bleeding to death in the aftermath of the accident.

"Aren't you the girl from the field trip accident about thirteen years ago?" Mrs. Darby asked.

"Field trip accident? But Miko says field trips are boring and tame." Bulkhead asked.

"I don't have all the details but I'm pretty sure it was a chaperone's fault." Mrs. Darby said.

Dana barely kept herself from groaning. Was she really going to tell a story that wasn't even important because of a crazy coincidence? Judging by the Autobots' alarmed expression and Miko's and Raf's surprise she would.

"You've had a prosthetic that long?" Raf asked, "But that's just over half your life."

This time Dana did groan.

"It's not like it was malicious or anything. The student teacher thought my old babysitter was a suitable chaperone even though she was a Miko and Jack's current age." Dana explained, "Long story short a teenage girl wasn't equipped to handle multiple rowdy kids, and the actual teacher shouldn't have even taken a bunch of six and seven and year olds to a factory in the first place. A kid knocked me over on accident and instead of keeping me from falling the babysitter accidentally shoved me into some machinery."

"You'd still have that arm if the paramedics made sure to clean the wound and prevent infection." Mrs. Darby claimed.

"After something like that it's a miracle your parents let you major in engineering or get that job fixing vehicles." Bulkhead said.

"They didn't. They complained for about a year about my major and figured there was no reason to tell them what I ended up with instead after I quit working at the game store." Dana admitted.

"Well I'm glad you didn't let them or the accident stop you." Ratchet commented, "My work around her is much easier with help."

Two M.E.C.H incidents in a row made it into the diary. Dana seriously needed to vent.

 **So apparently M.E.C.H has decided that they have enough guts to mess with the bots on purpose- even the Decepticons. HOW they figured out about the whole 'different factions' thing I don't know for sure. My only guess is most or all of them really are traitors from the U.S military or some government organization. They took advantage of Bulkhead and Breakdown being distracted in a fight to abduct Breakdown to dissect him in order to reverse engineer weapons. Naturally since M.E.C.H is just as big a threat to humanity as the Decepticons and more actively a threat to humanity at that Optimus set out to rescue Breakdown. Though I'm not sure the identity of the kidnappers would've affected his decision. M.E.C.H had a trap set for whoever came to rescue Breakdown but luckily the Autobots got out unscathed and Bulkhead had followed against his initial decision for the sake of being able to have a rematch. I'm not sure whether the Autobots were even needed, though because Starscream and some vehicons showed up right after Breakdown was in the clear. Plus Airachnid used them to make a second attempt on Jack's and Arcee's life. M.E.C.H seriously creeps me out so much more than Megatron ever could. I hope they aren't anywhere near ready to go after whatever they want to accomplish after they're satisfied with the tech at their disposal. It could very well be more devastating than any of the Decepticons' plans that aren't specifically geared at ending the world or committing genocide against humanity.**

Soundwave: _Lord Megatron forbid a rescue and Breakdown claimed he escaped alone._

CyberMechanic: Well then if Megatron didn't change his mind Starscream disobeyed orders and Breakdown lied.

Soundwave: _It seems the commander is yet again letting ambition cloud his better judgement._

CyberMechanic: Haha, yeah. He's a real drama queen. 

CyberMechanic: Or maybe a diva. I mean if bots' holloforms used their actual pedes to judge shoes I'm pretty sure Starscream's would be stilettos.

Soundwave: _Stilettos?_

CyberMechanic: A type of open toed high heels. They're ridiculously high and the spiky type of heel to boot. Then again now that I think of it some types of actual boots have similar heels.

 **End of chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Lately Nurse Darby had been dropping by the base more and more. She was a nice enough woman, and meant well. But she was overprotective and her job as a nurse made her the worst type of worrywart. It made Jack's issues with being too serious and too worried about being responsible made so much more sense, combined with the fact that for whatever reason his father wasn't in the picture. At first for those reasons Mrs. Darby's increased presence at the base made Dana annoyed and wary. But she was a well meaning, amicable woman and far better than Dana's or Miko's parents at being supportive.

Today rather than join in on Miko's shenanigans Dana was at work adding and replacing various parts for the ground bridge. Some of the parts to turn the ground bridge into a space bridge were finally ready for testing. Not 'see if you can leave Earth' testing, Ratchet was far too careful for that and Dana wasn't so reckless. But a few parts were finally ready for some tests to see if actually matched the specs they copied from the Decepticons. Luckily Raf had helped Ratchet with a program that performs the task so that Dana could keep going when Ratchet's various duties called attention- such as now.

"Arcee a vehicular form is approaching." Ratchet alerted.

"Decepticon?" Arcee asked, always jumping to the worst conclusions.

Ratchet pulled up a live satellite image. The car was white.

"Ugh. Mom." Jack groaned.

"Again?" Arcee asked, annoyed.

"She worries." Jack pointed out.

Just then Mrs. Darby's car pulled in and she immediately pulled Jack into a hug as they greeted each other. Dana fully intended to tease Jack about how he didn't return her hug. Parents could be frustrating but having a good relationship with them was nothing to hide or be ashamed of. Then again things slowly started going sour with Dana's parents as soon as puberty hitting didn't curb everything they'd prayed she'd grow out of.

"Finished my shift early at the hospital so I thought I'd swing by. Good to see you again Doctor. Arcee." Mrs. Darby finished, looking at each bot as she greeted them, "So. Where's Optimus?"

"On a scouting mission with Bumblebee. Sorry to disappoint." Ratchet replied semi sarcastically.

"And I wore heels and everything." Mrs. Darby joked.

Dana snorted. When Jack acted grossed out and incensed she burst into full blown laughter. She really hadn't expected that from the woman, with how similar to Jack she was.

"Good one Mrs. Darby." Dana chuckled, "Nice to see one of you has a sense of humor."

Just then Ratchet got an unexpected reading. "That's odd. This is an extremely unusual magnetic flux for any planet."

Just then Bulkhead got back from indulging Miko in showing Raf what off roading was like. The pair were laughing as they got out. As soon as they spotted Mrs. Darby their good mood immediately flew out the window.

"Uh don't worry Mrs. Darby- we were wearing seatbelts." Raf reassured.

"I'm sure you were Rafael. Hi Miko. How's school going." Mrs. Darby said good naturedly.

Of course, that was the wrong thing to ask Miko, it only made her panicked and suspicious. "Why? What'd you hear?"

Holding a cable of some kind, Arcee made to leave- possibly to escape butting head with Mrs. Darby. "Let's do this thing Jack."

As Jack started to follow Mrs. Darby held him back. "But I just got here. I brought sandwiches."

"Mom. Look I really need to help Arcee test her upgraded tracking system." Jack said, heading off.

"Well just be careful." Mrs. Darby requested.

"There's nothing to be careful about. It's a routine diagnostic." Arcee assured.

Before Dana could intervene Ratchet spoke up. "Bulkhead I need you to investigate an odd magnetic disturbance."

"I'll go with." Miko chimed in, Dana moving to follow.

Bulkhead put out a hand to stop Miko. "Whoa. Stay put Miko."

With a growl she walked away.

"Why aren't you going with him?" Mrs. Darby asked when Miko reached her and Raf.

"Someone thinks it's not safe." Miko replied in annoyance.

"But it's safe for Jack to go with Arcee?" Mrs. Darby asked.

Jack approached the other humans. "Mom, totally different."

"Well how?" Mrs. Darby countered.

"Mother knows best Jack." Arcee said as she dropped the cable, "Wait up Bulkhead. I'm going with."

Of course wanting to avoid Mrs. Darby made Miko want to go even more. So naturally it would've been even harder than usual to stop her from following Bulkhead in secret like she tended to if anyone had known to try. And, naturally, when Miko snuck into a mission Dana followed.

"Don't take it so personal Arcee. Jack's mother's just protective." Bulkhead tried to reassure.

"Well I protected her son for months before she had a clue." Arcee complained, "Suddenly she wakes up to reality and I'm not enough."

"No kidding." Miko chimed in, "Can't we ban her from the base?"

"Miko we could've gotten away with it for once if you'd been able to be quiet." Dana moaned.

"Miko how did you-" Bulkhead tried to be stern but Arcee cut him off.

"Gonna be a bridge." but Miko cut her off in a panic.

"Wait. Don't send me back to helicopter mom." Miko begged, "It's just that… I miss the way things were."

"Strike that Ratchet. It's only recon." Arcee said, "They're safe with us. And Dana's good about doing the smart thing when they do this."

"Thanks, Arcee." Dana said, "Until Mrs. Darby learns to calm down…"

As Arcee continued on Bulkhead held out his hand for Miko.

"Sweet." Miko cheered as she jumped up, "Crank up track seven Bulk."

"Track seven?" Arcee asked.

Partly to demonstrate Bulkhead obligingly turned on some music and Miko proceeded to rock out.

"Don't you think that's a little loud for recon?" Arcee asked.

Bulkhead turned the music off. Miko groaned and sat down. Then Arcee unknowingly walked into a classic human joke.

"A scout should be silent but deadly." Arcee lectured, sending all three snickering, "What?"

"'Silent but deadly' means something completely different on Earth." Bulkhead answered vaguely.

"Bulk let's get our recon on." Miko encouraged.

"I always take point." Arcee complained.

"I know but Miko likes to be up front so she can see." Bulkhead excused, having always made sure to take her on the quieter missions to make up for the dangerous ones he had to leave her behind for.

"No matter where I turn I'm the third wheel." Arcee grumbled.

"I get you're frustrated, but this is good for Miko when she isn't in danger." Dana said, "Kind of like how even though you're just as serious as he is you're a good influence on Jack."

"Well there are worse role models." Arcee sighed.

Without another word Arcee ran to catch up. Dana trailed behind. She didn't like being left out or how hard keeping up was, but she supposed it was for the best.

"Looks like Ratchet's magnetic flux is coming from-" Bulkhead stopped short as they came across an unexpected sight.

There weren't many ways the situation could be worse. Dana was glad that it _wasn't_ one of those worse scenarios, but still wished it was just some drones or something. Instead Breakdown and Airachnid seemed to be fighting over something.

"Airachnid." Arcee growled.

"And Breakdown. Both your archenemies. And they're mashing it up." Miko said.

"Over that." Bulkhead pointed out.

"The source of the magnetic disturbance." Arcee realized.

"Alright. What's the plan?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead let Miko down. "Miko don't move. I mean it."

"Awe." Miko groaned.

"… They should've waited and teamed up on whoever came out on top." Dana commented.

Arcee and Bulkhead interrupted the fight. Then the jumped into one-on-one fights with their rivals. It seemed to be going well, all things considered. Then they go back to back.

"Whoa. They're really good together." Miko said with a sigh as she got out her phone, "Smackdown for the scrapbook."

"It's just teamwork. You're his partner you know." Dana pointed out, "She only came to get away from Jack's mom. But they are pretty impressive in action."

Of course shortly into the fight Breakdown picked the device up. And he turned it on.

"Do you even know what that does? It isn't a toy." Airachnid reprimanded proceeding to run away.

'The evil, sadistic spider bitch being wary? Not good.' Dana thought, 'I've got a bad feeling.'

Then Breakdown aimed the device in the Autobots' direction. It let off energy that dragged Arcee and Bulkhead towards each other. The energy even dragged Miko's phone towards the device. Having them right where he wanted them, Breakdown used it to lift them into the air. The Decepticon fiddled with the device again, and Miko's phone flew towards Bulkhead and proceeded to cling on like a magnet. It even started to pull Dana because of her arm, though Miko held her back as long as she could. Then after the two Autobots were sent flying back Breakdown turned it off- just in time for the now airborn Dana to crash to the ground before he noticed her.

"Megatron's gonna love this." Breakdown said to himself.

Miko rant towards Dana in concern.

"Dana! Are you okay?" she asked, helping the older girl up.

"Yeah, I think so." Dana assured, "I definitely got lucky though. Let's check on the bots."

With that they raced for where Arcee and Bulkhead landed.

"Bulkhead. The Cons are getting away." Miko said, "Hey my phone. It's stuck."

"Aaannd there's the reason for the bad feeling." Dana commented, "Let me guess…"

"Where's Arcee?" Bulkhead asked right on que.

"Ugh. Why don't you just marry her?" Miko complained.

"I'm right behind you." Arcee said.

Bulkhead stood up. "Where?"

"Let's just say she's got your back." Miko quipped.

"Why am I not surprised this happened." Dana deadpanned, watching as Bulkhead took a minute to understand and Arcee found herself unable to detach from Bulkhead's back. Naturally they tried Ratchet for help.

"The polarity gauntlet." Ratchet explained once he had the whole story, "A deceptively simple but diabolical creation."

"Just tell me you can unhitch us Ratchet." Arcee said.

"It may simply be a residual magnetic charge providing your current… attraction." Ratchet assured.

That was the wrong way to phrase it. Miko had no idea what Ratchet actually meant.

"They're not attracted to each other." Miko protested.

"But I'm afraid retrieving the gauntlet is our surest bet for reversing its affect." Ratchet said, "Once Megatron gets his hands on the gauntlet…"

"He'll use it for a whole lot more than attaching notes and family photos to the fridge." Jack summed up.

"Jack I'm not following." Mrs. Darby cut in.

"Madam we are forged of metal alloy." Ratchet pointed out, "If Megatron could repel us with the flick of a switch we might never again have a shot at him."

"Instant forcefield." Raf summed up.

"Worse yet, he might use it to meld us all into a scrap pile." Ratchet said, "The good news is the gauntlet hasn't traveled far. I would strongly advice pursuit."

Unfortunately they couldn't go in alt mode because Bulkhead would hurt or kill Arcee that way. That made Miko happy… or rather the chance to actually be useful did.

"Sweet. I'll take point." Miko said.

"Not this time kid." Arcee contradicted.

Miko immediately protested. "What? But you said-"

"That was recon." Arcee said, "This is war. I'm not risking your well being just so you can hit your daily adrenaline quota. Ratchet Miko and Dana need a bridge."

"Coming up." Ratchet said.

"Ugh. You think Jack's mom is bad? You sound just like her." Miko complained.

Of course Mrs. Darby heard. When Miko and Dana got through she was fretting over Miko's complaint.

"What did you mean by that?" Mrs. Darby asked.

Miko floundered for an answer that wasn't rude and wouldn't get Jack mad for hurting his mom's feelings. "Uh, I uh, you just… sometimes you… A little help?"

"Mrs. Darby, if I may?" Dana interjected.

Mrs. Darby blinked in surprise, not expecting that. "Oh. Uh… okay?"

"I… most of us know you mean well. But you kind of… tend to step on a lot of toes without even realizing it." Dana said, "Doing stuff like maintenance and joy rides? They're both too serious at times so that's a huge part of how Jack and Arcee bond."

Mrs. Darby seemed a little downtrodden. "But I just…"

Dana sighed. "Look, nobody's trying to make you change. But it's a big step and risk trusting you with the Autobots' existence and the location of their base. Would it really hurt returning that by trusting in their ability to keep us safe?"

"Speaking of don't think I forgot about you missy." Ratchet said, "Did the polarity gauntlet do anything to your arm when it was activated?"

Dana held up her arm to his line of sight. "I promise I'm fine. I landed a bit roughly but I'm not hurt and I didn't lose my arm or get magnetized to Bulkhead like Miko's phone and Arcee both did."

"Very well. I'll trust that any damage you might've taken is nothing a good night's sleep won't fix." Ratchet said, "But I'm keeping an eye on your coordination. Now how did the scan go over?"

Dana obligingly moved to show Ratchet the readings on her laptop. "This is going to take longer than it probably should without complete blueprints. But judging by a comparison of the different bridge types' specs and the scans…"

By the time they'd run a quick test on another part and put the ground bridge back the way it usually was Arcee and Bulkhead had finished out in the field. When the bridged back they proved successful in both separating and collecting the polarity gauntlet. Arcee handed the tricky device to Ratchet.

"Souvenir. But-" Bulkhead quipped.

"We don't advise indoor use." Arcee finished.

"Ew. They even finish each other's sentences." Miko complained.

Of course, Miko's not only were Miko's fears unfounded but she would forever be the first girl on Bulkhead's mind. "Miko check it out. New battle scars."

Miko was sure to take a picture. Then Jack approached but Mrs. Darby didn't let him finish greeting Arcee.

"Arcee I think I owe you an apology." Mrs. Darby said.

Arcee was surprised. "You do?"

"I worry. Especially when I feel like I can't control things." Mrs. Darby admitted, "Which with a teenager is all the time. Jack and I have always been close especially after his dad left and I guess it's just hard to accept that all that's changing. I mean I knew it would someday but you're not quite the type of girl I thought Jack would be ditching me for."

"I think we've all been a little guilty of staying attached to the way things were." Arcee conceded.

Dana grinned. "See? How about this- Mrs. Darby doesn't Arcee's judgment of danger levels are other Autobots. And Arcee doesn't interfere with Mrs. Darby's final say regarding Jack's normal Earth teen responsibilities unless it's an emergency or she can help Jack out with them."

"That sounds fair. Think you can live with that?" Mrs. Darby said.

Arcee smirked. "I'd say it sounds pretty good to me."

Dana made a short diary entry that night.

 **So things should finally be going back to normal at base. Thank god- it's weird trying to be the peace keeper. Granted it wasn't that bad but I didn't like the discord in my home-away-from-home or how badly Miko was taking it. Sometimes I worry her parents back in Japan weren't just strict and smothering. Of course that's not the biggest issue of the day. Apparently some Con scientist or inventor saw fit to make a device that screws with magnetism? Forget all of the other ways that could go wrong, there are a lot of ways that could backfire on whoever's trying to use it or their friends or allies. And I doubt getting stuck together with someone is the only way that could happen. At least the Autobots are more likely to lock it up than use it.**

Soundwave: _What right does a human have to question the Decepticon chain of command?_

CyberMechanic: Dude, messing with that stuff doesn't even let magnets work.

CyberMechanic: I had a bunch of science students bring a car into the shop once because they were messing with a particularly powerful magnet in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Soundwave: _What could possibly have happened?_

CyberMechanic: Dude you have no idea how crazy some of the messes humans can get themselves in when they're young, drunk, stupid or a mix of two or all three.

CyberMechanic: Basically they were playing around, dropped it or tried something dumb they thought would be cool or didn't realize wouldn't work, and not only managed to mess up the engine but one of them got some jewelry stuck to the hood.

CyberMechanic: They were back a week later because they'd screwed up the dashboard the same way

Soundwave: _Most Decepticons either aren't so irresponsible or know not to disobey Lord Megatron._ _That is unlikely to happen._

CyberMechanic: Really? Not even on accident while putting it away?

CyberMechanic: Or because Diva Starscream thought he could handle a new toy he didn't know how to use right.

Soundwave: _Perhaps you have a point._

One Saturday Arcee and Bulkhead were scouting for energon as usual. This time the location was an energon mine the Decepticons had abandoned. Since it was just a simple scouting mission and there was a smaller chance than usual of things going wrong they'd brought Miko, Dana and Jack. If allowed in there Dana one hundred percent intended to snatch up some energon scraps. She'd wanted to test what happens when you mix or dilute it with other substances for a while. Jack was just lying back on some of the rocks looking like he intended to nap. Miko in contrast to both was bored and disappointed. Between getting to go to a concert for one of her favorite bands later and actually having permission to go on a mission it should've made for a great day but instead the three humans had been left to their own devices while the bots worked.

"We're supposed to be at a rock concert but all I see is rock." Miko complained.

"Relax Miko. The show doesn't start for two hours." Jack laughed, having been all but forced into accepting the extra ticket.

"Do you know how long I've waited to see Slash Monkey?" Miko said, and then before Jack could guess practically shouted " _Forever_. And it's their only US date."

"There's a shock. I mean who doesn't love obscure Bulgarian shriek metal?" Jack said sarcastically.

"How about instead of egging on a bad mood you be a little more grateful that when her friend bailed out you were her first pick?" Dana replied, "Ideally she should've been able to use it to get Bulkhead in."

Just then the bots walked out of the cave system the vehicon miners had formed.

"By all appearances the mine's been stripped." Arcee noted.

"But I'm getting a signal. It's faint but it's definitely energon." Bulkhead countered.

That seemed to perk Miko's interest. "Whoa."

Dana and Miko exchanged a look, matching grins on their faces. An abandoned energon mine that consisted of a cave system? Neither could pass that up when according to Arcee nobody should be there. By the time Jack got Bulkhead's and Arcee's attention Dana and Miko were almost out of sight.

"Miko, Dana get back here." Bulkhead called, chasing after the pair.

Dana and Miko unknowingly took different turns when they came to a fork in the path. When Dana finally noticed, she figured Miko would be fine with Bulkhead. Eventually she came across an abandoned reader and a tool the vehicon miners used the same way human miners used pickaxes. Making sure to be careful she followed the reading. A short ways away she found exactly what she'd intended- scraps of energon so small the miners had either missed or waved off as useless. There was even a glint of blue in the cave wall. Using the sharp end of the tool carefully as she could Dana chipped away rock until she could pry out a much more sizable cluster of crystals than a mine abandoned as used up should've had, considering Cybertronians' technology designed specifically to detect energon and various other minerals. But eventually Dana discovered that Jack's luck and Miko's habit of rushing into danger had struck again.

In a better lit and far more sizeable room than she had seen yet there stood the big bad himself, Megatron and his second in command Starscream. Dana was careful to keep herself outside of view in the direction she came from away from the exit to the mine. She listened as Starscream attempted to placate Megatron over a supposed mistake regarding equipment, laying the blame on Soundwave for no discernable reason other than keeping out of trouble. Megatron wasn't fooled, and knew better. To preempt his point Megatron had countered Starscream's excuses by prying a chunk of energon crystals more sizable than the one Dana had found out of the cave wall with his bare hands, crushing it and throwing it behind him. Then Megatron made clear the real issue- Starscream had been using this mine which had clear signs of being evacuated as lazily as a supposedly thorough cleaning out could be for himself. Megatron listed a great deal of slights it sounded like Starscream hadn't remotely expected to be caught and called out on.

Making sure she was listening and watching as best she could Dana scrambled to grab the abandoned energon when Megatron moved to get closer to Starscream. She was about to scramble back the way she came to find Bulkhead. But voices and blaster indicating that Arcee and Jack had stumbled across the pair from another entrance into the 'room' and accidentally interrupted Starscream's would be execution. Dana hesitated between staying put out of sight or continuing to safety when the choice was made for her. She had to scramble further out of view as Starscream raced for the entrance. Furious at the abandonment Megatron changed targets to his treacherous commander. The blasts from Megatron's cannon continuously barely missed even as Starscream transformed into his alt mode to be better able to escape. Then the worst happened- Megatron had triggered a series of cave ins.

Despite Dana's best efforts to rush to relative safety she was still caught in the aftermath. The floor gave below her and she fell without a chance to try to hold onto the edge of the still somewhat stable part of the ground. Once Dana ascertained that she wasn't injured she scrambled to her feet and dusted herself off. All that she could really do in this situation was try to find Bulkhead and Miko- they were surely together after all- or find Arcee and Jack so they could find the pair together. Supposing Arcee and Jack didn't end up separated that was. As she went she collected scraps of energon that the cave in had dislodged she kept an ear out for any sign of the others.

Once in a while Dana vaguely heard a sound that probably meant somebody was using the drills from the room Megatron had confronted Starscream in. Though since it was impossible to tell if it was actually close or not due to echoes and how sound carried differently in caves that didn't do her any good. After a while Dana was beginning if she'd just end up finding her way out and hoping that the others would meet her.

Then what was possibly the worst possible scenario happened. She stumbled across Megatron. He was so stuck it was almost comical. There was a small opening to where he was trapped but it was so small Dana could barely even see his head. There wasn't much chance he could stick it through or flat out escape as he was. He had just managed to get one of his hands to the opening but he couldn't maneuver it quite enough to make the hole big enough to escape through.

"Two Autobot pets in one day, how lucky for me." Megatron drawled, "I suppose you have no reason to assist me either."

"Considering you're more likely to squash or kidnap me than thank me? Of course not." Dana said.

"Well, then. I see you've managed to scavenge more of the equipment Starscream left lying around." Megatron noted, "Are you going to take advantage of the opportunity your friend let pass him by? Or are you as foolish as him?"

"You mean this?" Dana tossed the mining tool in her hand slightly for emphasis, "Part of me really wants to at least blast you with pink spray paint or bash your head until you have a headache, if only to pay you back for what you but Bee through…"

"So why aren't you doing so then? I can tell by your hesitation that you won't either." Megatron asked.

"See, the thing about Jack is he's responsible. He cares about following the rules, staying out of trouble and doing the right thing just because. Despite how frustrating I find his attitude sometimes it's pretty admirable." Dana mused, "I doubt he'd ever have taken advantage of how you can't fight back. Me on the other hand? I'm more of a 'the people I care about and doing the right thing matters more than rules or societal expectations' type. Drives my parents nuts. But Optimus, he's more noble than I thought anybody in real life ever got and a good leader. It's admirable. So how could I do something to someone who's helpless knowing he would never attack someone once they were helpless or condone his team doing it?"

Megatron chuckled. "Such loyalty Optimus inspires in you humans, it's quite a sight. I'm surprised the weakness of such sentimentality doesn't get you lot or him killed. You might as well be on your way then- no knowing how long this pathetic state will last."

Dana moved to continue on her way when a thought occurred to her and she paused.

"You know, people as ruthless as you usually aren't so intelligent or cunning. It makes me wonder you were like when you and Optimus were friends, if you were always so full of contradictions." Dana mused, "Look, I'm not a fool. But… Optimus believes in multiple chances so I'll offer a compromise. Focus on whatever is up with Starscream and leave the others alone, and I'll offer advice on how to get out."

"At this point it's highly unlikely so I suppose I have nothing to lose from your offer. Let's hear it." Megatron allowed.

"The way your going? Depending on whether you're being crushed in there or not you'll make this part of the cave in worse or get even more stuck." Dana pointed out, "Instead of making it so you can crawl forward until you're capable of freer movement try pulling back and maneuvering around to look for an easier way out."

Later Bulkhead and Arcee finally drove out of the mine in their alt modes with Miko and Jack in tow. Dana was sitting on some rocks and catching her breath. Once free of passengers the two transformed back into bot mode.

"Thank the allspark you're safe, Dana. Arcee and Jack say they looked everywhere for you in there." Bulkhead said.

Dana shrugged. "I was pretty close to the cause of the cave in but I got lucky. Extremely so, considering Megatron himself caused it firing at Starscream."

"I'm just glad it's over." Bulkhead said.

"We could finish 'em. Here and now." Arcee pointed out.

Bulkhead punched his hand with a fist. "Shame we didn't bring any grenades."

"Would Optimus… finish them?" Jack asked.

"No. He probably wouldn't." Arcee answered, "Not like this."

"But Optimus wouldn't rescue them either right?" Miko said.

Dana thought he'd at least offer assistance in return for a truce until everyone was out of there. That's why she offered Megatron that advice. But she stayed silent, all four of them would probably freak both that she came face to face with him and that she did that.

After a moment Bulkhead broke the silence. "Let's go home."

Once back at base Ratchet immediately started lecture mode. Dana managed to bring that to a halt though when she brought out all the energon she found that was at least half the size of a cube. Anything smaller she kept for her intended projects.

As Ratchet and Dana fixed up Bulkhead's arms Dana struck up a conversation. "So… Jack, you don't really care about the concert right?"

"Uh, not really. Metal of any sort isn't really my thing." Jack said.

"Spoilsport." Miko muttered.

"Bulkhead, on the other hand. You like Miko's taste in music right?" Dana said.

"Heck yeah!" Bulkhead exclaimed, throwing a fist pump with the arm not being worked on.

"Bulkhead stay still." Ratchet scolded.

"Sorry doc." Bulkhead said.

"So… _is_ there a way you could join in inconspicuously?" Dana asked, "I mean you bots must have some method of keeping the humans from noticing self driving vehicles."

"Of course we do. We have holoforms that can interact with the humans on their level if an emergency comes up or certain bots are reckless and get pulled over by the cops." Ratchet piped up.

"Boo ya! Bulk why don't you use yours to come with me?" Miko exclaimed.

"You mean I can go after all? All right!" Bulkhead cheered, "Hurry up Doc at this rate we'll be late."

Dana's diary entry that night was one of the short ones.

 **Apparently Megatron and Starscream don't see eye to eye. Or maybe it's more of Starscream can't decide if he wants Megatron's recognition or to get a one up on him? Either way I caught Megatron calling Starscream out on his schemes while we were exploring a mostly used up energon mine the Decepticons had abandoned. Turns out the 'mostly' part was on purpose so Starscream could hoard extra energon. I almost got away from the trouble zone before things got out of hand but Arcee and Jack stumbled onto the scene. And of COURSE they did because that's always how things work. Getting out was more difficult than it should have been but despite Starscream finding Bulkhead and Miko everything turned out alright.**

 **End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

One day the signal of a Decepticon ship called the Harbinger came online while the humans were all in class. It turned out that Airachnid had gone on a search for a prototype weapon, the Immobilizer with Starscream as a guide. Airachnid and Starscream had a feud, and she left him in a half of the ship that was trapped underground.

But the altercation between Megatron and Starscream turned out to be longer lasting than expected. Finding Airachnid's traitorous actions the last straw Starscream claimed to want to change sides in response to his comrades' reaction to all of the drama and infighting he'd caused. Nobody had been sure whether to trust him, but upon Arcee confirming his claim of Megatron nearly killing him Optimus decided to give Starscream a chance. Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee went after the Immobilizer while Arcee was left to watch Starscream. Thanks to said weapon Optimus and Bulkhead were both left out of commission leaving Bumblebee to take Airachnid on alone. Luckily he held out well enough to break the immobilizer and allow Ratchet fix it and get Optimus and Bulkhead back to normal.

While the others went after Airachnid at the other half Arcee's thirst for revenge caused trouble. First there was how Airachnid murdered her first partner Tailgate- the reason she'd been left with Starscream in the first place. Then apparently Starscream let slip that he was the one who killed Cliffjumper and Arcee started a fight. She barely survived before Starscream escaped because he'd gotten in a cheap shot when her back was turned. The Autobots may have stopped Airachnid and kept the Immobilizer out of Decepticon hands but all that day won for Arcee was serious injuries and a lesson about how cheap and unfulfilling revenge really tended to be.

The next time Dana talked to Soundwave after learning that particular story they wound up arguing whether Airachnid or Starscream had been more foolish in that instance. In the end they decided that Airachnid had been the fool and Starscream's problem that particular time had been hubris. They also debated whether it would've been better or worse if Starscream had actually died that day in the abandoned energon mine. Both turned out to believe only time would tell the actual answer there after hashing out the pros and cons.

Sometime later Miko and Bulkhead were watching a monster truck rally on TV while Dana went over the information from her latest lesson with Ratchet. Nobody else was in base because the signal of a device meant to store knowledge had been detected. Ratchet himself was trying to work but the pair had the volume of the TV just loud enough for him to have trouble concentrating.

"Would you mind lowering the volume?" Ratchet asked annoyed.

"Hey Rach check out the monster truck rally Miko took me to last week." Bulkhead encouraged.

"I compiled some highlights with my cellphone." Miko added, bringing the device out for emphasis.

"Innocent vehicles battling for the pleasure of human spectators?" Ratchet shuddered, "Blood sport."

"Yeah!" Miko and Bulkhead exclaimed in unison.

"More like the equivalent of wrestling or boxing." Dana countered, "Loser monster trucks come out of the ring pretty bad but cars that crash during Nascar racing usually sustain much more serious damage. We're talking flames and potential for an explosion or simply completely totaled, the human driver ends up hospitalized or dead bad."

"Utterly barbaric." Ratchet shuddered again before changing the subject, "You could be helping Optimus in the field right now."

"Aw he doesn't need my help to search for some ancient educational… thingamabob." Bulkhead waved off.

Ratchet shook his head.

"The thingamabob to which you refer happens to be a Cybertronian data cylinder." Ratchet elaborated.

He pressed a button to display blueprints on the TV. Miko and Bulkhead were quick to protest.

"And there is no telling what vast it may hold." Ratchet continued, "During the golden age dozens of these cylinders were created, each containing the sum total Cybertronian knowledge on any given subject- stellar cartography, medicine, ancient mythology. War broke out so the cylinders were hidden throughout the galaxies to keep them as far as possible from Decepticon reach. Detecting one signal here on Earth is the opportunity of a-"

Bulkhead and Miko were barely paying attention. Dana on the other hand was fascinated. She took a photo of the blueprints and specs displayed on her phone. There was no knowing when she may need to help Ratchet try to build one or make something similar. In fact they didn't even get through the entire lecture.

"Awe." Miko groaned, "TMI dude."

"Switch it back I want to see the ho-down showdown." Bulkhead agreed.

Before Ratchet could comply Optimus' voice piped up over the comlink. "Ratchet Decepticon ambush. The cylinder is at risk. We require backup."

Ratchet looked at Bulkhead as he and Miko looked at each other.

"Backup is what I'm built for." Bulkhead said as he stood up.

He punched one hand with a fist and ran for the ground bridge.

"Go bend some fender Bulk." Miko encouraged as she made her way to the staircase that led to the recreation area.

Dana had made her way over too. She had a feeling this would be another trip into the field. Ratchet approached as Bulkhead faded from view.

"I have a very important mission for you too Miko." Ratchet claimed.

Dana wasn't fooled but Miko got her hopes up.

"Really?" Miko asked.

Ratchet handed her a mop. Miko groaned in disappointment as she took it. The moment he walked out of view she proved Dana right when she dropped it and raced for the still open ground bridge portal. Dana raced after her. The got out just in time, the portal closing behind them. They stared in awe at the showdown. Dana made certain to take a picture of Optimus going hand to hand against Knockout. Bulkhead was right in front of them taking on a vehicon. When a punch sent the vehicon Miko and Dana barely got out of the way in time. Then they looked around the rocks they were taking refuge by to see Bumblebee busy fighting another vehicon. Dana took a picture of that too.

"Whoa." Miko whispered in awe as they watched Optimus land a punch that sent Knockout flying over to where Arcee was fighting Breakdown.

"Autobots stand your ground." Optimus ordered, "The artifact must not fall into enemy hands."

Miko and Dana looked to see the cylinder not far from them by a downed vehicon. Arcee was racing for it in response to the command. But Knockout slammed into her, knocking her a fair distance backward. The red Decepticon ran for the cylinder himself.

"Come to papa." Knockout said.

But Bulkhead knocked him out of the way just in time.

"Run to mommy." Bulkhead quipped.

Breakdown grabbed his head from behind. "Say uncle. Say it!"

Miko and Dana exchanged a look. They had the same idea- the Autobots had their hands full, so maybe they could get the cylinder to safety. They ran for it and crouched down to be out of sight once they'd reached it. Miko pulled out her phone to get Ratchet to send a ground bridge. But he opened the portal a ways away where they'd initially arrived. He couldn't open a different one closer without exact coordinates so Dana and Miko had no choice but to try to push the cylinder towards where the portal Ratchet already opened was.

The cylinder barely budged even with both of them. Determined, Miko got a distance away and tried coming at it with a running jump kick to force it to move. Instead a noise sounded and it did something. That was when Bulkhead noticed them.

"Miko and Dana?" then he noticed the cylinder and that the pair might be in trouble, "No!"

Bulkhead tried to run towards them only to trip. His head landed right in front of the cylinder and a red beam fired right towards him. As Miko and Dana ran to his side. That was Knockout approached and picked up the cylinder.

"You really took one for the team Bulkhead… my team." Knockout quipped, running into a ground bridge portal before anyone could try and stop him.

The other Autobots ran to Bulkhead and the girls as he semi shakily stood up.

"Bulkhead." Optimus said, "Are you-"

"Fine." Bulkhead assured, holding a hand out, "Didn't even smart."

Bulkhead was sent back to base with Miko and Dana so he could be examined by Ratchet.

"I helped lose that thing I want to help find it." Bulkhead complained, "I need to get back in the field with Optimus."

Bulkhead stood up but Ratchet was quick to make him sit back down. "Ah ah you're under my watch now. Optimus' orders. And running a full scan of your neuro net would be a wiser use of your time."

Bulkhead unplugged a cable and stood up again. "Come on Doc there's nothing up there to scan."

"He seems fine to me." Miko waved off.

Ratchet groaned but bent to pick something up from the ground. "Well if you insist on making yourself useful… You can help Miko tidy up."

Ratchet had the mop Miko had abandoned in his hand. Dana snickered at his joke. Bulkhead obligingly took it from him.

"Ah, he's mad with power." Miko complained.

Bulkhead and Dana both laughed.

"That's Ratchet." Bulkhead agreed in amusement, "No vector squared alright."

That surprised Miko. "What?"

Dana looked up from her latest project to help Ratchet, also surprised. She barely understood what he'd said. So why would Bulkhead be able to make a reference like that? Was it some Cybertronian turn of phrase? But the green bot didn't notice either human girl's reactions.

"Hey… we got any paint around here?" Bulkhead asked.

"Art project? Cool." Miko said.

At first Dana just continued her work, keeping an eye on Bulkhead since he was still in the same room. Then he went totally bonkers, painting Cybertronian letters and numbers and muttering. Not just any muttering either. This was the sort of muttering Dana had heard in the past from classmates in math class or who were trying to work out an equation for their science homework. In fact the more he painted the clearer that something very odd was going on, because Dana was having a flashback to when they'd all initially come across the Decepticons' space bridge schematics that first time on the warship. Miko and Dana exchanged a look, Ratchet had to see this.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Dana whispered.

As Dana was photographing Bulkhead's work with her phone Ratchet had finally given in and followed Miko.

"See? Did I tell you or what." Miko said.

"That is not art. It's science." Ratchet noted seriously.

With that Dana helped Ratchet log what Bulkhead had already written and perform the check that the green mech had avoided earlier. This time Bulkhead complied. Upon the other Autobots' return Ratchet reported his findings complete with images on screen to illustrate.

"This hotspot you see here? It's information." Ratchet started, "Data- living energy."

"Hold on." Miko said, "It's alive it's on fire _and it's in Bulkhead's brain_?!"

"Chill Miko. The data's only inhabiting a fraction of my brain." Bulkhead tried to reassure, "Infinitesimal by standard neural net densities. Wait, how do I know all that?"

"Based on what we witnessed during our skirmish the living data must have been programmed to eject when it sensed unauthorized access." Optimus surmised.

"A security measure." Ratchet realized.

"It would have jettisoned heavenward lost to the stars." Optimus guessed.

"Except my fat engine block got in the way." Bulkhead finished.

"Every Con there made a grab for it but the cylinder doesn't go off until Miko touches it?" Arcee asked.

"The cylinders originated from Cybertron's golden age- predating the Autobot Decepticon division." Ratchet pointed out.

"So it wouldn't consider any native of Cybertron to be a threat." Optimus said, realizing what the medic was getting at.

"Only alien life forms such as humans." Ratchet agreed.

Miko seemed downtrodden. Then Bumblebee said something. Finally Arcee got them back on track.

"Are we staring at genius or gibberish?" Arcee asked, gesturing at the nearest piece of Bulkhead's work.

"I do not wish to falsely rally anyone's hopes… but these equations appear to be the formula for a synthetic energon." Ratchet revealed, having already gone over what Bulkhead had written so far with Dana.

Bumblebee cheered.

"We hit the mother load?" Arcee asked..

"Miko do you understand what this means?" Bulkhead said, then when Miko didn't guess continued, "Energon provides our fuel, our ammo, our life force. With the natural stuff in such short supply here on Earth this could solve a whole lot of problems."

"Such as providing us with the edge we need to turn the tide of this war." Optimus agreed.

"Or handing us the key to revitalizing Cybertron." Ratchet added.

"We got the goods and all Megatron got was an empty bucket." Arcee said smugly.

"How often do I get to use my noggin to save the day?" Bulkhead commented, tapping his head.

Later they had Bulkhead sat down with all the paint they had in front of a bunch of metal slabs. Dana was tinkering with a part for one of the machines she was helping Ratchet fix up. As she worked she listened as Ratchet reported a growing problem to Optimus. Jotting the equation down was supposed to help, but instead a further scan showed that the data was spreading. Not unlike how some viruses gradually made computers more and more glitchy, Dana noted.

"I had hoped he was releasing the data. But he seems to be merely transcribing it as it…" Ratchet summed up.

"-consumes his mind." Optimus noted.

"From all indication by the time Bulkhead completes the formula his own thoughts- his memories could be wiped clean." Ratchet finished.

"But if we stop him goodbye synthetic energon." Arcee commented, voicing the reason this was a no-win scenario.

"You assume we possess a means of stopping him." Ratchet replied, "I don't exactly have instant access to the wisdom of the ancients."

"I will not allow one of our own to be sacrificed no matter the cost." Optimus declared.

"If the living data transmitted itself _from_ the cylinder perhaps we could somehow coax it back inside." Ratchet theorized.

"How are we supposed to get it back from the Decepticons?" Arcee pointed out.

"Megatron will bring it to us." Optimus answered, forming a plan.

Not long after the other bots left to head out Miko approached Ratchet. She'd noticed that something was wrong with Bulkhead. Dana grimaced as reality started to set in for Miko after she noted Ratchet's lack of surprise or alarm. Ratchet tried to use the plan to reassure her but it didn't work.

"Optimus isn't Bulkhead's doctor." Miko said, "I just need to know- When Bulk's done spitting out that formula he'll go back to being regular old Bulkhead right?"

Ratchet didn't answer her. He couldn't, not when he wasn't even certain. It was obvious that it would send the distressed girl into tears.

Dana addressed Ratchet quietly once Miko returned to Bulkhead's side. "This… isn't exactly important right now. I'm going to keep an eye on them."

"There's nothing you can do you know, however painful the situation may be." Ratchet said.

"That doesn't matter. Miko relies on Bulkhead, this will destroy her if it goes wrong." Dana countered, "I'm being quite literal when I say that she's closer to that mech than she is with anyone else. She needs someone right now."

Ratchet looked at her and sighed. "Yes, I suppose that's for the best. Being supportive is all we can do as we wait."

Dana watched Miko and Bulkhead sadly. Miko was struggling to keep Bulkhead the same bot they knew by remind Bulkhead of stories he'd told. But he didn't even remember Wheeljack, his other best friend. Miko was struggling not to cry. Dana wanted to comfort her but she could tell that at the moment staying strong to be there for Bulkhead was more important to her.

"Ooohhh… do you even know who I am?" Miko asked, distressed.

"Of course. You're…" they never found out if he actually remembered, he just went back to the equation.

Miko gripped her arm to ground herself as Ratchet retrieved the latest slab. Dana sent the medic a look, telling him without words that Miko's trick wasn't working. This was terrible to watch, and Dana felt helpless. Never had she envied Raf's computer skills so much. Maybe if she'd taken a course or two on programming she could do more than silently support Miko.

Finally, something gave. Dana watched as Miko programmed a destination in the ground bridge console and opened a bridge. By the time Miko had taken the mop Bulkhead was using as a paint brush Dana had written a note for Ratchet and left it on top of the ground bridge console where she thought the medic would find it. But before Miko could make her next move Dana did nothing she ever thought she would- she moved to turn off the ground bridge.

"Miko, please! This one time I'm asking you to wait and trust Optimus." Dana begged, "I know this is hard but if this goes wrong he'll be the one who needs protecting and then where will we be?"

For once Miko hesitated, but one look at Dana pleadingly. "Look I know we get into danger every time we do this and that we'll both be in trouble. But I've got to do this Dana. Bulk is my best friend. Don't you have anyone you'd do anything for?"

Dana sighed and made her way down. "Fine… but I'm coming with you. Two heads are better than one right?"

For once Dana had wanted to stop Miko but she had a feeling that it would've gone wrong if she really had turned off the ground bridge. She just hoped Ratchet actually found her note in time, because this seemed a no-win scenario. Instead she watched as Bulkhead painted on the wall separating the arena from the floor and Miko desperately used the fun she and Bulkhead had together to try to bring him back to himself. Then the worst happened- Miko gave up and desperately said they could make new memories. Bulkhead didn't react.

Miko moved closer to him. "Bulkhead I know somewhere inside you'll always remember me and I just want you to know I'll never forget you."

As Miko moved to hug Bulkhead's foot an unpleasantly familiar voice sounded. Knockout and Breakdown had arrived. Dana supposed that the data must still be giving off a signal. She wasn't sure anymore- should she have stopped Miko after all?

"Oh boo hoo. I'm shedding lubricant." Breakdown mocked, pretending to wipe away a tear.

Miko lightly punched Bulkhead's foot to get his attention. "Follow me right now or these guys are gonna… steal the formula!"

Finally Miko had Bulkhead's attention. "My equations."

Miko ran for the exit from the arena floor, encouraging Bulkhead to follow. Quickly snapping up a picture of Bulkhead's work for Ratchet Dana ran to safety right behind Bulkhead. Dana could just hear the pair of Decepticons moving to follow. Only she got out of sight so the pair would get ahead of her as she tried texting Ratchet.

"Not like Bulkhead to run from a fight." Breakdown noted.

Breakdown and Knockout jumped down from the stadium seats surrounding the arena.

"I'm afraid he's had a little too much to think." Knockout quipped, comlinking Megatron.

Unable to risk Miko's safety more than she already had Dana followed. Miko had gotten Bulkhead to transform into alt mode to hide among the monster trucks.

"Okay then fun and games." Knockout noted, "Come out come out wherever you are."

Knockout was being careful and quiet. Breakdown was using his hammer to damage or flat out crush monster trucks left and right. Then Breakdown spotted Miko and tossed the monster truck she ran pass.

"Breakdown forget the human." Knockout cut in, "Games are only fun to play… when you're winning."

As Knockout said the last part he got out some sort of scanner. Dana rushed to follow him.

"I think I'm warm." Knockout continued.

Bulkhead transformed right then and began painting on Knockout. "E and three divided by the square root of the compulsion factor equals…"

"You painted my paint job!" Knockout seethed, "Prepare for surgery."

"Not on my watch!" Dana shouted, shocking him.

"That actually stung! Get out of my way fleshy." Knockout seethed.

Knockout kicked Dana and she slammed into a monster truck's tire. That was when Breakdown rushed in and knocked Bulkhead flat on his back.

"Heads you lose." Knockout quipped, transforming his hand into a saw.

"No!" Miko yelled.

Miko picked up a metal pole and rushed to Bulkhead. But she seemed to trip and slam into Bulkhead's head. Two beams of red light shot heavenward. Miko gasped in shock.

"I did it again?" Miko tried to check on the green mech almost in tears, "Bulkhead?"

Meanwhile Knockout scanned Bulkhead. "Dead battery. Megatron will peel our paint for losing that data."

"So we're gonna have to peel you." Breakdown threatened.

That was when a ground bridge opened.

"Or peel out of here." Knockout said, noting the Autobots' arrival.

The pair transformed into alt mode and fled. But that didn't mean the day was saved. The Autobots looked to Bulkhead's fallen form to find Miko crying on his shoulder, Dana hugging her from the side. All that could be done was get Bulkhead to Ratchet and hope.

"The data has been fully expelled. But Bulkhead remains completely unresponsive." Ratchet reported.

"Because the energy took Bulkhead's mind with it." Miko guessed, wracked with guilt, "Heavenward. Lost to the stars. It's my fault you'll never know the rest of the formula. And it's my fault Bulkhead's gone forever."

Nobody agreed, and Optimus was the first to inform her of that. "Miko, your quick thinking prevented the formula from falling into Decepticon hands."

"If anyone would've backed that play it's Bulkhead." Arcee agreed.

"It's simply too early to know the extent of his condition." Ratchet chimed in, "Something as simple as a familiar sight or smell perhaps even a sound could trigger Bulkhead's awakening."

That seemed to resonate in Miko and spark a plan. Within moments Miko had her amp and electric guitar set up. Amp up as loud as she dared Miko strummed the opening note of one of the songs she'd introduced Bulkhead to. Right when Miko seemed to get the impression it didn't work Bulkhead's eyes started to open and he groaned.

"Bulkhead?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead sat straight up, singing along and unknowingly dislodging a cable.

"I love that song!" then Bulkhead looked around, "Miko."

Bulkhead didn't say another word, just looked at her. But everyone could tell- he was at least semi aware of what had happened and knew that Miko was why he'd woken up. From where she was watching the scene Dana sighed in relief. Fixing things, repairing the bots? It made Ratchet's job easier but Dana wouldn't kid herself, he was completely capable of doing all of that and didn't actually need her help for the most part. Today for example, she had been completely useless. Then she steeled herself. It looked like if she wanted to be of any real use she'd need to up her attempts to be able to defend herself and others when in a confrontation with the Decepticons- and learn some programming. After all the saying went 'Jack of all trades, master of none. But better than a master of one.' And Dana refused to be so helpless again.

That night her solace came in the form of being distracted from her thoughts by Soundwave. They wound up debating the tactics and plans of the day again. Soundwave was certain that a mix of luck and Miko's unpredictability that things turned out so well for the Autobots. Dana was convinced that numbers had been the only real advantage the Decepticons had had in that scenario. Their access to actual Cybertronian tech certainly hadn't done much of anything. As the arguing slowed and got side tracked into comparing notes on a series Soundwave had stumbled across while scouring the internet Dana had convinced him to watch she wondered at the good simply distracting herself from her thoughts had done for her mood.

A few days later Dana was using her tablet to look up manuals to start her quest to learn coding. It was the weekend and she'd started going through the process to get herself certified to conceal and carry firearms. Dana had been studying how best to make or modify something so she could do actual good trying to retaliate when she was faced with a Decepticon and unable to count on the Autobots to intervene. Normally Ratchet was giving her lessons or helping her with her engineering homework if he could spare a moment from maintaining the base's technology and keeping an eye on the readings on the computers. But after extensive studying of the formula and how its components interacted Ratchet was finally ready to try producing synthetic energon and figure out what he needed. That was an area where Dana wasn't much use, she did alright in chemistry class but she wasn't a chemist or pharmacist. All she'd been able to do was help him prepare the components and the mixture itself. At this very moment he was using a microscope to test the stability of the current iteration.

"Hm. Surprisingly stable." Ratchet noted.

Raf was watching Ratchet work from near the staircase leading to the humans' recreation area. "Hey Ratchet. Is that synthetic energon?"

"Well yes." Ratchet said, "In fact I'm preparing to test a sample. I see you come equipped with protective goggles."

Dana giggled quietly at Ratchet's joke and smile. It was utterly adorable how the crotchety medic was warming up to the little tech genius. As Ratchet spoke he was hooking up a jar of the green liquid his efforts had produced to a tool used to distribute the substance to machinery.

"I can watch?" Raf asked enthusiastically.

Ratchet laughed as he moved on to the next step. "We just add some to this test engine…"

The clear parts of the test engine showed the blue of natural energon get overtaken by the green of the prototype being tested. Dana watched in delight as it whirred to life. Raf, equally excited approached.

"It works!" Raf exclaimed.

Ratchet kept him from calling Bumblebee to spread the seeming good news.

"Ah ah ah. This iteration of the formula requires further trial before we can even think about using it for fuel, ammunition or first aid. Which is unfortunate since our own energon reserves are at an all time low." Ratchet said as he looked away, "Our severely outnumbered warriors have been burning through our stockpile of late as the Decepticon army continues to run us ragged and grind us down. Natural energon is in such short supply on your planet and Megatron seems to have his oily claws buried deep in all the Earth's deposits. But if we can successfully produce a synthetic form we can manufacture all the energy we'll ever need."

That was when the alarm sounded on the computer system. Ratchet, Dana and Raf watched as the Autobots went over to check what the screen said.

"More energon on the move." Arcee said.

"Again?" Bulkhead all but groaned.

Dana sympathized, the attempt to secure more energon for their stores had been running even Optimus ragged.

"Their recent activity suggests a familiar pattern." Optimus noted, "The Decepticons are desperate scouting for new deposits to mine. Autobots-"

Before Optimus could give the inevitable command Ratchet interrupted. Optimus obligingly looked over to hear what the medic had to say.

"Optimus. If one of you comes back wounded this time… well our energon reserves are nearly depleted." Ratchet warned.

"Understood. Activate the ground bridge." Optimus said, "Autobots roll out."

Between the scars, fading and chipped paint job, and the cracks in the glass covering his optics Optimus looked so weary to Dana right then. She wondered if Optimus ever let himself relax his guard or take a break. Between how short handed the Autobots were and the other fighters' duties split between missions and the humans he seemed to be spreading himself almost too thin to Dana.

Ratchet sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could do more."

"I understand how you feel, Ratchet." Dana said, "Why do you think I struggle so hard to learn enough to be helpful?"

But Ratchet didn't acknowledge whether he'd been listening. Instead with a determined expression he hooked another jar of the synthetic energon prototype to the distributor.

"Ratchet, no! What about possible side effects?" Dana cried out.

But it was too late.

"I'm sorry Dana but I need to get the formula complete as soon as possible." Ratchet said.

Then he injected the contents into his own body. He gave a groan of discomfort bordering pain as green overtook his normally blue optics. And then he dropped the tool as he fell backwards, the glass jar shattering.

Dana gave a shout as she raced to the medic's side. "Ratchet!"

Raf had also gone to check on Ratchet. For a while they just looked for obvious injuries and waited for him to wake up. Finally they tried to shake him awake. When shaking him didn't work Raf climbed onto Ratchet's chest.

"Ratchet! Wake up." Raf shouted.

Finally Ratchet opened his optics. Dana noted they were blue green. Raf climbed down as Ratchet sat up with a groan.

"How is it that such small beings can be so loud?" Ratchet complained as he stood.

"Are you hurt? You fell." Raf asked.

"What about the formula? Are there any side effects?" Dana chimed in.

"I'm fine. I'm-" Ratchet cut himself off and checked himself over, "More than fine. Ah! Energy efficiency is up thirty percent?! Motor functions optimal? Ha ha. Any word from the others?"

Raf shook his head. "No, not yet."

"Complete radio silence. It could mean a firefight but hopefully that's a good thing." Dana added.

That was when Optimus finally called in on the comlink. "Ratchet lock on to Arcee's coordinates and prepare an emergency ground bridge."

Raf and Dana exchanged a look of concern as Ratchet did as asked.

"I'm locked on." Ratchet reported, "Arcee decelerate and prepare to return to base."

Arcee refused. "Save it Ratchet. I'm too close."

"She can be more stubborn than Miko." Dana muttered to Raf half jokingly, trying to lighten the mood for him.

"Don't be a fool." Ratchet admonished.

Dana winced behind Raf's back at how reckless Arcee could be when she wouldn't let others reign in how stubborn she was. They could hear over the comlink as multiple missiles were fired at Arcee, one finally hitting her. An alert sounded on the computer.

"She's hurt." Ratchet noted, "Man the ground bridge. Dana, prepare the med bay."

With that Ratchet transformed and raced through the ground bridge. Raf and Dana watched him disappear through the portal full of concern. They exchanged a look.

Sighing Dana put a hand on Raf's shoulder comfortingly. "I… I'm pretty sure everything will be okay. Ratchet's pretty handy in a fight."

"Okay, if you're sure." Raf replied uncertainly.

Both moved to their respective stations. Without knowing what exactly would be wrong Dana was done reasonably quickly. She rushed to rejoin Raf in the command center. Ratchet may be too much for vehicons on a normal day but he'd rushed off before they could figure out if the synthetic energon really didn't have any side effects. Despite her reassurance to Raf she was worried too. Minutes after they'd settled in to wait Raf got the signal to reopen the ground bridge. When the Autobots returned nobody seemed severely wounded and even Arcee seemed just fine.

"What happened?" Raf asked.

"I only saw the gory aftermath but I hear the doc was a one bot wrecking machine." Bulkhead said gleefully.

Ratchet picked up Raf roughly and bounced him up and down in his hand. "Hey little fella."

"Ratchet?" Dana said incredulously, used to the careful and precise bot being more gentle than that.

"All right what's your secret?" Arcee asked.

"No secret. Just a little something I like to call synth en." Ratchet said, tossing a jar to Arcee.

"From the data Bulkhead transcribed?" Arcee noted, "I thought the formula was-

"Incomplete? Not anymore." Ratchet claimed as Bumblebee took a look at it.

Bumblebee said something.

"So Ratchet makes a better tough guy than I do a smart guy?" Bulkhead asked as he took the jar from Bumblebee and handed it to Optimus.

"Ratchet I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subjest." Optimus reprimanded.

"Optimus you didn't see Ratchet out there." Arcee disagreed enthusiastically, "He was in overdrive. We should all try this stuff."

"Or give Ratchet more so we can take a vacation." Bulkhead chimed in.

As they spoke Dana used a mix of gesturing and miming to indicate Ratchet's fainting spell behind Ratchet's back. Nobody else was paying attention, but Optimus seemed to get the message and nodded at Dana subtly.

"I agree that the initial results seem promising. But I recommend that further testing be confined to machines." Optimus said diplomatically but sternly, "Not Autobots. Outnumbered though we may be old friend we need a warrior in the laboratory right now more than we need another in the field."

Dana gave a thumbs of in solidarity. It didn't mean much but at least she could let Optimus that she agreed and try to let on that she'd keep an eye on things. Later on Dana was doing her homework in the room the bots used for active games and hand to hand training. At the same time she was watching and listening as Ratchet told and demonstrated his recent adventure in the field. He was much more energetic than usual. When Bulkhead hesitated to play the part of a vehicon out of concern Ratchet slapped him on the head.

"I said come at me." Ratchet insisted aggressively.

Bulkhead obliged. To everybody's shock Ratchet managed to throw the big mech _through_ the wall behind him. Dana ran to check on Bulkhead. At the same time Bumblebee and Arcee came from a nearby hallway to investigate the commotion.

"What was that?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet was punching the air from the hole Bulkhead made.

"You have competition Bulk. I'm a bit stronger than I used to be." Ratchet boasted, "Also a bit faster."

At the last part Ratchet faked a punch right at Bumblebee's head with a laugh.

"Think you can take me muscle car?" Ratchet asked; Bumblebee (smartly, in Dana's opinion) refused, "Wimp."

The craziest part was how Ratchet actually hit on Arcee as he walked away. While it wasn't out of the question that he found the femme attractive Dana was positive he didn't see her that way. Though Dana bet everyone knew that.

"Did he just…" Arcee trailed off, surprised as Dana and Bumblebee.

"Stronger, faster, studlier." Bulkhead summed up, rubbing his head.

Dana followed the medic, becoming increasingly concerned. As far as she could tell Ratchet was acting like a cocky teenager.

"Ratchet I think testing that synth en on yourself was a bad idea. This prototype starting to seem like steroids for bots." Dana protested, "Some humans actually need steroids for medical reason but if misused or taken by someone who never needed it the stuff can have some bad side effects."

"I'm a doctor, Dana. I can reassure you I know what I'm doing." Ratchet said as he opened a locker and got more, "Besides, I need to be at the top of my game. Our survival depends upon it."

"Ratchet, please, Optimus even said-" Dana pleaded.

But her words fell on deaf ears.

"Optimus doesn't know everything Dana, and I don't see much choice." Ratchet countered as he injected more synth en into himself.

Dana could only watched sadly as Ratchet's eyes got a little more green.

As they returned to the command center they heard a new alert sounding.

"Looks like the Cons hit another vein." Arcee noted.

"Autobots roll ou-" Optimus started to order.

Bulkhead interrupted him. "Hey, hey. Shouldn't we wait for our secret weapon?"

"This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise." Optimus refuted, reminding Bulkhead of Ratchet's specialty.

"But you never know if it may require additional fire power." Ratchet spoke up, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed then moving to join the others, "Bumblebee can handle ground bridge duty."

Bumblebee beeped a question unsurely but went unanswered.

"Time to put some hurt on those Decepticons." Ratchet declared.

The entire time Dana had snuck to keep up with Ratchet. It was incredibly risky. She knew she could even get hurt. But she had to pull a Miko. Ratchet just wasn't acting like himself and Dana didn't know if the synth en's effects would fade or not. When he transformed with the others to head out Dana snuck into the back where a patient would go.

The strength of Dana's stomach was put to the test as Ratchet proceeded to perform jumps and flips as the Autobots made their way down the mountainside to where they could get a view of a vehicon miner and some vehicon guards.

"The signal's weak." Bulkhead informed as he checked the scanner, "They may have hit a vein but they won't find much of an energon pulse. Not here." 

"I take some comfort in the fact that Megatron seems as desperate to find the stuff as we are." Arcee said.

Considering how many mines the Decepticons seemed to have Dana didn't know if she agreed. It was possibly with the numbers, space ship and tech they had at their disposal, true. But Dana also knew that the Decepticons had a habit of having plots and projects that required high levels of energon to maintain. Ratchet didn't seem willing ot bother listening.

"Do you two always talk this much during these missions?" Ratchet asked.

Ratchet jumped, transformed in midair and drove straight for the vehicons. All Dana could do was hang on as he drove downhill. When he reached them he made landed on top of a vehicon and transformed.

"It's alright. I'm an emergency vehicle." Ratchet quipped.

From the sound of blasters Dana guessed that the others had followed to back Ratchet up. Then Ratchet followed the miner and threw a rock at him. When Ratchet reached the downed vehicon he placed a foot on his chest to keep him from escaping.

"Why the big rush?" Ratchet asked.

"Just trying to get as far as I can from the Autobot stink." the vehicon quipped defiantly.

"Does your boss know you have a potty mouth?" Ratchet countered, "Maybe I should pay him a visit and tell him."

"Get melted wheel grinder." the vehicon spat angrily.

"Melted? Now there's a concept." Ratchet pondered, bringing out his blow torch, "I won't ask you a second time. Where. Is. Megatron."

Dana winced as Ratchet continued the torture and interrogation. Since when was Ratchet so sadistic? The only tool not meant for combat he used as a weapon was a wrench. Even that was more of an intimidation factor and strictly for the more unruly patients. (Usually Arcee and Bulkhead.)

"No. No. Noo! That's all I know. Really." the vehicon pleaded.

Dana was horrified. She had never thought she'd encounter anything like that in real life unless the Decepticons or M.E.C.H captured her or a bot she was with. Since when did Ratchet kill an already downed bot? Since when was her mentor so vicious? Then there was the familiar sound of his blade but the blow didn't fall.

Optimus had held him back. "Ratchet. What are you doing?"

"Getting results." Ratchet said as the vehicon ran away.

"And breaking protocol. That was a Decepticon miner- servant class not warrior class." Optimus reprimanded.

Dana's jaw dropped. Ratchet had attacked a defenseless bot?

"Oh let me guess. I'm _just_ the medic." Ratchet snarked.

"Autobots do not inflict unless all other options have been exhausted." Optimus reminded the medic seriously, "It is what separates us from the Decepticons."

That was one of the reasons Dana's admiration for Optimus had been growing so much. He wouldn't hesitate to fight, but if there were other options he always tried them first. She wagered that the other Autobots she knew respected that about him too, even if Bulkhead and Arcee didn't necessarily always have the patience for such methods. But Ratchet wasn't himself, and laughed derisively at Optimus' words.

"Tch. Heh. Is this really the time for another lecture Optimus?" Ratchet said, "You didn't just happen to discover Megatron's current location did you? Well I did! And do you happen to know where there's a stockpile of raw energon ripe for the taking?! I do."

Bulkhead tried to smooth things over. "Come on Ratchet. Calm it down."

Ratchet shook off Bulkhead's hand.

"Calm is the last thing we need." Ratchet seethed, "Calm is what lost us Cybertron. The Cons have an airship. An army. All this energon scouting you think Megatron isn't gearing up from something big? We're squandering our resources chasing crumbs when we need to be hitting him hard and hitting him now."

There it was. The heart of most of Ratchet's issues. Sometimes Dana wondered if he cared more about his lost home than his lost comrades. Well, Ratchet seemed to have the same idea Dana did. As he continued ranting Ratchet slammed his hands together.

"Precisely where it hurts." Ratchet finished.

"A direct assault on the Decepticons would only provoke retaliation. And lead to incalculable losses." Optimus pointed out, "I will not endanger innocent human lives."

"Yet you seem to have no problem endangering ours. Just ask Cliffjumper. Oh I forgot- he couldn't be here today." Ratchet retaliated.

"That's it-" Bulkhead apparently was holding Arcee back from attacking Ratchet.

"You know your problem Optimus? For such a big, strong bot you're soft." Ratchet claimed, "You didn't pound Megatron into scrap when you had the chance. Many chances in fact.

Optimus closed his eyes briefly, possibly to ground myself. "I'm afraid the synthetic energon has impaired your judgement old friend. I am confining you to base until further notice. Bumblebee- bridge us back."

Ratchet sighed. "Fine."

Ratchet pretended to comply. Then he rushed out and threw Bulkhead at Optimus. With the others sufficiently distracted Ratchet transformed and sped away. Eventually they reached the mine. Dana was quick to get out before Ratchet transformed out of vehicle mode. She followed stealthily.

Dana could hear from her hiding spot as Breakdown was saying something to someone.

"Yeah, she's kinda domineering and the extra arms are weird but I find myself intrigued by her-" Dana was relieved when Ratchet interrupted with a click and a whistle, "I was wondering when you might show."

After Breakdown and the vehicon with him were taken out Dana continued to follow until they'd reached where Megatron and Knockout were. Luckily they were in a carved out room in a currently mostly deserted level. As Ratchet entered the room Dana took out her phone and quietly used the comlink app on her phone to contact the base.

"Hello? This is Dana do you read me over there?" Dana whispered.

Optimus was the one to answer"Dana, what are you doing? We are currently-"

Dana cut him off "Looking for Ratchet right? Look, you can scold me later but I was worried so I pulled a Miko. Can you use my signal to get to us? He's about to attack Megatron."

"Stay out of sight, Dana. We are on our way." Optimus said.

As Dana gathered nearby energon discretely she could hear what was going on in there.

"That is your fearsome new adversary?" Megatron mocked with a laugh, "He's Optimus Prime's medic."

"Oh no Megatron. I am your doctor of doom." Ratchet said, rushing the Decepticon leader.

It sounded like Ratchet had managed to send Megatron flying back to the way. "Alright then."

"For Cybertron-" Ratchet rushed at Megatron again but now that he was prepared Ratchet was no match for him.

Ratchet groaned in pain as Megatron all but crushed his hand. "Ratchet is rather more spirited than I recollect."

"Chemical enhancement perhaps?" Knockout suggested.

Dana cringed in horror. This was very bad. Then Megatron must have done something. She could hear Ratchet's cry of pain.

"There's your laboratory sample doctor." Megatron said, "Find out. If a chemical can do this for Optimus Prime's lap dog… Heh heh. Imagine what it can do for our troops."

Dana barely managed to hide as Megatron left to return to the ship. Once she felt safer she rushed to where she could see the situation. The warlord had punched a hole through Ratchet's chest. Dana was scared he wouldn't make it. The sound of shooting ensued but Dana was worried it was too late.

"Optimus. I've been a fool. Dana was right about that stuff." Ratchet said.

Dana watched as Knockout cursed and rushed to collect synth en from Ratchet's chest and filled half a jar.

"Doctor to doctor I must say your contribution to the Decepticon cause is very much appreciated." Knockout said, "I'll be sure to boast of your accomplishment when you're gone. Which will happen in 3-"

Knockout had brought out his saw, he was about to kill Ratchet. But there was no time to call for help. Not really thinking Dana saw the saw she rushed into view.

"Leave him alone!" Dana shouted.

Charging up the collapsed form of her club Dana threw it at Knockout. It hit his hand and sent the jar flying against the wall. It shattered and the pieces of glass and the top and bottom fell to the floor.

Ratchet gasped in shock. "Dana, what are you doing here?"

"You stupid fleshy! Megatron will have my head!" Knockout seethed, preparing to switch targets.

Seeing an opportunity at last and determined to protect With the last of his strength Ratchet kicked Knockout into the wall. Barely even fazed Knockout was quick to retaliate. Just as Ratchet seemed to be getting the upper hand the other Autobots started to come into view.

"Scrap." Knockout was quick to flee.

Finally Ratchet collapsed. Dana was t his side in a flash. Ratchet looked at her, barely able to keep his eyes opened.

"Oh, Ratchet. I wish I could've…" seeing the wound up close made it hit just how close to losing the medic she was.

"Dana, why did you follow me? No, the better question is how I let things get to this point." Ratchet said, "I'm sorry."

Ratchet's eyes closed. Dana scrambled to see if she had any of her tools in her backpack. But then she didn't have her backpack. It was in the rec area back at the base.

"Ratchet, please hang on!" Dana shouted through forming tears, "Why am I so useless?"

Optimus knelt and put a comforting hand on her the best he could. "You did what you could, Dana. Coming out here today was foolhardy but you may very well have saved Ratchet's life today."

Dana turned to hide her face in Optimus' hand as she let herself cry. Without another word Optimus gently scooped her up as he stood and held her to her chest as she struggled to contain her sobs. As Bulkhead and Arcee passed them to pick up Ratchet and carry him back to base Bulkhead paused to rub her back with a finger reassuringly.

"Hey now, Dana. It's okay. You've been picking up what Ratchet knows at an amazing pace. With Optimus' help you'll have the doc back on his feet in no time." Bulkhead soothed.

Arcee only offered a sympathetic smile. She knew Dana wouldn't feel better until Ratchet was actually recovering.

Later on they had Ratchet on a medical table and hooked up to the piece of equipment needed for his recovery. After she'd done what she could Dana had fallen asleep by his arm. Finally Ratchet regained consciousness and tried to sit up with a groan. Optimus was quick to stop him.

"Easy old friend. You lost a lot of energon." Optimus said, "Good and bad. Dana couldn't finish treatment until you were stabilized."

Ratchet spoke slowly, still in pain. "I… I didn't intend to hurt or worry anyone. I just wanted so badly to…"

"Help us. We know. But you nearly caused the loss of something irreplaceable- our medic and a most trusted friend." Optimus said, "You did lead us to a much needed energon supply. And for that we should all be thankful."

"The synthetic energon formula clearly needs refining before it can be tested again." Ratchet conceded as Optimus nodding in agreement, "On machines. Not Autobots."

"Let us take comfort in the fact that Dana was able to dispose of the quantity that remained." Optimus commented.

Ratchet looked down where Dana was curled up. "I owe a lot to her today. She tried to warn me as much as you did. I'll need to make it up to her."

"That can wait for another time. For now I believe your recovery is all she desires." Optimus noted.

"You're right, as usual." Ratchet agreed, "Who'd have guessed I would end up with a human partner of my own?"

That night Dana wouldn't write in her journal. Nor would she ever find out that the report of her rash actions made Soundwave's spark skip a beat in shock and what he wouldn't identify for a long time as concern. Though he did scold her for her reckless behavior the next time they chatted. It would be even longer before anyone discovered that a single drop of synthetic energon had survived to be salvaged by Knockout. That was all in the future, though. For the moment Team Prime merely took solace in the fact that everything turned out okay.

 **End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Dana was brushing up on Ratchet's lessons in how to read Cybertronian. Meanwhile Raf, Jack and Miko were scouring the alien conspiracy corner of the internet for signs of photographic or video proof of the Autobots' existence. After dozens of misses they actually found one.

"Uh- hold. The camera sure loves Bee." Jack said.

Miko leaned back. "What can you do? When you're a super star you're paparazzi bait."

Dana chuckled. "Yeah, it's hard to not notice a car with so much style."

"Wait- is that Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked from the nearby console where he was working.

"On a conspiracy website. Where users post evidence of close encounters." Raf confirmed, "But we have it under control Ratchet. We just scrub and replace Bee with-"

The chosen replacement was a gif of a cat with a space suit and a propeller hat. "Mars cat says take me to your feeder."

Dana loved when Raf used that one, it was adorable. To the humans' delight Ratchet found it amusing. The silly little gif managed to crack a grin from him.

"Ha." Ratchet seemed shocked he'd laughed and quickly stopped himself.

"Ratchet actually laughed?" Miko noted in surprise.

"Uh…" Ratchet's eyes darted, looking for an excuse or distraction.

"Heh. Um Optimus." Jack called, "You want to see something funny?"

Optimus was busy at work, as always. "No."

"Don't take it personally. Primes are built that way." Arcee claimed.

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry or lose his cool." Bulkhead added.

"Oh, come on. Optimus might be serious and good at staying calm but he's not stoic." Dana argued.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check I've known him far longer than any of you have." Ratchet cut in, "Dana's not wrong. And he was different before he was made a Prime."

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf asked.

"Well, I've never heard any of you mention a second part to your name." Dana conceded, "Then it's a title or position?"

"Certainly. One Cybertron one isn't born into greatness one must earn it." Ratchet replied.

"So different how? We talking party animal?" Miko asked.

"No, no. Optimus was more like… Jack. And Dana when she's serious." Ratchet answered.

Dana blushed, caught off guard. "Flattery will get you places but I doubt all that like someone that amazing."

Jack was surprised too. "What? I'm nothing like Op-"

That was when a video call from Fowler came in. "Prime. Those tech heists my department's been tracking. We figured it was M.E.C.H on account of the stealth tactics. Until moments ago when a security feed at the Pennington Epps Particle captured this."

The image depicted a familiar bot who didn't show up in the field often.

"Soundwave." Jack noted.

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat." Miko offered.

"The Con without a face made off with a cutting edge phase conductor." Fowler continued, "Here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date."

"Plasma injector, neutron shield, tesseract." Ratchet recited in puzzlement, "There's only one thing missing if they are intending to build a space bridge. An ample power source."

The very next day the Decepticons dropped the stealth and outright attacked the location of their latest target. Fowler offered to buy time until the Autobots arrived, but Optimus refused to risk the human soldiers' lives. The fighting was intense and there were more vehicons than usual, so Ratchet comlinked Bee to cut short an outing with Raf so he could provide backup. But a call for a ground bridge solely for Raf never came.

Then Optimus' call came. "Ratchet bridge us back now."

"Must have an Autobot down." Ratchet noted.

"Does he sound more severe than he usually is to anybody else?" Dana asked, "I think something is more wrong than usual."

The first through the ground bridge were Bumblebee and Arcee. Only, Arcee was cradling an alarmingly pale Raf in her arms. Neither bot could seem to take their eyes off of him. All three conscious humans approached the stairway.

"Raf?" Jack asked.

"No!" Miko said.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked, rushing to the pair to check on Raf.

"Megatron." Arcee said simply.

"Quickly into my laboratory." Ratchet ordered.

Without pause they rushed to get Raf laid out on a gurney and hooked up to a vital sign monitor.

"Uh. Rafael isn't responding. We must run diagnostics of his assemblage- uh vital statistics. Uh, my tools they're all wrong." Ratchet threw them in a fit of worried rage.

Bumblebee let out a distressed beep. Jack got out his phone.

"We need to call my mom." Jack said.

"Your mother may be a nurse but does she know anything about the affects of energon on the human body?" Ratchet asked pointedly.

"Do you know anything about the human body?" Jack countered, going back to his phone.

Ratchet's mouth fell open in surprise at Jack talking back to him. But the boy had a point, and nobody stopped him. Instead Ratchet simply turned to look at Raf.

"The weak will perish. Be strong Rafael." Ratchet said.

Dana had been puzzling why Ratchet's attempts to help were literally doing nothing. He'd managed to make sure Fowler didn't suffer long term harm after the Decepticons captured and tortured him, right? But it wasn't just any Decepticon, it was the leader himself, Megatron. Dana searched her mind for what she knew of him. Then something hit her.

"Ratchet, is Raf going to be okay?" Dana asked, "You've said that humans can't handle normal energon- Megatron has a known tendency towards the dark variety."

Ratchet looked towards her in shock before his expression turned contemplative.

"Hm… that would account for my scans not detecting normal energon…" Ratchet mused, "I've been going about this all wrong. Dana you're a genius!"

Ratchet began to scan Raf. "If dark energon is devouring Raf from the inside out we must expel it and fast- the only possible way I know.

"Wait, I don't understand. I thought you said energon was devastating on humans." Jack protested.

"Normally, yes. But I'm counting on the dark energon to meet it head on." Ratchet said, grabbing an empty jar, "I need energon."

Bumblebee was quick to volunteer to donate his own energon. Dana quietly mused that she could have offered the energon from the scraps she'd collected. But she didn't speak up, she was sure that having some small way to help would be the only thing keeping Bumblebee together.

Meanwhile Jack startled and tried to protest. "Wait, haven't you said energon is devastating for humans?"

"Under normal circumstances quite; you've seen it yourself after Agent Fowler's kidnapping debacle. But I am relying on the dark matter currently invading Rafael's body to meet it head on." Ratchet explained.

Ratchet moved fast to begin treatment. Not needed, Dana moved to where Bumblebee sat and patted his hand supportively.

"Remember Bee, h snuck up on you. Don't forget that this isn't your fault. And Raf's going to be fine and raring to play videogames with you in no time." Dana reassured quietly.

Bumblebee beeped at her questioningly.

"What, are you afraid of how he'll react?" Dana guessed, and Bumblebee nodded, "Well, you're Raf's best friend. He doesn't call you family for kicks, you know."

Bumblebee beeped at her again. "Any time, Bee. I'm always ready to be there for a friend or my family."

Finally June, Jack's mom arrived. June and Ratchet had a brief argument but with their combined specialties Raf was finally on the mend. Though June did seem to disapprove of going through with treatment before getting Raf stabilized. She quickly conceded when informed that nobody knew if Raf had that kind of time, though. By the time she was packing up her medical supplies and putting the bag back in her car Raf's complexion had finally returned to normal, the first visible sign of improvement.

"Ratchet how is Rafael?" Optimus asked over the comlink.

"He's slowly showing signs of improvement." Ratchet said.

"He's in good hands." Optimus reassured, catching the tone of uncertainty in Ratchet's voice.

Ratchet watched as June made a final check of Raf's vitals.

"Not mine, if Dana had not realized the issue so quickly I doubt I'd have realized how to treat him yet." Ratchet admitted, "Curse my Cybertronian pride. We've accepted the humans into our lives yet I bothered to learn so little of their science or medicine."

"Pull yourself together old friend. Rafael needs you as much as Dana has come to." Optimus advised.

"And I have come to need them." Ratchet admitted, watching Dana hugging Bumblebee's leg reassuringly as they waited for the yellow and black mech's charge to wake up.

"Lock on to my coordinates and activate the ground bridge." Optimus requested.

Ratchet was quick to oblige. Bulkhead returned alone, however struggling to carry the power source the Decepticons had stolen. Hurting Raf had been the last straw, and now Optimus was determined to end Megatron. As everyone waited Dana could practically see the wheels turning in June's head. She was worried the woman would make a hasty and possible foolish decision. She quietly took Bulkhead and Miko aside.

"Miko, get out your phone and get to the audio recording app." Dana requested as she got out her own phone.

"What's wrong, Dana?" Bulkhead asked.

"I always knew it was only a matter of time before bad luck or bad timing overcame you bots' strength and one of us got hurt." Dana admitted, "But I never thought to factor in Mrs. Darby."

"What about it, Dana?" Miko asked.

"Yeah, I'd have thought this was a lucky break." Bulkhead agreed.

"I'm getting to that. Miko, start recording… now." Dana said as she started her own recording app at the same time as Miko did hers, "The bottom line is this. If I ever get hurt because of anything Cybertronian related and Ratchet says human medicine and science can't do anything for me, don't let anybody take me away from the base. I'm an adult, so as long as you've got proof June technically won't have any ground to stand on if she tries to force the issue. If she does Miko and the Autobots have my full permission to use any force necessary short of harm to keep her from taking me away."

With that the girls stopped recording.

"What gives? I thought you liked helicopter mom more than I did." Miko asked.

"When she's worried she's short sighted. I won't die from something treatable because she thought she knew better about bot related matters than the Autobots' medic and science officer." Dana explained.

Finally Raf woke up. Everybody gathered around the gurney to check on Raf.

"Bee." Raf said quietly as Miko and Dana hugged him.

"Optimus we did it." Ratchet reported.

Finally Arcee paid attention to the rest of the situation. "Bulkhead you let Optimus face Megatron alone?"

"I didn't have a choice." Bulkhead explained.

"Depending on how things go I don't know how badly he actually needs backup right now, even against Megatron." Dana mused, "Quiet people and especially kind people tend to be the last you want to piss off. It's outside forces interfering with the inevitable showdown that we need to worry about."

"It could be a trap. We need to get a fix on his current location." Ratchet pointed out, moving to the computer, "I'm locked onto Optimus' signal. Wait… how is this possible?"

"What? What is it?" Arcee asked.

"Let me guess- something that could count as outside interference?" Dana guessed.

"We need to get Optimus out of there, now." Ratchet demanded.

When Ratchet opened the ground bridge he followed Bulkhead and Arcee. When the three of them got back Bulkhead and Ratchet were helping Optimus walk.

"Easy, Optimus. From the looks of things you've been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon." Ratchet said.

"I am not the only one." Optimus pointed out, looking to where June was making sure one more time that Raf was really okay.

Ratchet sat Optimus down. Dana had grabbed the human sized ones she kept on base so she'd have an easier time helping Ratchet while the Autobots were retrieving their leader and rushed to Optimus' side. The big bot was looking at Raf from his spot next to the gurney the human boy was on, a grim yet relieved expression on his face.

Raf looked at Optimus, a tired smile on his face. "Hey."

June looked at Optimus with a sever expression. Dana could already feel a headache forming. Whatever was going on was about more than them.

"He's lucky to be alive." June said, clearly containing her fury.

"What matters is that he's okay now. This is not the time, Mrs. Darby." Dana cut in from where she was already working on Optimus' injuries.

Jack and Miko made their way down the stairs.

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack asked.

"A volcano full." Arcee said.

"The question is how." Bulkhead added.

"No. The question is 'what'." Ratchet cut in, "As in what in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here on Earth?"

"Normally your reaction would be the only thing keeping me from guessing the same as the normal stuff but volcanoes are supposed to contain lava." Dana conceded.

Miko was caught up on something none of the humans understood.

"The Cons killed a unicorn?" the bots looked at Miko blankly and she elaborated, "White horse with a horn on its head. Prances around all sparkly."

"Uni _cron_ , an ancient whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call dark energon." Ratchet elaborated, "As legend would have it."

"So you're saying this Unicron is some kind of boogeyman?" June asked.

"Make believe creepy guy who hides in your closet." Miko explained.

"No Nurse Darby. Unicron is very real." Ratchet explained, "… Was. That is… while I do believe he once existed I just don't subscribe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which harmed Raf."

June was through being patient. "I've heard enough. Jack, please. Help me get Raf into the car."

Bumblebee said something, probably a protest judging by the worried tone. Dana stood by Bumblebee on this. If a dark substance legend theorized was the blood of a devil-like figure the last thing any of the humans connected to Team Prime wanted was to be on their own.

"Mom, I thought he was doing better." Jack protested as he followed June.

"Raf needs to be examined by _real_ doctors and Raf's family needs to know what's happened." June claimed, "His _real_ family."

"Mom Raf's family can't protect him." Jack pointed out, gesturing to the Autobots, "Not like they can."

Optimus stood up. "June. It deeply grieves me that I have failed, but I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends or any human ever again."

"Optimus, they're children. They do not belong in your world." June claimed, "They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples. _Not_ their own survival."

"Mom, dark energon is pouring out of the Earth. It doesn't do that. This could be about everyone's survival not just ours." Jack pointed out.

"You're coming with me all four of you." June demanded, "And they will _not_ be coming back."

"I understand." Optimus said.

"That's _it_?" Miko asked indignantly as she rushed to Optimus, "After all we've been through together 'See ya'? What about _our_ freedom to choose?"

"That may fly on their planet but not here on Earth." June claimed as Raf climbed into the back of her car, "Get in."

"Do you really expect me to ride in a non transforming vehicle?" Miko asked, not moving.

"Miko I'm serious." June said.

"You're not my mother." Miko reminded, hands on her hips.

"Miko." Bulkhead scolded.

"Neither are you." Miko said sharply.

"Well I am yours. Let's go Jack." June said.

"She is your mom." Arcee conceded.

Jack thought it over a moment. "I'm staying. I'm sorry."

June looked angry for a moment and moved to return to her car. But Dana had moved behind her.

"I hope you're happy, insulting our bonds with the Autobots and putting yourself and Raf in danger." Dana said, "You're letting your worry cloud your judgement. This is reckless, Mrs. Darby. This has the potential to be so much worse than the stunts Miko pulls. I'm begging you, if you insist on being stupid at least let Raf stay."

June looked taken aback for a moment. Dana even hoped she'd give in and leave Raf there. But instead June just steeled herself, glared and made her way to her car. Raf's and Bumblebee's distressed expressions after she closed the door by his seat were heart breaking.

"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge." Optimus requested.

"No thank you." June said, driving away.

Bumblebee stepped towards the car. Dana could just see Raf still watching them through the windshield. Dana swore Bumblebee might start crying, and she bet Raf was already crying. She put an arm around Bumblebee's leg reassuringly. He picked her up and brought her to his chest, silently accepting the solace. Before anyone could react further to what happened Fowler called.

"Prime, do you copy?" Fowler asked.

"I hear you agent Fowler." Optimus assured.

"Been watching the new? Mother nature's got a twitch in her britches." Fowler reported.

"We know about the volcano." Optimus replied.

"And the quakes?" Fowler said, "Seven major tumblers of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as the volcanic eruption all over the globe on different tectonic plates, in theory unrelated if they hadn't happened-"

"At the exact same time." Ratchet finished.

That was when Miko turned pointed out a story on the news. It reported just how bad things really were. Multiple types of natural disasters of various kinds, all at the same time. Tornadoes, tsunamis, you name it.

"Don't tell me the Cons built a weather machine." Fowler guessed.

"One that powerful? Highly unlikely." Ratchet said.

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this time to be coincidental." Optimus said.

As the others were talking Dana and Bumblebee exchanged a look. She nodded her head toward the exit tunnel June had recently driven down.

"Go." she whispered, "There's no way there isn't trouble. I don't care what June says or thinks, she never had a right to take Raf from you against his will."

Bumblebee beeped something that sounded like an agreement and put Dana down on the upper level. Then he raced away. When the call was done Dana got Optimus to sit back down to finish her abandoned repair work.

"Do you know where Bumblebee went, Dana?" Optimus asked as he watched her work.

"Where do you think? He's off to make sure June's decision doesn't get her and Raf killed by this freak weather." Dana said softly, "Just like I bet you would for any of us. For what little it's worth I'm sorry she said those things."

Optimus looked at Dana searchingly. "I simply feel honored and relieved that the three of you chose to remain."

With a sigh Dana finished and put her tools away. "Thank the stars the damage seems basically superficial. I wish I could get ahold of more equipment, I'd be able to touch up everyone' paint jobs."

Optimus smiled, he didn't interact with the humans much but it warmed him down to his very spark watching the oldest of the four's never ending quest to help the best she could. "Thank you for the repairs and all of your other hard work, Dana. Your often appear as headstrong as Miko, but your protective streak and compassion are admirable."

Dana blushed, flustered despite herself. Why did compliments from Optimus have such a huge effect on her? Sure she admired Optimus and he was amazing but sometimes she felt a little ridiculous. Was this what hero worship was like?

A short time later Optimus and Ratchet were studying readings of the weather anomalies trying to figure things out. That was when Bumblebee returned and his passenger door opened to reveal Raf.

"We're back." Raf greeted as he hopped out and June exited the driver's side.

"And we are glad." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee transformed out of his alt mode. As Jack checked on his mother Dana rushed to Raf. After glancing him over to make sure he wasn't visibly injured she pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome back buddy. I'm sorry I couldn't keep her from making you leave." Dana whispered.

Raf returned her embrace. "Don't worry about it, I appreciate that you tried."

Meanwhile Jack and June fumbled through making up. Finally June pulled Jack into her own hug.

"I know. But you're grounded till you're thirty." June finished when she pulled away, "Twenty five."

Meanwhile the news was still playing. "World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency."

"Global?!" June exclaimed in surprise.

Dana shot her a deadpan expression that screamed 'I told you so.' "Jack and I both tried to warn you, Mrs. Darby."

"-and scientists believe the phenomena to be somehow related to the current planetary alignment."

That was when Fowler showed up in person.

"What have you learned Prime? And you better not blow smoke up my-" Fowler noticed June and cut himself short, "Oven. Wa ha. Ms. Darby. What a nice surprise."

Dana raised an eyebrow.

"Special Agent Fowler." June greeted.

"We have learned this- as with the so called magma from the volcano these earthquakes originated far below the Earth's crust. From the very center of the Earth's core in fact." Ratchet reported.

"Quakes don't start there." Fowler pointed out, "Do they?"

"Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern." Ratchet noted, "Almost like… By the Allspark. If I convert these data points to audio files…"

"What? What is it?" Fowler asked.

"Listen." Ratchet instructed.

The sound was similar to a heartbeat but the rhythm was off. But it wasn't unfamiliar. Dana had heard it before- when she fixed up Ratchet after the synth en incident.

"That's… isn't that the rhythm of your sparks?" Dana noted, voicing her realization.

"Spark? You mean that's a Cybertronian heartbeat?" Jack asked.

"How is that possible? A heart pumps blood." June protested, "There's nothing inside the Earth to pump except-"

That led everyone to a grim realization.

"The blood of Unicron." Raf said.

"Okay hold on. Something's living down there inside our planet?" Miko asked from Bulkhead's shoulder.

"I fear that the Earth's very core is not comprised of magma as your science has suggested but of dark energon." Optimus theorized.

"And if we're hearing a spark then Unicron _is_ the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold." Ratchet added.

Fowler got straight to the point. "So how do we stop this thing from rising?"

"That I'm afraid was not foretold." Optimus admitted.

"How can something be in our Earth's core and be alive?" June asked.

"Such a thing is not precedented. Before the beginning there was Primus and there was Unicron." Optimus said, "One the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction. For eons Primus and Unicron battled, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen, the original Primes that preceded me was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the well of Allsparks. While Unicron was never to be heard from again… until now."

"Maybe we can find the hole this uber Con left when he dug himself all the way down there and fill it full of explosives." Fowler suggested.

"That would take weeks, maybe months." Dana pointed out.

"Agent Fowler I do not believe that Earth became Unicron's home but rather that with time and gravitational force debris collected around the slumbering titan-"

"Forming your Earth itself." Ratchet finished, ever on the same mind track as Optimus.

"And he's only awakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment." Arcee guessed, catching on.

"Okay well what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billion year nap?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, does he stretch and ka-pow, Earth poofs to dust?" Miko chimed in.

Optimus was silent. Dana didn't know if the news was grim or if he was thinking. Her guess was both.

"You don't know do you?" June realized.

"My guess is Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it. Nonetheless we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends upon it." Optimus said at last.

That couldn't possibly be good. Not only did this scenario scream apocalypse but the big bad responsible didn't actually have a properly physical form that could be disposed of anymore. Pushing aside the nagging feeling that a villainous being without a proper body sounded strangely familiar, Dana prayed to Earth deities she didn't even know if she believed in and Primus to give the Autobots just the slightest boost of luck to help things turn out okay without casualties.

 **End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

After realizing what was happening Optimus set out to investigate the earthquake points. As far as anybody could tell he was calm as ever, but back at base everybody else was on edge.

"Ratchet, this epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others." Optimus reported via comlink, "Its terrain is rich in ore."

"So what does that tell us?" Fowler asked.

"It follows that the natural metals in your Earth would be extensions of Unicron. His limbs if you will." Ratchet explained.

"So he did have his morning stretch. Which is why these quake happened." June noted.

Something was happening on the monitors. "Optimus, I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity."

"Rest assured Ratchet I will proceed with vigilance." Optimus said.

There was a nerve wracking few minutes of radio silence.

"Optimus, have you uncovered any other sign of Unicron's emergence?" Ratchet asked.

" **Unicron is power incarnate and you the last of the Primes shall perish."** an echoed unfamiliar voice declared.

"I take that as a yes." Ratchet commented, "We are on our way!"

"Negative." Optimus declared, "Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force. He wants _me_ Ratchet. This fight must be mine alone."

Dana's eyes widened in shock and concern. He up against manifestations of Unicron himself. And seemingly vastly outnumbered to boot. This didn't bode well.

"There must be something we can do." Dana begged, "We can't just let him fight something like that alone."

"And we're not going to." Arcee said, "Ratchet, open the ground bridge."

"Of course. We would have to be crazy to listen to him in this instance." Ratchet agreed as he opened the portal.

"Optimus wouldn't let us go through that alone, why would we let him?" Bulkhead agreed.

Bumblebee beeped an agreement too; Dana smiled. "Heh, of course. Good luck guys!"

"Kick some godly aft for me Bulk!" Miko cheered.

Minutes conversation showed up again on the comlink amidst the sounds of fighting.

"Did Ratchet not relay my command? Return to base." Optimus ordered.

"Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction, disciple of Primus." Unicron declared.

"Optimus, you're Unicron's target. Maybe _you_ should consider returning to base." Arcee countered.

"These manifestations of Unicron can locate me anywhere on Earth. Even our base's shielding would only cloak my position for so long." Optimus replied, "I will not put others at risk."

"Then fall back and let _us_ take the lead just this once." Bulkhead suggested.

"Please listen to reason." Ratchet requested, "If you don't survive Optimus I fear neither will this planet."

Faced with so many concerned for him Optimus conceded. "Very well."

"Let's move." Arcee said."

There was radio silence for a nerve wracking amount of time, considering the situation.

Suddenly, Arcee finally spoke up over the comlink. "Ratchet."

"What is it? What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"I happened." an all too familiar voice declared.

"Megatron." Bulkhead said.

"King Con's there too?" Miko asked worriedly.

"He has aligned himself with Unicron." Ratchet guessed.

"Don't be so sure. Megatron just saved Optimus's tailpipe." Arcee revealed.

Dana's eyes narrowed. "Just what is happening today?"

"It is rather ironic considering our last encountered." Megatron noted, "If memory serves you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark." 

"That option remains very much in play." Optimus declared.

"I would expect nothing less." Megatron replied, "However I have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy- Unicron the chaos bringer."

"Ha! Absurd. Unicron is evil incarnate. If Megatron was to take any side why would it be ours?" Ratchet said.

"Because Megatron's pride would never allow anyone other than himself to rule this planet." Optimus replied.

"And therefore he's no doubt thinking 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.'" Dana noted.

"You know me all to well Optimus." Megatron said.

"You lead an army of Cons. Why come to us?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command. The power of a Prime." Megatron revealed.

"Heh. Then I guess we don't need you." Bulkhead scoffed.

"On the contrary, Optimus may be the only one who can defeat Unicron but I remain the only one who can guide you to him." Megatron said, "Unicron's lifeblood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts and anticipate his movements. Optimus our past alliances Autobot, Decepticon no longer matter. Not while Unicron lives."

'Megatron sounds… weirdly amicable for someone who just wants to team up with an enemy.' Dana thought.

Ratchet banged a fist on his console. "The past always matters!"

"A truce between Autobot and Decepticon." Optimus pondered, "How long do you expect us to believe that will last?"

"Only as long as is mutually beneficial." Megatron said.

"And when our proposed shared mission is complete?" Optimus asked.

"I will conquer this Earth- my way." Megatron answered.

"Brutal honesty from a Decepticon?" Arcee commented.

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is _still_ siding with evil." Ratchet said.

"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron?! Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste." Megatron said, "Unicron has yet to fully awaken. With each passing moment the bringer of chaos evolve, mutating Earth from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the devestation his rising will wreak upon your world."

"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?" Arcee asked.

"Make no mistake. This time there _will_ be a planet left for me to rule." Megatron declared.

"Even if we agree Unicron's all the way at the center of the Earth." Bulkhead pointed out, "How are we supposed to get there, drive?"

"There is only one way." Optimus said.

"Absolutely not." Ratchet refused, "Ground bridging into space or onto moving trains is difficult enough but plotting a blind jump _inside_ of a sentient being?! Besides, direct exposure to that much dark energon will debilitate you. You haven't built up an immunity like Megatron has."

"Yet another strong argument for soliciting my guidance." Megatron reasoned.

"You can provide Unicron's exact coordinates?" Optimus asked.

"If you transport us to this planet's core I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark. The very heart of his darkness." Megatron answered.

"Optimus, even if we survive the jump how are we supposed to stop Unicron?" Arcee asked.

All was silent for a moment.

"With the Matrix of Leadership." Optimus admitted.

"What is that?" Fowler asked.

"A vessel of pure energy, the collective wisdom of the Primes." Ratchet explained.

Suddenly Dana had a very bad feeling.

"Do we have time for a scavenger hunt?" Jack asked, "I mean where's Optimus supposed to find this Matrix?"

"Optimus does not need to find it. He carries it within him." Ratchet revealed.

Dana was beginning to guess the reason behind the bad feeling.

"It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago. The very reason he now seeks to destroy you." Megatron said.

"It would follow that releasing the power of the Matrix directly into Unicron's spark would return him to stasis." Optimus agreed.

Dana was liking this plan less and less, and it had little to do with Megatron.

"Hold on. If everything goes right Unicron's gonna stay down there?" Miko asked.

"Yeah, can't we… siphon him out somehow?" Jack chimed in.

"He's not _in_ the Earth's core, Jack. He _is_ the Earth's core." Raf pointed out.

"Rafael is correct. Tampering with your core could affect the magnetic poles, trigger the very cataclysmic events we are attempting to remedy." Ratchet confirmed, "Tragically Unicron is your planet's very seed. Always has been and always must be."

Suddenly there was a huge rumbling sound.

"We got another one." Bulkhead alerted.

"Ratchet, send a ground bridge." Optimus ordered.

"Wait. We're opening up a direct path into our base with Megatron standing right there?" Arcee protested.

"And seriously, he's going to risk his own spark to save us?" Bulkhead said incredulously.

Megatron laughed. "Hardly my nature. Consider my offer. I shall keep it busy."

With that the others returned to base. Ratchet and June were not happy campers with the budding plan.

"I know that desperate times call for desperate measures but bringing Megatron _here_?" Ratchet seethed.

"How can you even think about letting that monster near these children after what he did to Raf?" June raged.

"What choice do we have? We're running short on time." Dana pointed out.

"He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey." Optimus assured, a fierce expression on his face, "Not one moment more."

"What's going to stop the Con from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?" Fowler asked.

"By ground bridging Megatron here he will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates." Optimus reminded Fowler.

"Optimus. What's going to happen to you when all your Matrix energy's released?" Jack asked.

"The power within the Matrix has not previously been utilized in this particular manner." Optimus admitted.

"But you have an idea don't you?" Jack pressed.

"Autobots, if humankind is to be saved I have no choice but to proceed." Optimus said, turning to look at the other bots, "But you do."

Optimus' words and the way he didn't answer made Dana even more worried.

Considering things over, the bots looked to the humans.

"Well, I don't know about human kind but I'm willing to do it… for Miko." Bulkhead said.

"For Jack." Arcee agreed.

Bumblebee agreed too, probably in kind particularly for Raf's sake.

"Megatron, we are sending transport." Optimus alerted over the comlink.

"You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Optimus." Megatron said.

As a ground bridge portal was opened for Megatron the Autobots were sending the humans away to hide. Dana didn't like the idea of cowering away as if she was scared. Miko wasn't happy either.

"Ugh, no fair I've never seen him. Why do we have to hide?" Miko protested.

"Because I said so." Ratchet said.

Dana groaned. "Ratchet that's the worst reasoning to give a human."

The others were walking away as instructed just as the portal showed signed of Megatron arriving. But Dana only pretended to follow the others and stood her ground. She watched with the Autobots as Megatron walked in. Dana noted that his normal red optics had been turned purple by the dark energon or his artificially formed connection to Unicron.

"So, _this_ is where the magic happens." Megatron commented, looking around the command center, "Quaint."

Raf had had enough of being scared, though. With a determined expression he came out of hiding, standing right next to Dana. The others followed him.

"You-" Rafael tried to be brave, but couldn't find words.

"Ah, you're looking much better than the last time we met little one. Humans, resilient." Megatron commented.

"Come on, Raf. He isn't worth it." Jack said.

June led Raf away, Jack moving to follow. Dana stood her ground.

"And you two. I never forget a face, even that of a human." Megatron said.

Jack paused to look at Megatron but didn't say a word and returned to following the others. Miko stayed behind just like Dana did.

"You double cross _anyone_ mine is the face you'll never forget! Ever!" Miko shouted.

Fowler dragged her away. Dana still stayed put.

"I am _not_ afraid of you just because no human's a match for you." Dana said, "And for once, Miko and I are one hundred percent on the same page. If the bots return and I find out even a single scratch is your fault or one of them doesn't return and it's your fault, I am going to find a way to make you regret it."

"Dana, now isn't the time." Ratchet cut in sharply.

Megatron didn't say anything in response to either girl.

"Ratchet, obtain the destination coordinates from our guest." Optimus said, getting things back on track.

Megatron obligingly made his way to the ground bridge controls. The entire time the Autobots kept their weapons trained on the Decepticon leader. Optimus only made his way to the humans.

"Jack, Dana." Optimus called, when he had his attention he looked around to ensure nobody was paying attention, then knelt down to address both of them, "Will you both keep something for me?"

"Sure." Jack said.

"Of course." Dana agreed.

Optimus took out an almost disk like key. As it started to shrink down he held it out to them, making sure both Jack and Dana touched it. Once it stopped shrinking Dana took hold of it.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It is… the key to the ground bridge power supply." Optimus claimed.

Dana wasn't sure he was telling the truth.

"Okay, but shouldn't Ratchet have this?" Jack asked.

"Perhaps. But I am impressed by how much you have matured since we have first met, and how Dana never fails to look out for others." Optimus answered, "As such I feel you both have earned the responsibility of safe guarding this important device until I return."

Jack looked at the key which Dana had handed to him consideringly, "I won't let you down."

Now Dana was convinced Optimus lied about what that key was. And she was convinced her bad feeling is right. Dana moved to grasp Optimus' hand.

"Wait! I have a really bad feeling about all of this." Dana admitted, "If you're thinking what I think you are, well… As assurance you're really coming back… you owe me a ride."

"I always forget how perceptive you are." Optimus mused, "Very well, I agree. I promise all will be well, Dana."

With that Optimus walked away to where Ratchet was opening the ground bridge.

"Locked and ready." Ratchet said.

"You first." Arcee said, gesturing at Megatron.

"As you wish." Megatron said with a half bow that only seemed slightly mocking.

Arcee looked back where the rest of the humans had joined Dana in watching the bots' departure then walked through the portal, Bulkhead and Bumblebee following her. Optimus paused to look back himself. Then he followed behind the others.

Unable to do anything while the others were gone, the humans and Ratchet were watching the news.

 _"More than sixty volcanoes are erupting worldwide and downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow. Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these natural disasters with the planetary alignment which-"_

Then the signal cut out. June looked taken aback for a moment, then turned to the high schoolers and Dana.

"So. Who wants to play a game?" June suggested.

Miko, Jack and Raf didn't react well. Miko even looked mildly angry.

"I… don't think any of us could concentrate right now." Dana said.

"That tears it!" Fowler exclaimed, making to leave.

"Where are you going?" June asked.

"I can't just sit on my hands while the world spins out of control." Fowler said.

"And what exactly is it that you intend to do?" Ratchet replied.

"Anything! Hook up with my boys at the Pentagon, figure out a way to bury that monster for good." Fowler said.

"In the event that Optimus can't?" Ratchet said pointedly.

"Don't you mean Optimus and Megatron?" Fowler countered.

"No one here is thrilled by this arrangement Agent Fowler, myself included but with Optimus and Megatron together again-" Ratchet said.

"Whoa, wait. Again?!" Jack interrupted.

Dana remembered Optimus saying as such. No one else seemed to though. The new seemed to surprise Raf and Miko too.

"Megatron was an Autobot?" Raf asked.

"Optimus was a Con?" Miko countered.

"No on either count. But there was a time back on Cybertron in the twilight hours of the golden age when Optimus and Megatron were not sworn enemies." Ratchet explained.

"Optimus said so himself, Ratchet… what even happened?" Dana asked.

"Yes, I suppose at this point you might as well know. Do you recall when I mentioned that Optimus wasn't always a Prime? Well he wasn't always Optimus either. He was once a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records named Orion Pax. But as he learned more about Cybertron's past he grew increasingly concerned by the corruption in high places and inequality among the masses." Ratchet began, "Orion became inspired by the words and idea of a gladiator- one who had named himself after one of the thirteen original Primes, Megatronus. Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand that all Cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator turned revolutionary gathered a loyal following, Soundwave chief among them. Orion began corresponding with Megatronus who became something of a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long Megatron appeared before the High Council to propose his vision for a just society. And it was here that he began to reveal his true colors, proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime. But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the Council were moved by Orion's words. Here for the first time since Cybertron's golden age stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership. His ambitions thwarted Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the Council and came to wage war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers which he named Decepticons. He vowed to claim the Matrix for itself wherever it might lie. In time warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there hoping to reverse the ill effects and found himself before the very spark of our life giver, Primus himself. The ailing Primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion and bestowed the Matrix upon him. It was thus that a surprised and humble Orion Pax came to be Optimus, the last of the Primes.

"So Optimus got the Matrix from Cybertron's core and know he's gonna give it to Earth's?" Miko summed up.

"What's to stop Megatron from just claiming the Matrix for himself this time around?" Jack asked.

"Only his greater desire to save this planet so he may in turn conquer it as he so compellingly argued." Ratchet answered, "Provided the lord of the Decepticons can ever be fully trusted."

Dana thought over Ratchet's story carefully. What exactly happened that day at the Council? Was Ratchet telling the truth? Was he even there to know if it was true? Revolutionaries don't just turn about and become rising dictators. If Ratchet's knowledge of what Megatron said that day at the council was true, something had to have changed him sometime his meeting Orion and the fateful day in question. If not how did not even Optimus know? Could something have affected his memory? If Optimus did know or used to know it was likely a matter of nothing he tried working or there not being anything to try. If there was something more to that day at the council did Megatron change then or after? If the Council did do something to Optimus or change his memory did Megatron try to fix things before resorting to open war?

These were all important things, and Dana was determined to find out. But Ratchet was so biased- she couldn't ask him. Ratchet mentioned Soundwave, though. Maybe he knew? He seemed more loyal to Megatron than the Decepticons or their cause of conquest and destruction. If Soundwave did know and felt he either had a reason to tell her or just didn't have a reason to keep it from her Dana wagered he'd tell her. If he didn't, the access to actual Cybertronian technology meant that there was a chance he could help her find out. Dana really hoped she was right, because if not the only place answers lied was Cybertron itself.

While Dana was thinking Ratchet tried to check in with the others. "Communication links are down as expected. But we've lost their signal." Ratchet noted.

The news alarmed Raf. "Doesn't that mean-?"

"Usually. But a more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by these electromagnetic anomalies." Ratchet explained.

"So if we can't track them and they can't contact us-" Raf realized.

"How are we gonna know when they're ready for pickup?" Miko continued.

A tapping sound brought Ratchet's attention to the key, which Jack was currently tapping against the railing. "Where did you get that?"

"Optimus. Honestly I don't know why he gave me and Dana the key to the ground bridge power supply." Jack said, holding it out.

"Jack, there is no key to the ground bridge." Ratchet said.

"Well then what is this?" Jack asked.

"I knew Optimus was lying." Dana commented.

Ratchet leaned down. "That is the key to Vector Sigma."

"The what?" Jack asked.

"You've been holding one of Cybertron's most important relics." Ratchet elaborated.

"I shouldn't have this." Jack protested.

Dana grabbed it from him. "Then I'll hold onto it. Optimus wouldn't have trusted us with it for no reason."

Ratchet hadn't moved to take it anyway. "Optimus entrusted it to you two, Jack."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why?" Jack asked, looking at it.

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back." Ratchet guessed.

Tears welled up in Dana's eyes as faces of people she'd never seen before flashed before her eyes. "No, that can't… but he promised me! I was afraid he was planning to play the 'self sacrifice' card but to think that I was right…"

Ratchet gently ruffled her hair with a finger. "There, there Dana. We must have faith in him. During times like these that's all we have."

Dana gave a watery smile. "Thanks, Ratchet."

Not much later there was a great rumbling and some bits of rock fell from the ceiling.

"Earthquake." Fowler said.

"Take cover!" Ratchet called out, moving to shield the six humans best he could.

Suddenly the monitors beeped and stopped showing anything. Then shaking finally stopped. Ratchet moved away to look around in amazement.

"There could be aftershocks." June warned.

"Do you think?" Jack asked.

"I do." Ratchet agreed.

Finally all four bots' signals came back online. Everybody cheered, Fowler even unthinkingly hugged June only to pull away awkwardly the moment he became self aware. The moment he had a chance Ratchet opened up a ground bridge. Everyone ran to greet the three returned Autobots. But Dana Optimus didn't come through with the others and frowned.

"Arcee." Jack said.

"I was worried Bulk." Miko said.

"Hah, you alright be?" Raf asked.

Ratchet was on the same track as Dana. "And Optimus. Is he-?"

"Dead? No." Arcee answered.

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us." Bulkhead explained, "Didn't even know his own name."

"Mm. When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes." Ratchet realized, "He lost his own memories."

Dana's eyes widened as she looked to the key still in her hand. She should be relieved, Optimus wasn't really dead. But the 'Self sacrifice' card still came into play. He lost his memories. Dana thought hard. If he wasn't dead or still stuck in the core, then he must be with the Decepticons. But Dana doubted Optimus would be easy to take prisoner, so he must've gone willingly. There stood the question- why would he trust Megatron when the Decepticon leader wanted him dead? No, Dana still wasn't thinking clearly- chances are he went willingly. And why would Optimus trust Megatron over the Autobots just because he lost his memories? Because he remembered _Megatronus_.

If Dana was right about any of that, Optimus only had partial amnesia. Should that be the case, that meant Megatron had the clerk Orion Pax in his hands. But there stood the question- why would Megatron take advantage of Optimus' amnesia the way he had instead of killing him? Though possible she really doubted it was because Megatron thought it wouldn't be as satisfying. It could be that back when they were friends he'd cared more about Optimus than anyone realized. But scheming and diabolical as Megatron was, Dana had a feeling he was already up to a new scheme. Dana just hoped Optimus would be okay until Team Prime could figure something out and bring him home. Dana's grip on the key tightened. Optimus wasn't one to blindly make promises he didn't know if he could keep. He must've seen this coming.

'Hold on, Optimus. I don't know exactly what's up with Vector Sigma or this key, or what you thought I could do. But I'm not about to let you down.' Dana thought.

The thought of a chance to repay Optimus for everything he'd done filled Dana with determination.

 **End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

In the aftermath Team Prime struggled to figure out what had happened and how to fix things. Yes, the Earth was saved. But Optimus hadn't recognized Bulkhead, Arcee or Bumblebee and hadn't even responded to his name. Now he was with the Decepticons, possibly simply as a prisoner but also possibly being manipulated, tortured or tricked by Megatron. Arcee and Bulkhead didn't seem to think the 'Optimus has amnesia' theory made sense.

"That doesn't follow. Optimus knew Megatron." Arcee protested.

"They were like BFFs." Bulkhead agreed.

Bumblebee added his own two cents, possibly also an agreement. That didn't discount amnesia though, did it? Dana was reasonably certain that partial amnesia was a thing.

"If Optimus did not know his own name perhaps it is because the title of Prime hasn't yet been granted to him." said, turning his head slightly to turn his gaze to the humans.

Fowler didn't get it. "Huh?"

"What?" Neither did Jack.

"Say again?" Miko said.

"With the power of the Matrix no longer within him it would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his pre Prime state." Ratchet elaborated, "The historical archivist Orion Pax."

So, Dana was right. Mentally the big bot was Orion, not Optimus. And it stood to reason that if Orion still trusted Megatron the gap in memory went all the way before that fateful day at the High Council Ratchet had just told them about. Theoretically it could even be before Megatron shortened his name. If that was the case then depending on how gradually Megatron changed or what point in time something influenced him to change Megatron could only keep up appearances for so long. Optimus was really smart, if Megatron was trying to take advantage of the situation in a way that used instead of hurt Optimus he'd see through it sooner or later. That meant that there was a time limit to how long they could take to fix things and bring him home.

"You mean in his mind." June realized.

"Are you telling me Prime thinks he's some kind of librarian _and_ a Decepticon?!" Fowler exclaimed.

"'Pre Prime' as in partial amnesia, for humans that isn't unheard of and mentally you guys work pretty similarly." Dana mused, "And Megatron is taking advantage of that."

"Dana's correct as usual. Being a Decepticon is a choice, Agent Fowler." Ratchet countered, "One that I have a hard time believing that Optimus would make at any point in his life."

"So if he's riding with the Cons…" Bulkhead surmised.

"It's because Megatron is working some kind of voodoo." Arcee finished.

"Orion Pax may not currently be an Autobot up here but I must believe he will never stop being one in here." Ratchet said, gesturing first to his head then his spark, "We must locate him to know for certain."

"Hold up. I have a chip lodged in my behind that lets Uncle Sam know when I stop for donuts." Fowler protested, "Are you telling me that you can't just track Prime?"

"Optimus' signal has not reappeared since he embarked for Earth's core." Ratchet pointed out, "But we must get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan."

"Contingency plan?" Arcee noted.

"What contingency?" Bulkhead asked.

"Is that even a word?" Miko asked.

Dana's heart leapt, did Ratchet really mean what she thought he did?

"The key card." Jack realized, "So what's it do?

Dana pulled the key out. "Or rather, what exactly is Vector Sigma?"

"It grants access to Vector Sigma, the repository of the wisdom of the Primes." Ratchet explained.

"Is that some sort of super computer?" Raf realized.

"So we can just download Optimus' memories back into him? Great. Which one's the big V?" Jack asked.

"Don't be stupid, Jack. Why would this be that easy?" Dana cut in.

"Vector Sigma is more than a supercomputer Jack." Ratchet said, "It is an ancient source of mystical power… on Cybertron."

"We really need a space bridge." Dana noted, "I need to step up my game."

June was not happy. "Jackson Darby you will not be traveling to another planet."

"I'm in." Miko volunteered.

"So am I." Dana agreed, not willing to let anyone stop her from doing her part.

"You're not going either, Miko. Or Dana if I can help it. Not when one of you can." June claimed, looking pointedly at the bots.

"June's right. Why send a boy or a girl to do a bot's job?" Fowler agreed.

"Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma- or one chosen by a Prime. Optimus gave the key card to Jack and Dana. It is now imprinted with their unique bio signatures.

"So you mean Jack and Dana are like some kind of honorary Primes?" Miko asked.

"Let's just say Jack and Dana are the only ones who can return Optimus to the Autobot we knew." Ratchet said.

"And it might not work without both of us." Dana pointed out.

"But why would Optimus willfully endanger a human?" June asked, "A pair of children."

Dana groaned. "Mrs. Darby, please. I'm touched that you're worried but I'm nineteen. Legally I'm not even my parents' problem."

"I'm not a child, Mom." Jack protested.

"Maybe Optimus believes there's more to them than meets the eye." Arcee said.

"And Dana's always trying to help out around her or protect others." Bulkhead added.

"All of which is moot." Ratchet cut in, "The key card is useless to us without a means of _reaching_ Cybertron, which we at present do not possess."

"Dude what about that?" Miko said, pointing out the ground bridge.

"Miko, the ground bridge barely got them into Earth's orbit remember?" Raf reminded her.

"Yeah but Ratchet built it. Can't he and Dana just turbo charge the thing?" Miko asked.

That got Ratchet thinking. Just maybe Miko was on to something. With Dana's help he was improving the ground bridge more and more, and completing more and more parts to change it to a space bridge. So Ratchet and Dana devoted most of their time not required for their normal work and her schooling increasing their efforts. Even if they failed it didn't need to be a proper space bridge yet. If they could boost its range and power enough for just one or two portals, it would work. In a matter of days before they were making the necessary adjustments. Alone the turbo charge was unlikely but they hoped that combined with the parts they had ready or mostly ready it would actually work.

"Ratchet, are you two turbo charging the ground bridge?" Raf asked when he noticed them at work.

"Tinkering. No need to get anyone's hopes up just yet." Ratchet replied.

"We've only got schematics, without proper blueprints and access to the equipment and tools needed for more heavy duty science we won't know how this is going until we test it." Dana added.

Two months passed. Things had been incredibly tense. As if triggered by losing Optimus however temporary it had been, the strange dreams from Dana's childhood were back and worse than ever. Plus she'd tried to bug Soundwave for whether Optimus was safe or at least in good health. But as expected the bot didn't answer beyond a half assurance that Megatron was being lenient 'for the moment'. Despite the depth of Ratchet's loyalty and friendship and Dana's case of semi secret hero worship the other Autobots seemed to be taking things even worse than Ratchet or Dana. Frustrated with the worsening attitudes and the feeling of being powerless, when he wasn't working on the ground bridge with Dana or doing his other duties Ratchet had taken to helping Dana try to develop a human-sized weapon that could actually be used for self defense against Cybertronians at a distance. It was the only thing that worked to distract and relax Ratchet recently. Besides, he conceded that throwing her collapsible club around or using it to whack or shock bots wasn't quite effective enough of a deterrent and that she couldn't be left defenseless should they finally find a way to send her to Cybertron.

"Ratchet, you awake? This is an emergency." Fowler said over a video call.

"Agent Fowler. Is it Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"It's Cons. And they're busting into the same military research lab they hit two months ago." Fowler reported.

Bumblebee said something.

"Another space bridge?" Bulkhead guessed.

"But for all we know Optimus is riding with them." Arcee said.

"Roll out." Ratchet ordered.

Things didn't take very long. Minutes later Bumblebee and Bulkhead requested a ground bridge back. The fight didn't last long. Mostly air support deterred the trio long enough for the Decepticons' ground bridge to open.

"-and Arcee rushed after them. The portal closed behind her, so we couldn't follow." Bulkhead finished.

Dana groaned. "This is bad, why does Arcee have to be more reckless than you when there's nobody who can curb her temper?"

It wasn't long before Arcee comlinked in for a ground bridge. Her reckless move was for nothing. Soundwave had kicked her off board the warship via a groundbridge to a frozen wasteland before she could do more than fight or run from vehicon guards.

"You weren't able to determine the Decepticons' location or if Optimus was even aboard ship?" Ratchet summarized as he scanned Arcee for damage.

"I… couldn't confirm." Arcee said.

Bulkhead punched at a console, breaking yet another of Ratchet's tools that Dana would have to help the medic repair.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet admonished.

"What? You needed that? The only thing I need is our head honcho back." Bulkhead said, slamming his fists together.

"It's not your fault." Jack reassured.

"If any of use needed rescuing Optimus would've found a way. I didn't. Simple as that." Arcee retorted.

Fowler called in again. "Ratchet. What happened out there? Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded. The heat's on _me_ to provide some explanation. You bots better get your act together or the Pentagon will make me shut down your base."

"But where would you go?" Raf asked.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll ship us out to some island or fire us out into space. Wouldn't that be a welcome relief?" Ratchet snarked angrily.

"I don't blame Fowler. Optimus would've evacuated all humans from the area before engaging the Cons." Arcee said.

Bumblebee seemed to be agreeing with Arcee or trying to calm things down.

"We don't actually know what Optimus would've done because he's _not here."_ Bulkhead complained, all but growling towards the end.

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious Bulk. Anything else you'd like to mention that we already know?" Arcee countered.

"Nothing I can say in front of the children." Bulkhead said.

"Whoa, okay, enough of this. Time out, both of you! If you can't calm down and stop acting like children then you need to shut up." Dana cut in loudly, "Optimus would be so disappointed that you lot can't get along or keep it together without him. If you want to be of any use _stop arguing and put aside your differences so you can work as a team long enough to help._ We need to think things through."

"Hey, aren't we overlooking one positive?" Jack said, "Nobody's talking about what the Cons just got their claws on."

Ratchet scoffed. "Yes, we managed to allow them to finally acquire a _power source_ for their space bridge."

"Take a deep breath Ratchet. If you're too angry to think clearly we won't get anything done." Dana suggested.

"And how exactly would that be a positive?" Arcee asked.

"We let them finish building their space bridge." Jack suggested.

"Why? So they can bring more zombies back from Cybertron?" Bulkhead scoffed.

"No. So we can commandeer it and use it to send me and Dana to Cybertron." Jack replied.

"Whoa. That's a pretty good idea." Miko agreed.

"Oh well if _Miko_ thinks it's a good idea." Arcee mocked.

"Don't you dare take down your bad mood on her." Dana said sharply, "The way things stand it's our best bet unless things change."

"Nobody's saying it will be easy but you've seized a space bridge before." Jack pointed out.

"We blew one up. That's a whole lot different than three of us seizing and holding one." Bulkhead protested.

Bumblebee said something.

"Bee's right. We'd have to find the thing first." Arcee said.

"Uh hello, if it's a space bridge isn't it…" Miko pointed up word to emphasize her point as if it was obvious.

"The term space refers to its transport range not its physical location." Ratchet said, "And we've been monitoring Earth's orbit since the last one. We'd know if it were there."

"So the bridge could be somewhere right here on Earth." Jack realized.

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrap yard." Bulkhead commented.

"Then maybe we better start looking." Arcee replied.

"But the fact remains, we do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus or if he's truly safe from harm." Ratchet said.

"More to the point if he is safe we don't know how long he'll stay that way." Dana agreed, "But that just means we have to pull it off somehow."

And so all anyone could do was wait and see. Miko, Jack and Raf's lives went on as usual and Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee seemed to take solace in their human partners' presence. Dana and Ratchet continued their work adjusting the ground bridge and maintaining the base. When they needed a break Dana introduced Ratchet to an old mystery series she thought he might like that they kept on in the background as he helped her with her personal project.

Finally, Dana blinked tiredly as she watched Ratchet and Raf prepare to send a toy car equipped with a tracker through to test the modifications to the ground bridge. The last time they'd tested the normal space bridge modifications like this instead of a portal opening the ground bridge spat out blue and green goop. The boost by itself the portal had opened but the test device sparked and exploded before it was out of sight. This time they were combining tactics.

"Rafael, is the test subject ready?" Ratchet asked.

Raf made sure the control was working. "Check. Long range GPS activated."

"I have doubts whether this set of recalibrations have succeeded any better in extending ground bridge range but there is only one way to find out." Ratchet said, opening the ground bridge.

Raf used his remote control to drive the toy through the portal.

"Come on." Ratchet chanted as they watched the toy car go.

As the toy car finally disappeared the portal closed abruptly on its own. After a few moments Ratchet warily but hopefully decided to check on things.

"Dana, what do the readings say?" Ratchet asked.

Dana blinked again, her head snapping up; she'd almost dozed off. "Sorry… what? How'd it go?"

Ratchet sighed, "Dana, the readings."

Dana rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing things correctly. "Oh, right. It… uh, oh frag. There's no sign of the reading. I think… either the portal ate it or divided the toy car and GPS in half or something?"

Ratchet pinched where the bridge of his nose would be if he had one and sighed.

"You two are still just getting started." Raf reassured.

"No Rafael, it was pure folly. A misguided act of desperation." Ratchet refuted, "It takes eons to master space bridge engineering. And no one is more accomplished than the Decepticons."

"You know, there's this thing in gym glass where you have to climb a rope all the way to the ceiling." Raf said, "It's really hard and I've never been able to do it. But when I told Bee about it he believed in me, which made me practice a ton. Finally, just a couple of weeks ago I made it- to the top."

"What does any of this have to do with gym class?" Ratchet snapped.

Raf seemed taken aback.

"I was just…" when Ratchet turned away with a groan of annoyance Raf cut himself off, "I'll give you some alone time. You coming, Dana?"

"Uh, I'll… be a minute." Dana said, then when he was out of sight Dana turned to Ratchet, "Was that really necessary?"

"He was spouting nonsense." Ratchet huffed.

"He was _trying_ to encourage you. He's small and hardly athletic, that was probably a huge deal to him. He only wanted to cheer you up and you freaked him out like a scary grouch." Dana admonished.

"I did not mean to startle him. I keep forgetting how timid he can be." Ratchet turned to look at Dana and saw she didn't look herself, "Has someone hurt you? There are dark marks under your eyes."

Dana blinked for a moment. "Huh, oh. No, humans call them 'bags'. They look like this when the don't get enough sleep."

"Have you developed insomnia or been getting distracted by one of your shows?" Ratchet asked, "You know how important keeping up good health is."

"I've been getting plenty of sleep but it's just not restful. I keep having these crazy dreams that haven't plagued me since I was nine." Dana admitted, yawning, "Getting less sleep actually feels better lately but it's harder than normal to stay awake unless I take a full night's sleep."

"What sort of childhood nightmare could have such an adverse effect this much later in your life?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't actually remember them very well." Dana explained, "Vague impressions of faces, a crazy castle. A snow owl, someone tall as Arcee and wide as Bulkhead. A cupboard for a room that gets replaced by a tiny bedroom full of broken toys and electronics with broken bars on the windows and a catflap at the bottom of the door. Magic and wonder. Being in the air without a care in the world. But lately they have things I'm not sure plagued the other dreams… I don't think I dreamed of such dark things when I was younger."

"What kind of things?" Ratchet asked seriously, concerned.

"…" Dana was silent for a moment, contemplating, "Death and tragedy, mostly. Green light and a maniacal laugh. A woman standing in front of me falling to the floor dead. A small, dirty man with a rat like face killing a boy the same way. Spiders big as you, an angry three headed dog bigger than Megatron. Hooded figures that make everything feel cold and horrible. A barely human looking figure constantly trying to kill me…"

Ratchet put a finger to her face to hush her. "Enough, I hardly meant to make you relive dreams like that. How long have you been like this?"

"… Practically the night Optimus didn't come back. One day I'm distracted by the impending apocalypse by a form of déjà vu I've learned to only associate with those old dreams and a really bad feeling he wouldn't come back. The next he goes off with Megatron because of partial amnesia and the dreams are back and worse than ever. I can actually remember a few now."

"The timing is odd, it's almost as if there is something more to your dreams. I wish there was something I could do… or that I could at least apologize to Rafael or find a way to make that trip to Cybertron possible." Ratchet looked upwards, "Optimus… I am so sorry."

A day later Ratchet and Bulkhead finally had a lead.

"The Decepticon space bridge is located right here." Ratchet was saying, pointing out the exact spot on the on screen map, "Deep within an energon mine."

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply." Arcee noted, "Clever. What's our intel?"

Bulkhead and Ratchet exchanged a look.

"A… reliable source." Ratchet stated hesitantly, "So. Do we have a consensus?"

"Do we know if people can even breath your atmosphere?" June asked.

"I'll hook Jack and Dana up." Fowler assured as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Completely state of the art. I still have connections at NASA."

"It's too dangerous." June protested.

Jack approached her. "Mom I know that this is hard. But Optimus risked his life to save our planet and he's not even human. We owe it to him."

"He's done so much for all of us individually and in terms of humanity's well being, Mrs. Fowler." Dana chimed in, "Nothing will keep me from repaying the favor a little. I'm going with or without Jack."

"Jack and Dana may need to work together for this to work June." Arcee spoke up as she approached the human woman, "But I don't want you to think for one moment that I'll allow them to travel un-chaperoned."

"Not everyone is destined for an ordinary life." Ratchet said, "Optimus Prime was once Orion Pax after all."

June seemed sad but resigned. "When you were little you always wanted to be an astronaut."

"Dana, you've got to hook me up with some cool shots!" Miko said enthusiastically.

Dana grinned. "Of course."

A mere day later the preparations were complete.

"We will ground bridge directly into the energon mine and make our way to the space bridge chamber neutralizing any Decepticon forces we encounter." Ratchet said, "Once we secure the space bridge we'll send for Dana and Jack. Stealth must be an absolute priority. We will most certainly be outnumbered and if any Decepticon should transmit an alert to their warship…"

"The odds become 400 to 1." Bulkhead surmised.

"Scrambling communications upon entry will certainly provide an edge in this regard." Ratchet added.

"Taking the bridge is the easy part. You three need to hold it for Jack, Dana and me to get to Cybertron and back." Arcee pointed out.

"Rafael climbed to the top of the rope in gym class, we can do this." Ratchet insisted, having finally understood what the boy had meant after Dana's words and some thinking.

Raf smiled and Dana grinned brightly.

"What does gym class have to do with anything?" Miko asked- possibly annoyed by the reference to school, then insisted "And if Ratchet gets to go on a commando raid I'm going to."

"Miko you will help Rafael operate our ground bridge and manage the communications hub." Ratchet said.

Miko wasn't pleased. "Uuggh. Can't go to Cybertron, can't storm the Decepticons' space bridge…"

Miko stormed off in a huff.

"And Nurse Darby will stand by in case of emergency." Ratchet added.

June just nodded.

Fowler spoke up. "It's time to suit up."

As Jack followed to collect the space suit Ratchet held Dana back for a moment. "Dana."

Dana looked back. "Yes, Ratchet?"

"… Here." Ratchet handed Dana a very clearly Cybertronian weapon, for the bots it was like the tiny gun K gives J in the MIB movie but for Dana it was a sizeable handgun.

Dana had a guess on where it came from, she was intimately familiar with what passed for an armory on base and knew nothing like that was in there. "Is this salvage from the underground half of the Harbinger? We haven't investigated it in over a month because of the strain of the current situation."

Ratchet knew what Dana meant. Ever since Arcee's incident with Starscream, the pair held their lessons on Cybertron and Cybertronian technology in underground half of the Harbinger whenever they could. Dana was adamant that it could be a source of additional resources, or that they could at least fix it up enough for a backup base. It was mostly empty, but the computer was working- that was how the Autobots got involved in that incident at all. So far there hadn't been time to do much beyond resetting the system and signal for Autobots rather than Decepticons and making it inhabitable. Though there was a chance that they could find something if they could figure out how to safely excavate the part of that half that was blocked by a cave in. It'd been luck that Some Decepticon victim or survivor of the crash had dropped the weapon.

"I may have gone back in my spare time after our plans were set. I wasn't sure if your project would be done in time. I daresay that as things stand this is the only thing left beyond the computer systems that works as more than a source of spare parts." Ratchet admitted, "Between our work together and your own studies I trust you to figure out how to use it without incident."

Dana looked up at him seriously, a small smile on her lips. "Thanks, Ratchet."

"Just try to be careful and keep yourself and Jack safe." Ratchet requested.

Dana moved closer to hug the medic's hand. "Always. Raging dragons couldn't keep my away."

Ratchet watched her walk away, grim but grateful. "Bah, I'm getting soft in my old age. Try not to be reckless, Dana."

Soon enough Ratchet spoke up over the comlink. "Strike team to base. Objective secured."

Fowler turned to Dana and Jack. "That's your que."

Jack and Dana made their way down and put their helmets on. Raf and Miko joined them to bid the pair farewell.

"Bring me back a souvenir." Raf said.

"So… what happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" Miko asked.

"Safe journey you two." Fowler said.

"Just… go already. Optimus needs you." June said.

"He's safe with Arcee and me, I promise." Dana assured.

June smiled. "I'm sure he is. You be safe too, Dana."

Jack only smiled and stepped away, giving a salute as a farewell that Fowler returned. June blew her son a kiss. With a hug from Dana to Miko and a wave, Dana and Jack finally walked through the open portal.

"Locking onto Cybertron." Ratchet said, moving to set the coordinates the moment Jack and Dana were through.

"You ready?" Arcee asked.

"Absolutely." Dana replied.

"Let's do this." Jack said, holding up the key.

"I'll leave the space bridge portal open in order to eliminate any communication lag over the great distance and make it easier for you to locate when you're ready to return." Ratchet said, approaching the trio.

"Easier for it to locate? You're not bridging us straight to the Big V?" Jack asked.

"Vector Sigma's true location is shrouded in myth and rumor, Jack. It is said the path of the Primes leads there." Ratchet explained, "We must be confident that Optimus will guide you."

Jack put the key back in his pocket.

"Well it wouldn't be a quest for something that borders on the mystical if we knew exactly where to go from the start." Dana conceded.

"Don't worry. Space bridging is just like ground bridging." Arcee said as Ratchet opened the space bridge, shouting once it was open in order to be heard, "Just a little more intense."

The three walked without hesitation through the portal. Cybertron was completely metal, as somewhat expected. But the city they found themselves in wasn't so different from a human city. The biggest difference was whereas human architecture was dominated by quadrangles every building in site was round. And the ruin all around them was as if the destruction had left Cybertron physically scarred instead of merely uninhabitable. There were two moons close together- or seemingly close together; one was a lot smaller than the other. Dana considered a picture, but it was too tragic and grim a scene. She was sure there would be another chance.

Jack didn't seem to catch the mood of the scene, though. "I can't believe it. I'm actually on another planet. Arcee this is incredible. … Arcee?"

"This isn't how I wanted you to see my home." Arcee said sadly, hanging her head.

Dana didn't speak- what words could be right? Instead she just put a hand on Arcee's arm comfortingly. The bot's reaction threw Jack off and left him feeling awkward.

"Um… I'm sorry." Jack said.

"In the fog of war it's hard to see beyond the next leg of the mission or the next punch in the fight." Arcee said, "We did everything to save Cybertron. But when the fog finally lifted… there wasn't much left to save."

"Arcee, Dana, Jack. Do you copy?" Ratchet asked over the comlink.

"Roger. We're on Cybertron." Jack said.

"It must've been gorgeous in its hay day." Dana commented.

"Just keep the site seeing to a minimum, huh?" Bulkhead suggested.

"Indeed. We don't know if your journey ahead is five clicks or five thousand." Ratchet agreed.

"Understood. We're out." Arcee said.

Jack waved the key around as he spoke. "Okay. Ratchet said the card would guide us but I don't see how or what I'm supposed to…"

"Um, Jack? Look at your hand." Dana suggested.

Finally Jack noticed that the key was glowing. He moved it around until he figured out the direction it glowed brightest.

"There you go." Arcee said, then transformed.

Dana and Jack got on and the three were off. After awhile Jack took the card back out to check the direction.

"That way." Jack said.

"Toward Kaon?" Arcee noted incredulously.

"The Decepticion capitol. Swell." Jack said.

"Of course." Dana deadpanned, "Because this wasn't bound to be tense enough."

At least she had her Cybertronian flash drive Ratchet gave her. If she had a chance, Kaon was just the place to look for answers in the discrepancies about Optimus' and Megatron's falling out and that day at the High Council. If Dana got a chance, that was.

When they reached the city proper Arcee stopped and cut the engine.

"We're on foot from here." Jack and Dana got off and Arcee transformed out of her alt mode, "Don't want engine noise to attract the wrong kind of attention."

Arcee had her blaster out and was checking their surroundings.

"Cons?" Jack guessed.

"Vermin." Arcee elaborated.

'Right… scraplets and who knows what else.' Dana thought.

Jack got the key back out. "This way."

The key led them over a bridge. Little did they know that there had been trouble on the underside that noticed their presence. Finally the card was brighter than ever.

"We must be close." Jack said, leading them beneath a statue of Megatron.

They found themselves in what seemed to be a walled in courtyard at the front of a building. Suddenly there was a great rumbling and the ground in front of them cracked. A tunnel and some sort of doorway rose from the ground beneath the rubble. With a blue glow the door opened on its own, probably in response to the key's presence.

"Vector Sigma's… down here?" Jack asked.

"Kaon didn't always belong to the Decepticons." Arcee replied, "Megatron took it as a capitol. Apparently without ever realizing what lay beneath their feet."

Tiny pieces of rubble fell and drew Arcee's and Dana's attention to the roof- where a giant bug-like bot with a red visor not unlike the vehicons lurked. It shrieked and jumped at them. Arcee managed to jump to the side, getting them out of the way of where the strange bot impacted with the ground. Arcee immediately started shooting at it. Then it saw Jack, then Arcee's Autobot insignia. It freaked out and leapt at them. It tackled Arcee backwards.

"Arcee!" Jack called.

It seemed to notice the key… or just that there was something glowing. It rushed at Jack. Dana readied the blaster gun Ratchet gave her but it wasn't needed. Arcee shot it, getting its attention. Dana kept the blaster at the ready but didn't want to draw attention to herself or Jack unless Arcee needed help.

"We're being attacked by some kind of giant bot beetle." Jack informed the others via comlink.

"An insecticon." Ratchet said.

"A _what_?!" June all but shrieked.

"What are Decepticons doing on Cybertron?" Raf asked.

"A few remained in stasis. Sentries should the enemy return." Ratchet explained.

Arcee was holding her own well enough but her blasters weren't doing much damage.

"Jack, Dana. Go." Arcee called.

"Seriously?" Jack said nervously.

"Without Arcee?" June asked in alarm, "She's their guide."

"No, Nurse Darby Arcee is Jack and Dana's backup." Ratchet refuted, "The key card is their guide."

"Do it!" Arcee shouted.

"Jack, come on! We might be on a time limit." Dana said.

"Listen to them Jack." June agreed, "You've made it this far. Optimus is counting on you."

"Roger that Mom." Jack said.

Jack and Dana moved the rest of the way inside the tunnel and the door closed. As they walked Dana eventually noticed familiar scrape like marks on the walls. She kept her guard up and her blaster at the ready. Jack grabbed a piece of metal, either noting the same thing or not wanting to be caught off guard. Finally Jack and Dana were led to yet another doorway- this one huge even by Cybertronian standards, Dana was sure- with a console at the side. It opened up to show a bridge leading to a round platform hanging over the center of the gaping chasm that was the rest of the room.

Jack activated the comlink. "Hey everyone. We're in."

"Sweet." Miko cheered.

As Jack and Dana approached the center of the platform part of the ground glowed. There was a pad of some sort in the middle of the glow.

"Together." Dana suggested, and both keeping a hand on the key card they put in on the pad.

The key expanded to its full size, taking up most of the area the glow surrounded. Then more of the floor glowed and pulled to the other side of the bridge, upsetting Jack's balance. The part of the floor the key was on raised perpendicular to the rest of the ground once that was done. What was left of the platform glowed and floated, moving like gears of a machine. Blue light blinked on the part of the console of sorts surrounding the key, reminiscent to a video online buffering or a slowly filling installation bar.

"Wow… Commencing download. I think." Jack reported.

"This is so amazing." Dana said.

Dana was looking around, searching the room while Jack waited. In a far off corner she found something- a data cylinder with her name in Cybertronian. Taking out her Cybertronian flash drive and putting it over the red part the data shot out of on the one that had contained the synthetic energon formula she banged the container so it would transmit to the currently empty disk. When she returned Jack was still just standing there.

"This is taking a while." Jack complained.

"Of course it is. We are talking about the collective wisdom of the Primes." Ratchet pointed out.

Suddenly there was a familiar noise. Jack and Dana turned to see a hoard of scraplets. Jack shouted in shock. Dana just primed her blaster, prepared to defend the console. As Jack batted at a few of the pests Dana shot her blaster but she only got a few before a bunch of them got at the console. Cursing, she got out her club and started batting them away before they could harm the device.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked.

"Scraplets." Jack answered.

"The damn things got on the console! There's a lot of them and some too high for a human to reach unaided." Dana added.

Dana was so busy protecting the console she didn't notice if the others said anything that the comlink picked up. The download slowly got slower and slower. Finally there was a sound like an engine- and instead of Arcee it was the insecticon.

"Back off, bug!" Jack threatened, holding the piece of metal.

Noticing the thing pause at the scraplets, Dana thought quickly. Before Jack could get hurt she grabbed a live scraplet and threw it at the insecticon.

"Yo, scraplets! How about a live meal?" Dana called, leave that console alone!"

Jack caught on and grabbed another one and threw it at the insecticon too. "Yeah, guys! Time for the main course."

The scraplets were all on the insecticon in an instant. With a scream the insecticon and scraplets fell off the bridge. Finally after a few moments the blue was gone and the key card glowed white. There was a beep and everything folded back into a platform. Jack and Dana rushed to gather up the key. Shortly after they left the room, Arcee caught up to them and transformed out of her alt mode.

Dana held up the card, which she was still holding.

"We have the Matrix." Jack said.

"Let's roll." Arcee said.

With that they rushed back to the space bridge portal, grateful Kaon hadn't been farther.

"We're almost there." Jack noted when the portal was in sight.

"Ratchet we have the Matrix. We're coming through." Arcee reported over the comlink only to get no response, "Ratchet? Something's wrong."

"They must've gotten caught up in a second fight." Dana noted.

"We can't not go through can we?" Jack asked.

"He's right, Arcee. We're too close. And these suits probably won't provide us with oxygen forever." Dana pointed out.

"Fine, but I'm going ahead." Arcee said.

When Jack and Dana got through Optimus was standing right there and Arcee had tackled Megatron. Dana held up the key card to Optimus, intent clear in her and Jack's expression. Optimus looked amazed and humbled.

"Are you… certain I am worthy?" Optimus asked.

"You have no idea." Jack said.

"There's nobody who deserves it more." Dana agreed, "One quick thing… the bot you knew as Megatronus before you found yourself on Earth with no idea how you got there. Would he have approved of being so forceful in his cause he condoned a level of violence that wrecked your whole planet and scattered what's left of your population to the stars? Or approved of starting warfare over a friend as close as I hear you were over him?"

Optimus considered.

"No, he would not have approved of the state of things. That it was I have found myself so conflicted and confused." Optimus admitted.

Together Dana and Jack held the key up further… and its energy beamed straight at Optimus, his armor and chest plates moving aside for a clear pathway to his spark chamber. Ratchet raised his head to watch the spectacle. Off to the side Arcee was finally losing the fight with Megatron.

"How nice of you to finally join our little reunion. Now if you please, the Matrix." Megatron insisted, holding her to the wall.

Finally Megatron noticed what was going on. He dropped Arcee and rushed at Optimus, Jack and Dana. Ratchet tried rushing him but was pushed aside all the way off the platform. But Megatron was too late. The energy transfer finished and as the key's white glow faded it floated over to Optimus. Optimus grabbed the key just as Megatron reached them. With a wordless shout Megatron tried to slash at Optimus, but the other bot caught the Decepticon leader's blade.

"Megatron." Optimus said in a severe tone, his battle mask covering his lower face, "Be gone."

And Optimus sent a punch that practically sent Megatron flying. He kept up a flurry of punches that Megatron either couldn't or just failed to block until finally Megatron slammed into the rock wall of the cavern chamber they were in.

"Ratchet, how did we arrive here?" Optimus asked as the other bots moved to back him up.

"Long story old friend. Ratchet said.

"Base to Arcee." Fowler called over the comlink, "We're reading 5 Autobot signals down there. Is Prime with you?"

"And Jack and Dana." Arcee confirmed.

"Yes!" Miko cheered.

As the bots used blaster fire to hold Megatron back a ground bridge portal opened.

"It's ours." Arcee said.

"Autobots fall back." Optimus ordered.

Arcee grabbed Jack and Ratchet grabbed Dana as they were the first to move through the portal.

"This time he's coming with us." Bulkhead declared.

They all walked through the portal. June immediately rushed to hug Jack.

"Optimus?" Raf asked.

"Hello Rafael." Optimus greeted with a smile.

Everyone was instantly cheered up. Dana rushed at Optimus and hugged his ankle.

"The big guy remembers us. Woo hoo." Miko said, literally jumping with joy.

Optimus' expression grew grim as he noted the Decepticon symbol on his shoulder where the Autobot insignia should've been. "Although it seems there is much I don't remember."

"Optimus, it has truly been our darkest hour. But know this: from every indication your spark never ceased being that of an Autobot." Ratchet reassured, approaching the Autobot leader.

Optimus, seeming assured, looked at the others. Dana couldn't contain herself anymore and rushed at him, tears of joy barely held back.

"I'm so glad you're back, Optimus! It just isn't right around here without you." Dana declared as the big bot obligingly put down a hand to bring her to his shoulder and let her hug him the best she could.

Optimus smiled as he gently patted Dana on her back to return the affectionate gesture. "Though I am unsure what has happened I am also glad that all is well again. I believe I owe all of you my thanks."

"Any time boss bot. Any time." Dana replied.

With everything well again Dana slept well that night. Her strange dreams were more peaceful than any of the other strange ones had ever been. She dreamed of afternoons and evenings spent in the huge man's hut and summers spent in the refuge of a crowded patchwork home filled with warmth and loved and inhabited by a bunch of redheads. And in her heart, somehow Dana was sure. Even though things would surely escalate and however things turned out when everything was over Team Prime would always pull through in the end.

 **End of Chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Dana was exploring the underground wreckage of the Harbinger. According to the ship's files she had Ratchet had figured out the first day that the only thing considered noteworthy in the other half of the ship was the immobilizer, which was a good thing. And the logs didn't note anything Cybertronians considered of importance on the underground half- or hadn't considered important at the time. But that didn't mean that the ship _didn't_ have something the Autobots were in desperate need of or could just really use. Dana's blaster was the only salvage Ratchet had found, but where the Harbinger broke in half wasn't the only place blocked off by a wall of dirt.

Cave ins from being underground for so long after already being damaged had blocked off certain areas of the ship. Ratchet and Dana had been digging out the areas best they could using advice from Bulkhead and engineering information they could reference. The progress was slow, but Bulkhead helped when he had spare time not devoted to Miko. And finally the rest of the underground half of the wreckage was accessible. Ratchet was busy, but Dana had more free time. So she was taking advantage of what was left of her university's winter break to explore the ruined ship.

Alone, the mostly dark Harbinger gave Dana an uneasy feeling. But she powered through to continue her work. There were the expected- damaged machines and consoles useful for little more than spare parts without a lot of work that Ratchet and Dana just couldn't make time for unless an emergency made it a priority or something in the war changed. But there were a few tools and pieces of equipment Ratchet had been bemoaning the lack of. And best yet- a storage room full of energon, apparently the stuff kept better than water or honey. Dana and Ratchet were saving _that_ for an emergency. Right now they weren't in the desperate spot that led to Ratchet's unfortunate discovery that unstable synthetic energon is basically Cybertronian steroids after all.

Of course, that didn't mean that all was well. Megatron had found a dangerous device called the spark extractor. Bumblebee had just barely gotten the spark extractor away from Megatron. A feat involving some really impressive driving skills, from what Dana'd been told second hand by an enthusiastic Raf's rendition of the story the yellow and black bot had told. It seemed that the Decepticons may have used Optimus' past as Orion to decode the location of Cybertronian relics and confiscated Decepticon weaponry. Optimus and Ratchet gathered that the worst weapons confiscated in the war were sealed in the vaults below Iacon and sent off world to keep them from Decepticon hands when said army overran Iacon.

One of Dana's classes for the new semester required attending a conference the professor was speaking at in a city a few hours from Jasper, so she'd been gone for a couple of days. When it was time to head back her ride decided to spend the weekend at Las Vegas and left Dana to fend for herself.

"Hey Ratchet, my ride ditched me. Can you ground bridge me to base?" Dana asked over the comlink.

" _Hey, Dana. Ratchet's busy right now but I can do it."_ Raf said.

Apparently during Dana's time away trouble had struck. M.E.C.H had somehow managed to steal Bumblebee's t-cog. And because it was a bio-mechanism it was hardly easy to replace. Bumblebee was really distraught over the disaster and Ratchet was in a bad way as well. As it turned out he was the same medic who'd saved Bumblebee's life after the battle of Tyger Pax, which was when Megatron destroyed Bumblebee's voice.

Bumblebee was angry, antsy, worried about whether he was still useful and pessimistic over the odds of recovery. Ratchet was wracked with guilt over what he saw as failing for a second time. Bumblebee had even convinced Bulkhead to take him into the field with him anyway, but without his alt mode he just hadn't had the speed to catch up with Knockout to get the latest relic away from him- a particularly reckless move. Guilty and desperate Ratchet had decided to go for a transplant and donate his t-cog to Bumblebee. But a third relic had turned up, so the surgery was interrupted. It was just Jack, Miko, Raf, Bumblebee, and an unconscious Ratchet at base.

Right when they'd finished catching Dana up and she was trying to console Bumbmlebee Fowler called in. "Prime! Breaking news."

Bumblebee hurried into view of the video call, either to take a message or let Fowler know Optimus wasn't there.

"Huh? Where's Prime?" Fowler asked, unable to understand Bumblebee or even guess using context, Bee tried to elaborate but it didn't get through, "Look, let him know I've just received access to satellite imagery which I believe pinpoints the center of operations of M.E.C.H."

A hopeful Bumblebee said something.

"Oh for the love of- get me someone who speaks something other than 'bleep'." Fowler complained.

"I can help." Raf offered.

In he background Ratchet showed signs of being either conscious and loopy or a sleep talker. "What? Do I hear a fuzoar in need of voice box repair?"

"What's a fewzore?" Fowler seethed, "What's going on over there?"

Ratchet half sat up. "Just ask Bentor. He was all menriel before I put a tiger in his tank."

Then he fell back onto what passed for a bot's medical table on base.

Bumblebee said something.

"But Bee, you heard what Optimus said about leaving the base." Raf protested.

Bumblebee replied, and Dana was guessing from context he was pleading his case.

"I may not know what you said… but I'd say a chance to do this right is better than the possible consequences of the alternatives." Dana commented.

"Send the coordinates Agent Fowler." Jack said, "We'll make sure Optimus gets them."

Fowler agreed and did as asked. As soon as he hung up Dana dug her blaster and collapsible club out of her bag and turned to Bumblebee.

"This is really risky, this is more promising than just praying than Ratchet giving up his t-cog doesn't come to bit him in the aft later on." Dana said, "So I'm not going to let Jack stop you. But I _am_ going with you. Human backup is better than no backup."

Bumblebee seemed to be agreeing or thanking her, Dana wasn't sure.

"I guess I shouldn't stop you… just please be careful Bee?" Raf requested.

Dana ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Raf. I'll make sure nothing too bad happens. Just do me a favor- if Ratchet wakes up and we're still gone tell him I requested he back us up whether it's needed or not."

Within moments they were through the ground bridge. Dana set her phone to vibrate.

"You go on ahead- I'll see if there's a way through the back." Dana said, "I don't know the situation or if you can text me so we can communicate better so that's all the planning we can do. Just, please… try not to be too reckless? Raf needs you, t-cog or no."

Luckily there was a back way and nobody around for her to sneak pass or take down. And Bumblebee had done pretty well for himself, M.E.C.H had fled and the prototype robot M.E.C.H was building was toast. But Starscream was there and Bumblebee was on the ground. Something Dana guessed was Bumblebee's t-cog was on the ground and Starscream was reaching for it.

Dana primed her weapon and Starscream paused at the sound. "I have a pretty good vantage point and better aim. Back off or I see how many holes I can blow in your head."

"A human like you couldn't possibly have the guts." Starscream accused arrogantly, though he didn't touch the t-cog.

"Oh yeah?" Dana shot the tip of one of his wings off, "That wasn't a miss. Try telling me I won't defend or back up my friends again, I dare you. I bet this thing's got enough power to blow through your neck and send your head flying off."

Starscream gulped nervously. Angry and unwilling to risk Dana being the one hurt trying to help him, Bumblebee punched Starscream hard enough to send him flying and secured his t-cog.

Dana trained the blaster on him.

"If you make one more move towards the t-cog we'll see how well those stiletto-pedes of yours can walk when you've only got one leg." Dana threatened.

Starscream gulped. "Time to jet… because I can."

Then Starscream transformed and flew off.

"Of course the drama queen has to have the last word." Dana mocked, "I'm not sure how he can even walk on both pedes with that stiletto style."

Bumblebee was just focused on how thanks to Dana, he had his t-cog back and it wasn't even damaged. Beeping for joy, he rushed at her and carefully as he could in his exuberance picked her up with his free hand to nuzzle her in a semblance of a hug.

"Haha, no problem Bee. It was nothing." Dana laughed.

Bumblebee walked out with Dana on his shoulder and his t-cog in his hands. Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee had just arrived as backup. He beeped excitedly, holding the intact bio-mechanism up for Optimus to see.

"Ratchet, reopen the ground bridge and prepare for surgery." Optimus requested over the comlink.

"Thanks to me Megatron has the forge." Bulkhead complained.

"While we would have put the forge of Solus Prime to valuable use I do not believe we have reason to fear Megatron's possession of it." Optimus assured.

"Let me guess- 'only a Prime' or 'only one who is worthy'?" Dana said.

"Precisely. It is a formidable artifact, but it should not respond to Megatron." Optimus confirmed.

By the time sunrise arrived Ratchet was done with the surgery. "I am done. It went… better than I feared."

"Our scout could not have been in better hands, old friend." Optimus reassured.

"And we didn't stick with plan A and let Ratchet donate his cog why?" Miko asked quietly.

"Bumblebee wouldn't accept it." Jack pointed out.

"I think he thought it was an unnecessary sacrifice when it looked like his was intact." Dana agreed.

Bumblebee stood up, saying something.

"Bumblebee, easy." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee just did a couple of poses and said something else.

"Please, recovery takes time." Ratchet begged.

Bumblebee only tried to transform- and though it responded a bit slowly at first it went smoothly as ever. He beeped happily.

"I'll be. It seems Bumblebee and Dana recovered his t-cog undamaged after all." Ratchet said in amazement, smiling.

Jack, Miko, Raf and Dana all cheered.

Bumblebee revved his engine, turned around and opened both his doors. Then he honked his horn.

"Ha, anywhere." Raf said enthusiastically, "Come on Dana. He wants you to come along to thank you."

Dana grinned and followed, entering the driver's seat. "Awesome. Know somewhere around here Bee can go full speed?"

With that Bumblebee sped out of base.

"Go easy." Ratchet called amidst laughter, probably aware that wasn't likely to happen, "Adhere to standard break in procedure."

Bumblebee got his t-cog back, and Ratchet even seemed to have a much needed dose of confidence and positive attitude returned. And later on Dana argued with Soundwave that weapons capable of destroying the planet or at least entire cities weren't a good use of the hammer of Solus Prime.

One day Dana discovered that the night before Wheeljack had returned to Earth in pursuit of a Decepticon called Dreadwing. Apparently Wheeljack was out for revenge because Dreadwing had murdered a fellow Wrecker named Seaspray Wheeljack was trying to meet up with. When the pair arrived on Earth they wound up at a gas station and the collateral damage caught Fowler's attention and thus alerted the Autobots to the two's presence. Wheeljack hadn't known about gas stations so he accidentally blew up the entire station with missed blaster fire. It seemed that Fowler was pissed off at how hard Wheeljack had made it to cover up the incident. Incidentally that was when Wheeljack found out about the 'robots in disguise' bit Cybertronians adopted on Earth.)

Wheeljack himself was so worked up he'd made it hard for Ratchet to repair his arm and finally walked off without letting the medic finish. Something Dana learned later was that Dreadwing was an honorable bot Optimus respected and that he'd come to Earth partially or perhaps mostly to confirm his twin Skyquake's death and avenge him. Plus when told the story of what happened that day Dana learned something important- Wheeljack seemed to have had some really bad experiences with commanding officers because he'd assumed that Optimus was the type who refused to join the fighting and get his hands dirty.

Apparently Wheeljack had knowingly walked into a trap Dreadwing set with a slightly unsure but no means hesitant Bulkhead in tow. The fight went wrong and Bulkhead wound up captured and strapped to a bomb in a nearby shipyard. (Dana noted the shared flare for explosives.) Bulkhead's signal being far from Nevada let alone base and the lack of response led to Optimus going after them. Optimus had fought Dreadwing while Wheeljack tried to disarm the bomb.

Wheeljack had assumed Optimus fled upon learning the full situation but he surprised and impressed the Wrecker by true to expectations forcing Dreadwing to disarm the bomb and save everyone's hides. Bulkhead originally intended to make sure he blew up alone, but luckily the blaster fire alerted Wheeljack to Optimus' continued presence and he realized Optimus' plan. Granted after defusing the bomb on Bulkhead Dreadwing blew up most of said shipyard but that was sort of a different matter. Dana was disappointed she missed everything but luckily the day after was one of her half days so she got to be the first human excluding Fowler to welcome Wheeljack back to Earth. She was the only one, really. Wheeljack couldn't be convinced to stay at base but he did decide to stick around on Earth for a while; Dana even got to help him pick his vehicle mode.

"Hm, guess you discovered the same thing that I did." Dana noted after hearing Wheeljack's side of the story once out of earshot of the other bots.

"What do you mean by that girly?" Wheeljack asked curiously.

"That Optimus is probably the only decent military leader in existence- or at least on this planet." Dana elaborated, "At least 80% of the human generals and admirals are exactly what you expected of him. I've been known to argue with my parents on whether they see their soldiers who actually see the action as people or game pieces."

Wheeljack chuckled. "Trouble in paradise?"

Dana shrugged.

"Most wars on Earth that aren't a rebellion or revolution are over religion, resources, or for another petty reason." Dana admitted, "You should see the looks on my parents' friends faces when I throw this country's hypocrisy in their faces."

Wheeljack chuckled. "Living in a dream world, huh? I've known bots like that." 

"Say, Wheeljack? Can you teach me to pilot sometime?" Dana asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Wheeljack agreed.

Dana grinned. "Sweet. Say, hit me up whenever you're in Nevada or just bored. I can show you humans have fun in their down time."

"You're alright, Dana. I might just take you up on that offer." Wheeljack said.

That night, Dana finally did something she'd been debating on since the day Unicron nearly destroyed the Earth. While she was having one of her regular chats with Soundwave she brought up something she didn't think anybody else had noticed.

CyberMechanic: On another note, I've got a very important question Soundwave and I need you to either answer honestly or just tell me if it counts as confidential Decepticon information.

CyberMechanic: To start off… was Ratchet there when Megatron and Optimus appeared before the high council the day everything started falling apart?

CyberMechanic: And before you ask Ratchet told us while Megatron was helping the Autobots make sure Unicron didn't destroy the world so there WAS a world left for Megatron to try and conquer.

Soundwave: _While Ratchet and Optimus have been close since before then he wasn't present. Neither was I._

CyberMechanic: Soundwave, something is very wrong. Optimus and Ratchet gave contradicting stories regarding what happened to Megatron & Optimus' friendship and how he war started.

CyberMechanic: According to Optimus the day we humans met the Autobots he and Megatron fought side by side until war corrupted Megatron's ideals. According to Ratchet Megatron 'revealed his true colors' the day before the high council whileOptimus in contradiction spoke out against violence as an answer and stirred the sparks of those listening.

Soundwave: _That is odd. I can confirm that the war didn't break out until after that day. And while the High Council floundered to attempt to stop Megatron's plans Orion's superior at Iacon taught him how to fight. What I do not believe anyone realizes is that the old mech merely expanded on lessons Megatronus gave Orion on how to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself or completely miss if he needed to defend himself._

CyberMechanic: Measures to ensure safety? That cuts it- I don't think I'm being paranoid.

CyberMechanic: Depending on what exactly happened at the high council something corrupted Megatron either before or after.

CyberMechanic: Soundwave, I think somebody may have altered or partially erased Optimus' memory of that day or of his history with Megatron.

CyberMechanic: A revolutionary doesn't just become a tyrant or warmonger out of thin air- this is real life, typically people don't put on a mask for a grand scheme of destruction or domination like some kind of super villain. There aren't many people who are evil from birth or by nature.

CyberMechanic: And my primary suspects are Unicron, somebody who either followed him or followed in his footsteps, or the High Council themselves.

Back on the Decepticon warship Soundwave frowned behind his visor. Dana's reasoning and conclusion was sound. The bots once known as Megatronus and Orion had been close. Closer than Soundwave wagered Optimus' medic and oldest friend realized. It was true, though Soundwave's loyalty still ran true the Megatron of today was almost a completely different mech from the bot he originally pledged his loyalty to. Yet any changes had been subtle- nobody had been prepared for the turn Megatron's cause took after the day it all seemed to come crashing down. When had Megatron changed? Why did he change or what changed him? Did Megatron himself even know that something was amiss? The warship didn't exactly have access to all of the information on Cybertron- it would take luck or a trip to either Iacon or the building the High Council had been held in to solve this mystery But nonetheless, Soundwave would trudge on and investigate subtly where he could. Not that he was sure the answer mattered the way things stood.

There had been one last section of the underground half of the Harbinger to clear out. Now that the entire thing was clear beyond the fact it was underground Dana was focused on cleaning and getting rid of rubble. One day there was trouble- Dana had been searching the area for an abandoned energon mine Ratchet's readings had picked up early in the endeavor. She didn't intend to go in alone if there were any Decepticons around so she'd figured it was safe. Then there was blaster fire and shouting. Dana was sure she'd have been alerted and bridged back if it was another battle between opposing sides. That meant one thing- more infighting. Megatron's followers seemed incapable of properly getting along bar Breakdown and Knockout's friendship and Dreadwing's and Skyquake's apparent bond as brothers.

True to expectations Dana was just in time to come across Dreadwing caught in one of Airachnid's web traps. She could hear Breakdown chasing someone in the distance. It was easy to guess the situation.

"You must be Dreadwing. Megatron finally got sick of the pest problem, huh." Dana noted, "Optimus seems to trust that you actually have a code of honor… probably the only two Decepticons in existence dead or alive who do from what he said of your twin. If I speed up how long getting free will take will you let me be today and agree to hear out a request or at least give me a fighting chance if we ever encounter each other again?"

"It is my understanding that humanity does not have the durability or firepower for such confrontations to be fair, and furthermore you seem to be young." Dreadwing noted, "It is not in my programming to needlessly live up to my less savory comrades' reputation in such situations except perhaps on orders. I accept your bargain, femme."

Dana tossed the blue and gold Decepticon a reasonably pointed and sharp piece of scrap metal she'd intended to see if she could work into one of her projects or use to help repair some machine or other. Though his hands were just as caught as the rest of him they still were free enough to manage to catch it.

"In case it becomes relevant later my name's Dana." Dana called over her shoulder as she left, "A word of advice separate from our little bargain, keep your guard up on that ship. I have a feeling your comrades' goals aren't entirely what you expect or signed up for."

Only half conscious of the fact Dana followed the noise and trail of spilt energon and ruined plant life. Eventually the tree line cleared and the energon trail got easier to follow. Seeing Breakdown ahead of her she snuck around to keep hidden around his blind side. When they saw a mass of black and purple, Dana got suspicious. She immediately circled around to get ahead of Breakdown and behind where Airachnid lay supposedly helpless. She'd heard a lot of bad things about Airachnid and how nasty she was, Dana didn't trust this. And if Breakdown was anything like Bulkhead or even like Arcee's rage mode he'd probably either be reckless or let his guard down. Then the expected happened- when a self assured Breakdown went in for the kill with his hammer it got caught on some webbing.

Before he could figure out how to get free Airachnid struck a serious wound on Breakdown's chest. When she went to rip his trapped arm out of its socket Dana struck- she shot the appendages before they could follow through with the vicious femme's next attack, then she shot Airachnid in one of her normal legs and purposely clipped her already injured side, and then hid. As predicted Arcee expected a vehicon or perhaps Dreadwing and fled. Once Airachnid was gone she shot at the webbing on either side of the caught hammer. Breakdown hit the ground with a thud. Dana moved in, freeing removing one of her backpack's straps so it hung from one shoulder.

"Do us both a favor and save the threats for another day, I'd say that vicious bug is more than enough trouble." Dana said as she took out her tools and checked the wound on Breakdown's chest, "Lucky for you she either missed your spark or never intended the first blow to be the one that finished you off. That looks too severe to treat completely with what I've got on hand, but I can at least buy you time for Dreadwing to get you to Knockout for more thorough repairs."

"Why would one of the Autobots' human pets help their enemy?" Breakdown asked.

Dana rolled her eyes.

"Why do Decepticons _all_ assume it's like that? If I was a pet I wouldn't need to attend schooling or work at the auto shop." she complained, "To actually answer you though… I could give you the 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' spiel. But mostly it's that while you're an asshole… you're not the type of asshole that deserves what Airachnid does to people. Only people I've ever met that are would be M.E.C.H. You know, the creepy terrorists that vivisected you?"

"I thought you were just like Bulkhead's little partner femme you're not actually like any of the humans the Autobots hang with, are you." Breakdown realized, "What makes you think I won't squash you for your troubles or bring you in for Knockout's dissection table?"

Dana eyed him deadpan.

"Really? This is barely better than what Megatron did to Ratchet when he was on that steroid-esque synth en scrap. It was sheerly willpower whatever bots have instead of adrenaline that let him fend off your buddy." she pointed out, "Besides, I've barely started. At this point the more you aggravate your injury and speed up the energon loss the less likely you'll survive to have a rematch with Bulk or Airachnid."

"Don't have much of a bedside manner, do you." Breakdown said.

Dana sighed. "Whatever. Just do us both a favor and remember that Megatron's not liable to react well if he finds out I had anything to do with what happened today and didn't wind up dead, hurt or captured. Hell, I'm wondering if it'd be best for you if you went neutral and stayed out of things. Or have I underestimated how forgiving your overlord is?"

Breakdown winced. "You've got a point. Though, I can't exactly leave Knockout high and dry."

Dana grinned despite the situation. "There, see. Even you can't deny you're an asshole- but you're not evil. Honestly when you're not caught up in fighting or antagonizing Bulkhead you even seem pretty decent for a Decepticon."

"What's that mean?" Breakdown asked.

"Well bots working for the Cybertronian responsible for Cybertron being uninhabitable, a mech who's practically a harbinger of death and destruction don't exactly bring to mind rainbows and butterflies." Dana replied, "Mostly it brings to mind people like Starscream and Airachnid and people that probably try to be like them or Megatron. I've got to tell you Dreadwing's quite a shock. Skyquake too if they were really alike."

"What do you mean?" Breakdown said.

Dana raised her eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? Optimus described them as 'honorable' and from what I've heard they only seem vicious when pissed off. The way the 'Bots talk you'd think delighting in murder and mayhem was a requirement for being a Decepticon."

"Given some of Megatron's and Starscream's schemes that's reasonable but we're a war faction not a criminal organization." Breakdown pointed out.

"Sure, I've known that since day one and I was finally told a couple details the day that got you Cons Orion Pax for a couple months." Dana replied, "But supposing you actually know anything about Earth's comics or cartoons you've got to admit Megatron acts more like a super villain than a general a lot of the time. Tell me… does anything about what the war's become or the Decepticons' current state even validate why you started fighting in the first place?"

Breakdown was silent. Dana wasn't sure if she could take that as an answer, if she'd thrown him for a loop or if he was thinking about what he answer was. With that she scrambled out of there and requested a ground bridge back.

"Dana, what have you been doing? You were quite a ways away from the Harbinger's actual coordinates." Ratchet asked.

"Well, about that… I might have been a little reckless." Dana admitted, "Long story short Airachnid's solo again and I think I saved Breakdown's life."

"You what?!" Ratchet exclaimed, getting Optimus' attention.

"Best I can tell Megatron ordered Airachnid's execution and it went wrong." Dana explained, "Airachnid caught Breakdown in a trap and I'm pretty sure he'd have been in pieces without a chance to defend himself if I hadn't acted. Thankfully she never saw me."

"While I do not condone putting yourself at risk needlessly, I do approve of assisting someone who could not defend themselves." Optimus said.

"Yes, while your reckless behavior tends to be nerve wracking I admit that you acted admirably." Ratchet reluctantly agreed.

The next day Dana was on base she discovered that the wound up being more to the story. That night after the humans had all gone home Ratchet got another message from Starscream requesting medical aide in return for information. The information was about Airachnid's location- apparently he fell to her tender mercies too. Ratchet and Bulkhead almost disregarded him over the useless information, but they received startling news- now Starscream was missing _his_ t-cog, not only that but it had been an insecticon to injure him. When the bots arrived at the abandoned energon mine the coordinates led to they discovered Airachnid watching Megatron fighting said insecticon.

Apparently the vicious femme had laid a trap for her former leader and Starscream had seemingly hoped to take out all his enemies at once. In the end Megatron, being a fierce warrior and a former gladiator, had been too much for the bug bot and the insecticon was the one who met its end. Optimus had been considering ending the downed Decepticon leader when Dreadwing and a host of the vehicons with flight modes showed up. Optimus agreed to let Megatron live in exchange for being allowed to leave peacefully. Not that Megatron stood by Dreadwing's promise, but the vehicons hadn't been a match for the Autobots anyway. One had to wonder- how had the insecticon gotten to Earth? The chances seemed astronomical, but at least at the moment it seemed it had been alone.

 **End of Chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jack, Raf, and Miko were racing Raf's toy cars. Naturally, the bots paying attention were rooting for their partners and Raf was beating the other two easily. Dana was taking a break from her studies and doing more work to convert the ground bridge into a space bridge to watch too.

That was when Fowler called in. "Prime! Do you read me?"

"I'm sorry agent Fowler Optimus isn't here at the moment." Ratchet said.

"Then I'll take that as a confirmation that he's presently trying to run me off the road!" Fowler replied.

"Agent Fowler that hardly seems likely." Ratchet said.

"You've gotta be going blind or crazy. Optimus would never do that." Dana agreed.

"Tell that to my burning treads." Fowler said.

"We need to get out there." Arcee said, "Whether Fowler's right or wrong he's clearly in danger."

"I'll check his coordinates." Ratchet said.

Soon Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee were through a ground bridge to go to Fowler's rescue.

"Something fishy's going on." Dana noted, "Because nothing can convince me that it's Optimus."

"I agree Dana, but for now we just have to wait and see what the others say." Ratchet replied.

When they got back Arcee was unconscious and Bumblebee and Bulkhead reported they'd barely saved Fowler when a semi with the Autobot symbol on the front grill tried to run him off the bridge.

"Yes, that's it. Follow the light." Ratchet said as he checked Arcee, shining a flashlight across her eyes.

That only made Arcee panic.

"Wait what?!" Arcee sighed and with help got off the examination table, "Not the best choice of words Ratchet."

"Arcee are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Except for being blind sided by Optimus." Arcee said.

"Didn't I tell you?!" Fowler exclaimed.

"Impossible." Ratchet refuted.

"I call BS." Dana agreed.

"I'm only reporting what I saw." Arcee said.

"Why would Optimus try to knock off Agent Fowler?" Jack pointed out.

"Not to mention since when would Optimus harm _any_ human period, except maybe someone from M.E.C.H." Dana added.

"Maybe Optimus believes he's a Decepticon all over again." Raf suggested nervously.

" _Or_ he's been faking being a good guy all this time." Miko chimed in.

"If Prime has gone off the rails for _any_ reason we have a serious problem." Fowler said.

Dana wanted to know why she felt like she knew what it was like to be accused of something that was completely out of character.

"This is absurd." Ratchet said as he moved to the computers, "A quick check for Optimus' signal will reveal that he's nowhere near the location of tonight's incident. In fact, he's just returning now."

Optimus drove in from the tunnel and transformed. The bots except for Ratchet and the humans except for Dana and maybe Jack were wary and suspicious.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked.

"I'll say, everyone but Ratchet and Jack have gone nuts." Dana muttered.

"We were just… wondering where you've been." Arcee wrote off.

"We… haven't been able to reach you." Bulkhead added.

"I have been outside of our communication range." Optimus explained, moving to grab something, the bots bar Ratchet pointed their weapons at him and Fowler moved to block the younger three humans from supposed harm's way, "In a subterranean energon deposit."

"Come on, it's our guy. Can't you tell?" Jack defended.

"I can't tell if you lot are blind, going crazy or just being stupid." Dana agreed, "Put those way before you hurt him!"

After a moment the three bots finally went off of defense mode.

"We're… sorry." Arcee said, approaching Optimus.

"Don't blame them Prime. I was attacked earlier tonight- on an open highway by a big rig." Fowler explained, "One that bore a striking resemblance to you."

Dana scowled. "You'd think they'd have more faith in you."

That was when Fowler got a call.

"Fowler. What?! That's not possible. I can tell you as sure as there are 50 stars on my star spangled shorts it isn't him!" quickly enough Fowler hung up and addressed the room, "Olev military base is under attack- by Optimus Prime."

"The truck?" Jack guessed.

"The bot." Fowler revealed.

Everyone turned to look at Optimus.

"… ah, frag. It's M.E.C.H isn't it?" Dana guessed, "They were trying to build a Cybertronian style robot when they had Bee's t-cog and we know Starscream doesn't have his."

The bots went to assist but M.E.C.H's copy fled as soon as they arrived. Then some helicopters arrived, messing up the situation even more. When they got back and reported this, Fowler called General Bryce, the military officer in charge of handling USA-Autobot cooperations. But it was too late- there were orders to attack the bots on sight now. Naturally, the humans were indignant.

"Are you kidding?!" Jack exclaimed.

"But they're innocent." Raf pointed out.

"Optimus was framed!" Miko chimed in.

"Freaking terrorist a-holes. This is so fucked up. Er, sorry Raf." Dana complained.

"Though unfortunate the military order changes nothing." Optimus said, "Our imposter clearly poses a grave threat to humanity."

"A thirty foot tall transforming imposter." Fowler added.

"They actually did it." Ratchet said, "Those butchers managed to crack the code."

"No thanks to Starscream." Dana added.

"M.E.C.H." Optimus noted grimly.

"M.E.C.H abducted Breakdown and by all implications deconstructed him from cranial chamber to heel strut." Ratchet summarized.

"I was there." Bulkhead commented.

"And we know that more recently they obtained Starscream's t-cog." Optimus added.

"Which they evidently installed in a knock off of you." Arcee concluded.

"Which in turn scanned an appropriate vehicle form." Ratchet noted.

"Fill the tank with energon-" Jack said.

"And say hello to Nemesis Prime." Miko finished.

"Chances are them even knowing about energon is Starscream's fault." Dana pointed out.

"So where do we start? M.E.C.H's base could be anywhere." Fowler asked.

"Not necessarily." Optimus assured, "While M.E.C.H may have learned much of our biology-"

"They haven't necessarily absorbed out technology." Ratchet finished.

"Otherwise those jerk wads wouldn't be reliant on electricity and machine guns when faced with a Cybertronian." Dana agreed.

"Without access to a ground bridge Nemesis Prime would rely solely on its vehicle mode for transportation." Ratchet pointed out.

"Chances are the M.E.C.H base is within driving distance of both incidents." Arcee noted.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get out there and mash M.E.C.H's little science project." Fowler said, pounding one of his hands with a fist.

"Agent Fowler, I do not think it advisable to put yourself in harm's way of M.E.C.H's robot again." Optimus said.

"Well I'm not sure it's advisable for bots to be running recon with the military out there gunning for you." Fowler countered.

"We will maintain vehicular cover until absolutely necessary." Optimus assured.

"Ratchet, once they find the base you need to ground bridge me there." Dana requested.

"What for?" Ratchet asked.

"I need to take a picture or a video. Human politicians and generals in the US have a bad tendency of being stubborn, stupid, or foolish. We need photographic evidence that it wasn't Optimus and that there's an imposter at work." Dana answered.

"I admit your idea is a good one but I do not want to put you in harm's way." Ratchet protested.

"I won't get near enough for Nemesis to get a visual on me and I'm well armed enough to be match for most if not all of M.E.C.H's agents. If we don't want more trouble when this is over somebody needs to do this." Dana reasoned.

Ratchet sighed and opened the ground bridge. "Be quick about it, we don't know how long it will take to find M.E.C.H's base."

When Dana got back Ratchet was working on using Nemesis' remote link to track exactly where Silas was.

"Ah hah! Frequency isolated." Ratchet reported.

"Then reopen that bridge." Fowler requested.

"Agent Fowler, did you not hear Optimus advise against your involvement?" Ratchet argued, "It's for your own safety."

Look Doc, I don't plan on dancing with any bots. But there's a human element at play here." Fowler countered, "And in case you haven't noticed I happen to be a highly trained government grade human."

"You need to get me there to take a picture or a video anyway, Ratchet." Dana pointed out, "Besides that's the best way to minimize how injured the others will probably be when this is over."

"Yeah! Plus Silas tried to run him off the road. It's personal." Miko chimed in.

Without further pause Ratchet reopened the ground bridge. "As soon as you have your evidence you run away from the fighting and call for a ground bridge back Dana."

"Of course- I don't rush into avoidable fights I can't win if I can help it unless there's someone in trouble and nobody else to step in." Dana assured, "Keep the ground bridge open a minute or two just in case."

With that Dana and Fowler were sent through the ground bridge. Fowler was immediately nauseous.

"I think I'm gonna toss the breakfast I ate back in flight school." Fowler complained.

Immediately Optimus grappling with the knockoff came into view. M.E.C.H hadn't even tried or just did a poor job imitating his paint job- it was chipped black and faded and chipped dark red instead of the vibrant blue and red Optimus was. Dana was quick to start recording, and she noticed- Nemesis had yellow optics, not blue. That was the biggest difference. Evidence collected, she was quick to cut the recording and rush through the still open ground bridge. Behind her Fowler was on his phone getting Silas' location from Ratchet.

"I hope I didn't make a mistake not staying to back Fowler up." Dana said as she texted Fowler the video she took.

"As he pointed out he is trained. While some help can often be better than none at all we must have faith in him." Ratchet replied, "Furthermore Optimus would not approve of putting yourself any more at risk and we could not risk your evidence."

Dana sighed. "You're right, of course. I don't know why, but I just feel like it's weird having reliable adults around during a tense or dangerous situation."

Finally, the bots returned to base. Luckily none of their injuries were severe, though Optimus did need some repairs.

"So how weird was it to see someone who looked exactly like Optimus kicking the scrap out of you?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead groaned.

"It's a sight I won't soon forget." Arcee said.

"You all need Ratchet to check your optics, that paint job and the yellow optics made it glaringly obvious that it wasn't him." Dana replied.

"The question remains whether M.E.C.H will continue to function as we know it without its leader." Optimus pointed out as Ratchet finished fixing up his side.

"Well here's the kicker." Fowler spoke up over a call, "We sifted through the wreckage with a fine toothed comb and couldn't find any trace of Silas."

Dana had a bad feeling about that. Though, there was nothing that could be done. A couple of days later Fowler had to appear before General Bryce to explain the actual situation with M.E.C.H and Nemesis Prime. Plus the trouble handling the Decepticons and the mess with Unicron and Optimus' resulting amnesia. That resulted in giving away Dana, Jack, Miko and Raf's involvement and excusing away why and how they wree part of the team. Apparently Dana's video was the only thing that made Bryce believe Fowler that it had been a copy and not the actual Nemesis. Optimus accompanied him, both to help straighten things out if needed and in case M.E.C.H was around. After all Fowler had figured out that though discharged Silas had been part of special tactics.

One day, a lot of crazy things happened. Bulkhead was investigating an energon reading when he wound up being pulled up into the Decepticons' warship along with freshly mined energon ready for pickup. At the same time Airachnid found a whole lot of insecticons and sent them to attack Megatron. That revealed Airachnid's location to the other Autobots, who went into the field to take her out. Amidst all of that Starscream cloned himself and sent the clones to kill Megatron too. Bulkhead got to kill one of the clones. In the end Airachnid wound up frozen in one of the insecticons' pods, Starscream's clones all wound up dead, the insecticons declared loyalty to Megatron, and Bulkhead managed to damage the warship's power core and escape basically unscathed.

The next day later the bots were comparing notes and plotting a potential next move. Bulkhead explained all about his adventure aboard the Decepticons' warship.

"We should hit the Cons right now while they're vulnerable." Arcee said.

"Megatron's warship may be grounded but let's not forget that we remain vastly outnumbered." Ratchet pointed out, "Especially since he has added the insecticon hive to his ranks."

"Then maybe it's time for me to call in an air strike." Fowler suggested.

"Or for us to consider more extreme measures Agent Fowler." Optimus replied.

Dana had a feeling that he was considering a plan that he really didn't like… or perhaps that Optimus was either concerned Ratchet on synthetic energon had been right about him being soft or simply getting increasingly done with the danger Megatron's schemes but the humans and his fellow Autobots in. The quiet, gentle mech could be very wrathful when it came to threats or harm to those he cared for or considered under his protection. And though Dana was sure Optimus still wished Megatron would renege his destructive ways and maybe even return to the bot he'd called a friend the Autobot leader just didn't seem to consider that possible anymore.

It turned out Dana had been right- Optimus very reluctantly retrieved the spark extractor from storage. He didn't like the path he was choosing but he was also concerned about the turn things were taking and desperate to end the war. Dana was reluctant to let things slide, but stayed silent. How could she possibly expect to be able to convince Optimus to stop and look for another way when he was that determined to take decisive action to protect humanity and the other Autobots? But still, Dana really wanted to say or do something- she was certain that only disaster or tragedy could follow and that Optimus would feel guilty whether he regretted his actions or not.

"Optimus, I'm detecting a massive energy spike at the Decepticon crash site." Ratchet reported, "It appears to be dark energon."

Nobody said a word, and Ratchet opened the ground bridge.

"Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus ordered.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee did just that. But when Optimus moved to follow Fowler stopped him.

"Hold on Prime." Fowler said, "If you are gonna deploy some kind of super weapon in a final showdown with the Cons it's my job as a representative of planet Earth to bear witness."

Ratchet and Optimus exchanged a look as they considered Fowler's words. After a moment Optimus accepted and Fowler took off with him. Dana ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Why didn't she have a worse feeling about this?

"… Ratchet… this isn't going to have any of the expected outcomes, will it?" Dana asked him quietly.

"Things rarely do when it comes to the Decepticons. All we can do is wait and hope for the best." Ratchet answered just as quietly.

Not even ten minutes later a call came from Fowler over the comlink. "Team's down. Send a medevac."

As quickly as he could, Ratchet got the other Autobots back to base. Dana went with him to retrieve the spark extractor and lock it back in storage. The other Autobots were paralyzed by some kind of beam the warship shot at them. Ratchet and Dana wasted no time in scanning them to figure out what was wrong and what to do about it.

"They're alive, but I've never encountered this form of stasis lock." Ratchet reported.

"Based on what you've taught me there's not much we can do but wait for it to wear off." Dana chimed in.

"The Cons are crossing the Atlantic making a beeline for North America." Fowler noted.

"Wait, we can track them?" Jack asked.

"Why aren't they cloaked like usual?" Raf asked.

"None of this makes a lick of sense. They had us in their crosshairs but the Cons just took off." Fowler added.

"They even bailed on that spark extractor thingy." Miko chimed in.

"Two opportunities Megatron usually wouldn't fail to take advantage of." Dana noted, "Combined with the dark energon reading something is really off."

"If the ship isn't cloaked maybe the communications relay's open. And-" Jack said.

Ratchet cut him off. "Yep yep. Are you suggesting that we just call Megatron and ask him what's happening up there?"

Jack, Miko and Raf all shrugged. When Ratchet looked at Fowler he just gestured to the medic, either indicating it was ultimately up to him or encouraging him to go for it.

"Well they must keep to the 'robots in disguise' rule you do for a reason. That's half of the reason the ship's always cloaked." Dana pointed out, "The fact that it isn't… well, _something_ is off and with the Decepticons that never bodes well."

After a moment's deliberation, Ratchet gave in and decided the idea couldn't hurt. "Autobot outpost Omega 1 to Decepticon warship. Megatron please respond. Megatron?"

But not even a vehicon answered, let alone Megatron or one of his lieutenants. Instead an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Megatron has been relieved of his command." the unknown voice said.

"Who is this?" Ratchet asked.

"Who is this?" the voice retorted.

"Have you taken control of the Decepticon vessel?" Ratchet asked.

"I _am_ the vessel." the warship declared, "Any Cybertronian who interferes with my mission will be neutralized."

The warship sent visuals of its security feed, showing how every single Decepticon shown in the images were frozen the same as the Autobots. Dana smacked her forehead. She had a feeling she knew what had happened now. While it was easy to guess why he'd done it Megatron had really made a stupid move if she was right.

"What mission?" Ratchet asked, hoping to get some answers.

"Priority one- decrypt Iacon database and recover Decepticon technology." the warship recited.

"For what purpose?" Ratchet prompted.

Instead of answering there was a beep and the warship hung up.

"It hung up? Rude." Miko commented, crossing her arms.

"Rude?!" Fowler exclaimed indignantly, "There's a giant spaceship flying around collecting Decepticon weapons of mass destruction."

"A giant spaceship filled with neutralized Decepticons." Jack pointed out.

That succeeded in calming Fowler down.

"Point?" Fowler asked.

"This could be our only chance to slip aboard and download the Iacon database." Jack pointed out.

"So Optimus can decode it." Raf realized.

"Ingenious." Ratchet said, "I will infiltrate the Decepticon warship."

"Not ingenious. You saw what it did to the Decepticons." Jack retorted.

"And probably Megatron too." Raf noted.

"And Team Prime." Miko added.

"But that tub had me dead to rights and I'm still breathing." Fowler pointed out.

"The ship may be blind to humans." Jack realized.

"So as things stand, we're the ones who are mostly safe and you'd be the one pulling a Miko if you went." Dana summed up.

"Very well Agent Fowler." Ratchet agreed, "But at the first sign of trouble I am bridging you right back here. Now in order to download the database you will need a compatible transfer drive."

Ratchet retrieved the Cybertronian version of a flash drive and held it out to Fowler. Dana was familiar with it but the others were probably surprised to see its shape slightly resembled the key to Vector Sigma.

Fowler took the offered drive but didn't understand. "Uh, what?"

"He'll also need tech support." Raf noted.

"And backup." Miko added.

"Guess we should all go, who knows what could happen otherwise." Dana said.

Ratchet sighed. "Very well."

Soon enough a ground bridge had them in one of the warship's hallways.

"Fowler to base. We're in." Fowler reported.

"Good." Ratchet said, "Their data core should be accessible from any console."

They walked carefully between the frozen vehicons, who no doubt had been rushing to try and do something about the lack of control over the warship.

Looking to the side, Raf gulped. "Here's one."

Raf's nerves were understandable. Standing in front of the console doubtlessly also trying to either fix it or get a grip of what was going on was Knockout. Miko rushed over to him and pounded on his leg like she was knocking on a door.

"Doc Knock is knocked out." Miko reported.

"Look. The ship's decoded two sets of Iacon coordinates." Raf pointed out, just then it finished another, "Three. Let's rip and run."

Dana jumped up and grabbed Knockout's arm to get onto the console. Fowler climbed up right behind her and helped Raf up.

"There's the port." Raf said.

Fowler inserted the drive and the download immediately began. As they all checked the information on the monitors Jack realized something.

"Why is the ship headed for Manhattan?" Jack asked.

Cursing, Dana checked the first set of coordinates and pulled up the maps app she had on her phone from a geography class her first year. It was a match. Things were added up to getting even grimmer.

"Because that's where the first set of coordinates are located?" Raf guessed, voicing the conclusion Dana had just come to.

"What would a relic from Cybertron be doing in the Big Apple?" Fowler asked.

"The relics landed on Earth eons ago Agent Fowler. Long before the city was built on top it." Ratchet pointed out.

"Which means if the ship wants this one it may have to move some buildings out of the way." Jack realized.

"Best case scenario dozens maybe hundreds get hurt or killed plus the subway system gets wrecked in the process. All totaling in millions of dollars worth of property damage and medical bills. That's if the damage is confined to the exact spot and a block or two around it." Dana noted.

"Our mission just got complicated. How do we deter this ship?" Fowler asked.

"I would advice disabling the navigation module." Ratchet answered, "Call up the main navigation menu."

Raf was quick to spot the nearest console that would do the trick. "There."

Fowler put out his hand to keep Raf from going to it. "Step aside son."

He moved onto the other console but as soon as his hand touched the pad a burst of electricity shocked him and he fell clear onto the floor. Worse, that little stunt brought the warship's attention to the fact that someone was there and messing around with its systems. Its nearest security camera moved to try to spot the interloper but didn't process the four conscious humans' presence.

"It doesn't see us." Miko realized.

"Yet. The ship must not be scanning for carbon based life forms." Ratchet noted, "But once it widens its search parameters…"

"We're toast." Raf guessed.

"I'm bridging you back." Ratchet said.

"No. There are millions of lives at stake in New York. And we four are the only ones who can currently do anything about it." Jack argued.

"You're out of your element Jack. These readings, the ship's rapid recovery all point to the fact that Megatron employed dark energon to repair it." Ratchet retorted.

"Well I'm not seeing anybody else human or bot capable of doing something." Dana pointed out.

"Hold on. If you're saying the ship is fueled by dark energon we can dump it right?" Jack asked.

"Hm. You need to reverse the ship's energon infuser." Ratchet replied, "Follow the main overhead conduits. They'll lead you to the power core."

The four hurried to do as instructed and get to the power core. Eventually they made it to a room filled with boxes of energon cubes. Then they came across a sight that made Jack, Miko and Raf all start. Megatron was standing there frozen just like the rest, his hand on a switch. Dana was relieved that Jack's guess seemed to be the right track.

"Megatron had the same idea." Jack realized.

"Then we're on the right track." Raf noted.

"The energon injection valve can only be operated manually." Ratchet said.

"Manually?!" the younger three exclaimed in unison.

Dana wasted no time into jumping up to grab a hand hold on Megatron's leg and make her way up and around his side until she was in range to jump onto the console with the switch Megatron was about to pull when the warship froze him. Behind her Jack hesitated a moment then had Miko and Raf give him a boost so he could climb up Megatron's back to follow her. Even with Jack pushing and Dana pulling the switch didn't budge.

"I'm infested with alien life forms." the ship stated.

"Uh oh. We just got made." Miko said.

Miko and Raf ran as the ship used the same claw-like devise used to insert the boxes of energon to try to grab them and move said boxes out of its way.

"All parasites will be eradicated." the ship declared.

"I've got an idea- I'll distract the ship from Raf and Miko and trick it into pulling the switch for us." Jack said quietly.

"I'll rush ahead then- I've got to check on Fowler and the drive. There will be trouble if Knockout wakes up to find them there." Dana replied.

The moment Jack had the ship's attention she ran back to the console Knockout was at. She climbed onto the console. As she waited the ship had decoded a fourth set of coordinates. Finally the others got back. As Miko and Raf helped a loopy Fowler through the ground bridge, Dana retrieved the drive and jumped down.

"That's all that's been downloaded?!" Jack exclaimed.

"No time to complain, let's book it!" Dana replied, pushing Jack to make him join her in following the others through the ground bridge.

Behind her Knockout came to and turned around to see the source of the noise. Dana snapped a quick picture and hurried through just as the Decepticon medic started up his drill. When they were through they found the other bots already unfrozen.

"The download of the Iacon database may have but we now possess four sets of coordinates decoded by the ship." Ratchet said, informing the other bots of the results of the humans' mission.

"Then we must act quickly, for Megatron possesses the same four sets." Optimus noted, "And he will not hesitate to obtain the potential doomsday devices which lie at the site of each."

Optimus was right, naturally. There was no way the Decepticons would waste time or hesitate. This would be a race to the finish four times over. And Dana had a feeling that this time, the Autobots couldn't afford to keep the humans off the field and away from a potential encounter with the Decepticons.

 **End of Chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"If we are to have any hope of recovering the Iacon relics before the Decepticons do we must divide our resources." Optimus said.

"But Optimus, when it comes to numbers we are already at a grave disadvantage." Ratchet protested.

"Under the circumstances swiftness of action is paramount." Optimus replied, "This is one race that we absolutely cannot afford to lose."

A few minutes later Ratchet noted something strange on the computer. "Here's a twist. It appears the Decepticons have retreated from Manhattan."

"They just… up and left?" Arcee asked, surprised.

"It is more likely that Megatron has already set course for the second set of coordinates having already dispatched a unit to this relic's underground location." Optimus surmised.

"Without busting up the city block to get to it?" Arcee said.

"They used subway tunnels." Jack guessed, "New York has a whole network of them running beneath the city."

"Since the human population no longer seems to be directly threatened maintaining our disguise will be necessary." Optimus said, "Arcee, Bumblebee you are the best choices to navigate through such a densely populated area."

"Optimus, New York has more than 8 million people." Jack cut in, "The odds of being spotted by at least one of them are pretty high, even if they are headed underground."

"Where are you going with this?" Arcee asked.

"You're gonna need a face man." Jack claimed, "Someone who can speak on their behalf. A human who can run interference if their cover gets blown."

"Well I've actually _been_ in subway stations. I grew up in a major metropolis unlike Mr. 'I've never been out of Jasper, Nevada'." Miko said, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I have been to Cybertron." Jack defended.

"Cybertron doesn't have subways." Miko countered, "Does it?"

"Even if it does it doesn't count." Dana said.

"Agent Fowler's field experience makes him our best candidate." Optimus said, turning to where Fowler was lying on the hospital bed.

Only, yet again he was out of it- either sleep talking or half conscious and loopy. What was it with the adults around here that that happened so often, Dana wondered.

"If he still weren't recovering from his encounter with the Decepticon warship." Ratchet said.

"Which _we_ survived without incident." Miko pointed out.

Optimus gave in. "Very well. Miko and Jack will accompany Arcee and Bumblebee."

Miko cheered as Arcee and Bumblebee exchanged a look.

"Initiate transport and triangulate coordinates of the other three relics." Optimus ordered.

"That was some trick Miko." Bulkhead complimented as she made her way down the ladder so she could head off.

"You mean swiping intel from right under Megatron's nose?" Miko asked, "Just doing my part for Team Prime."

Bumblebee honked his horn and opened his passenger door for her.

"Oh, gotta go Bulk! I'll tell you all about it when we get back." Miko said as she hurried after the other three going to New York, "Wait up!"

"Take care of her Bee/take are of him Miko/I'll look after Bulk for you, Miko." Bulkhead, Raf and Dana said at the same time.

They exchanged a look and Dana giggled.

"Bulkhead, prepare for departure." Optimus said.

"Optimus, can I go with him? Some backup is better than none and I'll stay out of the way of any fighting if I can help it." Dana asked.

"I have let Miko and Jack go, so as you have proven responsible in the past I suppose it is only fair." Optimus allowed.

"Sometimes I swear you and Miko must actually be related." Ratchet groaned.

Bulkhead gave Dana a stern look. "You be careful, you hear me? I don't want you doing anything reckless."

Dana grinned. "I'll do my best, Bulk."

"You are headed for the equator." Ratchet reported.

"I'll pack for tropical weather- Wrecker style." Bulkhead said, giving Dana a boost up to his shoulder.

"Rafael and Agent Fowler will be your communications and transportation hub." Optimus informed them, Raf giving a thumbs up when he was mentioned.

"I can has cheeseburger." Fowler was still out of it, though.

"Communications, huh?" Bulkhead said dryly.

Finally he moved to go through the ground bridge portal.

"Be on your guard, the both of you." Optimus advised.

Bulkhead walked through without replying. Later Dana and Bulkhead would learn the results of the other missions. The group that went to New York got something called a phase shifter at the expense of Knockout's paint job, a train car for the subway's construction crew losing its breaks and someone who was part of the subway's construction crew and happened to be an alien conspiracy theorist finding out about the Cybertronians. Not that Miko and Jack gave any details. And Optimus and Dreadwing both lost the Apex Armor to Starscream and had to work together to get out alive. Luckily Starscream was no match for their skills and wit and armor or no both honorable bots got out unscathed. Plus with Wheeljack as backup against Soundwave and Raf as tech backup Ratchet, though unable to get a sonic weapon called the Resonance Blaster away form Soundwave managed to plant a virus and a bomb in Laserbeak and got hold of the rest of the Iacon database. But for now they were focused on the task ahead.

Unfortunately, they were hit with a terrible scent.

"Ugh, smells worse than the Decepticon barracks." Bulkhead complained.

"Ah hell, is this like those pools of liquid at Yellowstone?" Dana asked.

"I wouldn't know." Bulkhead replied as they checked their surroundings, "Fine place to hide a relic."

Dana sighed. "All we can do is try to be as fast as we can. Who knows, maybe we'll beat everyone else."

Bulkhead started walking, but there was no sign of where to begin looking.

"Base I can't find any sign of the relic." Bulkhead reported, "Can you reconfirm coordinates?"

"Triangulating your position Bulkhead." Raf said, "You're at the correct location."

"Then the coordinates are wrong 'cause there's nothing here." Bulkhead claimed, then there was a faint sound not unlike a helicopter, "But something's coming. Dana get out of sight!"

Dana quickly obliged. She was hidden behind some rocks not a moment to soon- an insecticon came into sight. Bulkhead shot at it and it dove right at him. It carried him into the air somewhat then Bulkhead fell to the ground face down.

"Leave it to Megatron to send a bug to do his dirty work." Bulkhead commented as they started to circle each other looking for an opening.

The insecticon growled. "You know a thing or two about dirty work yourself, Wrecker."

"Do I know you?" Bulkhead asked.

"I know your kind as I have crushed more than a few Wreckers in my time." the insecticon boasted.

"Now you see the thing about bugs your size, they make a bigger mess when I smash them." Bulkhead said, bringing out both of his wrecking balls.

Unfortunately not much Bulkhead did seemed to faze the robotic bug. Finally, a well placed punch sent a feeler flying off of the insecticon's face and it fell to the ground. A line of energon was dripping from Bulkhead's mouth that he wiped off with his hand.

As Bulkhead studied his surroundings again Dana came out of hiding. "That was really close, are you alright Bulkhead?"

Bulkhead barely paid attention. "Hm…"

Dana smacked his ankle. "Bulk! I asked if you're okay."

That seemed to snap him out of it. "Huh, what. I'm fine, Dana. Let's head out, my gut tells me to try that direction."

With that he transformed and let Dana into the front seat. As soon as she was buckled in he took off.

"Raf, we have a beat on the relic." Bulkhead reported.

"Raf's busy. I'll take it from here." Fowler replied.

"Fowler? How was your beauty sleep?" Bulkhead asked.

"Fine. Dreamt I finally got a little respect from you." Fowler retorted.

"Keep dreaming." Bulkhead laughed.

Dana chuckled and decided to tease the man a little. "Well if you're up to being snarky I guess I don't need to call Mrs. Darby to give you a checkup."

"I don't need any cheek from you missy." Fowler complained, "Now what's your status?"

"Came up empty at the provided coordinates. But I figure an old lava flow might've carried the relic downhill." Bulkhead reported.

"So that's what your hunch was. Pretty good idea." Dana commented.

"Wouldn't that just burn it up?" Fowler asked.

"These relics survived interstellar transport." Bulkhead pointed out, "I'm sure they can withstand molten- oh scrap."

"What is it?" Fowler asked.

"I'm leaking energon." Bulkhead admitted, "Insecticon hit me hard."

"Do we need to pull over so I can do some repairs?" Dana offered.

"Insecticon?" Fowler asked.

"Probably knocked a gasket loose, probably nothing to worry about. Trust me." Bulkhead reassured, "He's in way worse shape than I am."

Dana frowned. "Bulk, I don't know about this. I should check if there's anything I can do without being on base."

"I doubt this'll take much longer, Dana. It can wait." Bulkhead said.

Dana sighed. "Fine. But I'm not defending your choice to Ratchet if you get worse."

Finally they found the container. Dana hopped out so Bulkhead could transform out of his alt mode.

"There you are." after some struggling Bulkhead opened the container, "Got the lid off."

"I wonder what it is?" Dana asked, wrinkling her nose at the green smoke it was giving off.

Bulkhead looked inside. "Uh oh. Base? We have a problem."

"Bulkhead. What is it?" Fowler asked.

"I found the relic- it's a cash of energon." Bulkhead said.

"What kind of energon gives off green smoke?" Dana asked.

Fowler didn't hear her. "That's good right?"

Bulkhead waved his hand for emphasis even though only Dana could see him. "No no no, not this kind. It's known as tox-en, causes nausea and dizziness upon contact. Prolonged exposure weakens us to the point of paralysis. And then it snuffs out our sparks."

"Well what you talking to me for?" Fowler asked, "Get far away from the tox-en pronto. If it's as deadly as they say the Cons won't want it either."

"No. They'll want it even more." Bulkhead refuted, "During the war for Cybertron Megatron figured out a way to refine raw tox-en and turned it into a weapon of mass destruction. I witnessed an entire unit wiped out by the sickness. No way I can leave this stuff for the Cons to find and abuse."

"So bring it back here." Fowler suggested, "Raf. Open a ground bridge."

"Forget it. Even if we had a safe place to store it this stuff's way too potent to risk exposing to the rest of us." Bulkhead said, then there came the sound of insecticons approaching again, "Uh, I'll call you back."

"More trouble coming." Dana noted.

"I'm gonna need to take care of this- Wrecker style." Bulkhead said, taking out a grenade.

"I am _not_ letting you touch it if I can help it." Dana said.

"Then just get most enough of it out of there to hide this. We need to get moving." Bulkhead said.

Dana obliged him, and they were off. This time both walked as they made their way to the actual volcano. Along the way Bulkhead reopened the comlink and reported the plan.

"Wait, Dana's carrying it?" Fowler said, "I thought that stuff was toxic."

"It is. But I needed to put some distance between us and the bugs." Bulkhead replied.

"For some reason it doesn't seem to affect humans the same because I seem fine." Dana added, "And even if it's doing something to my prosthetic it's better than what it could do to Bulkhead."

"Well, what now?" Fowler asked.

"We're getting rid of this steaming pile the only way we can- we're gonna lob it into the volcano." Bulkhead seemed to be exaggerating his injury or else the fumes from the tox-en were, because energon was leaking from his mouth again.

"What about your inset problem?" Fowler said.

Bulkhead wiped the energon from his face. "This isn't my first time with little to no backup on an enemy patrol you know."

Bulkhead spit out more energon. Dana was getting really worried. So she suggested a sneaky move when Bulkhead decided to try to trick the insecticons- Dana would start ahead while Bulkhead made a false trail. It didn't take long for him to catch back up, Dana had only made it half way. She just hoped she was really reducing the damage he took from the tox-en, it was nasty stuff and something about this mission had been worrying her ever since his fight with the insecticon. Bulkhead was panting by the time he caught up to her.

Bulkhead groaned. "Dirty job… that only a Wrecker can do…"

"You're doing great, Bulk. I'll go ahead if you need but it's just a little further. Don't quit on me now." Dana said.

"Bulkhead, how you holding up?" Fowler asked.

"Better than I might've been thanks to Dana." Bulkhead said, "Any word from Miko?"

"Don't worry bout her. You need to focus on your own mission." Fowler said.

"She's safe with Bee and Arcee." Dana assured.

"Right... this is… harder than I thought…" Bulkhead panted.

"I know it's tough but I need you to stay the course so that Dana isn't out there alone." Fowler said.

"I'll run ahead if I need to Bulk." Dana reminded.

"Let me… think about it." Bulkhead said, "You're pretty good at staying out of sight right?"

"I do not want to hear that kind of talk. Especially from the likes of you." Fowler replied, "What if Dana gets attacked? We both know you've made it through worse."

By Bulkhead's expression he seemed to be lost in memories.

"Hm… not sure any of it's been worse than this." Bulkhead disagreed, "Not even scraplets."

"Look soldier, you know as well as I do there's the mission and the reason why you take the mission." Fowler said.

"Honor, duty." Bulkhead recited.

"Family." Fowler replied, "Which is why you need to do whatever it takes to finish this job _and_ come home safely."

A different expression came over Bulkhead's face as he thought of Miko. His expression became determined. "You're right Fowler. I gotta dig deep- for the other bots. For Miko."

"That's the spirit." Dana encouraged as he walked backwards ahead of him, "Think of Miko and Wheeljack. Think of everything you've wanted to do when you finally have free time to spend with both of them at once."

Eventually Bulkhead needed to get Dana on his shoulder so he could give her a lift up the steep climb to the lid of the volcano.

"Almost there." Bulkhead reported.

"I think you're hurt worse than you thought, Bulk." Dana noted.

"That's it soldier." Fowler encouraged, "Have Dana dump that rock and come on home."

Bulkhead helped Dana down ahead of him, they wanted to get this over as soon as they could. Dana was beginning to think that on top of whatever the injury he'd admitted to having was that something had strained or damaged something in his legs. By the time he got down Dana was already halfway to where she could see a hole to the actual lava.

"Wrecker! Give up the rock and allow us to put you out of your misery." the insecticon Bulkhead had grappled with before declared as two more insecticons joined him.

Dana was quick to flee to the side while the insecticons still seemed oblivious to the fact that Bulkhead wasn't alone.

"Gotta swat some flies." Bulkhead noted.

He threw a grenade and it sent an insecticon at the side flying. The one he'd already fought rushed at him.

"Fair warning- I'm contagious." Bulkhead threatened.

Behind them Dana was moving carefully into position to destroy the tox-en. Finally the third insecticon joined the fray and Bulkhead took it down easily. Now that it was as safe as it was going to get, Dana made her way to the hole where smoke was coming out.

"Bulkhead, Dana you still with me?" Fowler asked.

"I'm in the scrap and you put me on hold?" Bulkhead complained.

Finally Dana was there. "Any moment now Fowler, get Raf to prepare to open the ground bridge on our signal."

"I want you to know- Miko's safe. Mission accomplished." Fowler reported.

That was the perfect signal.

"That's my girl." Bulkhead said, rushing the insecticon to get to the same side of the volcano as Dana.

The moment their fight put them into the right position Dana raised the tox-en over the lava. Then one of the other insecticons stirred and she knew she had to act quickly.

"Bulkhead, do you read me?" Fowler asked.

Bulkhead had been knocked to the ground.

"Bulkhead, now!" Dana shouted as she dropped the tox-en at last into the lava.

Bulkhead got back up and set one last vicious punch at the insecticon. Then he rushed to Dana's side. The insecticons made to follow but it was too late, the tox-en was lost. Dana pulled out her blaster.

"Fowler, we need that ground bridge now! Those bugs aren't happy campers." Dana shouted.

Behind Dana and Bulkhead the ground bridge opened. Dana waited with her blaster at the ready as Bulkhead stumbled to the ground bridge portal. Just as he made to enter the nasty insecticon fired a blaster shot that sent Bulkhead flying through the portal.

"Bulkhead!" Dana shouted, firing off a shot that got the insecticon's shoulder and running after the green bot; when she was back on base Bulkhead was face down unconscious and a big wound on his back was red hot and giving off smoke.

Dana gasped and covered her mouth in horror.

"No." Ratchet whispered in horror.

"Bulk, please be conscious! Bulkhead!" Dana called, struggling to find the tool she needed to start treatment so that he'd survive the move to a medical table.

"Dana, what happened?" Ratchet asked.

"An insecticon got him bad during a brawl pretty early on. I wanted to do some repairs but he didn't let me check his wound." Dana answered, "Then we found tox-en, and I have no way of knowing if the fumes were enough to hurt him. We destroyed the stuff in a volcano, but right when we were finally ready to come back he got shot from behind."

"Dana ready the med bay now!" Ratchet ordered, moving quickly to keep Bulkhead alive.

Dana did as requested and rushed back to try to help. "Ratchet, it's ready when you can move- Miko!"

While Dana had been busy Miko returned. Fowler was holding her back from getting in Ratchet's way.

"Bulkhead? What happened?!" Miko asked in worried shock.

"A few different injuries that he greatly exacerbated." Ratchet explained as he put down the tools he used to stabilize Bulkhead so he could actually move the green mech to the med bay, "I shudder to think of how much worse the damage would be if Dana hadn't been there to limit the damage to his systems from tox-en exposure."

"Hold on. Tox-en?!" Arcee exclaimed.

Dana finished approaching Ratchet and Bulkhead. "The med bay's ready when you are, Ratchet."

"Help me get him there, now." Ratchet ordered.

Bumblebee and Arcee quickly moved to do so.

Finally Miko struggled out of Fowler's hold and he didn't stop her. "No! If I hadn't gone to New York…"

Dana moved to hug her.

"There's nothing you could've done." Fowler insisted, "Dana did all she could and Hardshell sucker punched the big lug while he was down."

Miko turned to face him. "Who?!"

"Some insecticon. It doesn't matter." Fowler waved off, "Point is it's not your fault. You got that?"

"Got it." Miko said quietly but fiercely.

Dana was sure the younger girl would pull something especially reckless. But she wasn't sure it would be possible to stop her or okay to try. All she could do was prepare to follow to do damage control. In the meantime Dana just rushed to help Ratchet with Bulkhead's repairs. He was severely injured, and still unconscious. Recovery would take a while because of how much worse the injuries from the first fight wound up and the specific parts the shot to his back damaged. But shortly after Optimus returned Ratchet and Dana finally got him stable, and he would probably be fine.

"Yes sir." Fowler hung up his cell phone, "Turns out highlights of your Big Apple adventure go caught on security tape. The pentagon needs me to run interference with the mayor. I tried to stall but…"

"Go where you are needed Agent Fowler." Optimus encouraged, "There is nothing more you can do for Bulkhead at this time."

"Keep me posted Prime." Fowler insisted as he turned to leave, "I mean it."

"Wheeljack's on his way." Arcee reported.

That really alarmed Miko. "I can't believe you're giving up on Bulkhead already."

"All I meant are Wheeljack and Bulkhead are close." Arcee defended, realizing the conclusion Miko leapt to, "I thought he'd want to be here."

"The way things look now he'll be fine eventually." Dana soothed.

"I know what you meant." Miko said, turning to leave.

"Miko, where are you going?" Optimus asked.

"Home! While agent Fowler can still give me a lift." Miko responded.

Arcee moved to follow but Optimus held her back. "She needs time."

Dana knew that while true it wasn't why Miko had stormed off. Nonetheless she stayed silent. Right now all she could do was bide her time and help Ratchet perform some more repair work.

Finally Ratchet sighed from relief. "Bulkhead is stable, and most of his injuries will heal with time. But some of them are still bad enough that I've had to induce stasis."

Just then there was the sound of an engine; Wheeljack drove in through the tunnel and transformed out of his alt mode. Dana took that opportunity to sneak away after Miko.

"Dana, what are you doing here?!" Miko exclaimed.

"We stick together, remember?" Dana pointed out just as quietly, "I couldn't have stopped you and I'm not sure it'd be right to try so I'm coming too."

"Fine." Miko groaned, "Hurry up, I don't know how long we have."

With that they snuck onto Wheeljack's ship. They'd barely gotten hidden when Wheeljack returned. Soon enough the ship took flight. Quickly enough he noticed something was off. Wheeljack put the ship on autopilot and got out his blaster. Miko and Dana had come out of hiding.

"What are you doing here?" Wheeljack asked.

"Going after the Con who hurt Bulkhead. You in?" Miko said, approaching him.

"I'm taking you back." Wheeljack said, putting away his blaster.

Miko scrambled to stop him. "No, wait!"

"Kid, I get it. You want payback. You and me both." Wheeljack said.

"Bulkhead's my partner too!" Miko exclaimed.

"Trust me, when I find out which one of Megatron's goons jumped our boy I'll take care of him- my way." Wheeljack assured, gently patting one of his grenades for emphasis.

"I know who did it." Miko admitted.

"Who?" Wheeljack asked.

"Take me and I'll tell you." Miko replied.

Wheeljack looked at her consideringly. "Fine. If you're that determined it'd be wrong to send you off. At least this way I can keep an optic on you. What about you Dana? I didn't figure this was your jam."

Dana was putting her hair up in a ponytail, revealing that the underneath was dyed jade green. "I'm just around to make sure that she gets out of this safely… plus I figured since I'm around anyway I could help if you or your ship need repairs."

Wheeljack raised an eyebrow. "Repairs?"

"I'm a mechanic and an engineering student. Plus Ratchet's been teaching me." Dana said.

"She's pretty good, she repaired Ratchet basically by herself when Megatron ripped hole in his chest." Miko added.

Wheeljack smirked. "Well alright then. Guess we've got a full team."

With that Miko finally told him the insecticon's name. Dana chimed in with his distinctive scarring and the missing feeler on his face, knowing the Decepticons might try a fake-out. Before long Wheeljack's ship landed in sight of an active Decepticon energon mine.

"You know where to find Decepticon mines?" Miko asked.

"You didn't think I've just been sitting on my can since I've been on this rock?" Wheeljack replied.

"But shouldn't we be at an insecticon hive?" Miko asked.

"The bugs are bound by a single mind. Trying to draw just one of 'em out is nearly impossible." Wheeljack explained, "So we're gonna make some noise."

"And get the Cons to hand over Hardshell." Miko realized, catching on.

"Makes sense. If you have enough locations you and me should do a midnight raid sometime." Dana said, "I'm pretty sure the only times they need all the energon they mine is when they've got a huge scheme in the works."

"Not a bad idea, after the fallout cools off we'll have to do that." Wheeljack said, "Now you two can sneak in there and scope things out a lot easier than I can."

Soon enough Miko and Dana were scoping out how many guards there were. As soon as Miko let him know the numbers Wheeljack came rushing in without warning. The vehicons didn't stand a chance. Dana did have to pull Miko to safety, though. The younger girl kept nearly getting caught in crossfire. Finally the battle drew to a close and Dana made her way to the cubes of energon ready to be boxed. She could only get a couple at a time but it was better than nothing.

"Before we make our next move we should get these prepared cubes out of here. 'Waste not want not' and all that." Dana suggested, "There's still plenty of un-mined energon for a nice explosion."

"Nice idea." Wheeljack complimented.

"Now what?" Miko asked when they were done.

"We give Megatron a shout." Wheeljack answered.

Once back on the ship and ready to go Wheeljack high jacked the mine's communications to the Decepticon warship. He didn't have long to wait before Megatron answered.

"What is it?" Megatron asked.

"Nice operation you got here Megatron. Although technically you might say it's under new management." Wheeljack greeted.

"Wheeljack. The one who enjoys explosive devices." Megatron realized.

"What can I say Chief? I'm uncouth." Wheeljack replied, "And right now I'm sitting on top of one of your big juicy mining ops."

"The loss of one asset is hardly a blow to the Decepticon cause." Megatron scoffed.

"Maybe, but I'm gonna keep on hitting 'em- one by one, until you give me what I want." Wheeljack promised.

"And what pray tell would that be?" Megatron asked.

"The insecticon scum who tried to frag Bulkhead." Wheeljack growled.

"'Tried'? Are you saying the Autobot lives?!" Megatron said fiercely, clearly unhappy with Hardshell.

"He is bluffing." Hardshell claimed.

"Wouldn't bet on it." Wheeljack warned, "So here's the deal. I'm gonna transmit the coordinates of my next target. If Hardshell cares to meet me there maybe he can save you from another loss. And Megatron? Just in case you ever wondered what 3 tons of exploding energon sounds like-"

Wheeljack pushed an icon on his steering wheel. There was a beeping noise and a pair of missiles launched directly into the mine. Without pause the ship was headed out, the sounds of the explosion and a huge blue and black cloud behind them. As they flew Dana was resting her eyes so she'd have the energy to be prepared for the worst. But beside her Miko could be seen struggling to keep her head upright and occasionally yawning.

"Maybe you ought to power down for awhile." Wheeljack suggested, seeming to think Dana was really asleep.

"I'm good." Miko claimed, "He's gonna make it- right?"

"No question, Kid. Bulkhead's the toughest wrecking ball I've ever known. Thanks to your friend there isn't a doubt that he'll make a full recovery in no time." Wheeljack reassured, "And Ratchet's a great doc- the best."

"Yeah. There's no way Bulk would miss all the stuff we have planned." Miko said clearly still upset, "Car sledding, world-wide smash-a-thon. We've been making a list."

"Like I said, Bulkhead's too stubborn not to pull through. I know it, and I bet you do too." Wheeljack said with a smile, eyes widening when he looked over to see Miko asleep with her head rested on her knees.

Dana opened her eyes and looked at her. She had a feeling Wheeljack could tell just as she could how torn up Miko still was.

"Thanks for indulging her. Until things change I have a feeling you're the only one who would not only be of actual help but listen to her." Dana spoke up quietly.

Wheeljack looked at Dana out of the corner of his eye. "What about the others? Or her folks?"

"She's angry, and doesn't know what to do with how hurt and worried she feels. If she stayed and waited she'd just wind up more upset." Dana explained, "You're the only one she can tell gets where she's coming from. I think you two are quite a bit alike, actually."

"She's never lost or almost lost someone before has she?" Wheeljack asked.

"Just him. One time information from a data cylinder nearly overtook his memories." Dana answered, "Chances are she thinks it's worse than it is. She's so worried I don't know if she's heard anybody but you who tried to inform her that he'll be fine."

"Well Bulk'll be on his feet before she knows it." Wheeljack said.

Eventually the ship landed. It rattled as it did so and Miko woke with a start.

"I'm up." Miko said as she stood up, "What's the plan?"

"Kid if anything happens to me and it's not safe to get Dana and her tools to my location press this." Wheeljack told her, "I've preset the autopilot to get you both to Prime's base."

Miko was furious. "What?! No way. We had a deal. You said I could help!"

"And you did." Wheeljack assured as he stood up, "But it ends here."

"This is my fight too!" Miko retorted sharply.

"Sorry Kid, but Bulkhead's _gonna_ wake up. And he'll file off my rivets if you're not there when he does." Wheeljack pointed out as he walked away.

Dana tried to hold her back but Miko scrambled off the seat too fast for Dana to catch. "Wheeljack!"

But the ship door closed behind Wheeljack and trapped Miko inside. Dana respected his decision- the insecticons were sturdy, and Miko couldn't even take on a vehicon. And Bulkhead would need one or both of his best friends their during the recovery process. Miko had lucked out, no other Autobot would've willingly let her stay so long.

Dana made her way to the window and watched the scene with Miko. Wheeljack had transformed and drove to the entrance to the mine.

"You in there bug?" Wheeljack shouted.

There was a noise, and Hardshell jumped down from the top of the cliff. Wheeljack backed up out of the insecticon's landing zone. Then he transformed out of his alt mode and came at Hardshell with a flying kick that sent the insecticon slamming against the cliff wall to the side of the mine's entrance. Wheeljack moved to use a grenade but Hardshell rushed Wheeljack and sent him slamming against some rocks.

"Thanks to your crippled friend I am all too familiar with your Wrecker tricks." Hardshell boasted.

Wheeljack just jumped backwards out of range of another attack and got his swords out. He rushed at Hardshell and the fight began in earnest.

"What's the matter Hardshell? Not used to fighting a bot who hasn't been weakened by a previous injury and exposed to tox-en?" Wheeljack mocked.

"Taunts during battle is a sign of weakness." Hardshell claimed.

"Only when you're too primitive to do two things at once." Wheeljack insulted.

That was when Hardshell got in some decent blows.

"Go for the grenade!" Miko said, hoping Wheeljack heard her.

Either he did hear her or they just had the same thought, because he crawled for where he'd dropped the grenade earlier. But Hardshell slammed his foot down to get in the way and started up the attack again. Dana didn't doubt that Wheeljack could figure out a way to get one up on Hardshell and get around how much harder it was to hurt an insecticon, but he wasn't getting a chance to get up and retaliate. Chances were he was hurt pretty badly at this point.

"Wheeljack!" Miko shouted, distressed.

Hardshell was holding him by the head and punched him in the gut repeatedly. Then he tossed Wheeljack into the air. When Wheeljack came back down Hardshell landed a punch that sent Wheeljack flying towards the ship. Wheeljack was clearly too hurt to get up.

"Go Kid. Get out of here." Wheeljack groaned.

Miko was crying but she moved to the steering wheel, Dana following. Behind them Hardshell was approaching, no doubt intent on landing a killing blow. But Miko hesitated, looking towards the icon Wheeljack had pressed to use the missiles. Dana noticed it too, and she and Miko exchanged a look. Instead of flying off back to base Miko activated the missiles. Hardshell was blown to pieces. Wheeljack finally had a moment to sit up.

"Nice work Kid." Wheeljack complimented.

But it wasn't over. At the top of the cliff more insecticons came into view. Dana wasn't surprised. Miko was worried and shouted for Wheeljack to run. Wheeljack did indeed get to his feet and stumble towards the ship, the insecticons flying at him.

"I thought I told you to hit autopilot." Wheeljack scolded once he was back in the pilot's seat.

"Bad things happen to bots when I leave their side." Miko retorted.

Dana's eyes widened. So that was the problem… despite Fowler's words Miko still felt guilty. As the ship took off the insecticons followed, firing at them.

"Too many of them to pick off." Wheeljack noted, "I'll need something with a wider blast radius."

Wheeljack activated autopilot and made his way to a box. He opened it to reveal his stash of grenades.

Miko was surprised. "But I thought you-"

"I only care one _at a time_." Wheeljack elaborated.

He made his way to an opening in the ship's roof, box in hand. He made to throw one then hesitated. He put it back, threw the whole box and fired his blaster at it. His aim was true and the grenades exploded, causing the ones that escaped the box to explode. He closed the roof's opening and returned to the pilot seat.

"Welcome to the Wreckers Kid." Wheeljack said grinning, "You did Bulkhead proud."

"Then why don't I feel any different?" Miko asked.

Wheeljack looked at Miko pityingly. "Because early on when you're just learning how to handle yourself in the field that just isn't how revenge works. But you and Bulk will both be back to normal and causing trouble again, I promise."

Dana placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she stood. "I'm sure he's right Miko. Everything will be okay. You seemed in pretty bad shape Wheeljack, any injuries I need to fix up?"

"Mostly my arm and leg. The rest a good night's sleep will help." Wheeljack said.

"Then keep the autopilot on and find a different spot to sit." Dana requested, "Otherwise I could mess up."

The repairs were done quickly. Wheeljack's arm was all better and his leg was mostly better but he'd have a bit of a limp for a day or two.

"Thanks Dana, the doc must be a pretty good teacher." Wheeljack praised.

Dana looked up at him. "No problem. And yeah, he's grouchy but I couldn't ask for a better mentor."

"So, how about that piloting lesson I promised?" Wheeljack offered.

Dana grinned. "Sweet!"

"No, the first thing you need to know is-"

By the time Wheeljack was done with lesson one they were back at the base. Miko was despondent as she and Dana entered behind him.

Arcee was quick to check on the younger girl. "Miko you okay?"

"She's fine." Wheeljack assured, "Kid's a pro."

"I wasn't talking to you." Arcee snapped.

Miko didn't answer. "How is he?"

Bumblebee seemed nervous, he probably didn't like giving a reply that wasn't good news.

"Bulkhead will be fine. How quickly he recovers depends on how well he takes to physical therapy." Ratchet assured; starting to cry from relief Miko rushed to Bulkhead's side, "Miko! I do not think it's wise for you to-"

Not speaking, Optimus put out a hand to keep Ratchet from stopping her. Everyone watched as Miko approached Bulkhead.

"I'm… not sure I want to see Bulk right now. Not like this." Wheeljack admitted.

Wheeljack transformed and drove away. Behind the others, Miko was sitting on Bulkhead's chest and starting to cry.

"I'm never leaving you again." Miko promised, hiding her face in her knees.

Bulkhead finally stirred, as if even in stasis he'd heard his charge's distress. "Ugh… I feel like a building fell on me… Wait, Miko? What's wrong? Why are you leak- uh, crying?"

Miko raised her head, sniffing.

"Bulkhead!" Miko scrambled to hug his face, "Thank goodness you're okay! From now own I'm staying right by your side."

Bulkhead just gently lifted a hand to pat her back and return her embrace the best he could, not saying a word.

"Thank goodness." Ratchet sighed, "Now as for you! Dana why didn't you call base for a ground bridge? What were you thinking?"

Dana turned slightly to look at Bulkhead and Miko.

"Look at her Ratchet. She's finally letting herself cry." Dana answered, "She was worried, and upset, and angry. And the anger was the only thing she knew how to deal with. Now she can focus on being there for Bulkhead and she'll be more capable of learning how to deal with how she's feeling."

"Putting herself in danger was hardly the best way to deal with that!" Ratchet seethed.

"And I went _because_ of her safety." Dana retorted, "Look, Wheeljack's a fair bit like her. And she needed someone she could relate to to get through this. The bottom line is he didn't let her put herself in danger, and he'd be dead if it weren't for her."

Optimus frowned. "What happened out there?"

Dana sighed, but explained.

Ratchet pinched where the bridge of his nose would be. "Just what I needed, _three_ Wreckers."

"As everything turned out all right, I will let this pass." Optimus decided, "Though none of us like it I believe this was the best case scenario."

That night Dana wrote a brief entry.

 **So, first some insecticon named Hardshell almost killed Bulkhead with a couple of dirty moves. Then using some more dirty moves he almost killed Wheeljack when he set out to get revenge for what the bug did to Bulkhead. Luckily Miko was there because she wanted revenge too, because if she hadn't been there to fire the ship's missiles and blow Hardshell to pieces Wheeljack would be dead. Then a whole horde of the things revealed themselves. I have trouble believing that even if Megatron had approved of using numbers to overwhelm Wheeljack he approved of the arrogant insecticon bringing that many of his brethren with him, considering Megatron is apparently well aware of Wheeljack's flair for explosions. On another note Soundwave is the only Decepticon who was successful. Though, who knows if Optimus or Dreadwing would've gotten the armor if Starscream hadn't been there to mess everything up. Plus it was a pretty close call in New York. Strangely I hear it was an insecticon sent as muscle instead of Breakdown, I guess maybe he's still recovering. I just wish I'd been of more help on the mission in the tropics. Though, Ratchet did say he thinks I saved Bulkhead's life. For now it'll have to be enough.**

 **End of Chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

After finishing the repairs and Bulkhead was done recovering he was put on physical therapy. Of course, things were shaky at first and he fell a lot. It was natural. Luckily for both him and Ratchet though Bulkhead was being a real trooper about the whole thing. Dana found it impressive. When Dana was granted her admittedly experimental prototype robotic prosthetic she could barely grasp anything at all let along keep hold of something or have even half the precision she did with her right hand. It had frustrated her, feeling just as clumsy as having to get used to having only one functional arm. (On top of that while all these years later it was much better ghost pain never goes away completely, but that was another matter.) Of course, Miko was far less understanding and knew nothing about recovering full movement and coordination; Dana didn't think the younger girl had even ever broken a limb or sprained her wrist or ankle. So Miko with all the finesse and understanding of a drill sergeant was very impatient.

"Eight steps Bulkhead that's all you can manage?!" Miko seethed.

"I'm sorry, Miko. My legs still hurt." Bulkhead explained with a groan.

Still though, Bulkhead managed to get back up with no trouble or help. That was a very good sign. Personally, Dana felt that given the lingering pain obvious in his voice and uneasy steps it was impressive. She'd seen people going through physical therapy that didn't progress nearly as quickly and people who were too busy whining about the pain or the difficulty to put in proper effort after all. Miko however was unforgiving.

"What did I tell you?" Miko asked, crossing her arms.

Bulkhead sighed. "No excuses."

"Exactly." Miko said almost smugly, "Try again. Fifteen steps this time."

Bulkhead attempted to do as asked without protest. Behind them Ratchet checked Optimus' progress with the Iacon database as Arcee watched Bulkhead's and Miko's antics.

Dana groaned. "In cases like this I really wish Miko was better with her more vulnerable side."

Arcee looked at Dana out of the corner of her eye. "Usually you're almost as good at handling her as Bulkhead."

"Well, I'm no fighter… but I _am_ technically disabled." Dana pointed out, waving her metal limb for emphasis, "At this point in the recovery when I first got my robotic prosthetic I could barely flex my fingers let alone grasp anything. Based on what I've seen of physical therapy for humans I'd say he's doing great."

"That so?" Arcee asked.

Dana nodded. "Yeah. Considering the extent of the damage recovery should take no time compared to what might've been expected."

That was when Bulkhead fell again.

"Not good enough." Miko scolded, "You have to come back _stronger_ than before."

That was when Ratchet stepped in.

"Time for a break Bulkhead." Ratchet said, a hand on Bulkhead's shoulder.

"That's a good idea. You're doing great but you aren't at the point where you want to push things yet." Dana agreed.

"A break? You think the Cons are gonna give Bulkhead a break in the middle of a firefight?!" Miko exclaimed.

"If you push a patient too far too fast you risk exacerbating their injuries." Ratchet informed Miko as he helped Bulkhead up.

"I've seen people with far less serious injuries push their recovery period from a few weeks to 2 to 6 months because they did exactly what their physical therapist told them not to or they pushed themselves too far." Dana added, "It took me a month to be able to eat with both hands after I got this robotic prosthetic let alone anything complex."

Miko tried to protest. "But-"

"Bulkhead needs to rest." Ratchet reiterated, leading Bulkhead to sit down.

Seething, Miko stormed off to be alone.

"Miko-" Dana sighed, "I don't get her. Is she really having that much trouble getting how recovery works or is it something else?"

"Based on what you've mentioned regarding her coping skills and my own personal experience I think she might still be upset." Arcee admitted, "Don't worry Dana. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks, Arcee." Dana said.

Arcee smiled slightly. "Don't mention it."

Once the femme was out of sight Dana shook her head and went back to work. Later Arcee would explain that she'd told Miko about the state she after she lost her first partner, a mech called Tailgate and how she'd come to befriend Cliffjumper, the partner she'd lost right when the humans got mixed up in the war. For now though Dana was experimenting with combining energon with different substances. So far water did nothing and all the various fluids Dana would use or come across in her job at the auto shop all ruined the energon. Dana was beginning to consider substances that usually had little or nothing to do with technology. Luckily for her Ratchet was happy to let her keep her scraps and experiment, as while she wasn't a chemist or a pharmacist by any means he had hopes that her work could give him a lead on completing the synthetic energon formula.

One day, Raf was once again replacing photographic evidence of Bumblebee found on the internet. This time it was a tap dancing monkey. From where she was repairing some of the equipment Dana giggled as Jack and Raf exchanged a high five and Bumblebee seemed to feel sheepish or embarrassed over how hard it was for him to avoid Earth's many cameras.

"Bumblebee's sightings on the world wide web are no laughing matter." Ratchet scolded the human boys.

Meanwhile, Miko was accompanying Bulkhead in some exercises meant to help strengthen his legs. He didn't really like it and Dana wasn't certain if it was pain or of he was having a hard time managing how bored and tedious the 'getting your strength back up' part of the recovery process was. Still, Bulkhead gave minimal complaints and he was mostly better. That's when something unexpected came up on the site Jack and Raf were checking.

"Wait, what's that?" Jack asked.

The picture showed what seemed to be a meteorite; zooming in confirmed the older boy's suspicion- it was a Cybertronian craft basically crash landing.

"A Cybertronian escape pod?" Raf realized.

That caught Optimus' and Ratchet's attention.

"Here in Earth's atmosphere?" Ratchet asked.

Raf pulled the image up on one of the main monitor screens.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Arcee asked.

"Impossible to tell given the image resolution." Ratchet pointed out.

"That doesn't mean much, though." Dana added, "Even if the ship gave off a definite signal to track whoever or whatever is inside might be contrary to expectations- like the Decepticon weapons in the Autobot signal leaking relics from Iacon."

"In any event this merits investigation." Optimus said.

"Could be a trap. And for now we're down one bot." Arcee noted, "Should we reach out to Wheeljack?"

"I can _hear_ you." Bulkhead reminded them, "I might be recovering but I'm not down for the count."

"I don't care that Bulkhead isn't combat ready. After that revenge stunt he pulled with Miko Wheeljack and stay rogue." Ratchet seethed.

Dana tried to sooth her guardian bot's temper. "He never let us near danger, you know. He even had the autopilot programmed to get us out of there if things went south."

Ratchet just huffed.

Luckily Optimus cut in before Arcee or Ratchet could turn it into an argument. "An Autobot may be in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit."

"Good luck guys." Dana said.

"Hopefully luck won't be needed." Ratchet said as he prepared to head out.

The bots returned with a happy-go-lucky Autobot with a white paint job accented with white and blue named Smokescreen. Apparently he'd been trained by the elite guard and was assigned to security at Iacon during the final stretch of the war proper. The others were suspicious, but apparently Optimus had felt that if the bot Smokescreen had guarded, Alpha Trion the master archivist let on that he'd been the one to petition making Optimus a Prime he could be trusted.

Miko was excited. "We haven't had anybody new here since Wheeljack. What's your story Smoke? Where'd you come from? How'd you get here? How many blasters you packing?"

Dana noted he was young as Bumblebee, maybe younger. He gave an impression reminiscent of some of the boys on campus, that was for sure. Whether in a good or bad way remained to be seen. Smokescreen seemed a bit incredulous when actually faced with humans.

"So these are the life forms we're supposed to protect?" Smokescreen confirmed, "Are they all like this?"

"Fortunately not." Ratchet said, "But I to share Miko's fascination with how you came to arrive on Earth."

"In a Decepticon escape pod." Arcee added.

"Still got trust issues huh? Tough crowd." Smokescreen noted, "The main thrust of combat operations was at least 20 klicks from the hall of records, so things had been pretty quiet. But the situation went downhill fast. The Cons launched a massive surge that wiped out the last line of defenses surrounding Iacon. I was the only thing left to hold them back. And let me tell you, I was pumped. I mean, this was my chance to see real action for the first time- to prove myself. Until everything went black. Cons took my prisoner and dumped me on a transport ship. But I managed to give a guard the slip and hopped in an escape pod. Apparently it was a long distance pod 'cause it knocked me into stasis. Next thing I knew I'm hitting solid ground. Hard."

"The Decepticon warship must've picked up the pod's beacon and guided it to Earth." Ratchet realized.

"Which would explain Smokescreen's welcoming committee." Arcee noted, "Hm. Bet those Cons were disappointed not to find one of their own inside."

"Smokescreen. Do you know of Alpha Trion's fate after the fall of Iacon?" Optimus asked.

"I wish I did. But that was the last I ever saw of him." Smokescreen answered, "That's it. My life story. Not exactly the glory I envisioned for myself- until now. Being here with Optimus Prime? I knew I was destined for great things. I mean now that you have help, how hard could it be to end this war?"

"Oh god, he's like the well meaning variety of frat boy or the obnoxious jock." Dana groaned quietly, earning a stern glance from Ratchet.

Bulkhead had had enough of the newbie's attitude, he approached the others, a groan that was part annoyance part effort alerting them to his presence.

"Take a good look newbie." Bulkhead said as he limped his way across the room, " _This_ is how hard."

"Talk about disrespectful to Cliffjumper and every other Autobot that's been lost if you ask me." Dana muttered, Ratchet nodding subtly in agreement.

"Smokescreen, I would suggest that you take some time to become acclimated to your new surroundings." Optimus cut in, "A tour of the base would be an excellent start."

"Sure thing." Miko started to volunteer but either noticing Bulkhead's annoyance or not wanting to part from him changed her tune quickly, "I mean, Jack here offers a very informative tour."

Smokescreen looked at the boy in question, who smiled. Soon enough the pair were off on said tour. Dana took a moment to think things over. Obnoxious demeanor and disrespectful, possibly trigger-happy attitude aside Smokescreen seemed nice enough. Alpha Trion, though was a bot who only raised more questions. Head of the department and trusted friend or not, when Dana found out she thought it was odd. What sort of bot was Alpha Trion or else what sort of place was the part of the infamous Iacon Hall of Records he was probably the only archivist with clearance for access that he had that kind of pull? For that matter the news implied that Alpha Trion had been there when Megatron and the bot formerly known as Orion Pax appeared before the council.

Dana trusted Optimus' judgment and didn't doubt the apparently old bot's intentions. But an elder in a position of authority and apparent connections to the government taking an unusual level of interest in seemingly normal bots and taking them under his wing? While it could've just been a harmless mentor-student relationship not unlike Optimus' and Bumblebee's something screamed déjà vu and Dana couldn't tell if that was good or bad. But Dana could worry about that later, Bulkhead was letting loose his annoyance in full now that Smokescreen wasn't around.

"If you wanted a bot to fill in while I recover you should've called Wheeljack." Bulkhead complained, "I could've lived with that."

"No one's filling in, Bulkhead." Arcee assured, "For one Smokescreen's too green."

"Well Bulk's as green as they get." Miko said, meaning literally and probably due to issues with translation to Japanese not getting the phrase.

"What Arcee means is Smokescreen has a great deal to learn." Ratchet emphasized.

"In other words he's clearly a rookie- and over eager by the sounds of things." Dana added.

"And once you've got him trained then what? By the time I'm ready for the field again you probably won't need me." Bulkhead seethed.

"Bulkhead your place with us is us is not in jeapordy." Optimus said, "But there is no dispute that we have required additional firepower. It is essential that our team learns to work _with_ our new recruit not against him."

"This is a matter of boosting the numbers from five to six- six to seven counting Wheeljack, Bulkhead." Dana soothed.

"Better hope the hotshot's blasters are as big as his mouth." Bulkhead said, bringing attention to a trait that could piss off Arcee at best or be a fatal flaw at worst.

"Chill, Bulk. You'll be ready and raring to go before you know it." Dana reassured, "Besides I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure that if he doesn't reign himself in he's in for some nasty surprises regarding the realities of what he's so eager to experience."

That was when the conversation got derailed. Raf discovered something else noteworthy- A familiar crystalline structure, only red. It was, indeed a type of energon. According to Ratchet it was very rare and very volatile; the refined variety apparently provides hyper speed. None of the bots said so, but Dana wagered that it would be best put to use given to Wheeljack for his ship. Maybe he could bring reinforcements? Surely there must be other living Autobots somewhere he'd found or gotten word of. Smokescreen arrived just in time to catch that they were going out into the field and was eager for action. But Optimus was firm that he needed more experience, and that it wasn't wise to let him in on the action until he had an Earth vehicle for his alt mode so he could blend in.

"Hey, Optimus? Can you guys get a scan of its signature? Or maybe do you already have what you need to specifically search for it like you do the normal stuff?" Dana asked, "There must be more somewhere on Earth, or at least this solar system. If Wheeljack can get some for his ship he can get far enough for reinforcements."

Optimus looked at her consideringly. "Obtaining this particular find and keeping it out of Decepticon hands is a priority, but your idea holds merit. Should we get the chance we will do so."

"Seriously? You won't let me join the mission but you'll listen to a native small as my finger?" Smokescreen protested as Jack led him out the tunnel.

"Ratchet's been teaching her some of his tricks." Jack intervened, "Now come on, I'll help you get situated."

Unfortunately in the time Jack and Smokescreen were gone things went awry. The Autobots' concerns were warranted, as Starscream had also found out about the red energon some humans had uncovered. Smokescreen wanted to go as backup, but Ratchet didn't go for it. Optimus knew when he needed reinforcements after all. Dana had a feeling she'd be finding out how Ratchet dealt with particularly difficult patients when this particular mech wound up in med bay. Right when Ratchet was ready to give in and send Smokescreen in to help- because Bulkhead may have been almost done with his physical therapy but the medic still wanted one last checkup to be safe- Smokescreen had left the room.

Naturally Ratchet went to find Smokescreen. It turned out that though over eager when he bothered to use it Smokescreen had a good head on his shoulders- he knew Starscream's reputation apparently, and wanted to use the phase shifter to give him an advantage. Though annoyed at the attempt to break protocol Ratchet conceded it was a good idea and gave Smokescreen permission to borrow the device. It turned out to be a smart move- Dana wasn't completely certain whether he'd been let in before leaving about the Apex Armor or if Smokescreen was just aware of how vicious Starscream could be, but it'd been just what was need to get one up on the former Decepticon commander. Though the Autobots still failed to get the red energon thanks to Smokescreen they now had the Apex Armor and nobody was hurt.

"Told you I just needed to borrow it for a while." Smokescreen said after Ratchet and the humans were filled in, "Doc here thought I was trying to steal your relics."

Ratchet wouldn't hear the attempt to make him seem paranoid. "Only until you explained your plan, which I then sanctioned. It's called protocol."

"Ratchet is correct. Standard procedure must be observed by every member of this team." Optimus agreed, "However, I believe we must also commend Smokescreen. You have proven to be a quick study by choosing to place strategy above bravado."

"There's gonna be no living with him now." Arcee sighed.

"While this may lack the pageantry of an elite guard ceremony I wish to welcome you to Team Prime." Optimus said.

"The newbie did alright." Bulkhead observed, looking at the Apex Armor.

Miko rushed to the green mech to reassure him. "Don't worry Bulk he's got nothing on you. Seriously, once we get that leg of yours back in shape ole' Smoke is gonna learn quick who the top wrecking ball is around here."

"You're nearly ready get back in the field, after all. Maybe you'll be able to keep his ego in check." Dana agreed.

"Ugh, even if you're right it feels like by the time Ratchet actually does clear me for duty the war will be over." Bulkhead complained, "… Thanks, girls. I needed to hear that."

Dana watched with a smile as Miko perked up and started rapid-fire giving suggestions on how he could show up the newbie. Dana was sure that she was probably being harsh on Smokescreen, and that Miko's ideas would more than likely be at least a little overboard. And Dana still needed to find a chance to check what exactly the information relayed to her Cybertronian flash drive was amidst her other projects and helping Ratchet. But she was sure this was a good sign.

A couple weeks later Dana was spending some time with Wheeljack. He'd started showing up every couple of weeks for those piloting lessons he'd promised her. When they were done Dana introduced him to human entertainment. Wheeljack got a kick out of the action adventure genre, spy films and first person shooter games. At the moment, Wheeljack was laughing at Dana's recent events.

"Downed by a newbie, huh? Man I wish I'd seen the look on ole' Screamer's face." Wheeljack chuckled, "Too bad about that red energon though. Your idea's a good one. The system rumor last placed Ironhide in is close enough I'd wager I could be back in a week using it. The war would be over in no time then."

"Ironhide?" Dana asked.

"A weapons specialist that works with Wreckers better than most." Wheeljack explained, "Now if he showed up the tides would really take a turn."

Dana grinned. "Well maybe you can introduce us. What's he like?"

"Without someone he respects to keep him grounded his temper is more formidable than a horde of scraplets." Wheeljack admitted, "But the ole' grouch is a good mech and though he won't admit it he's got a real soft spot for kids."

"What other bots would you hope to find?" Dana asked; before Wheeljack could answer the alert tone for the comlink sounded on Dana's phone. "Dana here."

"Dana, things are getting a little tense and the other humans are involved. Agent Fowler has requested your presence in case the children need to be defended." Ratchet said, "I'm bridging you to base now."

"Got it Ratchet." Dana said, "Well that was unexpected."

"Trouble in paradise?" Wheeljack noted.

"Apparently the others got caught up in it this time. It can't too bad, if things were really dangerous Ratchet would agree to ask for your help." Dana explained, "He's made over the thing with Hardshell but he wouldn't endanger others over a grudge."

As it turned out a supposed vehicon had stolen tech needed to work a satellite equipped with a laser. Something called 'Project Damocles' that Silas had been involved in, apparently. Ratchet couldn't remotely disable the weapon without Raf, but said tech genius was grounded. So Fowler, Miko and Jack needed to ground bridge directly into Raf's bedroom.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Raf exclaimed quietly.

"Son your country needs you." Fowler said, holding out a folder with the required information and telling the boy about the situation.

"What's Dana doing here? I thought she was out of town today." Raf asked.

"If things get dicey I'll need her help to protect you until Ratchet can get backup over here." Fowler explained.

Raf had trouble doing as requested. However he did have an idea- hack the satellite itself. Dana was watching the street, with luck if trouble did come it'd be one of the land-based Decepticons. As expected, an extremely battered looking vehicon showed up. It started firing up its weapon- since when vehicons could pull that off Dana wasn't sure- and Dana acted without thinking- she opened the window and fired. She shot out a headlight just as Bulkhead showed up and plowed the threat clear out of the residential area.

Later, after Raf had successfully disabled the satellite and a scare where the laser almost got Raf's house Bulkhead reported that it wasn't a vehicon but Silas who was using the dead Decepticon underling's corpse as a life support system. Of course when they were successful Raf's mom heard them but just in time they managed to pretend they were a study group. Later Fowler would let Team Prime know that a final base had been found. Apparently before joining up with the Decepticons Silas had murdered the surviving M.E.C.H members who had saved them. Dana sort of pitied them, they were monsters but they'd been betrayed by someone they seemed to respect and trust. But at least it was over- Dana really doubted Silas would be given a second chance.

 **So apparently Silas held on just long enough for his men to salvage what was left of his life. He showed up using a vehicon's corpse like a life support system. Long story short before Silas went rogue the military had a satellite laser weapon project and he offered it up to the Decepticons. Megatron almost had the tools needed to end the world but Damocles can't hurt anyone or destroy anything again. Best of all Silas learned the hard way that military training isn't enough to stand up to the combined might of two Autobots. If I'm right about the Decepticons Knockout and Breakdown are having a blast getting revenge for the latter's time as that monster's captive. Good riddance.**

Dana didn't remember that night's strange dreams, but they seemed full of politicians making decisions that ruined or almost ruined the lives of those she cared for. But the next day her left hand ached with a strangely shaped phantom pain of an injury she'd never gotten, and certain shades of pink left her feeling nauseous. If Dana was borderline clingy or the off mood the dreams left her in worried anyone- well, to her relief nobody said anything. Instead, Ratchet made it one of the rare days where he used his holoform to make working with Dana easier and Raf and Bumblebee's holoform dragged her into a cuddle pile to play videogames together. By the end of the day Dana was finally smiling- she wished days like that could last forever.

 **End of Chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The weekend had been a blast. Dana had spent most of her weekend with Wheeljack for piloting lessons. The lesson hadn't lasted long. Wheeljack barely had to do more than teach Dana what did what on the console and what the various icons on the steering wheel did. He claimed that Dana must've been born to fly, because she'd taken to piloting the Jackhammer faster than almost any bot he'd seen, even accounting for how seekers' flight based alt modes made the task easier for them. So they spent almost the entire Saturday in the most deserted area they could find that was reasonably close just taking the Jackhammer for a joy ride, alternating who got to pilot. When they finally decided they couldn't afford to waste more fuel, they spent the evening enjoying a show Dana had introduced Wheeljack to. Sunday Dana had something different planned. As thanks for the piloting lessons, she'd done some googling- and found exactly what she had in mind a couple of hours out from where Wheeljack had last been exploring.

"So what exactly are we here for?" Wheeljack asked, "It's pretty populated isn't it?"

"Well, yeah. But that's why you need your holoform for this." Dana admitted, "This is a carnival. It's nothing but fun. Rides that mostly aren't for the faint of heart unless you're talking the rides for little kids, rigged games that give you prizes if you do well, contests here and there. The better ones even have concerts."

Wheeljack's holoform raised an eyebrow. "Rigged, huh? Now this I've got to see."

Wheeljack got a kick out of the rides that made a lot of humans nauseous. But mostly what they did was try out all the games that caught their eyes and enjoy the carnival food. Dana was pretty sure they left the carnie running a game stand with a lot of prizes they wanted in tears. And the carnie from the 'knock over the bottles' game definitely peed himself when Wheeljack broke two bottle that were on the bottom with his first and only thrown, which sent the rest tumbling and left half of them needing to be replaced. Finally they took a seat at a picnic table in earshot of the concert as they laughed over the different carnies' reactions and debated what the others would think of their prizes.

Wheeljack sighed in contentment as their laughter finally died and leaned his back against the table. "This has been a blast, I didn't expect to have so much fun. I can't even remember the last time I had so much fun that didn't involve a fight or an explosion."

Dana looked at him in understanding, she may not have been a soldier but she knew very well that she probably wouldn't recognize the majority of the bots she had met if she wound up sucked through a portal that took her to Cybertron before the war. Things like loss, war and losing your home planet did that to you. It was entirely possible that the last time had been when the Wreckers were all together or even before the war.

"I can imagine." Dana said softly, "What did you use to do? I doubt you were a gladiator."

Wheeljack looked at her out of the corner of his eye; he smirked a moment then his expression turned somber, he looked toward the sunset as if lost in memories. "Nah, I admit I've always been a hothead any fighting skills I had before the war were mostly out of necessity for self defense. Actually, believe it or not I actually had a bit in common with the Doc back then."

"Hm, so you were a scientist?" Dana guessed.

"Nah. When I younger I wanted to be an inventor. Had a bunch of ideas I was convinced could revolutionize technology, maybe even make something capable of feats Cybertron lost when the Golden Age fell, or that everyone thought needed the wisdom of the Ancients to accomplish." Wheeljack admitted, "But of course if you weren't born into a social class where what you wanted was an expected option it took a lot to just do what you wanted and quote unquote 'step out of your place'. That meant I couldn't afford to go to the right academy without ruining my folks' comfortable lives. So instead I just tinkered in my free time, trying to learn how things were put together and how they worked. 'Course half the time they exploded. Always have to be honest, it just got worse after I quit trying to study science and engineering."

Dana snickered. "Sounds like you and explosions were always meant to be a package deal."

Wheeljack grinned. "Yeah, I guess you can say I just have an _explosive_ personality."

Dana stretched and sighed. "I wonder if I have some sort of calling. I've never had anything that was just right for me or came naturally, like Raf and computers or Miko and Bulkhead's friendship."

The next day when Dana arrived on base, it turned out Smokescreen was causing trouble. Smokescreen's refusal to obey the speed limit almost caused a wreck, and the pissed off human involved was ready to get violent. That got on the rookie's nerves, and he transformed out of his alt mode to retaliate and cause trouble. The Autobots couldn't let Smokescreen be such a loose cannon, so Jack as the most responsible human readily available was assigned to teach human traffic laws and other dos and don't of life on Earth the bot needed to know to blend in. And somehow that turned into pranking Vince, Jasper High's local bully after Smokescreen had the traffic laws down. Dana didn't disapprove, in fact that actually raised Smokescreen in her regard because she liked watching the fallout from others' pranks. Plus it brought to mind twin redheads whose faces made her smile. But at the same time it sounded like a headache in the making. Plus given Jack's track record with mixing bots and his immature moments, Dana wasn't sure it would stick to Smokescreen playing the part of enabler and getaway car.

The others were concerned, so the pair's 'training' was restricted to after school on weekdays with Dana's supervision. Dana's protest died on the tip of her tongue, anyone else she would at least have complained but she found she couldn't deny Optimus. Not when he thought she could teach Smokescreen how to balance fun with still being responsible. So reluctantly, Dana tagged along and enacted a couple of rules- only act when there was a complete guarantee that they wouldn't be caught unawares, do nothing that would land a car at the auto shop she worked at and first sign of anything suspicious drop it, shut up and get out of dodge. They didn't listen too well, unfortunately. It turned out Jack's boss was one of the worse types of fast food managers. So a few days later, right after finals when they three drove into base Dana was trying to drown out her surroundings by looking up information regarding a part for her and Ratchet's space bridge project on her phone as the two boys laughed hysterically.

"Oh dude, my boss is gonna freak." Jack said.

Smokescreen agreed. "That thing we stuffed in his tail pipe- what's it called again?"

"Pizza." Jack said, and the pair fell into laughter again.

"Will you two keep it down?" Ratchet complained.

Dana started to thank him but quickly shut up when she noticed the medic was trying to get the others to respond over the comlink.

"Ratchet. What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Are the others okay?" Dana asked.

"Our sensors detected a second Iacon locator beacon. But I can't reach Optimus." Ratchet explained.

"I'll go." Smokescreen offered.

Ratchet wasn't sure. "Alone?"

"You have a better option?" Smokescreen pointed out.

Ratchet considered. "Fine."

Then Ratchet opened the ground bridge and returned to trying to reach the others.

Smokescreen looked at Jack. "He says fine. But I don't think he really wants me to go alone."

Dana groaned, but activated the comlink function on her phone so she was ready to call Ratchet at a moment's notice. True to her suspicion Smokescreen convinced Jack to go with him and dragged her along for the ride. Dana was certain that this was the source of her seemingly unwarranted bad feeling about the pair's pranks.

When they were through the portal Jack face-palmed. "I just pulled a Miko."

"Let's go grab a relic." Smokescreen said, full of eagerness and arrogance.

The sight that awaited them were vehicons standing around in front of a mountain that had a sword stuck in it. Dana wondered if it was a coincidence or if that meant they'd found a space version of the sword in the stone. Absently she wondered what its name had been, considering she was pretty sure that it broke and that only when that happened did Merlin take Arthur to the Lady of the Lake, who gave him Excaliber. Or was the sword in the stone Excaliber after all? Dana was pretty sure it differed from version to version. But more importantly Dana needed to call Ratchet- Megatron was there.

"Whoa. It's a sword." Jack commented.

"Not just any sword. That looks like the Star Saber- a legendary weapon forged by Solus Prime." Smokescreen noted seriously, "… As lore would have it. It's rumored to wield the power of the Matrix. I'm gonna make Optimus proud."

That did it- if Smokescreen was reacting like that it was important. As Jack tried to talk Smokescreen down because Megatron was there, Dana backed away so she could get where she wouldn't be heard and call Ratchet. Behind her Dana could hear Megatron's attempts to transport the chunk of the mountain the sword was stuck in brought screeching to a halt by Smokescreen rushing into action. She wasn't surprised that the bot hadn't listened to sense.

"Ratchet, Smokescreen got Jack to pull a Miko and it blew up epically." Dana alerted over her phone's comlink connection, "There's some sword Smokescreen called the Star Saber, Megatron himself is here and Mr. Cocky Rookie just attacked."

" _Dana?! Why didn't you get my attention so I could stop them?"_ Ratchet asked.

"Smokescreen dragged me with before I could get a word in!" Dana complained, "I'd have called the moment we were through but I thought we'd investigate and then have time to get Jack and me out before trouble started."

" _You're the only one there who has sense and luck when there's danger. Find Jack and keep him safe until we can get you both out of there."_ Ratchet said.

When Dana got back to them Smokescreen was on the ground and surrounded, and Jack was on the phone trying to get help. Unfortunately a pair of insecticons got to Jack first. Jack took off running, the insecticons on his tail. Dana fired a blaster, and she got lucky- the spot she aimed at was a weak spot and the bug went down. Unfortunately the noise from her blaster and the insecticons brought a vehicon's attention. The vehicon had her in his grasp before Dana could react.

"Lord Megatron has been hoping to get his hands on you." the vehicon stated, walking to where Megatron was about to decide Smokescreen's fate, "My lord Megatron, the Autobot had this human with him."

"Ratchet's pet." Megatron noted, "Get her to the ship immediately."

"Let her go Megatron!" Smokecreen demanded.

The vehicon transformed into an air craft around her. Her last unobstructed view was the Autobots coming to the rescue right when Megatron was about to kill Smokescreen.

Desperate, Dana took a deep breath and did the only thing she could; she screamed. "SOMEBODY, HELP!"

But it was too late. Dana's last view of the battle was the sight of Optimus leaping for the chunk of mountain the warship was carrying off. Dana banged on the window and shouted, but dangling in the air there was nothing Optimus could do. The vehicon was too fast in the air for the Autobot leader's blaster fire to reach. Shortly after Dana was brought to the bridge, Megatron returned and ordered the vehicons working the bridge consoles to drop the mountain chunk. On screen Optimus could be seen slicing through the mountain as if it were butter. Then he swung, and a blast of energy hit the warship. It shuddered, but seemed to remain mostly undamaged.

"We Decepticons now face our darkest hour." Megatron noted, "But not all is lost- for we now have the Autobots' most troublesome human pet."

"If I were a pet I wouldn't need a job." Dana retorted deadpan.

Megatron seemed impressed despite himself. "Such courage, even when your life is in my hands unhindered. Tell me, what makes you think you can get away with running your mouth without the Autobots around to protect you?"

"Dude, that thing is clearly a mix between Excalibur and a real life lightsaber. And you only managed to hurt Raf and Optimus was ready to take your head." Dana pointed out, "Killing me or letting me die because you neglected what I need to survive will only bring more wrath than you're prepared to handle."

In the background Knockout chuckled. "That girl has spunk."

"Girl, you will hold your tongue before Lord Megatron if you cannot speak with respect." Dreadwing demanded.

"It's fine, Dreadwing. So long as she does not push her limits mere words can do no harm." Megatron assured.

Dreadwing immediately backed down. "As you wish, Lord Megatron."

"In the interest of not accidentally pissing someone off out of boredom can I please keep my tablet, phone and internet access? It's obvious that all communications would be blocked but at least I'll be out of your hair." Dana requested.

"I shall consider it- if you cooperate." Megatron said after a moment's consideration.

"I can tell you now that I'm not betraying the Autobots but I know not to press my luck when faced with giant metallic beings that not only can squish me like a bug but will if I piss them off." Dana replied, "… Why am I even here? Do you intend to play the hostage card or something?"

"You have been a particularly large thorn in my side for a human." Megatron said, "If I can get you out of my way and use you against Optimus and Ratchet at the same time that's killing two birds with one stone. Knockout, since you are so fond of wasting your free time among humans she shall be under your care. Soundwave will provide you with anything you may need to handle the task of keeping her alive."

Knockout startled for a moment, not expecting to be involved but didn't protest. "Very well, Lord Megatron."

"Dreadwing, help Knockout secure our prisoner." Megatron ordered, "Humans can be crafty and it would not do well to have her loose on my ship."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing grabbed Dana roughly and without warning, though thankfully he was more careful than most Decepticons would have bothered being.

Then without another word, Dreadwing and Knockout left to make their way to the warship's med bay. Dana's mind raced. Was Smokescreen okay? How long would it take to figure out how to rescue her? How was she not reacting to her situation? Maybe she was in shock or it hadn't truly sunken in yet, but she knew she was too calm. Even if she didn't how it she should be scared or furious. And Megatron's patience and hospitality would only last so long.

Dana was thinking to much; struggling for something to break the silence she latched onto the first topic she could think of. "How's Breakdown? I hear he hasn't been in the field much."

Knockout raised an eyebrow. "And what is it to you, fleshy?"

"You mean he hasn't even told _you_? He must have taken my advice seriously." Dana replied, then she gestured at the mech holding her with her head, "Though, I'm sure Dreadwing has an idea."

"What are you getting at, girl?" Dreadwing demanded, "You had better not be trying to distract us."

"Didn't you wonder how Breakdown survived Airachnid getting the drop on him while Dreadwing was tied up?" Dana asked.

"I had assumed he managed to injure her enough to scare her off." Knockout admitted, "Are you implying otherwise?"

"If you're saying what I think you are, why would you have gone so far? Your loyalty is to the Autobots." Dreadwing said, "Our encounter was one matter but actively providing aid to an enemy is another."

"Wait, are you saying she was there that day?" Knockout asked, "I admit I did find it odd that Breakdown's wounds weren't worse, but to claim that an Autobot pet helped him? Why would she do that?"

"Because- asshole or not Breakdown didn't deserve to go out like that at all, let alone at her hand." Dana answered, "And it's what Optimus would've done."

That night, locked up in a jar in the med bay with some blankets and a pillow Dana fell asleep with a frown on her face, missing everyone dearly. Little did Dana know that at the same time Ratchet was throwing himself into working on her various projects, unable to stop thinking of her and nothing else soothed his thoughts. Nobody on Team Prime, human or bot slept well that night.

The next day was quiet, and boring. Dana almost thought it was business as usual until the blankets were barely enough to keep her warm. After hours of pondering if she should google 'can you freeze to death in space' Megatron showed up in the med bay carrying a dusty arm with a faded paint job. He'd broken into a tomb to steal a dead Prime's arm, and wanted Knockout to attach the limb to him so he could use Solus Prime's hammer. Dana was pretty sure this plan would rack up some bad karma even if it was remotely successful.

"Yes, I can do Lord Megatron. If you're certain that's what you really want." Knockout admitted, seeming reluctant.

"Like nothing I've ever desired before Doctor." Megatron said.

"I shall induce stasis." Knockout said with a sigh.

"No!" Megatron interrupted, "I wish to bear witness as you attach my new appendage."

"Coming up." And so Knockout brought out his saw and got to work.

Once the arm was attached Megatron wasted no time gathering the hammer and some dark energon to forge a match for the Star Saber. Dana knew replacing limbs was easier for Cybertronians, almost nothing to bother about even unless resources were thin. But that seemed like a terrible idea. A couple of days later they had the coordinates for the next relic. The entire event ended with Megatron destroying the Star Saber yet losing the new relic.

The days were passing in a blur. Dana reckoned she'd have gone stir crazy if Soundwave. One day, Dana's prison jar was at Dreadwing's station because Knockout was busy and Breakdown was scouting for energon.

"Have you been around since he was still Megatronus or something?" Dana asked.

"Not quite, but I was his follower long before the High Council chose Optimus over him." Dreadwing answered, "Why do you ask? I didn't think such matters were of interest to humans."

"Well, I don't get it. You're actually honorable- and you have something of a temper but you seem like a decent enough bot." Dana said, "So why do you follow the mech who poisoned and destroyed your home planet? I got to see part of Kaon- it's so sad."

"You seem to be misinformed. The high council's minions ruined Cybertron." Darkwing claimed.

Dana frowned. "… Is that what you've been told? Well, question of who the liar is aside… can you do me a favor?"

"It depends on the favor. I believe you are well aware I will not betray my lord and master." Dreadwing said.

Dana fished her Cybertronian drive out of her pocket. "Can you get the information on this so that I can check it on my human computer?"

"What are you playing at?" Dreadwing asked suspiciously.

"I've been keeping this secret but the hidden chamber Vector Sigma is in wasn't empty. There was a data cylinder with my name on it in Cybertronian script." Dana admitted, "If whatever this information is has anything to do with what I've been looking for a chance to investigate and my hunch turns out to be right, Megatron and Optimus might both be victims of the High Council."

Dreadwing's eyes narrowed. "What are you playing at?"

"Don't you find it odd?" Dana asked, "How one day Megatron was a revolutionary trying to help his people one day then suddenly he was hell bent on placing Cybertron under his tyranny? He even wanted to work with Unicron until he realized Earth wouldn't survive to be conquered if Unicron wasn't stopped."

Dreadwing never got a chance to respond, because Megatron summoned him to send him after the next relic. Not that he went, though. Knockout went instead, and thanks to the resonance blaster he managed to get the next relic. It reminded Dana of the key to Vector Sigma a little bit. Instead Dreadwing was sent on the next one. Apparently, Dreadwing lost to Bulkhead and as far as any Decepticon knew the Autobots got that one.

Dana watched as Knockout complained to Breakdown he set about repairing the latest vehicons to fall victim to the insecticons' temper tantrums. It sounded like the bugs were so volatile they were almost more of a hindrance than an asset, and worse Knockout often had no choice but to put up with it because Megatron had little faith in Breakdown recently. She sympathized, she usually didn't care about bugs- even reasonably sized spiders- but insecticons were a menace.

"- eighth time in the past three days alone, even with your help I barely have time for my other work around here, let alone time to get off this heap of metal for anything besides a mission." Knockout ranted.

"Well, you could always make a vehicon help you. It's basically their jobs to do whatever we say as long as it doesn't contradict Lord Megatron's orders." Breakdown pointed out.

"As long as I don't wind up doing anything particularly major without assistance I could help." Dana offered, "Since you Cons probably know as much about me as any acquaintance in Jasper thanks to Soundwave I'm sure you know I've been working in an auto shop fixing and tuning up non alien vehicles since I was still in high school."

"Just because you're Ratchet's favorite human it doesn't mean I can trust you around Cybertronian biology." Knockout scoffed.

"She did patch me up well enough to live long enough for you fix me up." Breakdown offered, "Didn't you say closing energon lines with field tools is tricky?"

Knockout looked from Dana to Breakdown in shock. "Are you saying that not only did this puny human scare off Airachnid of all bots but gave you emergency first aid?"

Breakdown scratched his head. "I could've sworn I told you what actually happened."

Knockout sighed, rubbing his head. "Fine. But if you try to run I'm squashing you, got it?"

Dana rolled her eyes. "Unless the equipment that shields the ship's signal gets damaged I don't exactly have hope for escape any time soon."

Once the last of the vehicons was finally released from med bay something shocking happened. Soundwave had decrypted the final Iacon entry. Instead of coordinates or a message there was only an image of Smokescreen. And the Decepticons caught wind of his signature out of base alone. Soundwave was quickly sent to capture the young mech, and Dana doubted Smokescreen's luck extended to becoming the silent Decepticon's first failure.

 **End of Chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Dana isn't treated poorly, by Decepticon standards. At least compared to expectations. Soundwave even provides her with what she needs in order to not starve or freeze to death, and Knockout being the one most often tasked with keeping an eye on her ensured her hygiene needs were taken care of so she wouldn't stink up the ship. And besides the chance to spend more time _around_ Soundwave as their friendship develops Dana gets along surprisingly well with Knockout, Breakdown and Dreadwing. And when not enraged or focused on his schemes or ending the Autobots and Optimus Megatron wasn't as bad as previously imagined. All in all Soundwave particularly was a welcome, soothing presence when his duties were light enough for him to take a turn watching over her. But Megatron was still a fearsome force to be reckoned with, the insecticons nearly as ferocious on the warship as on the battlefield, and the vehicons either focused completely on orders when on duty or afraid of the consequences of disobeying orders- sometimes even simply overstepping boundaries. And the bots Dana fancied were becoming her friends were loyal yet to the Decepticons- whether out of habit, fear, simply being the sort of bots to enjoy destruction, or loyalty to the original cause she didn't know. So all in all though she wasn't frightened Dana didn't feel safe, which she fancied may have triggered the way her strange dreams were worse than ever and more nightmarish than ever to boot. So Dana supposed it was no wonder that though she barely knew him and was terrified for him a part of her behind the shock of the turn of events was relieved to see Smokescreen.

Shortly after Smokescreen was strapped down to the medical bed and Knockout had stolen the phase shifter he regained consciousness to the sight of Knockout leaning over his prone form.

"Wakey wakey." Knockout said as a greeting upon hearing him groan.

" _Smokescreen_! Are you okay?! If you've taken him prisoner why is he in med bay? I know you're prepared to properly contain a bot." Dana said.

The voices- or perhaps the memory of what happened to him- startled Smokescreen into full consciousness. "Dana! Are you okay?! What-"

Smokescreen struggled fruitlessly against his bonds.

"If you're looking for your phase shifter- finders keepers." Knockout said, holding the device up for emphasis.

"Enough prattling, Knockout." Megatron cut in as he approached Smokescreen, "Hand me the final Iacon relic- now."

"I can't really help you- that's the only one I was packing." Smokescreen admitted.

Dana thought he was telling the truth, but Megatron didn't seem to believe it. "Soundwave."

Soundwave obliged the unspoken command and showed the final data. Rather than coordinates, it was an image of a Cybertronian that showed up on the screen of the silent mech's visor. Dana gaped in shock, wondering what on earth she was missing out on while she was trapped on the Decepticons' warship.

"You got the wrong guy chief. Optimus Prime's the one who can decode the Iacon database." Smokescreen said, misunderstanding.

"Ah but you misunderstand." Megatron corrected, "The final entry has been decoded- by _us_. According to your findings it would appear I do indeed have the right guy."

At the last part Megatron looked towards the image on Soundwave's visor, which had cleared up enough that there was no mistaking the bot on the screen was Smokescreen.

"The question is what it that you are _still_ packing." Knockout added, holding a scanner over Smokescreen- similar to an x-ray, the scanner showed something shaped similar to a Cybertronian portable drive or the key to Vector Sigma was _inside_ Smokescreen, "Hidden treasure of course."

Knockout chuckled evilly.

Dana gaped. "How is that thing not messing with how well he's functioning?!"

"Yet another of these identical relics?! Remove it swiftly." Megatron ordered.

"These things are either really important or virtually useless." Breakdown guessed.

"With pleasure." Knockout said, switching out his hand for his infamous saw blade, "I do so resent a finish flashier than my own."

Worried, Dana gave a wordless shout- perhaps wishing she could intervene, perhaps wishing she could appeal to Knockout's better nature, "Smokescreen, no!"

Smokescreen struggled more as Dana pounded uselessly on the glass. Knockout stopped the saw blade just shy of scratching the trapped bot. Dana gave an audible sigh of relief when the Decepticon medic pulled away.

"Ha! Made you squirm." Knockout gloated.

Knockout then put on the phase shifter and tested that it was still working by phasing his other hand through his arm.

"Let's see you laugh if it was you on the other end." Dana grumbled under her breath.

"Trippy." Knockout commented, and then stomped on the floor, "And intuitive. Proper grounding ensures that its user won't phase through the floor."

"I said _swiftly._ " Megatron growled.

Knockout obligingly used the shifter to phase his hand into Smokescreen's torso and started rummaging around.

Naturally, this made Smokescreen struggle more. "Get your hands out of my gears."

Knockout ignored him.

"Aaannd... Gotcha." Knockout said, pulling out the relic.

It was sort of brownish, as if time had made it rust or it was made out of rock instead of metal.

"Tell me the function of these relics." Megatron demanded.

"Doorstops, shavers, bling. Beats me." Smokescreen replied.

"Hm. A pity this gadget won't allow me to just reach into his brain pan and pluck out the info." Knockout mused.

The mental image made Dana vaguely nauseous.

"Fortunately we possess a device that can." Megatron replied, looking at Smokescreen consideringly.

Smokescreen was hooked up to the cortical psychic patch, and Dana and Knockout watched on the screen as Megatron watched a memory where Optimus revealed that the relics were the 'Omega Keys', a set of four critical to reviving Cybertron. "That's a wrap." Knockout said, ending the process.

Megatron had stayed just long enough for Dana to see something startling- once the shock wore off Ratchet was ecstatic, she wasn't sure she'd ever seen him be or heard of him being so happy. Heart seized with pain, something inside of her that was already strained between the dreams and being a prisoner cracked. Dana didn't know if it was because they found everything they needed or if Knockout had noticed her reaction, but she was grateful. She knew how much the Autobots had come to mean to her but she hadn't realized it was possible to miss anyone so much. She hoped Ratchet cared that she was gone, and that they were searching for a way to rescue her between rounds of racing to get to the relics.

"The power to remake Cybertron as I see fit." Megatron mused as he woke and stood back up, "I will pry the other two keys from Optimus Prime's lifeless fingers. We must find the exact location of the Autobot base. Patch in and tear apart Smokescreen's mind if you must."

Knockout seemed taken aback. "Me?!"

"Who else?" Megatron said, "Do you think I would entrust you to see this key safely to the vault containing the other one?"

Knockout sighed. "Once more into the brain pan."

Smokescreen struggled again. "No. Not again! Stay out of my head!"

That seemed familiar to Dana. An image came to her unbidden as if she was experiencing one of her strange dreams awake. A dank office filled with jars containing strange plants and organs. A greasy haired man dressed in all black. A sensation that both stung and burned. Being trapped viewing her own memories as if being forced to watch a movie. Feeling infuriated and helpless as even the most precious ones and most painful ones were found. The notion that around that time she'd discovered that her mind hadn't been safe, and that as a result of the man in black- an adult who seemed to hate her- being the one tasked to teach her to protect her mind her mental defenses had been shattered.

Knockout chuckled evilly. "Now, now. You'll make things worse for yourself. Breakdown, go get my wax will you?"

Breakdown rolled his eyes but complied. "Whatever."

Suddenly, Smokescreen got a hold of the phase shifter. "Worse how?"

Smokescreen wasted no time in phasing out of his restraints. Knockout and Smokescreen grappled for control of the device. Smokescreen came out on top when Knockout wound up stuck half phased through the wall.

"Think you're clever don't you. This ship is miles in the sky and swarming with Decepticons. Do you really think you can escape?" Knockout pointed out.

"Who said I'm looking to escape?" Smokescreen countered as he fixed the phase shifter back to his wrist, "Don't worry Dana, I got you into this, I'll get you out of this."

Smokescreen phased a hand through the glass of the jar to grab her without wasting time opening said jar, and then he raced in the direction Megatron had disappeared to. They were just in time to see which room Megatron was headed for. Taking a gamble, Smokescreen hurried past the warlord grabbing the Omega Key as he went.

"Think fast!" Smokescreen said.

In the time it took Megatron to process what was going on Smokescreen had phased into the room, snatched the other key, and phased out of the opposite wall. Megatron's shout of rage followed them. Before Smokescreen could figure out a way off the ship a group of vehicons found them. Eventually the pair found themselves on the roof of the ship. That was when Megatron and more vehicons caught up to them.

"The keys. And my prisoner." Megatron demanded as the vehicons prepared to fire their blasters; Smokescreen only backed up until he was at the edge, "A pity you aren't capable of flight- and hindered by a human to boot."

"Yeah- like I'm gonna let that stop me. I'm getting Dana out of here." Smokescreen declared.

And then he jumped. "Smokescreen to base- we could really use a ground bridge."

Above them Megatron threw two vehicons after them- one of which was _not_ one of the ones with a jet for an alt mode and therefore doomed to crash land and probably die. More flight capable vehicons followed shortly. As the pursuing vehicons fired at them Smokescreen stowed the Omega Keys where he wouldn't drop them. Then he used the phase shifter so that one vehicon wound up below him and blasted it. That was when a couple of blasts that narrowly missed Smokescreen hit Dana.

Smokescreen spoke up as he turned off the phase shifter, indicating that Ratchet was letting him know about the ground bridge that had just opened below them. "Brace yourselves- we're gonna make an entrance."

That was when a vehicon rammed into Smokescreen. They couldn't get to the ground bridge anymore. And the ground was coming up fast. Desperate to make sure they didn't die, Smokescreen turned the phase shifter back on.

"I hope proper grounding on this thing doesn't mean actual ground." he commented.

"Or that Ratchet has really good timing." Dana groaned, in immense pain.

If Smokescreen noticed anything off he didn't have time to let it show. Luckily, the phase shifter actually worked in the nick of time. The ground came up so fast two more vehicons crashed and exploded. Megatron, however was a much more capable flier and pulled up just in time. Dana begrudgingly admired the skill the move showed.

"Scour the wreckage." Megatron ordered the two vehicons that had followed him, "I want those keys."

Smokescreen quietly crept out of the cliff the crash landing had happened on.

"Hey Ratchet. We could still really use that ground bridge." Smokescreen whispered.

Within moments they were through the portal and safely back at the base.

"Look who I found." Smokescreen said, letting Dana onto the floor.

"Dana! You escaped and even managed a rescue, way to go rookie!" Bulkhead cheered.

That was when Smokescreen pulled out the two Omega Keys he had. But Dana barely heard his boasting, Arcee's concession that he'd done well and the Autobots' realization that since they only had one Omega Key and Smokescreen had only retrieved two that the one he'd lost on his last mission was missing. Her hearing was muted, and her vision was swimming. Dana's head stung, and her neck and back burned. She touched the spot on her head and came away with blood.

"Hey, guys?" Dana spoke up, "Not to put a damper on our reunion, and I don't want Smokescreen blamed, but I think one of them got me."

The room fell silent, all eyes now on her. The severity of her injuries and the pain she'd barely noticed before finally catching up to her now that the adrenaline had subsided, Dana started to sway.

Panicked, Ratchet pushed the others out of the way to approach her. "Dana? Is that blood?! Hey, Dana! Stay wi_- na? Ans_ me- Dana!"

Finally she passed out, noticing when instead of hitting the ground Ratchet caught her but not actually feeling a thing. As her consciousness slipped away she only caught half of Ratchet's pleas, the other bots' panic barely registering.

Better equipped to keep an eye on Dana's vitals thanks to information he had retrieved from June and the internet than he had with Raf, Ratchet was able to immediately able to work on stabilizing Dana. Within a couple of hours, she seemed to be out of the danger zone and all that was left to do was wait.

But something strange happened. The energon seemed to mix with the traces of unstable synthetic energon Dana had come into contact with both saving Ratchet's life after his disastrous discovery of the unstable version's affect on bots and the times since that she had helped with his attempts to stabilize the formula. And the two types of energon in turn interacted with and changed some sort of power or energy nobody, not even Dana herself was aware she had. And slowly, ever so slowly the three factors effected each other and began to slowly spark a change, though that wouldn't be caught for a while yet. In the meantime the change in that power or perhaps the fact that whatever it was had been interacted with at all seemed to trigger something in Dana's very soul, because part of its connection to her mind seemed to snap into place. And so Dana dreamed, and remembered. Remembered a life where she had been an orphan who had been introduced to a world of magic and the fact that she had magic on her eleventh birthday by the first person ever to be truly be kind to her- to care about her at all, in fact- since before she could remember. A strange, wonderful school of magic full of amazing people, terrible people, and danger. And a magical version of the Nazis that made it so that even when they were gone she could never truly have a happy ending. When Dana later woke, everything was clear- those dreams were of a past life.

Trouble had struck while Dana healed- Starscream used a dead clone to trick the Autobots and steal the Omega Keys. The general consensus was that the ambitious, manipulative mech would probably try to use them to buy his way back into Megatron's good graces. For some reason the news made dread settle in her stomach, and it didn't have anything to do with the trouble the Decepticons could cause with the Omega Keys or the way Starscream was so much more of a threat when not alone. Finally hours after the incident- a day and a half after Smokescreen's daring rescue- Dana regained consciousness.

Blinking to adjust her vision, Dana noticed that instead of in med bay she was hooked up to some very basic equipment on a gurney in the hangar that served as the command center where most everything took place. "Uugghh… Ratchet?"

Despite his work the medic was at his human partner's side in an instant. "Dana. Thank goodness. How are you feeling?"

As Ratchet helped her sit up she winced slightly.

"I'm… about as okay as can be expected, I think. Relieved to not only be back but not in a hospital where nobody can actual be of any real help." Dana said.

Ratchet smiled slightly in amusement. He knew all too well that he was the only medical professional Dana liked being around for any real length of time due to an aversion to places like hospitals and what the human version of a _proper_ med bay would be like. And that as a result Dana was most cooperative as a patient when treated away from such places.

"It warms my spark to see you safe and sound." Ratchet admitted, "I do believe most of us gave Smokescreen quite a scare when excitement over the star saber died down and realization of and anger over what happened to you set in."

Ever so gently Ratchet made to brush hair out of Dana's face with a finger, and she hugged the proffered appendage. "Well, at least that's over now. … Do you remember? How while Bumblebee was possessed, Raf taught you what family really means? You're my family too Ratchet. Never forget that."

Ratchet didn't respond. He didn't know what he to say that would remotely do such a confession justice. Nor did he need to- the gentle, awed expression on his face said it all for the human girl. Dana smiled, she was glad to be home. She had missed everybody- especially Ratchet and Wheeljack.

That was when Optimus walked into the room; when he noticed her he walked over, a noticeably relieved expression on his face. "Dana, I see that you are better. I'm glad. I apologize that I was unable to prevent your capture or enable a quicker rescue."

Dana patted at his torso reassuringly. "I'm sure you did all you could. I'm just happy that I'm back, and that you weren't hurt by whatever Megatron pulled with that sword he made from Dark energon."

Optimus smiled softly. "Your understanding is appreciated. I wish you a swift recovery, Dana."

Next time Dana has the chance to check her phone, amidst the storm of texts from Miko and Raf is a single short message.

Soundwave: _Are you all right?_

Smiling to herself at the indicator that her Decepticon friend really cared, she replied.

CyberMechanic: I'm fine.

 **End of Chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was a quiet morning. Ratchet was working on the synthetic energon in the quiet of his med bay and makeshift lab while things were still quiet while Optimus and the others were patrolling. So Dana was very bored as she lay restricted to the couch, flipping through channels. Suddenly the familiar sound of a sports car driving through the tunnel could be heard, and when Dana looked up there was Wheeljack, already transforming out of his alt mode.

"Hey, Doc I hear the newbie found- Dana…" Despite Cybertronians not needing to breath, Dana could hear Wheeljack's breath hitch. "Scrap, femme. You look…"

Wheeljack approached her slowly, visibly fighting the urge to flee like he had given into without thought when Bulkhead was hurt. He reached a hand towards her, brushing hair out of her face. Then suddenly his holoform was pulling her into the tightest hug Dana had ever experienced. At first Dana blushed, taken aback by how sudden and affectionate the gesture felt compared to other hugs. Then she noticed that Wheeljack's holoform was shaking slightly, as if something distressing hadn't actually hit him until right then.

"Frag, Dana. I was so worried about you." Wheeljack breathed, face buried in her hair. "It's bad enough you were Megatron's prisoner but nobody told me you were hurt."

"I got lucky, believe or not." Dana admitted quietly, "The shot only clipped me. I'd probably still be bed ridden if it was a direct hit."

Wheeljack sighed and pulled away, his holoform dissipating in favor of kneeling so he could talk to her face to face. "The newbie did alright, if he managed to rescue you while he was a prisoner himself."

Dana smiled gently, but rolled her eyes at the thought of Smokescreen. "He's a nice bot but his attitude regarding the serious stuff could use some work."

Wheeljack chuckled. "What's the matter? He got a case of nerves or something?"

"That would be easier to handle. And understandable since his first fight with Team Prime was his first time facing Decepticons. It's more of the opposite." Dana said, "I could handle his being cocky and a little obnoxious. It's frustrating but he's green enough you'd expect him to have a lot to learn. But the thing is- and it's difficult to notice this is the deal rather than an attitude problem- he's so eager to help and eager to please he winds up being disrespectful and reckless such a wrong way I'm pretty sure Arcee wanted to strangle him a few times."

"But I heard he's from the Elite Guard. You're telling me he's so green he was fresh when he got here?" Wheeljack asked incredulously.

"He got landed a gig as Alpha Trion's bodyguard, and when Iacon was stormed he was knocked unconscious before he could try to handle the Cons that stormed the Hall of Records. He was in stasis in a Decepticon prison then a long range escape pod ever since." Dana explained.

Wheeljack nodded understandingly. "Young mech, joined up to do his part and got through the best training the Autobots could offer while the war was raging gets his hopes dashed. Enter crazy events, he finds his way to none other than Optimus Prime in the metal. He lucked out."

"Oh yeah? You mean besides avoiding most of the war and getting through his missions here mostly on luck?" Dana asked.

"Fresh, hot headed bots barely out of their youngling years determined to make something of themselves. It was pretty common back when the biggest post war concern was rebuilding. Heck, even after after bots realized what the war did to Cybertron back in the days the ones who weren't scientists hadn't realized it would take a miracle to revive it." Wheeljack said, "Back before the Wreckers were scattered to the stars we had to deal with all sorts of hot heads with visions of glory or a nasty case of hero worship. The lot were almost acted like groupies, I swear."

Dana smiled, shaking her head. "As opposed to the paragon of stealth and caution in front of me?"

"There's being reckless because you know what you're capable of and figuring you can avoid getting killed and there's being downright suicidal." Wheeljack pointed out, "The lot either bought into the flashy clips the news frequency played or just thought if they ran with us they'd be above the rules Autobot command set in place."

Dana raised an eyebrow"All of them? Really? No admirers who respected that you guys pulled off missions that sound like they'd have been suicide missions for any other unit? Or how you still mostly played by Autobot rules but because you weren't associated with the chain of command you could do the things protocol or red tape would normally demonize?"

"How do you know that?" Wheeljack asked.

Dana huffed. "Please, it's just context. The stories you and Bulkhead tell make it obvious that the Wreckers were basically what humans refer to as black ops or special ops."

Wheeljack laughed. "I was just messing with ya, I figured it was like that."

"So? Nobody younger who saw you guys weren't just bots that rush in without thinking and still looked up to you?" Dana prodded.

Wheeljack gave off a fond grin, amused by whatever he was remembering. "Yeah, there was one. Hod Rod. Kid was so determined and so happy go lucky he managed to make a good enough impression Kup and Springer took him under their wing and let him join. The only bots who didn't like him couldn't see pass how cocky he acted. I guarantee wherever he is he's getting himself into trouble."

Dana was grinning ear to ear now. "Oh yeah?"

"You kidding? If Bulk was closer to Hot Rod he'd have been fussing over him like he does Miko." Wheeljack snickered, "'Course, I say 'kid' but no matter what Kup seemed to convince himself the flashy mech is older than Bumblebee. I think he was already practically grown by the time the war started."

Wheeljack spent hours regaling Dana with tales of the young mech he was certain Dana 'would get a kick out of' and some of his other non violent stories of his Wrecker days. It was nice. Dana had needed something like that since she woke up. Small moments like that, this connection? They were what made sticking by the Autobots' side worthwhile. This was the young woman's personal reason worth fighting for, more so than how she couldn't just sit by and let people she cared about or innocent bystanders get hurt. Guess the 'saving people thing' that she'd been famous for as the Girl Who Lived wasn't all Dumbledore's manipulations after all.

A few days passed, and it was late afternoon. The Autobots finally told the other humans about the Omega Keys. Miko immediately declares a desire to be Cybertron's first human exchange student. Jack seemed to be pretty passive about the whole thing. Raf's hesitance told Dana that he was worried about being separated for good from the Autobots- particularly Bumblebee. Miko immediately claims that he can visit and stay with Bulkhead and her. Before Dana can insist on finding a way to make things work- because she refuses to let something like outer space come between her and the Autobots- Ratchet derails the conversation with a reminder that for the moment they're still stuck as they have been the entire time the quartet of humans has known the Autobots. That led to the Autobots contemplating what form of mess Starscream would cause. Right as Ratchet's declaring he expected the overly ambitious mech to 'try to sell the keys to the highest bidder' when a call interrupted him. But contrary to every other occasion such a thing had happened, this time it was Dreadwing asking to meet up with the Autobots. Dana's heart skipped a beat from fear, overcome with concern over what could possibly drive the angry, grieving mech to want a presumably peaceful encounter with the bots he held responsible for the loss of his twin.

"Did he… indicate why?" Dana asked.

Ratchet looked over the message again. "I'm afraid not."

Dreadwing wasn't just a noble bot who happened to be vicious when angry or confronting an enemy, he was straight forward. If he was being that subtle, Dana guessed that this was more serious than she already expected. If it was a trap or another revenge plot he would've said as much, or at least left a threat or a snarky comment meant to goad an opponent into a fight. So she took Optimus aside the moment she could, and shared her thoughts and explained the way he'd never shown her an ounce of hostility. That night when they open the ground bridge to the coordinates Dreadwing gave, Dana followed with Optimus' permission. All the Autobots were quick to draw their weapons on Dreadwing.

Dreadwing simply stepped out of the mist calmy, weapons stowed on his back as a silent indicator he didn't intend to start trouble. "I am not here to fight, but to give you this."

Dreadwing gestured towards his feet, and the mist cleared to reveal the Forge of Solus Prime. Dana's eyes widened, and she snuck between the bots' legs to the front where she could see better. Dreadwing's expression was solemn, but determined. She could tell that her friend had come to a grave decision, or was planning something dangerous.

"The forge of Solus Prime." Arcee realized.

"Could be rigged to blow." Bulkhead accused.

Optimus lowered his mask and one of his blasters, an indicator he was seeing Dana had had a point after all. "Dreadwing, what do you ask in return?"

"Only that you use it wisely." Dreadwing answered, sounding sorrowful.

Dana's mind raced as Dreadwing confirmed for Arcee that Megatron really had the Omega Keys. So Starscream had really bribed his way back into Megatron's good graces. Dreadwing's honor meant he had no patience or sympathy for traitors, Dana heard he barely had more patience for Starscream's antics than Skyquake had… That was when it hit her. Skyquake, Dreadwing's primary reason for being on Earth. Dreadwing had seemed to appreciate that Optimus and Bumblebee had at least laid his twin to a proper rest, perhaps even took solace in it. But Starscream ruined that when he made Skyquake into a zombie. Thinking quickly, Dana considered. She knew what happened in the past. She could guess what had happened within the past few days. But Megatron had no patience for Starscream's schemes for which the warlord was the target, and was smart enough not to trust his former lieutenant blindly.

'So how would Megatron ensure he could at least temporarily trust Starscream… Of course! The cortical psychic patch.' Dana thought; then it hit her. 'Wait, then this must mean…'

Finally Optimus put away his other blaster. "Why?"

"A shadow of disgrace has been cast upon the Decepticons. It is a cause I no longer wish to be part of." Dreadwing declared.

Optimus stepped closer. "Then I appeal to you again. Join us and help end this conflict once and for all."

"Betraying my kind is not the same as accepting yours." Dreadwing replied solemnly.

Dana could accept that, given what Ratchet had said about how the war started. And normally, she would let Dreadwing be. Just because she considered him a friend didn't mean she had any place interfering, after all. But from what she'd gathered he was like, and what she'd guessed based on what she knew… Dana couldn't remain silent.

As he turned to talk away, Dana darted forward where the mist would obscure the sight of her less. "Dreadwing, wait!"

Dreadwing looked down, and for a brief moment the corners of his mouth twitched upward in the beginnings of a smile. "Little femme. It relieves my spark that you have recovered from the injury procured in the new recruit's escape."

Dana smiled, taking his positive reaction to her presence as a sign it was okay to continue. "Dreadwing, please… hear me out. If not as someone who thinks you could be her friend, then as someone who as a different species technically counts as an outsider in regards to the war."

Dreadwing regarded her carefully. "I see no harm in indulging you."

"Then… please, don't be reckless. I get not joining the Autobots, the past isn't so easy to forgive or forget. But at least don't go back to the Nemesis." Dana requested. "Megatron… if I've guessed what's going on right, he won't accept what you're planning. Sure, Starscream probably deserves it- for your reasons and a lot of other things. But Megatron has let him live despite his treachery too many times for me to believe he would sit back and watch after forgiving him yet again. Bide your time, keep an eye out for an opportunity where Starscream won't be where Megatron can step in and save his sorry hide."

Dreadwing seemed to be searching her expression or her body language for something. "Why would you be concerned with such things? You ally yourself with the Autobots."

"The Autobots are my friends, that's different from being part of a war I know almost nothing about." Dana pointed out, "But I like to think that you could be my friend too. And you don't deserve how I see your plan panning out."

Dreadwing looked more stunned than the Autobots did. "You offer me friendship despite my former association with those who held you prisoner and even now threaten your world?"

Dana looked at him pointedly, trying to urge him with her expression to remember their previous conversation about the war.

"You're a decent mech. A mech with a temper, granted. But a good person. Given what the Decepticons of today are like and what I'd heard from Optimus even before we became acquainted, I never understood why your loyalty lasted as long as it did." Dana explained.

Dreadwing's mouth quirked upwards in a show of amusement.

"Very well. I will take your advice into consideration." Dreadwing turned around again, transformed and flew away.

Optimus moved to pick up the hammer. When they were through the portal, he stopped Dana when she moved to the staircase that led to the couch.

"Dana, if you don't mind I would like a word." Optimus said.

Ratchet seemed taken aback. "Optimus?"

"She is not in trouble or danger, old friend. I simply feel this discussion is best left private." Optimus assured, "For the moment I will simply say that what she has heard and seen regarding Dreadwing's typical behavior led her to see that something was strange before we had even arrived."

Appeased, Ratchet turned to give Dana a scolding look. "I will be having a word with you about copying Miko's behavior later."

Dana breathed deeply and let herself relax, glad things had gone so well. Optimus offered a hand so he could bring her closer to his eye level. They stayed in a companionable silence for a while as Optimus stowed the Forge and then made for the currently empty training room where they would have privacy. He set Dana down on the platform Miko typically watched the bots play basketball and lobbing from.

"I am proud that you have reached out to someone once considered an enemy in such a manner, and shown them a courteous enough hand that you had a degree of success where I have failed. Even more so since if I am right about what you thought Dreadwing's plans to be you have very well have saved his life." Optimus started. "But I do not approve your condoning Dreadwing's quest for vengeance."

Dana shrugged.

"It's not that. But… with as loyal as Dreadwing used to be to Megatron he still prioritized revenge when the opportunity came up. Nothing is going to stop him." Dana ran a hand through her hair. "Look, humans have a saying- 'Rome wasn't built in a day.' Dreadwing may remind me of the fictional take on knights, but he's pretty ruthless and he was a Decepticon for millennia. Probably even longer, you guys never exactly gave me a timeline. Maybe eventually, he'll calm down enough that he'll be more open to listening to reason. Maybe it's wrong think that Starscream deserves a little more than jail time as payback. But Dreadwing? He's angry, and grieving, and coming to terms with finally seeing what his comrades and once respected leader have become. I doubt he'll listen to anyone about not dealing death in judgment any time soon."

The next day, Dana returned to base from her first day properly back in Jasper to find that Optimus had used the Forge to upgrade the ground bridge to a space bridge. Dana wasted no time in taking pictures and scans so that it would be easier to build a space bridge from scratch in the future if it was ever necessary. But the next couple days as the Autobots prepared to intervene when the Decepticons made to be the ones to revive Cybertron Dana found herself without a ride or a ground bridge for her usual time with Ratchet. She frowned, but simply made use of her long unneeded bus pass, worked a few extra hours. A conversation via private commlink with Wheeljack revealed that Dana had actually known more about what was going on than he did, and he promised to stay closer to Jasper than normal in case something happened. Finding herself with more free time than normal and so frustrated at her inability to help and how Jack, Miko, Raf and she had been shut out Dana decided to try to do _something_ productive. Dana inserted her flash drive with whatever it was she found at Vector Sigma into the drive on her tablet, copied the file, and sent a third copy to her laptop. Then she downloaded the files so she could actually see what it was she had.

The next day Dana got a text from Miko that the bots had been a no show again. Ratchet had been dismissive when Jack called. Frowning, she turned around intent on meeting the trio instead of heading to the bookstore. But just as she was passing an alley a metallic hand grabbed her and she found herself caught by a vehicon yet again. Dana groaned in annoyance… before the situation hit her, and her blood felt like it was freezing in her veins. She knew that since Soundwave didn't do anything by halves he probably got his hands on a potentially dangerous amount of information on her when he tracked her email. And that he'd either known where the Autobots' human companions were for a while or had enough information to find them easily. But he clearly never revealed his knowledge of his own accord since nothing had happened earlier. So to be captured now, when the bots had a chance to save their planet? The Decepticons were clearly pulling out all the stops and changing the game.

Dana struggled fruitlessly, trying to at least reach her blaster or barely useful electro rod. But it was in vain. Within minutes a ground bridge was bringing vehicons and all four humans to the Nemesis, where Starscream ordered Knockout to make sure the humans wouldn't escape or be killed by the toxins the war left in Cybertron's atmosphere. Feeling helpless, Dana sent Dreadwing a message to use the underground half of the Harbinger to send a message on all Autobot frequencies requesting any Autobots in range come back up Optimus Prime and his team on Earth as fast as they could. She may not be able to escape, or do anything but almost get killed trying to intervene in a fight. But Dana refused to back down, and she would still do everything she _could_ do. Briefly, she thought about alerting Ratchet. But what could he do? What more would Team Prime be able to do if the medic warned them? Could the signal even reach them through the space bridge if she did message him? Besides, she could be reckless as Miko sometimes but she wasn't suicidal, she knew Starscream would just order her injured, tortured or killed if they figured out something was amiss.

Before long, all four of them were in jars and being watched by Starscream, Knockout, Soundwave, Breakdown and a couple of vehicons.

Breakdown snorted when he spotted Dana. "You have lousy luck."

Dana sighed. "You're telling me."

Breakdown eyed her with a hint of sympathy. "If it's any consolation Starscream's idea means you won't be here as long this time, so long as the Autobots aren't too stubborn."

The reminder of what was going on made Dana's eyes widen. She didn't like being a prisoner, and she wanted the others safe. But what would Megatron do with the Omega lock? Dana's only solace from her worries and contemplation came in distracting herself so she could comfort Raf and when Soundwave secretly displayed a question mark and a concerned looking emoji on his visor to check if she was okay. Finally, Starscream, Knockout, Soundwave and Breakdown walked through a space bridge where Megatron was confronting the Autobots.

"So that I may hand over the humans." Megatron declared, pointing out the quartet of organics.

"And if we refuse?" Optimus asked.

"Then I will have no choice but to open the pods, exposing your pets to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere." Megatron answered, approaching Optimus until he was right in his face, "And then we can all watch them instantly perish together."

"Not how I wanted to spend my first trip to Cybertron." Miko moaned as she kicked uselessly at the wall of the jar trapping her.

"Starscream." Megatron ordered when the Autobots stayed silent.

Starscream obligingly scratched at the jar in his hands.

"Jack~ It's time to come out and play~" Starscream claimed in a falsely friendly singsong voice.

"Go ahead. The Autobots were prepared to sacrifice themselves for their planet." Jack countered, "I'll do the same for there."

"Me too." Miko agreed, "… Creepy."

Raf hummed in agreement, much more afraid but still standing firm as his fear let him.

"I know I'm not worth sacrificing the future of at least two planets. You're dead wrong if you thought that I'm afraid of death." Dana declared, "Don't listen to them Optimus!"

"Perhaps we should oblige them." Megatron threatened.

"If my decision dooms the Autobot cause on Cybertron, so be it. But I will never forsake our human allies." Optimus declared, stabbing the Star Saber into the ground in a show of cooperation.

Dana's heart leapt in glee that one of her favorite people cared about her as much as she did them. Optimus Prime of all beings, cherishing friendship with her? But she was still filled with dread. Surely Megatron wouldn't just trade them to the Autobots and go about his business. There had to be something nobody was seeing. Nonetheless, Optimus continued to back up and the moment he stood with the others instead of in front of them they took his queue and surrendered the relics they were using. Miko and Raf looked down, unable to bear watching the Autobots give up their planet's future for their sakes. But Dana stood tall. Like the saying went- 'it's not over till the fat lady sings.' And if Dana knew anything about Optimus besides how noble he was, it was that the mech didn't know how to give up.

"Now if you please, the Omega Keys. One at a time." Megatron said.

Knockout was the first to step up with Miko in tow; he crooked his finger in the apparently universal 'come here' gesture. "You first big boy."

For a moment the Autobots looked to Optimus, but when he nodded Bulkhead approached Knockout carefully, a fierce expression on his face.

"If I don't get the girl I'll make you eat this key." Bulkhead threatened, slapping the key into Knockout's waiting free hand.

"You're welcome." Knockout said, letting Bulkhead take Miko without a fuss.

"Get scrapped." Miko snapped, angry at herself and the Decepticons for putting the Autobots at such a disadvantage.

Bumblebee was already approaching for his turn when Bulkhead turned around to walk away. As they made the exchange Bumblebee finally erupted in a series of beeps, seemingly cursing Soundwave and checking on Raf's well being. For a moment all was silent again until Arcee moved to step forward.

Starscream stepped forward and put Jack down, aiming both his arm missiles at her. "No trick! The key if you please."

Arcee knelt to check on Jack before picking it up and returning to the others, pausing to glare at Starscream but never uttering a word. Once the pair were with the others Breakdown brought Dana forward.

"Looks like it's just you n me left, newbie." Breakdown commented, urging Smokescreen to take his turn; Dana stayed silent, only turning to glare briefly at Megatron. "See? That wasn't so hard."

Smokescreen was uncharacteristically silent, for once he understood the full gravity of the situation. "You alright this time?"

"In the physical sense, sure." Dana murmered back. "Keep your guard up, there's no way this is over."

The moment the humans and Autobots were grouped back together a squad of vehicons rushed through the portal, quickly surrounding them with their blasters primed. Megatron and his officers positioned themselves around the Omega Lock.

"Now bear witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron." Megatron declared, inserting the first key into its place; the others did the same one by one, and the glow increased until their was a humming sound as the Omega Lock activated. "Behold the age of the Decepticons!"

Megatron pressed a spot on the holographic icon of Cybertron, and before their very eyes a beam of light restored a tower.

"By the Allspark." Optimus breathed, either in awe or having only half believed that this was going to work.

Everyone else was just as in awe, but only Miko could find words to express the sight in front of her. "Instant home makeover."

"Shiny." Knockout commented, smiling in what seemed to be a mix of glee and awe.

"You have what you want, Megatron." Optimus said. "This conflict is between Autobots and Decepticons. Allow me to return the humans to Earth."

"Oh I wouldn't recommend it." Megatron warned. "They'll be far safer here."

Optimus only narrowed his eyes in anger at the implication. The others stayed silent. For the most part, that is. Dana thought maybe they were shocked at the twist.

"You spawn of a glitch, I knew you were up to something else!" Dana cursed.

"Dana, this isn't the time." Arcee warned in a whisper.

Megatron ignored the outburst and looked to Starscream. "Is the space bridge locked on target?"

"Per your instructions, Lord Megatron." Starscream confirmed, giving a slight bow.

"Excellent. Why rule only one world when I can rule two?" Megatron commented.

"How'd you guess that he wouldn't give up on Earth?" Smokescreen whispered.

Dana shot him a dead-panned expression. "Have you met him?"

A new portal opened right over the Omega Lock. Megatron entered something into the holographic console. A huge beam of green and white shot through the portal, ready to wreak havoc on Earth.

Optimus seemed more filled with dread than Dana or the other humans as he watched. "No."

"If the Omega Lock can restore Cybertron it'll do the same to Earth, right?" Miko asked, hoping for an upside.

"No. It will cyberform your planet in favor of its new matrix- destroying all indigenous life in the process." Optimus revealed.

"Such raw power. What shall I call my new domain? New Kaon? Or perhaps Gilded Earth?" Megatron gloated.

Miko and Jack protested. Optimus looked from the quartet of humans to the Decepticons and the Omega Lock they were surrounding, indecision clear in his optics. Megatron laughed maniacally at the sight of the humans' distress and Optimus' moment of feeling helpless. Dana knew so much else was at stake. For crying out loud their families were there. Countless innocent animals were there. But all Dana could think of was Ratchet and Wheeljack. Could the cyberforming hurt them or make it sick? Could it kill them? She shot Optimus a pleading glance, begging him silently not to give up when it counted more than ever.

Dana didn't know if he even noticed, but Optimus had finally steeled himself and gathered his determination. Without warning, his brought his blade and cut down the vehicon guards closest to him and rushed for the Star Saber. Opitmus took down three more that charged him with the massive blade, then Megatron rushed him with his Dark Saber. The clash was amazing, both blades giving off fiery waves of energy. But Optimus was unstoppable right then, he destroyed the Dark Saber and cut off the stolen arm that had replaced Megatron's right one. Optimus blocked blaster fire and dodged one of Starscream's missiles. Then with a shout, he used Starscream's head as leverage to take a huge leap and cut through the Omega Lock, creating an explosion that shot the Decepticons surrounding it flying backwards.

Dana was wide eyed in amazement, her worry gone now that Earth and the people on it she cared for were no longer in danger from the cyberforming.

'Seriously?! Why didn't any one think to tell me that space Caliburn is also a souped up lightsaber?!' Dana thought.

But she didn't voice her awe, it was too grim a moment with what it meant for Cybertron. Noticing her expression Smokescreen shot her a brief grin that seemed to promise future storytelling on what her capture made her miss. But otherwise all was silent and solemn as the Autobots carried their human companions through the space bridge and back to Earth. Ratchet seemed shocked.

"Dana and the children?! What happened?" Ratchet demanded, but the others only put down the jars. "Somebody say something."

"Optimus… destroyed the Omega Lock." Bulkhead revealed.

Ratchet's shock was clear on his face. "What? You did-"

Optimus cut him off. "What was necessary. There was no time for another prolonged battle. Not with Earth in imminent danger."

Dana swore Ratchet's devastated expression cut her soul deep. "So you destroyed the only device in any universe capable of restoring our home? Optimus, we needed that."

"You weren't there, Doc." Smokescreen defended. "And it's not your place to second guess a battlefield decision."

Dana shot Smokescreen a grateful look, happy that despite his short time one Team Prime he valued Earth and the humans he'd befriended.

"It most certainly is." Ratchet thundered. "There had to be another way."

"It wasn't that simple, Ratchet." Jack intervened.

"Megatron was using the Omega Lock to attack the Earth." Raf added.

"Optimus saved our planet." Miko chimed in.

"What about _our_ planet?!" Ratchet staggered, so overcome with emotion he had to grab at the floor of the upper area for the humans to stay upright. "All of our struggles and Energon spilled and countless sacrifices for nothing?!"

Dana's heart hurt, and the flashbacks to dreams of equally distressing moments in her old life plagued her at such a fast rate she developed a headache. Instead of getting into the argument, of letting herself shout 'So you'd rather we- rather _I_ had died?' and wind up filled with regret she stayed silent. And she moved to the consoles, backing up everything on Ratchet's projects and the other files she thought the Autobots couldn't go without using her tablet as a gateway to getting the files to her laptop. Who knew if the base was actually safe? Not every Decepticon was dumb or blinded by their own ambition. Bumblebee moved to help her, expression clearly concerned. Dana only shook her head and mouthed 'later'. Accepting that it wasn't a good time, Bumblebee patted her back comfortingly with a finger.

"Right decision or wrong what's done is done." Arcee cut in. "But we have another problem here on this world. The Cons just changed the rules when they put Jack, Miko, Raf and Dana into play."

Before anyone could say anything more the console beeped. "Prime! The Pentagon's prepared to go defcon 1. I need to know what we're dealing with."

"To what do you refer Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"Maybe you should step outside and see for yourselves." Fowler suggested.

"Ratchet, watch Dana and the children." Optimus ordered.

The humans exchanged glances, worried and confused.

"Dana, are you alright? What happened? What were the four of you doing on Cybertron of all places? For that matter where did these jars come from?" Ratchet asked.

Dana looked up at him, expression solemn and sad. She thought Ratchet had made progress but she was seeing that maybe Cybertron would always mean more to him than any mere human, or the fate of any planet that wasn't Cybertron. It didn't matter, though. He was still family. But the question burned- did she matter so little to him he'd have seen her life a worthwhile sacrifice to get his home back? Or worse, would he have seen his death worth the cost? Dana wanted to be bitter, but after remembering her last life- remembering what Dumbledore pulled and the way Sirius cared more about 'James' daughter' than about 'Dana his goddaughter'- Dana just felt numb and accepting.

"It's our fault, Ratchet. While the six of you were busy, vehicons kidnapped us." Dana confessed. "Megatron gave an ultimatum- the Omega Keys or our lives, and by the time he revealed his plans to cyberform Earth time was too short to waste trying a less destructive way of stopping it."

The shaking and the falling bits of rock and concrete were a good indicator that Dana's new fear was right. And upon returning to the main hangar Optimus confirmed it- the Decepticons knew the location of the base and were already on the attack. Fowler was the only thing standing against them. Right when things were looking particularly bad for the agent Wheeljack showed up in his ship the Jackhammer.

"You didn't think I was gonna let Team Prime have all the fun didja?" Wheeljack said over the commlink.

"Ha, it's Jackie." Bulkhead cheered.

"Wheeljack?!" Ratchet exclaimed. "But how did you-"

"Picked up a strange energy surge. Hope you don't mind the company." Wheeljack explained.

Ratchet still seemed taken aback. "No. It's just that after everything, well…"

"We're still on the same team Doc. Always will be." Wheeljack pointed out.

Optimus seemed to come to a decision. "Ratchet prepare to bridge everyone out of here."

Dana paled and her heart dropped. Things were really grim. And noble people like Optimus often came with the flaw of 'self sacrificing'. She may not have necessarily been noble but she had still pulled or tried to pull the same thing a few times.

Ratchet seemed incensed. "We're _abandoning_ the base?"

"The base is lost. Wheeljack and Agent Fowler can only buy us time to escape." Optimus pointed out. "Bumblebee, Rafael. You will depart first."

"You're splitting us up?" Raf protested.

"Shouldn't we stick together?" Jack asked.

"All for one one for all?" Miko agreed.

Dana knew better, though. That many vehicles traveling together outside of a political, business or military setting would be to conspicuous, too easy to track.

"We must disperse to avoid capture until we can regroup and launch a counter attack." Optimus explained. "Survival is our only priority now."

At that, Raf and Bumblebee complied without protest. How could they fix what was going wrong if they were dead or the Decepticons' prisoners after all? Miko and Bulkhead were next. Then Arcee and Jack. Then Smokescreen, who saluted before driving off alone.

"What about you?" Ratchet asked.

"I will ensure that the Decepticons will not follow." Optimus declared.

"I… never imagined it would end like this." Ratchet said, facing the ground bridge rather than Optimus.

"But it's not the end! Optimus, you just mean you'll rig the bridge to blow then follow us, or something else like that. Right? You'll get out of here and find us, right?" Dana asked desperately; Ratchet quietly picked Dana up and carried her towards the ground bridge while Optimus stayed silent. "Optimus, please! There has to be another way! Optimus, please! I need make sure Optimus, don't do this! We need you! We all need you! What about that ride you promised? What about how far everyone has come because of you? Ratchet, put me down! I can't let him do this. Optimus!"

Dana struggled against Ratchet's grip, then his seatbelt when he transformed around her. But it was no use. She could only watch Optimus standing there with that unmistakable brand of grim determination she herself had felt in another life. Once he was out of sight Dana slumped in her seat, emotionally drained. Would he be alright? What about Wheeljack? She had no idea what happened to him or the Jackhammer. But she couldn't dwell on worrying about them. What mattered was looking after Ratchet. Optimus seemed to matter to him more than even Cybertron. Two blows like that had to be devastating.

For a while, Dana bugged Ratchet about any preset fallback plans for when a base had to be abandoned, or for when you got separated from your team. But Ratchet never said a word. She bugged him about whatever she could to take his mind off things- music, reminding him of organics' needs for survival. Places she wanted him to see. Shows she thought he'd appreciate if only he finally had time for a break. When night fell and road signs indicated they could finally find civilization for Dana to try to figure out how to keep herself fed instead of going on or pulling off to a gas station or a rest stop Ratchet took refuge in a junk yard. She asked if oil or gas would at least help until energon could be found so she could look after _his_ needs but still he was silent.

"Ratchet…? Please, talk to me." Dana begged, "If you won't help me figure out what to do or tell m how to help you at least talk to me."

Ratchet sighed heavily. "Dana… I'm tired. Let me rest."

"You think I don't get it, Ratchet? Of course I get it! I'm young but I'm not a child." Dana exclaimed. "First I get kidnapped again. Then even though all four of us were ready to die for Cybertron the way all of you nearly died for Earth I don't know how many times… I was happy none of us were dead, but I was so afraid of what Optimus giving in to Megatron's demands meant."

Ratchet looked at her, shocked. "What?"

"I wasn't afraid to die. I was willing, if it meant everyone I loved would be safe. Especially if I had a way to get the other three to the safety of the Autobots." Dana continued. "I was sure that even though would be different, that there would still be something that could be done. Then Megatron tried to Cyberform Earth. I was more worried than I'd ever been, but I hardly considered my parents, the others' families, or even the thousands, maybe millions of species of plants and animals that would go extinct. All I could think was 'but what about Wheeljack? What about Ratchet? What would this do to _them_?'"

Dana shook her head. "I love you, Ratchet. You're like family to me- you were always more supportive and comforting than my own father, however much I know he loves me. But that back at base, this here… Don't do this to me, Ratchet. I'm begging you."

Ratchet was perplexed. "Do- what is it you think I'm doing?"

"Don't you get it? You're so upset over Cybertron, you act like you'd have preferred the news of four deaths over a destroyed Omega Lock." Dana shouted, "You've always complained about Earth, about humans, about our technology. But I thought you liked it- liked Raf. Liked _me_. Just… please, at least think about it."

Three days later Dana was and getting sick of walking for an hour two or three times a day to get food at a gas station's convenience store, getting sick of not being able to eat anything more substantial than chips, and running out of money. Her tablet ran out of battery day one. Her laptop on day two. She just didn't touch her phone, it wasn't risk the battery drain should something change while Ratchet sat around stuck in his own head and misery. Finally a silver lining came that night when Raf and Bumblebee found them.

"Ratchet, Dana! Ratchet. It's me, Raf." Raf greeted.

Dana scrambled out of Ratchet's cab, pulling the boy into a hug, Bumblebee using his hand to join in the best he could. "Thank heavens you're both safe."

"It's good to see you too." Raf replied with a smile. "Uh, Ratchet?"

"Go away." Ratchet demanded.

Bumblebee said something, possibly asking why.

"You're interrupting my power down." Ratchet insisted.

Whatever Bumblebee said in response Dana didn't have anything to go off of to guess.

"Come on Ratchet. We need your help to find the others." Raf pleaded.

Bumblebee spoke up again, clearly agreeing.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dana chimed in.

"We can't stop Megatron." Ratchet claimed. "Not anymore. The war is over. And we… lost."

And Dana hadn't thought her heart could hurt anymore.

Raf was just incensed. "You're giving up?! We can't just give up."

Finally Ratchet transformed. "Then tell me what we can do. Without communications. Without a ground bridge. Without a base of operations or resources of any kind."

Bumblebee had an answer.

"Bee's right." Raf agreed. "We know Starscream had access to a ground bridge while he was operating solo."

"And we already got at least some of the systems in the underground wreckage of the Harbinger." Dana chimed in.

"Yes, yes. He'd clearly been using the derelict above ground half of the Decepticon ship the Harbinger." Ratchet waved off. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It could be full of Cybertronian tech and it's probably abandoned again now that Starscream's back with the Cons."

"And that might give us the means to get everyone together." Dana agreed.

Ratchet scoffed. "Well resources won't be of much use. Not without someone to… lead us."

"It's a start." Raf pointed out.

"And altogether it means we have hope." Dana insisted.

"You'll have to start without me." Ratchet declared. "This is someone else's fight now."

"There is no one else Ratchet." Raf pointed out. "Just us. Just the team."

Ratchet turned his back on them.

"Please." Then he transformed into his alt mode. "Just let me- rust in peace."

Raf slumped a little in his disappointment. "Come on, Bee."

Bumblebee obligingly transformed back to his alt mode. Dana Ratchet left a door open for her to climb back in and return to sleep. But she didn't take it. Overwhelmed and crying, she made her way over Bumblebee with Raf.

"Well if that's how you feel… fine. I get it. I thought you just needed time, but I underestimated our bond. Underestimated _you_." Dana said. "It makes me… Forget it. I'll give Optimus your regards when we find him, Ratchet. Please Bee, get us out of here."

The two humans climbed into Bumblebee and he drove away. Dana didn't look back this time. For a while, there was nothing but some music Bumblebee played on his radio to try and cheer up Raf and Dana.

"Um, Dana… are you okay?" Raf finally asked.

Dana sighed. "I will be. It's just… difficult. I know the truth about my weird dreams now, and the answer… well, it just makes things harder to handle."

When Dana and Raf woke up in the morning they were nearly at the half of the Harbinger Starscream had taken refuge in. The trio wasted no time in tested what systems were online and what needed to be fixed. Finally they found a computer console they would need, but they needed to hook it up because it didn't have power. Luckily the cable was close by.

"Hold it right there Bee." Raf instructed. "And… powering up."

For a moment the console and a few lights lit up but just as quickly they went out.

"I'll see if there's a generator somewhere I can try to fix." Dana offered.

"Yeah, we need to keep trying. We'll figure it out." Raf said, despite looking a little discouraged.

"Eh yep yep yep." Everyone turned at the familiar noise, and to Dana's delight Ratchet had really followed them. "You're miscalibrating the energon transducer."

"Ratchet." Raf said, just as delighted.

"… R… Ratch?" Dana was tempted to run up to him, but she hesitated.

To her surprise, Ratchet decided before she could- without warning his holoform was out and pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Dana. I was so stuck in my head it never processed that I nearly lost you again. You do mean a lot to me, and I owe you a thousand apologies if I failed to show it."

Dana smiled and returned the embrace. "I already forgave you."

Then the holoform was gone and Ratchet was business as usual. "Now step aside and let me work."

"I'll check things out. Considering the useful parts and scraps we found in the other half who knows what's around here." Dana said.

During her wandering, she found a laboratory, a supply chamber and the expected mess of parts, scraps, working but glitchy tech, and damaged or broken tech. Together with what was stored in the other half, there was enough to work with until a proper replacement for the base could be found. Just then she thought of something- the other half of the Harbinger and Dreadwing. Had he done as asked? Was anyone on their way? Just to be safe, the wandered back to Ratchet.

"Ratchet? Is there anything I need to fix for you and Raf?" Dana asked. "We really need to get communications and the ground bridge up. When I realized the others were kidnapped to I asked Dreadwing to use the systems we already got running and transferred on the other half of the Harbinger to use Autobot frequencies to send for help."

"You… what? That was a bold risk, but if he complied and there was anyone in range… we need the help more than ever." Ratchet said. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see."

Judging by the sound of engines and Bumblebee excited over something, Dana wasn't so sure they had to wait after all. "Is that what I think it is?"

The pair moved outside where Bumblebee was keeping lookout to find the unexpected- a ship, smaller than even the Jackhammer had landed. And three mechs were standing before them.

The largest of them, a broad black mech with red accents spoke first. "So I hear Prime got himself into trouble and didn't think to invite me to the party?"

 **End of Chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Ratchet gawked at the trio of bots before them for a moment. Dana wasn't even certain he'd processed what the biggest one had said. Then he rushed the bot and pulled him into a tight hug, laughing joyously.

"Haha, Ironhide. I should've known you'd be too stubborn to die or stay out of trouble." Ratchet cheered.

"Prowler, is it just me or did Doc Bot just laugh?" the shortest of the bots, a white and black mech with red and blue accents Bumblebee had hugged then proceeded to ramble at stage whispered.

The last of them, a black and white mech with gold accents and a red chevron, scowled at his companion- though Dana noted it mostly lacked heat. "You know that's not my name Jazz."

Jazz just laughed and patted the mech's shoulder in lieu of an apology. "Awe, you know you love me Prowl."

Prowl's scowled deepened then looked away sheepishly. Dana thought he may have even been pouting or- if Cybertronians even could- blushing. Then he spotted Dana.

"Ratchet, there is something behind you." Prowl warned.

Ratchet looked back to where Dana is.

"It's not like you to just stand around silently when faced with new bots." Ratchet commented. "Come meet the best team of reinforcements we could have asked for, Dana."

Jazz laughed. "Awe, I knew ya liked me Hatchet."

Ratchet just scowled in warning. Jazz put his hands up in a placating manner.

Dana perked up in interest at his claim. "Oh really? We talking 'go toe to toe with Optimus'? Or 'flair for causing a lot of damage'? Or does one of them have the bot version of super powers?"

Ratchet rolled his eyes, knowing full well it was the shows she watched that made her think along the latter lines. Jazz just grinned at Prowl's perplexed expression. Ironhide snorted in amusement, not even trying to hide his laughter from Ratchet.

"I like this femme already." Ironhide chuckled. "My designation's Ironhide. If it needs to be shot I'm your mech."

Dana grinned. "My name's Dana. You'll have to show me some tricks some time."

"I'm gonna have a blast on this planet if all the locals are like you." Jazz declared, "I'm Jazz, lil' lady- saboteur extraordinaire and special ops commander. This ball o' sunshine here is Prowl, Optimus' tactician and second in command."

"Nice to meet all of you." Dana said.

"Introductions are all well in good but if the situation is severe enough that Optimus couldn't send the message himself I doubt we have time for pleasantries." Prowl pointed out. "May I inquire about the damaged vessel you came out of?"

"Just half of the Harbinger, it crashed who knows how long ago." Ratchet waved off, "It's sub par, considering the condition its systems are in but it's the best we can do at the moment."

"And to give a short answer to Prowl's question Megatron tried to cyberform the Earth and only managed to make himself a huge tower, Optimus had the team scattered because the base was found then destroyed, and Megatron's latest bid to control the Earth is so large scale it makes me wonder how conspiracy websites aren't going crazy about what he did to my hometown." Dana added.

Prowl blinked. "That… raises so many more questions."

Dana shrugged. "It's a long story. I just kept it to the currently relevant important stuff."

"Leaving out vital information could greatly compromise the probability of success for any plans." Prowl lectured.

Jazz put a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "You've got to 'scuse Prowler, Dana. He means well, he just processes more than most bots could take when he's in planning mode so he likes as much information as possible."

Dana shrugged. "Ratchet or Bee could probably work out what details you need, but that's the gist of the situation."

Ratchet sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If Bumblebee so chooses, he's welcome to brief Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide on our situation. But I really should get back to work on getting the systems in working condition."

Bumblebee said something- presumably consent.

"Prowler's got that covered. You sound like you could use a hand, though." Jazz offered.

"That would actually be appreciated. The condition this rust heap is in is atrocious." Ratchet grumbled, already headed back in. "Are you joining us, Dana?"

Dana shook her head. "No, I'm going to take a break. I'll catch up later."

Once she was alone, Dana brought out her laptop and her headphones. And she opened up the file created when she copied whatever she found at Vector Sigma. And to her surprise, it was a letter in audio form.

 _My name is Alpha Trion. I don't know who you are or what role you have to play in Optimus' time on Earth. The Covenant indicates only that you may prove essential in shaping the outcome. But time is of the essence. I've done what I can to prepare Optimus for what the future holds. And I have faith in him and his ability to save Cybertron's future. But I fear that it won't be enough, and the longer the war rages the less time I have. The beginning of the war isn't what Optimus or the people believe. Megatron's downfall isn't what anyone believes. I couldn't do anything about it myself, the Council tied my hangs long before the little bot who would one day become Optimus Prime was created. But with effort and a lot of luck, perhaps something can be done. I suggest learning about Shadow Play and mnemosurgery._

 _Good Luck._

Once Dana reached the bottom of the letter, video footage played. It depicted an ancient looking bot with a beard arguing with a bot with a glittery paint job in the gaudiest color combination she'd ever seen.

 _"You are out of line, Alpha Trion. The council is already lenient with you, do not try our patience."_

 _"I grew used to the limitations of my metaphorical imprisonment long ago. I may voice my disproval when I believe it counts, but I have done nothing of late to warrant such an attitude."_

 _"Exactly. You let your little upstart protégé' get idea. That should have been nipped in the bud by now."_

 _"I am his friend and mentor, not his creator. As long as he performs his duties in the archives satisfactorily I have no right to dictate how he spends his personal time."_

 _"You think that isn't a problem? Nova banished you to the archives for pulling tricks like that. Sentinel won't stand these rebels any more than Nominus would have, and if you're not careful you'll join them."_

 _"You know full well Nova and his day's High Council tied my hands to the extent that there isn't anything I can do supposing I was even inclined to act in the first place. Even when he's on the clock my authority doesn't extend as far as you ask, and while I have his respect and friendship there is little anyone can do to dissuade him when he is truly determined. And his friend has already become a figure that cannot simply be swept under the rug."_

 _"You ought to consider becoming 'inclined to act' then. You know what we can do if you are viewed as having… crossed a line."_

 _"Blackmail only gets you so far, you know that even in my current state and position I am too public a figure to be dealt with without suffering backlash. Besides, haven't you heard? 'The bigger they are the harder they fall' is more than just literal."_

Another video clip played. This time there were many figures in a grand chamber. There was a semi circle of two rows of seats accessible by a couple of doors located farther up and a couple of staircases that led to the floor they overlooked. The floor itself had a scattering of unassuming bots, burly bots and lanky, vicious looking bots. A few of them had appearances that were reminiscent of bot versions of the stereotype for low level thugs. Dana supposed those were the Council's idea of security. She supposed it was too much to hope that these were the types to treat the corrupt official as the crooks they were instead when ordered to arrest or kill the protagonist. Megatron was easily recognizable, though the camera was just at an angle where she noticed his optics were blue rather than red. And next to him stood Orion Pax, looking less different than Dana had expected. Megatron seemed to be in the middle of a speech or an argument.

 _"- and if the Council will not bring in these much needed changes, it has become obsolete. Government is meant to serve and protect its citizens, not oppress or abuse them. The situation is descending quicker than you or the nobles can keep up with and if you will not change your ways a new system of leadership is needed."_

 _"How dare you spout such insolence! Are you threatening us?!"_

 _"Why you- if I were I assure you that you would know it was happening."_

 _"Megatron isn't proposing or threatening warfare. As a miner then a gladiator he knows better than anyone that violence is never the option when other paths are open. He is simply saying that the current political, social and economic climate will collapse under its own weight if the situation continues to escalate. Surely you must see the wisdom in his words. Didn't the original Primes instate the Council to protect the people and give them a voice? Is it not true that regardless of alt mode, class, vocation, size or shape we all sentient beings who share the same biology, that we all have sparks and emotions?"_

Megatron was looking at Orion Pax with pride and adoration, as if he'd always believed in the other mech and was proud that he'd spoken out, and happy that Orion had come to his defense. But the council was all either scowling or murmuring amongst themselves, save for a few who appeared in awe of the pair yet were afraid of speaking out. Dana finally noticed a bot who didn't have a face or hands in the sense the other bots did at a far end of the upper row. The single eye he had in place of a face flashed when it looked at Orion briefly, as if he had known him and the sight of the archivist and for a moment Dana got the irrational sense that the mech almost felt something but found himself incapable of producing an emotional response. But the moment was over so quickly Dana was certain she must have imagined it, and instead the mech was looking at Megatron as if he seemed to be considering or expecting something. Alpha Trion was there too, in a spot off to the side of the council as if he were more important than the position Dana heard he had would usually warrant. Finally the Council's spokesman voiced a decision of some sort- or a previously discussed decision he felt fit the situation.

 _"So that's that then? Neither of you will be dissuaded?"_

 _"If I could be dissuaded from my quest for equality I would still be a simple miner."_

 _"I would never have met Megatron in the first place if I was willing to tolerate corruption and oppression."_

 _"We had hoped to turn you against each other. This would all have been much easier if we could get the dissenters to take each other out of the equation. But if you insist on standing united and attempting to topple the status quo we must separate you by force."_

Alpha Trion seemed alarmed. Megatron was tense, expecting a fight. Orion's stance was less certain, Dana thought he might have been tempted to run but was trying to steel himself. The guards and some more figures that had been silently summoned into the chamber on some sort of signal surrounded the pair and dragged them out through different doorways. Orion was struggling fruitlessly, and shouted Megatron's name as he and his captors disappeared through a doorway. But Megatron had been ganged up on so they could bind him before he could cause damage fighting back, and though he gave the guards carrying him much more trouble he was even more helpless. As the Council's spokesman gave a parting jab and his helpless archivist friend disappeared from sight, the gladiator turned revolutionary gave a roar of fury that chilled Dana down to the bones.

The new clip showed Megatron, the purple his paintjob had in the previous clip decreased to the paintjob Dana was familiar with but his optics still blue. He was standing in front of a desk in an office, a tall, formidable mech with a paintjob just as over shined as the council members was on the other side. Dana wasn't sure if he was part of the council himself or not, but he was clearly just as important. A couple of henchmen were standing at each side of the desk.

 _"What did the trash you command do to Orion?!"_

 _"What we had to."_

 _"All you_ _ **had**_ _to do was stand down!"_

 _"And let the riff raff have the run of things? The status quo wouldn't last a mega cycle, let alone a vorn."_

 _"You will not distract me with an argument on the pointlessness of allowing corruption to continue. I thought you imprisoned or murdered Orion Instead I find him in command of a covert mission as if he were an enforcer or a member of the council's thugs. He acted like I wasn't even the mech he knew! Orion is intelligent, and stronger than expected of an archivist but he is a pacifist to a fault._ _ **What did you do to him?!**_ "

 _"Certainly you of all bots didn't think the Institution was a mere ghost story?"_

 _"Are you saying you put him through Shadow Play to use him against me?! You're even lower than I thought- but that will not stop me from liberating Cybertron from under the Council's thumb."_

 _"That's the beauty of it, though. Alpha Trion's protégé is so well meaning and peaceful he didn't even need Shadow Play. Just a little bit of mnemosurgery. He and the rest of Cybertron believe the day we apprehended him you threatened a massacre and demanded to be named a Prime, and that the reason he has been granted the opportunity to become one is because everyone was so impressed with an opposing vision for peaceful change he offered. To him you are but a traitor, and the longer you continue as you have the deeper the delusion that you betrayed not only him but everything you originally proposed will weave itself. You're nothing but the monster you once decried us as."_

 _"You provided the expository details far too easily. What are you playing at?"_

 _"You wanted Shadow Play? You're going to get Shadow Play. You won't cooperate, so your goals shall become exactly as the newest Prime expects. If you remember what really happened when you appeared before the Council you won't even care anymore."_

Megatron's broken laughter seemed to dangle on the edge of insanity.

 _"You cannot handle me when I am a mere revolutionary out to save my world and my friend from the machinations of self serving monsters. If you think this will be the push needed to cement your victory, you have underestimated both me and those loyal to the cause. I can guarantee nobody is prepared for the escalation your actions will cause, least of all the Council and those loyal to it."_

 _"That is a price I am willing to pay."_

The guards and a few more the camera hadn't shown entering the office surrounded Megatron and dragged him away. His rage filled optics, which had flickered as if on the verge of changing color at moments of the conversation that seemed to coincide with barely withheld rage, were blazing so fiercely they were almost white. It didn't take a genius to guess that at least one of the guards would be dented or bleeding by the time they reached their prisoner's destination.

The clips cut out. Dana closed out of the window the file had created, amazed her hands weren't shaking. No wonder there were inconsistencies. She had never expected her guesses to be so close, they sounded too much like something out of a work of fiction- be it canon, a fan theory, or device to solve the messier issues in fix-it AU fanfiction. But this wasn't a story where a popular trope was used to excuse a villain's redemption or to lay the grounds to repair things between enemies that had once cherished each other. Megatron, Orion Pax, and the bots who agreed with the former gladiator spread their ideas and gained too much ground to be squashed quietly, had gotten close to making real change, the Cybertronian government pulled the sort of messed up ploy the CIA probably dreamed of, and the fallout resulted in a peaceful revolution mutating into a civil war that destroyed the very planet the former friends had once tried to save.

Dana didn't doubt that in some other timeline, events played out like Ratchet described. Too used to his words going unheeded without force to back them up or corrupted by the power having followers gave him Megatron demanded a touch too much or his vision went a step or two beyond the equal, peaceful Cybertron his original speeches made bots dream of. Unused to the idea that words weren't enough or naïve enough to blindly trust that the Council had good intentions, Orion Pax contradicted his friend and found himself granted something he probably hadn't wanted let alone been prepared for. And all of Cybertron suffered for the former friends' inability to reconcile their differences.

But the way things stood it would probably be a while before Dana could act on this information. Earth would probably end up at least as bad as Cybertron had if Megatron's current bid for power wasn't stopped. And not even half of Team Prime had reunited. Were the Wrecker Trio okay? Dana never caught what happened to the Jackhammer. And even accounting for how Smokescreen typically had his act together when it mattered most he was still young and new to Earth- why hadn't Raf's internet search caught him before Ratchet? What about Optimus? Had he gotten out? Was he hurt? Even then, how could Dana act on her new information? The easiest way was just to show others what she'd found. But this wasn't some clue or map sending her on a quest, and anyone left out could accuse her or those she recruited to help of playing a trick. So then, the best thing to do was bide her time until she could play it when every bot involved in the Earth front of the Cybertronian civil war could watch or hear the recording. But would that even do anything? And what about whatever the Council did to Optimus and Megatron, and the part Alpha Trion said about Shadow Play and mnemosurgery?

"What were ya watching?" Jazz asked, leaning against a doorway behind her, "I thought I spotted the sort of room rich mechs liked using as home offices back before the war started. Did Bumblebee share a holo vid with you?"

Dana felt like he was studying her and recalled how people in her dreams had seemed to underestimate the Weasley Twins' intelligence and ingenuity because of how easy going and mischievous they were. Maybe he had advice for her. She didn't have any other ideas, so it was worth taking a chance. Sneaky but cheerful people tended to be really good at keeping secrets.

"It's a long story." Dana explained. "Er… What are… Shadow Play and mnemosurgery?"

"'S probably more complicated than your story, but th' short of it is that it's why despite a lack of official policy a lot of Autobots distrust the Patch." Jazz replied. "Why do you ask?"

Despite the smile on his face giving the opposite impression, Jazz's visor glinted in a way that made her feel like he was studying her consideringly. Dana doubted he thought it was only curiosity sparked by some story or a remark during a lesson about Cybertron that drove her to ask. Yet Jazz didn't regard her with suspicion or call her out on what he'd already realized he had walked in on. In fact, she got the impression he either was willing to go along with her if she played this that way or had been standing there long enough to get at least a glimpse of why discretion might be preferable.

With a sigh that felt like taking a deep breath before a plunge Dana decided to take a chance and seek out what advice Jazz could give her- who better than a spy, after all? "See, the last time Megatron tried to set himself up to make a grand bid for control-"

"Jazz? More of the team is here." Prowl called from the doorway.

Jazz and Dana exchanged a surprised look, silently agreeing that the interruption meant it was probably best to wait until things had improved to continue their little chat.

"'Aight. Let's get the show on the road, then. Don't let us slow you down." Jazz said, lowering a hand to offer Dana a lift.

"Agreed, now that there are less unknown factors we can make a plan." Prowl agreed, turning to head outside ahead of them.

"We should prob'ly bring ol' Prowler in on it anyway. If you haven't told Ratchet I have a feeling you have a very good reason an' Prowl's almost better than me with subtlty." Jazz whispered.

When they greeted the newest ship, Bumblebee gestured for Raf to stay back. As it repositioned to be better able to land, an Autobot symbol was vaguely visible on the hull. Dana wasn't sure she'd have spotted it if Ratchet hadn't pointed it out with all the dust the ship was kicking up. The first to be seen when the ramp lowered were Miko, Jack and Wheeljack. Miko immediately ran up to sweep Raf and Dana up into a group hug, which Dana returned enthusiastically. As Miko let the other two go and Jack took his turn at greeting them it occurred to Dana that the size and shape were vaguely different from the Jackhammer. When Wheeljack, Arcee and Bulkhead finally exited Dana could finally see that behind them, still at the entranceway to the ship was a blue mech with red accents who was roughly as tall as Optimus and broader built. He had the hugest shoulders she'd ever seen and a stern expression.

"You're alive." Ratchet breathed in relief, happier than he'd usually admit that the other three were safe; then he spotted the fourth bot. "Ultra Magnus?"

"Doctor." Ultra Magnus greeted.

"I'm so glad the five of you are safe!" Dana finally said, noting that Wheeljack seemed somewhat grouchy.

"Same here. And I see we weren't the only ones who welcomed in some reinforcements." Wheeljack said.

Bumblebee said something.

"New paintjob looks good Bee." Bulkhead complimented.

"At least you had something to work with." Arcee complained. "If I reversed my colors I'd be pink."

"Got somethin' wrong with pink?" Jazz teased good naturedly.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was catching Ultra Magnus up to speed on his progress with that half of the Harbinger's systems and what they had to work with. "The communications link needs further calibration to be compatible with Autobot frequencies. The ground bridge however is fully operational."

"That would've come in handy when robo dragon was trying to eat us for breakfast." Miko quipped.

"I'm sorry, did you say _dragon?_ " Dana said incredulously, a touch envious. "A _robotic dragon?!_ "

"The indigenous population of this planet, do they all display the same blatant disregard for authority?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Dana stared at Ultra Magnus with annoyance. Since when were the four of them military, or required to heed the bots' demands when they didn't have anything to do with safety or the bots' cover? She glanced at Wheeljack, raising her eyebrow in a silent bid to ask him. In response he rolled his eyes, indicating that it was par for the course with the newest arrival.

"No. Mostly just Miko. And Dana when she's annoyed or feeling protective." Ratchet assured with the long-suffering tone that came with being the one who most often had to deal with the fallout of Miko's escapades into the field.

Before Dana could open her mouth, the familiar sound of a fighter jet sounded. Ultra Magnus immediately started to prime both his blasters, but the bots who weren't new to Earth quickly intervened.

"No!" Ratchet called.

"Don't shoot." Arcee advised.

"It's Fowler. He's with us." Bulkhead explained.

When the plane landed the other three humans approached first. When the cockpit opened it revealed both Fowler and June, who Fowler helped to get down first. She immediately ran to hug Jack tearfully and check on him.

"It's okay Mom. I'm fine." Jack assured.

"Special Agent William Fowler is the bots' liaison to this country's government." Dana explained to Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl and Ultra Magnus as June took turns hugging the other three now that she'd seen to her son and assuring them that Fowler had succeeded in evacuating Jasper. "June Darby is Jack's mother. Er, Ratch did you ever say what sparklings actually call they're- was the other term creators?- during the lesson when you let on that sparklings are even a thing? In any case they're the only adult humans in the know besides me who actually know anything about what you guys are like."

"The only signals Ultra Magnus was able to isolate are standing right here." Arcee revealed, driving Dana to clench her fist to contain her worry.

"Maybe his scanner's faulty." Wheeljack suggested, pointing towards the ship.

"So the kid's unaccounted for." Bulkhead noted.

"Smokescreen bridged out unaccompanied. Only Optimus knows where." Ratchet admitted. "Optimus remained behind to destroy the ground bridge to- ensure that everyone else made it to safety."

"I… watched the base go down. No one or thing walked out of there." Fowler reported.

Dana's heart dropped to her stomach. Smokescreen was resourceful. She didn't have trouble keeping faith that he'd show up eventually. But Optimus… the way he'd stayed behind, how he never acknowledged her pleas. His expression when he revealed his intent to Ratchet.

"Not that we could see." June cut in.

"Even if Prime survived I'm not sure we can afford to wait for him to show up." Fowler finished. "Not with Megatron holding our planet hostage from his high and mighty perch at Darkmount."

"I would be inclined to agree with the native life form." Ultra Magnus said, finally approaching everyone else. "We must stop Megatron. With or without Optimus Prime."

"I would be inclined to agree. Past experience suggests Megatron's patience and temper won't afford us much longer to make use of our advantage of surprise." Prowl said.

"We must do everything in our power to ensure Megatron's downfall." Ultra Magnus continued. "But we will need to be smart about it."

Dana supposed he was right, but she still didn't care for the large mech's attitude- neither, apparently, did Wheeljack. "Whoa! Who put shoulder pads in command when we've got the first and second officers right here?"

"Temporary command." Jack soothed.

"Prowl is largely a tactician, and Jazz's talents are hindered by the burdens of leadership. Ultra Magnus is the only logical choice." Ratchet spoke up. "He served as Optimus' commanding officer throughout the early vorns of the war for Cybertron, back when the old guard was still around to save or be a guide."

"Now, unless there is any further objection- soldier- please follow me." Ultra Magnus ordered.

"Alright, Captain." Wheeljack assented, doing a brilliant job of hiding his continued ire.

They entered Ultra Magnus' ship and he pressed a button, making panels on the wall slide away to reveal a small armory. "Autobots- take your pick."

"Now you're speaking my language… sir." Wheeljack said, impressed.

The bots except for Ratchet each picked one weapon. Dana eyed all the options consideringly, wondering how they worked and whether she could fix or improve them if needed. Then she spotted something so tiny for a Cybertronian seeing Optimus or Ultra Magnus hold it would be reminiscent of Agent Jay wielding the cricket gun in Men in Black. Which meant it was the perfect size for a human.

"Excuse me, but does anybody have dibs on the one that's tiny for bots? And if so may I have it?" Dana spoke up.

Wheeljack spotted it, snorted at the sight. Arcee gave him an admonishing glare, trying to curb his attitude. Dana was pretty sure Bumblebee was teasing her, but nobody acknowledged what he said besides a chuckle from Jazz. Ratchet rolled his eyes but nodded his assent. Ironhide, however, obligingly tossed it to her.

"There you go, Kid. 'S too small for any of use besides Arcee to use without breaking it anyway." Ironhide said.

"Soldier, what do you think you're doing handing an outsider a Cybertronian weapon?" Ultra Magnus admonished.

"He probably thinks the organic so gutsy she's not afraid of Megatron himself can handle herself, sir." Wheeljack quipped, only half intent on goading the bigger mech.

"I'd just rather see her be able to do something about it if he has her kidnapped a third time." Ratchet cut in.

Ultra Magnus frowned, but didn't not cite regulation or argue. "Very well, since she has the doctor's trust the local may keep the weapon… for now."

After that, the bots were gathered around the console Ratchet and Jazz got running briefing the four new arrivals on the full scope of the immediate situation in no time. Prowl almost looked like he was lost in thought, but the look in his optics made it clear he was in fact listening- his mind simply seemed to be working in overdrive, though on what Dana wasn't certain. It was obvious that Jazz was considering how to approach the situation too. Finally when the briefing was done Ultra Magnus decide to rally the troops.

"Autobots. We remain vastly outnumbered and despite our munitions do not currently possess the firepower necessary to compromise the Deception citadel." Ultra Magnus summed up.

"Uncle Sam's military does." Fowler said, interrupting the disheartening speech. "I just can't let them make a move as long as Megatron's ray guns are pointed at Washington."

Dana raised an eyebrow, doubtful that fighter jets barely capable of damaging a bot could handle Megatron's formidable tower. But she supposed that if they used bombs instead of what she'd seen on the vehicles Fowler tended to pilot it would be possible.

"Then we must infiltrate Darkmount in order to nullify the fusion cannons." Ultra Magnus declared.

"Unfortunately it seems the fortress is heavily shielded against unauthorized ground bridges." Ratchet reported. "Even those originating from Decepticon technology."

"Well, they don't have a way of knowing what we've found or stashed away." Dana reasoned.

"Guess we'll have to sneak past enemy lines. Wrecker style." Wheeljack noted, punching his hand with a fist at the last part.

"I couldn't deal with 'Wrecker style' back on Cybertron and I refuse to deal with it here." Ultra Magnus refuted.

Wheeljack frowned and looked away, a quiet grumble of discontent his only vocal sign of his annoyance. Dana was sure she'd get frustrated with Ultra Magnus quickly if he didn't calm down.

"No need to throw shade." Jazz cut in.

"Now we require a means of thinning the Decepticon ranks to even the odds if we have any hope of completing this mission." Ultra Magnus continued as if he didn't hear Jazz. "Or surviving it."

It didn't take long to figure something out. With the use of the cell phone signals, the four younger humans could lure the vehicons away from Darkmount. With Prowl's suggestion, Dana's input and help from Google to figure out precise coordinates Ratchet would use ground bridge portals to lure these numbers into locations such as the depths of the ocean, the magma lurking inside a volcano, or the north pole. Then with use of the voice throwing skills Jazz' time as a saboteur polished they lured the insecticons away with a false report of an attack to one of their energon mines. (Thanks to Wheeljack's expanded intel on the subject of where and how to find them on Earth.) With that taken care of Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Ironhide distracted those still inside the fortress with a completely unsubtle frontal assault. They made quick work of the vehicons and eradicons still on location. Then when the predacon- as the humans were eventually told was the proper term for the dragon bot- was sent out a ground bridge to the arctic was used to get him out of the way. Arcee, Bumblebee, Jazz, and eventually Ultra Magnus would infiltrate the fortress to complete the actual mission.

Dana hated that all she could do was stand by with Ratchet, Prowl, Jack, Miko, Raf, and June. She hated feeling useless. At least Fowler was supposed to be able to help fight, and Ratchet and Prowl weren't with the others because this was where they would be most useful. All she could do was listen as sheer numbers hindered the infiltration team's progress, Ultra Magnus attempted to fight Megatron himself, and the distraction trio were taken by surprise by Breakdown and… a one eyed, faceless mech Dana had never seen or heard of.

"Who is that?" Dana asked.

"His name is Shockwave. He's Megatron's chief scientist, and a mech who prizes science and his orders above all else." Ratchet explained grimly. "He invented the cortical psychic patch."

"Then… that predacon is the result of Jurassic Park shenanigans?" Dana asked.

"Jur- what on Earth are you talking about?" Ratchet asked incredulously.

"A book series turned movie franchise where a billionaire hires a crew of scientists who figured out how to clone extinct animals to help him build a mix of a theme park and zoo dedicated to an extinct set of reptiles collectively called dinosaurs." Dana explained. "Naturally stupidity, insufficient precautions, messing with nature, and sheer bad luck mix to send the giant predator of the film on a rampage and the setting inevitably goes to chaos and bloodshed. I think Miko said the latest one had military goons dumb enough to try to convince the park to let them buy a particularly smart and vicious breed as a secret weapon."

"Hm, I can't see Shockwave indulging in such inanity. But the analogy is surprisingly apt." Ratchet allowed.

"So… is the eye-head thing a recessive trait?" Dana asked.

Ratchet flinched. "No… actually, that's… not natural."

"I… what? Did he just not like his face?" Dana prodded.

"If he didn't, that's certainly not how he'd have dealt with it." Ratchet said hotly.

A feeling of dread settled in Dana's stomach. "Ratchet… is that… please tell me that's the bot equivalent of 'barely able to save their life' or 'they just barely survived but they'll never be the same again'."

Ratchet sighed. "You're already caught up in the war, I suppose it's pointless to try to protect you from this. It's a barbaric tradition called 'empurata'. To demean the victim and make them seen as less of a bot, they're deprived of their face and hands."

"Despite the pain and discomfort of the process the… ritual is a purely psychological form of torture originally labeled a punishment for criminals. By the time the war started nobody truly believed the Council when it claimed that was still the case, despite their best efforts." Prowl added. "Shockwave is one of the more famous victims. If things had gone differently for the former senator statistics suggest a higher chance Cybertron might not have suffered the fate it did."

That's when something strange popped up on the computer.

"Ratchet? If I'm reading this right…" Dana pointed out.

"That shouldn't be possible." Ratchet said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"An Autobot signal. But it's… airborne." Ratchet elaborated.

Moments later, the news came over the comlink from Ultra Magnus. **"All units. Optimus Prime has returned."**

The four humans and Ratchet all cheered, Dana hugging Ratchet's hand in her joy. Even Prowl appeared relieved. Out at Darkmount the sheer adrenaline from the joy and sudden giant boost in morale enabled the Autobots to take down their would-be captors easily. Smokescreen's finally visible signal was headed towards Darkmount… but far enough behind that he was too late to join the action. (Which, true to expectations disappointed him.) Finally, the Autobots and the US military made short work of Darkmount and yet again the Earth was saved with most of humanity none the wiser. Once the Autobots regrouped and Smokescreen caught up to them they met up with Ratchet, Prowl, Jack, Miko, Raf, Dana and Fowler at the nearby base Fowler and the division of the military in the know did most of their work from. Since there wasn't a readily handy replacement base available and it was a bad idea to tempt fate by using the Harbinger full time Fowler was going to set the Autobots up in one of the base's unused hangars.

"On behalf of the president and the joint chiefs I thank you all for your selfless heroism in defense of this planet." Fowler said. "I'm only sorry that the world can't yet know of your undying dedication because I for one owe you my life, my liberty and my future."

Fowler saluted, and with a nod in reply from Optimus the official things were out of the way as far as the human factor went.

"Sir. I am honored to relinquish command of the Autobots to you." Ultra Magnus said.

"Welcome to Earth, Ultra Magnus. You as well Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide. And to Team Prime." Optimus replied.

Miko rushed up the two big bots. "Okay, someone's got to say it. Optimus 2.0 is rad!"

Dana approached next, and did her best to give Optimus a hug. "Don't' you _ever_ do that again! Do you have any idea how it felt driving away knowing you didn't intend to see any of us again? You're family too, Optimus! Never forget that."

Optimus' expression softened. "My apologies, Dana. I did not mean to cause anyone distress."

"I forgive you." Dana grinned, and decided things had been too serious for too long so she might as well impulsively admit what she'd been thinking. "You do know those upgrades and that little scare mean you owe me both a drive and a flight now right?"

Ultra Magnus and Prowl looked taken aback, but Optimus just chuckled.

"Imagine what the Forge could do for your bods." Miko added.

"Pfft. Is it true that the Forge has been drained of its power?" Ratchet asked, not dignifying Miko with a response. "Then any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost."

Smokescreen didn't look away from the ground, seeming to feel guilty. "I… did what I feel was right."

"Your instincts have proven to again be quite sound." Ratchet assured.

"We all owe you one." Dana agreed. "Thank you, Smokescreen."

Sufficiently cheered up, Smokescreen smiled a little.

That night as Dana settled in to go to sleep, she got a message.

Soundwave: _I'm sorry, Dana._

Dana smiled sleepily. So Soundwave hadn't betrayed the tentative trust their little chats had built. He was just following orders. It was more of a relief than she'd expected, finally knowing the answer to that uncertainty. It was good to know that their friendship wasn't so one-sided after all.

CyberMechanic: I forgive you.

And so, even though some things could never be the same again after this latest mess that, at least went back to normal- or so it seemed. Back on the Decepticon warship Nemesis Soundwave smiled behind the cover of his visor. It meant more to Soundwave than he had expected, that Dana seemed to understand and wasn't holding Starscream's little hostage scheme against him. Once upon a time it was simply a matter of not respecting Megatron's second in command, and having no orders forcing him to oust his secret source of amusement. But Dana was amusing and clever, and despite their difference in allegiance they had forged a genuine friendship that had come to mean more to Soundwave than he had ever expected. He just hoped that she would continue to stay safe.

 **End of Chapter**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

As the humans either settled into their temporary situations or prepared to move back into their homes- depending on which part of Jasper they lived in- he bots settled into the nearby military base that had prompted the US government's choice of location for the Autobots' now former base. Of course, this did mean recovering from the latest round of saving the world and setting up shop all over again. Particularly getting Optimus and the four newest members of Team Prime new alt modes. Dana and Ratchet had _never_ been so busy, with everything they needed anew. It wasn't just a space bridge or boosted ground bridge that was an issue anymore, the computers this base had come with were no better than when the four young humans had originally gotten involved and the hanger they would mostly be operating from had been all but barren. Though luckily salvage from the various available sources of already built Cybertronian tech meant there wasn't much they had to build from scratch.

More importantly Team Prime had the less easily handled job of helping the quartet of new arrivals acclimate to Earth. Jazz had the easiest time to nobody's surprise, he was having a blast taking in human culture and trying every human music artist recommended to him. Ironhide adjusted well enough, but grumbled at having to be so covert. Dana had even overheard a few people complaining of 'grouchy ghosts with mean tempers'. Ultra Magnus only left base to acquire his alt mode or to go on patrol or missions. (In fact when he wasn't doing paperwork, most of which even Ratchet described as 'having been pointless for vorns' he was pestering Optimus, Ratchet or Arcee for a manual on the rules of operations for Earth without ever once stopping to consider that there might not be such a thing. The one time Smokescreen had been allowed to be a big mouth and point out said lack, Dana swore the large, burly mech had _pouted_.) Strangely enough Prowl, who for the most part was as serious as Ultra Magnus, had the second easiest time adjusting. Smokescreen and Arcee tried claiming that Prowl's best talents were at the best when he had breathing room (so to speak) but it wasn't even just that. Prowl simply had adjusted to Earth and more importantly the human civilians involved with the Autobots quite well, and enjoyed Earth's nature and wildlife besides.

A couple weeks after the base change, Optimus had decided to entice Dana to actually relax by rewarding her dedication by upholding a promise. He'd had Ratchet open the ground bridge to an isolated area, brought Dana along and taken her on that flight he'd promised. And it was extraordinary. It was all the freedom and exhilaration she'd experienced as Hogwarts' youngest seeker in a century, and yet somehow it was so much better. There was none of the danger of bludgers or outside interference, no pressure to succeed in a task that would win the game. And best of all, with Optimus she not only felt assured of her safety that was reassuring instead of stifling but there was also something calming and peaceful. It was a moment Dana wished would last forever.

"- and Bilbo is completely miserable like 80 percent of the time, because he's way out of his element and he much preferred his garden, and the comforts of his home and plentiful pantry. And the dwarves don't show him any appreciation, either. Though at least the movie actually develops a friendship with some of them."

Optimus hums in acknowledgement, and curiosity. "I shall have to look into reading it myself when I have the time. Back on Cybertron-"

Whatever Optimus would've said cut off. "Optimus?"

"I am getting an alert from Ratchet. An area Wheeljack's intel on Decepticon mining operations indicated was investigated then disregarded by them in the past is showing readings that imply renewed activity."

"Really? But didn't someone say that they only do that when the readings that led them to the location were false or indicate a low enough amount of energon that the potential mine would be stripped clean in about a week?"

"Indeed, most of the time that is the case. It is possible that Shockwave or Megatron have decided they can no longer afford to leave smaller stones unturned, but the possibility still remains that it indicates that Megatron is brewing another of his convoluted plots to seize power."

Dana frowned subconsciously as she pondered what Megatron might be up to this time, or what convoluted scheme Starscream or a mad scientist might have suggested that Megatron was likely to actually approve; in the back of her mind some of the worst factors of her previous life tried to surface but she stubbornly shoved them down. "It could be nothing for once, but with Starscream back in Megatron's good graces and that Shockwave guy entering the picture…"

"You are correct. And for precisely that reason, I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short. It wouldn't due to risk putting you in danger." Dana's face fell, and perhaps he saw it out of the corner of his eye or felt the shift in mood, or perhaps he simply enjoyed the time together as much as she had because after a moment of silence he added, "But I would be glad to do this again at a later date."

Dana perked up quickly at that and gave a bright grin; a surge of affection welled in Optimus at that, she tried to hard to be helpful and look after the younger humans that outside of moments like this it was difficult to remember that she was still quite young herself, even if she wasn't a child anymore. "That would be great."

They wasted no time in calling a ground bridge, and once Dana was back on base Optimus was off again to investigate. Dana quickly set to work helping Ratchet repair and upgrade the equipment they already had set up, explaining to Prowl and Jazz the differences in Cybertronians' and humans' levels of technological advancement, how it effected Ratchet's and Dana's attempts to keep a working base with everything needed to keep it and the bots inhabiting it functioning, and the work arounds they had worked out.

"- and it's been really slow going without proper blueprints or instructions, but we're steadily getting closer to the point of being able to construct a proper space bridge. In fact, I'd wager with the next improvement we might even be able to reach Earth's moon! Or at least the space station orbiting the planet. It'd be so awesome to be able to go to the moon, humanity's attempts at achieving space travel have been going pretty slowly."

"Humans cannot even travel to their own moon? My statistics indicate your species is at least slightly behind typical development." Prowl noted.

Dana blinked, taken aback and unsure if he was calling humans backwards or not. "Huh?"

Jazz rolled his eyes. "Watch how ya say things, Prowler. What he means is based on our experience with other sentient species are typically a little farther along technologically and scientifically speaking."

"That's what I said."

"No, it's what you meant. I keep trying to tell ya there's a difference, Prowler."

"Oh, that. I thought you might've meant the many forms of prejudice. Or big businesses having such a death grip on their oversized share of control that human society basically purposely ignores the availability of clean, renewable energy that won't kill the planet."

Prowl's and Jazz's expressions turned incredulous, but before either of them could respond Ratchet interrupted. The team sent to the site of the old base one last time to see if they had missed anything had commed in requesting a ground bridge. Only what with the repairs, a crucial component to the ground bridge that was being adjusted needed to be finished up and put back so they could return. Moments later Ultra Magnus, Ironhide and Wheeljack were back. From the looks of things, the only salvage that hadn't already been found had turned out to be the remnants of the old base's energon stores. Bumblebee moved to take some of it so Ultra Magnus could transform back into bot mode.

"We didn't find much else in the rubble of the former base. Everything of value either has already been recovered or was discovered by the Decepticons."

"You call this 'not much else'?" Wheeljack, who had come through last, held up the giant ball of scrap metal Cybertronians referred to as a lob.

Then he proceeded to throw it towards Bulkhead. Only, since Bulkhead hadn't been expecting it it bounced off of him and landed on the raised platform for the humans and nearly hit Miko. As it was, it landed right in front of Fowler's office- breaking the door and damaging the wall around it. Ratchet was quick to shout about the damage the reckless move could've caused, and Miko as the almost-victim was also indignant.

"What were you thinking Soldier?" Ultra Magnus reprimanded.

"I was thinking Bulk would catch that lob."

"Allow me to make myself clear. As Optimus' second in command I have no intention to tolerate Wrecker behavior."

Dana raised an eyebrow incredulously. 'Really? He's making what was intended as a harmless bit of fun about whatever his issue with the Wreckers is?'

The tone had immediately changed with that out of the blue declaration regarding an off topic matter of importance, Wheeljack in particular had been drained of every bit of good mood all at once.

"What does the Wreckers' way of handling things have to do with a game meant as recreation?" Dana asked.

Jazz only looked at her solemnly, and Dana thought that perhaps he seemed a bit sad or wistful.

Prowl, in contrast made to quietly answer her."Not a thing. However-"

"I, uh don't think this is the time for an impromptu lesson." Ironhide interrupted.

The other members of Team Prime simply watched the scene in silence, either solemn or worried.

"Jackie." Bulkhead intervened warningly, hoping to prevent a fight or argument.

Ultra Magnus growled in annoyance. "Need I remind you that it was Optimus Prime himself who assigned me to command you Wreckers back on Cybertron and get you loose canons under control. An effective combat unit begins with discipline. If you won't accept that feel free to choose the path of least resistence, as you did before."

"If my ship weren't a twisted wreck at the moment I'd do that, _sir._ " Then Wheeljack stalked off to find a way to let off steam without causing a scene.

"Now that was uncalled for, don'tcha think. Going easier on the lad won't kill ya, Ultra Magnus." Ironhide reprimanded.

Ultra Magnus simply sighed, looking in the direction Wheeljack left. "Whatever the case, it's in the past. And best left that way."

Then Ultra Magnus changed the subject by asking about Optimus. Ratchet explained he was investigating a reading that could be an energon mine. Dana, trying to withhold judgement and avoid an argument, turned to Prowl and Jazz. While it was true that Wheeljack liked making the Wreckers sound like the rowdy, rule-breaking yet usually somehow still sanctioned war unit some superhero comics had.

"Was that first part even true? My understanding was that Wreckers being outside the chain of command was supposed to be for having a unit that could handle the sorts of missions that either would kill off the entire unit or were simply to intimidating or too grim for most units to be willing to take on." Dana pointed out.

"Not as Ultra Magnus meant it, nor perhaps as he perceives the situation at the time. Optimus' intention was more along the lines of attempting to instill a loose semblance of structure and restraint." Prowl answered.

"Slag, it's barely true even in the loosest sense, which I thought he knew." Jazz added. "He was only supposed to be a stand in while the Wreckers' leader of the time was indisposed by a solo mission, and whatever else me may have read into or assumed from his orders at the time he knows it. Springer simply didn't manage to return before the Wreckers were disbanded by the second in command of the time."

Dana forwent replying in favor of side eyeing Ultra Magnus. She trusted him, but only in the sense that she knew he wasn't of ill intent. Being by the rules was one thing. Prowl was just as by the book in most matters and she liked him well enough. But Ultra Magnus… he was probably the type to blindly obey the Council and those that did the Council's dirty work out of misguided faith in a system that probably hadn't actually worked. With a huff she went back to work, answering Jazz' and Prowl's questions about humans and Earth between the parts of a story of one of Team Prime's misadventures.

"Soldier!"

Dana jumped, startled. "Huh?! Is something going on?!"

"Does your hearing match your smaller size? I asked if you noticed anything while you were out with the Prime."

Dana looked at Ultra Magnus like he had two heads. "Since when am I a soldier? I'm just as much a civilian as Miko, Raf and Jack."

At her retort Ultra Magnus looked just as confused as Dana was. "Why would one civilian let alone four be involved with a military unit during wartime?"

"At first, it was just to make sure the Decepticons didn't capture, hurt or kill us because they assumed we were affiliated with the Autobots. Now? We're the bots' friends, and just as much a part of the team as any of you."

Behind them Miko's gushing over Optimus' jetpack and Ratchet's resulting bemoaning of Solus Prime's forge having lost its power was interrupted by Smokescreen returning from wherever he'd been. He had a change in paint job, and was now mostly blue and yellow. He acted unusually sullen when Ultra Magnus ordered him to stack the empty energon cubes so that they wouldn't be in the way. Taking it at face value as disdain for a mundane task or his usual desire to prove himself as not just some rookie, Arcee and Ratchet voiced their appreciation that he was new and reckless enough to ignore orders and go back for Optimus after the first base was attacked. Dana agreed, they all owed Smokescreen for that. Maybe she'd make use of tips on maintaining decent paint jobs she'd picked up from Knockout as a thank you; goodness knew Smokescreen deserved some sign of gratitude. (Then again, all the bots did. Something about the visible reminder of the Autobots' situation their scuffed up paint jobs served as really got to Dana sometimes.) With everyone's backs turned to her, Dana took advantage of the opportunity to sneak some supplies into the queue for an online order of supplies. She absently wonders if the chance to relax and unwind might help Ultra Magnus' demeanor might help, but writes it off just as quickly. He doesn't strike her as the type to find something soothing like a spa day relaxing.

Before long, Dana is brought out of her musings by the familiar noise of the ground bridge signifying Optimus' return. He seems to be holding something conspicuously not crystal or cube shaped. It doesn't take a genuine psychic (why are so many of the fake psychics Dana has heard of or seen on tv like Trelawney) or someone with Prowl's intellect and talent with statistics to predict that her guess earlier had been right.

"Optimus, did you find energon?" Ratchet asked.

"No. But I did uncover this." Optimus answered, setting down a strangely shaped, metallic skull for all to see.

Everyone approached to get a better look, and just as Dana giving up on guessing which convoluted super-villain plot most resembled Megatron's newest scheme Ratchet voices shock, striking out a few guesses and making some of the more absurd ones more likely. "It can't be."

"Be what?" Jack asked, clueless as to what the item could be or what it meant if he had guessed.

"The ancient remains of a predacon." Optimus answered.

"So you mean it's a predacon fossil?"

"Wait, so it doesn't just look like a weird skull it really is a weird skull?"

"What do you think this means, that the vehicon miners are digging these up instead of energon?"

"Though it's still unclear why such a skull would be found on Earth its presence reveals all too much about the predacon that Megatron sent in pursuit of us."

"You mean that dragon bot we put on ice?"

"Except the predacons have been extinct since, well…" Ratchet trailed off, either still in disbelief or still trying to wrap his head around what this must've meant.

"Since before most life began on Cybertron." Smokescreen finished, serious for once.

"Or so the most popular theories claim." Prowl added.

"They're like Earth's dinosaurs." Raf realized.

'Wait. Mad scientist, dinos… where have I heard this before?' Dana wondered.

"Which means for you guys running into one would be like us meeting a t-rex." Jack guessed, taken aback by the absurdity of the situation.

"So then what were dinobots?" Miko asked.

"Totally different." Bulkhead replied.

"With Megatron's seeming new interest in the excavation of prehistoric skeletons and a certain scientist back among the Decepticon ranks…" Ratchet reasoned.

"It would stand to reason that Shockwave cloned the beast from one such find." Optimus concluded.

"Now Megatron's looking to clone another." Ultra Magnus spelled out.

"What makes you think Buckethead would stop at just one?" Wheeljack pointed out.

"We could have beast wars on our hands." Bulkhead realized.

"And if Shockwave only requires a single strand of CNA from which to clone a beast…"

"He already possesses what he needs to engender this one. Autobots, we must become beast hunters."

"Great. Just what we needed. Attempt at world conquest meets Jurassic Park." Dana muttered, finally realizing what seemed so familiar.

"One thing still doesn't follow. Predacons went extinct on Cybertron. So what would their bones be doing here?"

"Well, given that the vehicons had an idea where to look there's only one possibility that makes sense, right? Like Sherlock Holmes always said, 'once you have eliminated the impossible whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth."

"Dana's not wrong." Prowl agreed. "We don't know when these particular experiments began, and Shockwave has had who knows how long to perfect and refine the process. Given how much else of Cybertron has found its way to Earth it's not out of the question that Shockwave's previous attempts were sent here, and left to rust."

"Who is this 'Sherlock Holmes'?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Fictional super skilled detective."

"More importantly, if these things went extinct so long ago what do we even know about them?"

Ratchet pulled up some images on the console screen. "From our historical texts."

Some at least loosely resembled dinosaurs. But others were familiar for a much different reason.

"But those are creatures from our Greek mythology and medieval literature."

"And mythology from some other cultures, too."

"Not dinosaurs."

"It would stand to reason that predacons did indeed walk upon this Earth in ancient times, as they seem to be the basis for much of human kind's folklore. Illustrating once again that Earth's and Cybertron's pasts are inextricably linked."

There's something almost romantic, Dana thinks, in the notion that Cybertron and Earth are connected in so many ways. Like she, Miko, Raf, Jack and June were destined to meet and befriend these people. But this isn't the time to think about that, and the implications of what Megatron's newest plot must be made the situation too grim to enjoy such thoughts anyway.

Nonetheless, she dwells on it. That night, when Ratchet was working on the synthetic energon formula- something Dana really wasn't much help with, beyond her private experiments occasionally revealing some substance that boosted or hindered some aspect or other of a Cybertronian's systems and parts of the recipes for things Ratchet called high grade and engex. So she was settled down for the time being in her chair of choice in the corner and tinkered with a part she'd been working on tuning and upgrading for the space bridge. And as she settled into the near thoughtless routine of performing repairs she let herself indulge in the whimsical notions. How strange and wonderful it would be, if her bond to these people that meant so much to her was soul deep despite most of them being literally from another world! But the phrase 'nothing lasts forever' was fairly literal, and the peace was soon shattered as she was brought back to full awareness by the one who seemed to most often be the culprit behind ending such moments. Dana noted absently as she shook her head to make herself focus on what Fowler was saying that Ratchet and Optimus had been in the middle of a conversation when the latest issue cropped up. And that he'd managed to wake up Miko.

"Prime! Satellite surveillance has picked up two signs of Decepticon activity. One near an oil field outside of El Paso the other near the Hiberty's Bluffs in Scotland. So don't forget to pack your kilts."

Dana rolled her eyes, smirking. Fowler's sarcasm and dry wit could be amusing sometimes.

"We must divide our resources. Ultra Magnus, lead the Wreckers and Ironhide to the Bluffs." Optimus ordered.

"Yes Optimus." Ultra Magnus moved closer to Optimus, seeming unsure. "What's a kilt?"

Dana snorted at that, struggling not to laugh.

"Agent Fowler can at times be oblique." Optimus replied, either not finding it an appropriate time to explain it was a joke or simply not knowing. "I find it best to simply nod and mobilize."

Dana was now picturing the group plus Optimus all wearing kilts, and it instantly became even harder not to laugh. Prowl, noticing, raised an eyebrow. Ratchet simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ironhide! Let's roll." Ultra Magnus ordered.

Wheeljack groaned at the prospect of even having Ultra Magnus around on a mission. Dana patted his ankle consolingly. Behind them, Ultra eyed the forge of Solus Prime speculatively before asking Optimus for permission to use it as a weapon.

"You'll get through this, it isn't a long term mission." Dana assured.

Wheeljack sighed. "I guess so. I'm probably gonna want to strangle him though."

Dana grinned conspiratorially. "I tell you what. Look up what a kilt actually is. When you're having trouble being patient with him, just picture Ultra Magnus wearing a bot-sized one."

Wheeljack looked at Dana in surprise. "All right, if you say so I'll give it a shot."

"Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Prowl. You're with me."

"So Optimus is taking all the Praxans, huh? Should be interesting." Jazz noted.

"Praxans?" Dana asked.

"Praxus was a city state back on Cybertron." Jazz explained. "Praxans were a distinctive frame type for their door wings. Once in a while you got bots with ground type alt modes altering their frame to have their doors mimic door wings, but Praxans are the only ones to have them naturally and Praxan door wings are naturally more expressive and come with additional sensors. 'S what makes it so hard to sneak up on Praxans with more experience in stealth."

"… 'Was', huh. The war again?" Dana guessed.

"Yeah. Praxus was neutral, and pretty insular. When the Cons decided to make a ground statement Praxus got the short stick an', well… let's just say it was a turning point in the war in more 'n one way. More Praxans than Megatron intended survived, but… if Praxus ever recovers it won't be nearly the same. Not that much of Cybertron would be all that different."

Dana hummed thoughtfully, unsure what she could possibly say to that. "Well… the war keeps managing to find new ways to be surprising since it came to Earth. Just maybe it's possible that something pleasantly surprising will happen in that respect too. After all, life always finds a way right?"

Jazz smiled appreciatively at his favorite of the six humans who were closest to the Autobots. "You know, not that long ago whatever positive reply I could come up with would've been a front. But lately? I'm finding reason to really believe that you might be right."

Their conversation had moved on to Jazz telling Dana what some of the bigger name cities back on Cybertron were like, and Dana either describing equivalent cities located on Earth or telling him about whatever particularly interesting cities she could think of. Such as how while Praxus by its most basic reputation was a stoic place that valued outward appearances and others' impressions above all, but it was actually one of Cybertron's biggest cultural centers, and not in the way many would think going off of the most popular perception of the city. Most of its draw as far as tourism or culture was concerned was actually centered around music or anything else that could be considered a form of art, and in fact its most famous feature was its many crystal gardens. It was really interesting- most of Cybertron's cities' cultures were actually nearly the opposite of their reputations. Such as Jazz' own home of Polyhex, it had the reputation as a cultural center for art and music, but it was actually closer to Las Vegas.

It wasn't long before the conversation was brought to an abrupt halt, something that was a common occurrence around there no matter who you were. "Incoming ground bridge request- from Scotland."

Dana wasn't remotely surprised when Wheeljack came through the ground bridge alone, but nonetheless gave a sigh of exasperation at the havoc his inability to get along with Ultra Magnus was causing. Ultra Magnus wasn't bad, by any means. But he was overly strict, and his inability to not go strictly go by the book was a huge hindrance in a number of ways, many of which he didn't seem liable to even notice or consider something that might be an issue.

"Wheeljack? What happened? Where are the others?" Arcee asked, concerned something had gone wrong.

"Having a swell time taking the long way home in Ultra Magnus's ship I'm sure Miko included." Wheeljack, his tone saying what he himself wasn't likely to unless something made him mad.

"I wondered what was taking so long with those sodas." Raf commented.

Dana snorted in amusement. At least someone had actually agreed to take her and she'd had four of the bots best able to keep her safe around, thus the reason Dana stayed behind when she spotted the younger girl acting an all to familiar form of suspicious.

Jazz noticed, and managed to read between the lines. "That happen often?"

"No, this time she asked Wheeljack outright and he saw no reason to disagree so little sneaking was required for her to tag along." Dana admitted.

"- another Con hotspot right outside of Taus, New Mexico." Fowler was reporting. "Since Prime's unit isn't back from oil country…"

"Raf, set a bridge for Fowler's coordinates. You, ride with me."

"Not today, all right."

"If you're alright sending me out there alone."

"Alone's how I prefer to roll."

"Wheeljack!" Dana scolded, surprised he'd risk a comrade's safety like that just because he's in a bad mood.

"How 'bout you both chill and Dana and I tag along too?" Jazz intervened.

That set off a storm of reactions.

"You're kidding, right?"

"That doesn't sound half bad."

"Clearly I need to examine your processors."

"Well, why not? I could just order Wheeljack to go, but with his current mood he might not be the best backup. Besides, Miko got to go, and Dana just said she's usually around when Miko goes out into the field."

"Which is completely irresponsible."

"Why's it so bad? There'd be three bots who know Dana's there, and she has a weapon. And sometimes the best backup is the backup nobody expects."

Wheeljack sighed. "Fine. But in case none of you have noticed, I don't play well with others."

The moment the four of them were out of the portal, they were surrounded by vehicons and eradicons.

"Scrap."

"Know what I love most about vehicon troopers?"

"They're easily distracted."

With that Wheeljack gave Arcee a boost into the air so she had her choice of target, while Dana watched Jazz's back from her spot on his shoulder as the quartet made short work of the current group of Decepticon grunts.

"You sure you weren't a Wrecker?"

"You sure you don't play well with others?"

"You're a pretty good shot for someone who says she doesn't have much experience."

"Thanks. I love how your fancy acrobatics are like dance moves."

They wasted no time in making their way through the mine the signal was coming from. For a while they walked in silence. Surprisingly, Arcee was the one to break it.

"You're awfully quiet, Wheeljack."

"I've never been one for chit chat."

Dana supposed that could be true on missions… provided nobody he was closer to was around.

"Why do you pretend? If you really wanted to roll alone you'd have hit the open road today but you didn't. You called for a bridge back to base." Arcee pointed out.

"Hey! Don't assume you know me."

"I'm not assuming. Now. Care to chit chat about what happened out there?"

"Jackie, we only mean well. Besides, nothing good can come of letting a mood like that fester."

With a sigh, Wheeljack gave in as they approached the exact coordinates from the signal and made use of the commandeered mining equipment.

"It's ridiculous, really. It was supposed to be the Wreckers and Ironhide, doing what they do best…. But of course that didn't happen. Mostly it went like I expected- I kept trying to get things done Wrecker style, Ultra Magnus was an uppity killjoy who just won't even try to understand. But Bulkhead kept either siding with him or playing peace keeper. The nit picking I can handle, I'm even used to it. Guys like Magnus, I don't let 'em peel my paint. I peel theirs."

"So if it isn't the new commander grinding your gears, it's Bulkhead."

Wheeljack groaned. "It just burns me up when a Wrecker goes soft."

"Look, Wheeljack. You'll always have the Wreckers as you knew them- in here." Arcee assured as the three bots dug. "Times change, players come and go and if you can't adapt you'll rust- like the bones we're digging for. Don't push Bulkhead away. If something happened to him you'd never forgive yourself. Trust me, I know."

"And you really should talk to him instead of making him worry- I know you understand on some level, considering you didn't let Miko or me near the insecticons when you faced Hardshell." Dana pointed out. "Can you really say that you'd have been any less careful if it were Raf or Jack, or that you'd have preferred risking the predacon setting Miko on fire?"

"Not that any of this is any of my business, but you should listen to the femmes. Take it someone who's watched Prowler have to transfer someone to a different unit over drama taken too far or seen someone wrecked by being unable to resolve things more than the fact that they lost someone they care about more times than I care to count, letting things fester causes bad mojo if it goes on long enough." Jazz chimed in from where he was finishing up so they could get out of the mine. "Or is your bond really so weak that Bulkhead being more careful is a deal breaker? Nothing's wrong with Wrecker style as long a you don't take it as far as Impactor did, nobody knows better than special ops that sometimes sticking to the army proper's standard protocol can be what makes a mission go wrong, but trying to think things through a little isn't a bad thing."

"You know that he's probably fretting as we speak."

"He is a bit of a worry wart."

Wheeljack sighed. "Okay. Running from Bulk and shutting down like that, pretty spineless of me."

"On the bright side, you have plenty of backbone now." Arcee quipped, referring to the predacon spine they had attached a chain to so they could transport it more easily rather than struggle to carry such an awkward piece of cargo.

That was when a call came in to Arcee via the comm link. It was Jack, Fowler and June had gone on a predacon bone retrieval mission to a museum sans bots (not having anyone available without Ratchet able to leave base or feasibly retrieve the bone without causing massive property damage or risking the identity he uses for his holoform winding up with an arrest record. Only, when Jack decided to go check on her because he was paranoid about how long it was taking he found her cell phone on the ground right by some tire marks. Which meant they were going right back into the field on a rescue mission.

Dana shook her head in bemusement. "I swear, Fowler is such a damsel in distress. At least June's with him. She's got a good head on her shoulders when she's not being overprotective."

Wheeljack chuckled. "I swear you like her more than you like Jack."

Dana shrugged. "What can I say? She's better company, and I like her sense of humor."

In short order they were back on base.

"What's the sich, Rach?" Jazz asked, actually taking up his role as a commander since allies who could do little against Cybertronians were in danger.

"The signal from the predacon bone is on the move at a rapid pace, and I've picked up a Decepticon signal in pursuit."

Pulling up a map of the area briefly, Jazz quickly came up with a plan. "Arcee and Wheeljack will take up pursuit. I'll bridge to different coordinates to try to cut the Con off. Once we've got a clear shot, Dana will retrieve Fowler and June and help them get to enough safety to bridge back to base."

"Do we need to be sneaky like this? We probably don't even need Dana, let alone all three of us."

"Better safe than sorry, and an ally's life isn't worth gambling with."

Jazz's plan turned out to be a good thing, since Breakdown was with Knockout on the blue mech's first serious mission since Airachnid nearly killed him. The three managed to take on the duo and their insecticon backup well enough to save June and Fowler without any issue. However, the pair did still manage to get away with the predacon bone.

When they got back, Jack immediately rushed to check on June, only calm because she was finally back on base where she was safe. After June reassured him neither she nor Fowler had gotten injured the pair walked off together- much closer than they'd been that morning. Dana raised an eyebrow, more in amusement at Jack's reaction than the unexpected development.

"Huh. Well, good for them." Dana commented, noting with satisfaction that Wheeljack, who immediately went over to Bulkhead once he was finished with a conversation related to how things had turned out that day, seemed to have taken the advice given to him seriously.

Ultra Magnus looked over, seeming to notice Arcee, Dana and Jazz- and seemed to start at something. Eyes narrowed, he stalked over to them.

"Soldier, where were you?" 

"Uh, we were both on a mission. A signal-"

"I am well aware of the situation. I'm asking why Ratchet's student was MIA during the hours she is required to stay on base without express permission otherwise."

"Chill Mags, it's nowhere near that formal or rigid- the only rule Optimus actually has is to protect the humans, and it was my idea to bring her."

Dana merely shot Ultra Magnus an unamused expression and marched pass him to her previously abandoned work station. Ultra Magnus stared after her, seemingly unable to decide between surprise or incredulousness. Jazz simply shot Ultra Magnus an unimpressed look as Arcee laid out why it wasn't that bad to let Dana out into the field. This all went unnoticed by the young woman in question, who simply shrugged and darted a glance between Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, and Bulkhead with a frustrated expression in response to the raised eyebrow which was Ratchet's silent way of asking what that had been about.

That night, Dana was in a neighboring hangar that served as a garage repairing some mundane vehicles on a special commission job from Fowler when Ultra Magnus approached her. She looked up, expecting Ratchet or Optimus to come to check up on her and perhaps force her to call it quits for the night soon. Or even simply Wheeljack come to spend time with her, whether by helping, providing a break, or pulling her away from her work to catch up on his favorite sci fi drama. Instead it was the strictest commanding officer of the Autobots she was aware of. (And she had heard enough stories from enough of the Autobots to feel assured that her assessment wasn't too inaccurate. Even Prowl, formal and stoic though he may have been, had adjusted to the informal, less structured setup the Autobots had on Earth without too much trouble.)

"Can I help you with something?" she asked without pausing in her work.

"My attempts to gain advice or support have fallen flat, so I believe it would be in our best interest to talk. I do not wish to have bad blood with an ally I am not even properly acquainted with."

Dana finished tightening the bolt keeping the part she was currently working on place, not saying anything at first. Then she put down the wrench she was using with a sigh. Once she had the hood back down she boosted herself up to sit on it, and gestured at the ground.

"Might as well make yourself comfortable. No reason to aggravate how unpleasant this will be."

Taken aback that he hadn't had to convince her but relieved that for the moment she appeared to be behaving reasonably, he complied with her request- it was better to talk to your conversation partner if not face to face then as close to it as your sizes allowed.

"I was hoping to get to the bottom of your insubordination. It is not good for morale for someone to be so dismissive of protocol or have so much disdain for their orders."

Dana groaned. "See, I'm trying not to judge you too quickly or harshly, but this is your problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters out of the six of us, Fowler's the only human you know who's even a part of the military. Miko, Raf and Jack? They're all minors- I think Raf might even still count as a sparkling? I'm not sure. I may legally be an adult, but I'm still pretty young and I'm not even done with the first level of my formal education, supposing I even decide to go beyond the basic degree at all. You can't expect all of us to meekly accept being ordered around outside of a situation that specifically involves our safety."

"I see… this makes your involvement even more problematic, but we should avoid getting side tracked. You said 'for starters'- is there anything else?"

"I won't get into your spat with Wheeljack- you're wrong to be so harsh with him, and clearly never got the memo on what the purpose of a unit specifically set up without the restraints of full standard protocol is. But I do realize that being so caught up in the past and fixating on the Wreckers at their best is holding him back. But you do still need to calm down. This isn't a base in the formal sense, and there aren't enough of you to form a proper military unit."

"I'm not sure what you mean. This is a war, and a military base. And we are all soldiers, even if some don't act it."

Dana sighed. "The Decepticons? They have numbers enough for multiple squadrons, and the Nemesis to serve as a proper base. But the Autobots? Well, just look around. This is a loosely structured team of not quite properly equipped individuals whose general situation and low numbers make full military procedure a hindrance."

"You make a fair point, but how could proper discipline hinder our goals?"

"You're not thinking in terms of the interpersonal end of things. A small number of bots in close proximity will only be strained as a team or be unable to handle the stress of your circumstances without being able to rely on each other in the sense that has little to do with dangerous situations. Surely you were around long enough before the war to see the difference in atmosphere having a roommate you like instead of just one you dislike or can only tolerate can make."

Ultra Magnus sighed. "I suppose I can understand. It's easy to forget many things over the course of such a long war, and I will admit I've seen my fair share of Autobots survive where they should have died or emerge victorious despite the odds with no potential explanation available aside from their desire to stay beside someone they care for."

Dana smiled. "See? You're starting to get it. How about this- if Optimus approves and the Ratchet either doesn't mind either or his only reason for minding seems to be his innate grouchiness just go with the flow."

Ultra Magnus thought it over, and though still concerned conceded she had a point. "Very well. I will…. attempt to take your advice into consideration. Try to retire soon, it's getting late."

"I will." Dana reassured, her tone betraying her amusement at how awkward his tentative attempt to be friendly was. "Good night, Ultra Magnus."

"Good night, Dana."


End file.
